


New Family - Sherlock TV

by ciyaaraa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Confessions, Doctor John Watson, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt John Watson, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 106,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciyaaraa/pseuds/ciyaaraa
Summary: John does not believe that just a few words and statements from Rosie, will change his relationship with a Sherlock Holmes.As well as build new feelings within John's heart.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 49





	1. John's Date Mate

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson ! I hope you like and enjoy it since I'm so inspirited by some awesome and amazing fanarts on Pixiv also amazing and touching fanfiction of them from here. Please leave comment! Thank you so much~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John felt, after the words of his daughter, his relationship with Sherlock in the future would change completely.

Nearly six years after the departure of _Mary_ _Watson_ , the former assassin and wife of _John_ _Watson_ , there are memories that are not only in the form of fun and interesting words and daily life, to something that is now a part of John's life which means something left by her. The woman herself, _Rosamund_ _Mary_ _Watson_ was known as _Rosie_ among everyone there. John is now back living at 221B Baker Street with his best friend and friend who has extraordinary intelligence and is someone who can at least save people through a case he sees more than the people involved, _Sherlock_ _Holmes_.

At that time, Rosie turned into a girl who was smart and quite observant about the two people who did not hesitate to take care and protect her from anything other than Mrs. Hudson and also _Molly_ _Hopper_ , Sherlock's friend in the laboratory who used to help him in investigating cases related to something scientific as well as often taking care of Rosie when Sherlock and John's situation heated up.

Rosie, who is seven years old, asked when she and her father came home from school to the flat which became her favorite place after living there for a long time.

"Rosie wants a new mama."

John, who was shocked, froze. Their steps stopped before he turned to his daughter.

"Sorry, what did you just say, Rosie?"

"Mama. Rosie wants a new mama."

John blinked a few times, trying to digest his daughter's words and wishes just now.

Her appearance is really beautiful, charming and adorable, like her mother. With her long hair tied back in a ponytail, a blush on her white cheeks, tiny lips that spoke extraordinary words and phrases, John thought that it seemed like Rosie had contracted an intelligence that didn't just belong to Mary but Sherlock's.

"Or at least, when will daddy and Sherlock get closer more than now?"

John increasingly does not understand when Sherlock is included by his daughter, even though he knows the two are quite close, especially when John asks the detective's help to take care of his daughter. While Mrs. Hudson and Molly couldn't take care of the girl.

"What's your reason for saying this, Rosie?"

John could see his daughter puffing out her cheeks now. The two of them walked again to find a taxi back to their flat.

"I want to be able to travel as a whole family."

John blinked before sighing softly. It wouldn't be strange for John, if Rosie felt this way. Left quickly and at an early age for a child by her mother who was supposed to take care of their child, Rosie, who is a daughter, greatly lost the mother figure who was supposed to care for and educate her.

"What about Mrs. Hudson?"

John asked as they got into the taxi and Rosie began to take in the gaze and scrutiny of the road the taxi she was driving in.

"She's my grandmother! Grandma I'm the most proud of!"

John smiled at Mrs. Hudson is not only the person who always looks after and observes the two of them while they are there, but also as someone who loves and replaces Mary for Rosie. For a while.

"But Mrs. Hudson is not the family I want!"

John winced at the sequel and the disappointment in his daughter's tone.

"How about Molly?"

"Ms. Molly likes Sherlock more than daddy!"

John felt his chest stabbed by a knife when he heard his own daughter say that honestly. Indeed, both John and Sherlock knew that this woman had liked Sherlock for a long time and hoped to be his partner, just like John and Mary's relationship. But somehow, both of them are quite in their current state, and John is sure he can't take over Sherlock from Molly and he has no intention of doing it.

The former army doctor closed his eyes and scratched his cheek. He tried to follow the flow of her daughter's conversation and bring Sherlock in like Rosie had done before.

"Then why is Sherlock on the list of one of the families Rosie wants?"

John turned his head as Rosie looked at him. He found that the girl's gaze was similar to Sherlock's.

"Because Sherlock likes daddy."

John widened his eyes.

"Well, I know Sherlock likes daddy in the sense of being a good friend and daddy likes him in the same way."

John was even more surprised when Rosie shook her head lightly. Yet there was confidence in her eyes.

"Rosie wants to be able to hang out as a family, with daddy and Sherlock."

John felt, after the words of his daughter, his relationship with Sherlock in the future would change completely.

* * *

Sherlock turned from his laptop screen to hear the sound of the flat door open and cheerful steps could be heard approaching where he was. Mrs. Hudson herself was there to clear up part of the table area so that it could be used for cooking and eating.

"I’m home!"

"Wow, well, Rosie is cheerful today too."

Rosie hugged Mrs. Hudson who greeted her after doing something in their kitchen. Her face was full of happiness while Sherlock could find something different on his best friend's face. Although he walked with a jacket in one hand and Rosie's bag in the other.

After putting both of them away, Sherlock spoke up.

"Something bad happened, John?"

"Hmm?"

John sat on the sofa while Rosie was now busy with Mrs. Hudson has something to say about sweets. Maybe more precisely pastries and so on.

"Yeah, maybe."

John found Sherlock staring at him from the laptop screen he was using.

“You're a clever person and used to say what ordinary people don't do, right? Come on, guess what happens."

Sherlock blinked a few times before making another sound.

"Something related to Rosie, her wish?"

John glanced over as Sherlock hesitated.

"She wants a new family, and a trip with a family?"

"So true."

John let out a long sigh. "What should I do? I do get used to it and you don't, but that doesn't mean I have to search for Rosie's new mom after Mary's gone."

Sherlock just blinked as his friend looked desperate and confused before returning to his laptop screen.

"And I'm sure she also took me in it?"

John stiffened and silence enveloped them.

While cheerful voices came from the kitchen when Mrs. Hudson and Rosie are busy doing something together. Sherlock found them making sweets and they were trying to make the dough first.

Sherlock, who linked his fingers, glanced as John lowered the arm that closed his eyes.

“And you know I'm not gay right? I do like and love you as a good friend, Sherlock, but that doesn't mean I should ask you to be-"

"I didn't say I should be your pair."

John and Sherlock looked at each other now.

"Or I have to become a new family with you to take care of Rosie. I've been doing it a long time since you came back here with Rosie."

John waited for Sherlock to continue as the man shrugged and moved his hand a little. Whose fingers were intertwined with one another.

"I mean, we're going to be family, as always, like close friends, best friends, siblings, brothers or sisters, anything, as you can say."

Sherlock shrugged his shoulders again.

"It doesn't have to be a couple."

John blinked a few times before wincing.

"Do you realize how many times we have been considered as a couple by people?"

"That means we fit together."

Sherlock declared with his eyes closed and head swaying slightly. John just gaped in surprise in disbelief.

"We fit in as friends, co-workers, and you as my assistant, you put it that way, John. If you don't want to be considered as a couple as annoying and _cock_ like me."

John blinked again. "Well, you’re a _cock_." Sherlock shook his head again with an "absolutely correct" expression, before John continued.

"But I don't doubt it if I have to be seen as your friend or work assistant."

Sherlock turned to John who had an innocent expression now.

"Even though maybe from the start it was only I who thought you were a friend or best friend while you weren't."

"Of course not, John."

Sherlock argued in a high tone and its surprised John a little. The detective looked away awkwardly as John gave him a meaningful look.

"You can say... trauma... after I lost... _Victor_."

John blinked a few times. "My best friend... who we know as _Redbeard_."

"Oh sorry."

John turned his face now, and felt the tension Sherlock radiated in the room.

"I forgot about that."

"No problem, I don't really mind."

John glanced at Sherlock, who re-linked his fingers before looking at John again.

"Because I have John Watson now."

John smiled on that one too, and Sherlock smiled too slightly. The tension ended when Rosie's voice came happily and carried something in her little hands.

“Sherlock! Daddy! Mrs. Hudson and I made a cookie!"

"Really?"

John was immediately happy when Rosie said it out loud.

"Ng!"

“Brilliant. Let me try it whether it suits my tongue or not."

Rosie puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"I heard that, Sherlock!"

John smiled as Rosie smiled back at Sherlock who challenged her with the same arrogant expression.

John knew that for nearly six years, Rosie lived not only with himself, but with Sherlock who was smart and refused to give in even to children.

* * *

Rosie didn't know the reason why her father and Sherlock didn't have a relationship more than friends. Rosie can see how her father is very good at taking care of Sherlock, starting from controlling when Sherlock is angry and emotional, when Sherlock starts to feel bored and almost does something that tortures him, to taking care of him when he is injured and in a situation that requires someone to look after and monitor him.

Rosie realizes that her father and Sherlock relationship may be more than that of her father and her late mother. Rosie sometimes feels lonely and misses her mother, but because of Mrs. Hudson, Molly and Sherlock apart from her father, Rosie felt that her world was so warm and protected. It was as if she did anything, they would be beside her and protect her from it all.

Thus, Rosie wanted to have a new family, with her father and Sherlock, people her father loved and loved more than any of her father's friends and colleagues that Rosie had ever seen and recognized. Apart from the mother.

Rosie, who leaned back in the chair her father used to sit and looked at Sherlock, who was busy thinking with his hands together and his fingertips touching his chin, when her father was working at the clinic, made Rosie make a sound.

"Hey, Sherlock."

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

“ _Mind_ _Palace_ , Rosie. Don’t bother me now."

Rosie blinked before making another sound.

"There is one wish from me for you."

"What if you call it as a case?"

Rosie's eyes seemed to turn with enthusiasm.

"If it's the case, will you accept it?"

Sherlock muttered softly. "I'll think about it."

Rosie smiled broadly.

"I want you to be daddy's pair!"

Sherlock opened his eyes without hesitation. His blue eyes looked at Rosie's, starred happily waiting for an answer from the detective.

"I... became your daddy's pair?"

"Ng!"

Sherlock remembered what John said about Rosie's desire to have a new family. And his name was mentioned by the girl and considered as one of the people who fit into her new family with John.

"Why should I?"

"You two like each other!"

Sherlock blinked again.

"Sure... as best friends?"

"More than that!"

Sherlock frowned. He knows that young children are quite observant and also conscientious. Sherlock raised an eyebrow as suddenly his heart beat slowly changed rapidly.

"More than that... you mean?"

“Are you playing riddles with me? Well, no problem!"

Sherlock just waited for the smart girl to continue after seeing her put on a proud expression.

“Of course, as a couple! I even thought that the relationship between you two was closer and more compatible than the relationship between daddy and mama. It's not that I don't like mama and daddy."

Sherlock was a little taken aback but sounded as calm as possible so the girl wouldn't notice.

"I know that very well, Rosie."

The girl nodded. "But why do you want a family now? Is it because you miss Mary, your late mother?"

Rosie blinked before nodding. "I really miss her, but she won't come back."

Sherlock was silent to let the girl continue, especially when she saw her grip the sofa tighter.

“I'm just jealous, seeing the closeness of my friends and their parents. I'm not saying that I'm not accepting and grateful for my current situation, it's just..."

Sherlock found sadness and loneliness in Rosie's eyes. He can also find out how her friends look when they get together with their families and goes home with their families.

"Seeing them come home with their families, go shopping with their families, and hang out with their families… makes me want to feel the same way."

Rosie frowned. "I was also sad, when I saw that daddy had to come alone, without mama, or without Sherlock."

Sherlock widened his eyes.

To his surprise, Rosie states that John is lonely to came to pick her up at school alone, without Mary, or without him. Sherlock scowled slowly.

 _What if John came with him to pick Rosie up as a family_? But Sherlock ignored it and closed his eyes.

"Did you see that one of their families is a guy?"

Rosie looked up in surprise where Sherlock asked with his eyes closed.

"You mean?"

"Both their parents are guys, I mean."

Rosie blinked before nodding.

"A few of them. They also don't stop bragging about their parents on me and always go out and play together on holidays!”

Sherlock saw Rosie declare it with a mixture of delight and envy. Sherlock blinked before sighing softly.

"I'll think about it."

"Eh?"

Sherlock looked at Rosie, who was blinking now.

"Your case for me just now."

"Seriously?!"

Sherlock just smiled while Rosie shouted happily. Without hesitation she hugged Sherlock who was trying to re-enter his Mind Palace even though a smile grew wider on his face.

That night, after John's return from his hours at the clinic, to a busy and lively dinner together, at the same time Sherlock has to get used to his flat, which is busier than before, Sherlock decides to talk about Rosie's wish with him. Along with his father too.

"John."

The doctor turned his head as Sherlock sat in his usual things when John was about to go to his bedroom with Rosie.

"We need to talk. Sit down."

John raised an eyebrow before following Sherlock's request. He sat on the sofa across from Sherlock, the one he had sat on since he was a flat mate with the detective.

"Yes?"

"Rosie gave me a case."

John raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Rosie?"

Sherlock who nodded turned his head to the path where Rosie's room and Sherlock's room were.

"What do you mean by case? She didn't do anything weird, right?"

"No, of course not. Your daughter and Mary are really smart and amazing, so I wanted to turn that wish into a case, and I've accepted it."

John blinked. "That wish? You mean about family?"

"Yes."

John blinked again. "Can you seriously do something about it?"

"Yep. It’s easy."

John frowned now. " _Easy_ you say? You think I can easily replace Mary's place for me and for Rosie-"

"I'm not saying you have to find a new woman to be your pair or replace Mary for you and Rosie."

John saw Sherlock looking at him now.

"Nothing can replace her position in anyone, for those who know her and look after her well like us."

John blinked.

He was somewhat surprised how much more humane Sherlock was and, arguably quite sensitive about this one. Maybe after the incident his old friend Victor and also Rosie's presence among them.

"Okay, continue."

Sherlock nodded. "I know you're not gay."

John blinked in surprise and finally understood what Sherlock meant, which sounded like a small clue so John could guess and understand what he meant easily. Compared to before.

"You mean, we become family?"

"Meanwhile, if you object."

John blinked a few times. "Don't you mind yourself, Sherlock?"

Sherlock shrugged his shoulders. "As long as it calms Rosie down." John blinked in surprise.

"Because I thought, if we don't do something right away, I'm sure Rosie will continue to push you and be like this forever, and I'm sure you will refuse it."

John blinked again as he listened to his friend's explanation.

He knew that Sherlock could get over things like this, when it was considered a case. But John knows, besides Sherlock rarely shows an expression to an emotion about a human, Sherlock is still human. It's just that, this is Sherlock's first time, trying to solve something related to humans and their emotions.

"We became a couple... more precisely family, for Rosie's sake?"

"Yep."

John let out a long sigh. "Well, I did think it would be like this because there was no way I could ask Molly to do it."

Sherlock blinked in surprise. "Why? Why don't you try it?”

"She likes you more than she likes me, and Rosie knows all about that!"

Sherlock blinked again. “Right. Rosie prefers me to be your pair out of all the candidates she saw and watched."

John frowned. "I think she's been sticking to you for too long so your intelligence reaches her too."

“Isn't that great? Mary also has enough good intelligence for me."

"And I'm stupid enough for you two to do that?"

"No, John, that's not what I meant."

"Well, I already understood about that and I have given up on having to argue with it."

"You mediate between the two boundaries we used to cross and you don't, John."

John blinked in surprise again when Sherlock declared that in a stern and quite high tone. Sherlock gave him a meaningful look.

"Moral, which we can know as a general matter."

Sherlock continued. “I don't show it often, but that doesn't mean I don't feel it. You're the better at it, showed it to me, to Mary too, and told us we could feel the same way you did."

John blinked before sighing deeply. He leaned his head and looked up at the ceiling. With eyes closed.

“Right. Up to you."

John was silent where Sherlock waited. The doctor looked at Sherlock who was still staring at him.

"For Rosie."

"For Rosie."

John, who got up to sleep while Sherlock continued his activities and was about to enter the Mind Palace, spoke again.

"Then we have to act as a couple in front of Rosie from now on?"

Sherlock opened his eyes and looked at John. His expression looked disbelieving after saying that to Sherlock.

"Kiss? No need."

Sherlock winced and shook his head. "If you don't mind just holding hands and hugs, we can do it."

John blinked a few times. "To convince Rosie?"

"For the sake of convincing Rosie."

Sherlock closed his eyes again and John let out a long sigh. While stroking his own hair.

"Okay. We'll see tomorrow."

Sherlock just muttered softly in response to John who turned around and started walking.

"Night, Sherlock."

"Night, John."

Sherlock opened his eyes slowly. He squinted it before making a low sound.

"A pretty complicated case for me."

* * *

John, who came first to the room he and Sherlock used to solve cases, saw Sherlock already there in neat clothes. John himself was getting ready to go take Rosie to school before breakfast.

"Is there a case?"

Sherlock glanced at John who asked and reached for the newspaper to read.

"Of course. The case from Rosie."

"Ah…"

John who immediately understood nodded. He tried to divert his attention by reading the newspaper and looking for cases that could catch the attention of a Sherlock Holmes.

"So, we start today?"

"Yep."

Sherlock did something with his laptop before stopping. His hands met again and his expression became serious again.

"Then why are you dressed neatly this morning?"

Sherlock glanced at John, who looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Go take Rosie to school with you, of course."

John blinked.

"Oh. We start from there, it seems."

Sherlock only muttered softly in response when John returned to his paper.

Rosie who came happily with Mrs. Hudson for breakfast also saw John and Sherlock already sitting at the dining table where both of them were reading the newspaper now.

"Morning, daddy, Sherlock!"

"Morning, Rosie."

Sherlock smiled only in response. "Today Sherlock will come with us to school."

"Really?!"

Sherlock smiled broadly.

"Even though I already know what your school and your friends are like."

Rosie laughed wherein John smiled. They also had breakfast together while Rosie kept telling good stories and Mrs. Hudson helps whenever the food, she feeds into her mouth stuck around her lips and face.

John closed the door as Sherlock found them a cab. Her hand-held John's hand tightly while the other was holding her small bag.

Along the way, Rosie made her voice. "I want to go to the amusement park, daddy."

John smiled faintly as Sherlock grumbled at Rosie's wish for her father. John stroked the girl's head.

"Sure, let's think about the day, okay?"

"Yay!"

Sherlock gave a long sigh of surrender that he was going to do something that was not in his field and part of his control. John touched Sherlock's hand as Rosie glanced out of the way and managed to surprise the detective.

"For Rosie?"

Sherlock winced before sighing again.

"For Rosie."

The detective returned John's touch before the two separated again. They listened to Rosie's babbling and stories along the seemingly endless journey.

Now the three of them walked towards Rosie's school where the girl had walked first.

"What should I say to _Mycroft_ or _Greg_ when they hear we are planning this?"

“Ugh… I just hope they don't have to ask too many questions. They just have free time because they don't have another job like me which is very busy."

"Yeah, yeah, Sherlock."

Their conversation stopped when Rosie saw some of her friends begin to wave and say hello.

"Rosie!"

"Morning, _Elena_."

"Today did you come not only with your daddy?"

“Ng! You know, this is the famous detective and my daddy's best friend, Sherlock Holmes!"

"Consulting detective, Rosie."

"It’s same!"

Rosie had grinning teeth while Sherlock just smiled.

"Sherlock Holmes."

The man smiled. "Please call me or John Watson if you have a case."

"Of course, it must attract his attention. If not, he will throw you away for being boring!”

Sherlock and John, who were surprised that Rosie and her friends knew about it and their relationship, smiled.

"But Rosie, I thought your parents were John Watson and Sherlock Holmes."

"Huh?"

Rosie blinked in surprise. "Why is that?"

"Well, that's…"

Rosie waited for her friends to continue.

“You look so much like the two of them. Indeed, you have any resemblance to your late mother too, Mary?"

Rosie nodded. "But I, to be more precise we, see more of your resemblance to your father and Sherlock Holmes."

John and Sherlock looked at each other with shocked expressions now. The two of them did not expect it.

"Perhaps it is also because you stayed longer with Sherlock Holmes that his nature is come to you?"

"Maybe!"

Rosie blinked a few times as her friends laughed before turning their heads. John and Sherlock looked at the girl before seeing her grin.

"Ng!"

Rosie gripped her bag tightly.

"I'm also glad they were the ones who looked after me to this day."

John and Sherlock looked at each other again before smiling.

The sound of the school bell rings to be the end of their conversation. Rosie and her friends waved enthusiastically and cheerfully before running together into the school grounds.

Silence enveloped and it brought Sherlock to his voice in the end.

"Looks like we don't need to change anything, John."

"Hmm?"

John turned to Sherlock, who didn't look at him.

"As you said before, many consider us a couple and a good match, for a long time."

John blinked a few times.

"Are you serious?"

Sherlock shrugged his shoulders.

"Unless you really want something to happen between us."

"No, no, well the idea of us being a couple or a family surprised me quite a bit."

Sherlock turned and found John shaking his head before sighing.

"But if that makes Rosie happy and not sad anymore, I don't mind."

John looked at Sherlock who had a shocked expression now.

"You and Rosie are indeed people I really care about and are closer to me than the others, so I don't mind."

Sherlock blinked a few times before looking away. He could tell his chest started pounding after hearing John's honesty.

"Since you off work today, how about accompanying me on another case?"

John saw Sherlock start walking away.

"Case? Since when did you handle anything other than the one Rosie gave and you didn't tell me?"

"I was just about to tell you because I just got it today."

“From Greg? Or Mycroft?"

"Come on, you know I'm lazy to talk about every case Mycroft gave me."

John chuckled.

"You’re right. Then from the website?"

"Yep. I'm sure it's interesting enough to finish before we finish the Rosie case."


	2. Family's Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The change between Sherlock and John's relationship is slowly becoming clear. Sherlock himself, seemed more free and honest with John regarding his love and affection for the doctor.
> 
> Until made John skipped a beat to it.

Rosie's eyes sparkled with stars similar to Sherlock's when he got a case that really caught his attention and succeeded in making him feel amazed that his obligation to solve difficulties also confused him. Her two tiny hands held her father's big and strong knees, the result of his training as an army doctor in Afghanistan until he used to run with Sherlock wherever the case and the perpetrators took them both.

"Daddy and Sherlock will be family?"

John tried hard not to blush to hear his own daughter, Rosie, declare that he who is not gay will become a family and partner with a Sherlock Holmes.

"Yep."

"Sherlock will be Rosie's father too?"

John nodded and hoped that his chest wouldn't beat any louder every time Rosie declared that he and his best friend would become a couple and a family now. For Rosie.

"Yep. Daddy will be Sherlock's best friend and partner. We'll be a complete family now."

"Yay!"

The sound of brisk footsteps approached the room where John and Rosie were chatting now and was where they both slept in the flat, he shared with Sherlock.

“I heard a scream. What’s wrong?"

They turned their heads when Sherlock was present with a surprised expression. He looked alternately at John and Rosie. Mrs. Hudson appeared behind his friend.

"Are you alright?" The woman who owned the flat in which John and Sherlock lived spoke both worried and anxious.

John just nodded. "Yeah, we're fine."

"John?" Sherlock turned to John, who only smiled faintly.

"Let's talk in the other place."

Sherlock blinked a few times as Rosie touched him with a happy expression and a big laugh on her face.

"Father?"

"Wow, you two will be a couple now?" Mrs. Hudson touched her cheek with an expression of amazement as John explained it.

"Yes. Rosie was delighted when she heard Sherlock was the one." John tried not to blush when he said it and saw that Sherlock was still surprised and Rosie just laughed and smiled at him.

"Finally."

John saw Mrs. Hudson walked over to him and began to hug him tightly. John sighed softly and calmed himself that this was all he was doing for Rosie. So that he won't be sad anymore like Sherlock said before.

"We have to celebrate!" Mrs. Hudson said so as she clapped her hands together and her expression turned happy.

"Don't get too excited." John voiced when Mrs. Hudson disappeared from their flat.

"Oh, can't promise, Doctor."

John sighed softly and saw that Sherlock was still wearing a shocked expression. John sat down before finally explaining in more detail and clearer to his friend.

"John?"

"Hmm?"

"Didn't I say nothing would change?"

"Yep."

Sherlock blinked again before making a sound. "Then you mean this?"

"We have to convince Rosie, right?"

Sherlock blinked in surprise. "Convince Rosie?"

"Yep. Isn't that what you said? I'm fine with just holding hands and a hug, we've done it before, although not as often as people say."

Sherlock blinked and saw Rosie now dancing happily even though there was no music around her.

"Are you sure?"

John blinked before chuckling. "You suggested this to me, Sherlock. Why are you the one who doubts now? I'm a little surprised that you could hesitate too."

"No, I mean," John waited for a confused Sherlock to explain something to him. With a sense of awkwardness and confusion clear on his face. “Didn't you say yourself that you weren't gay? I don't mind doing this, especially for Rosie. But this is only temporary, and we don't have to be too intimate or clingy as long as it's not in front of Rosie-"

"I know, Sherlock. I know." Sherlock waited for the continuation of his friend's statement. "But I want to try? Well, even though I know that maybe this could hurt the feelings of each of us in the future, especially if we take the wrong steps."

Sherlock was surprised to hear that. "I did it with you, Sherlock, my best friend and my loved one apart from Rosie and Mary."

Sherlock glanced over to see John taking his hand now. “We can do this until Rosie is grow enough or doesn't think about this anymore. After that, we can decide how the future goes."

John gave him a small smile.

"How is it?"

Sherlock is weak about John. He's the only person who considers Sherlock a friend and loved one without asking for anything other than not to pretend to be dead. Especially after the many things he did to the former army doctor. Sherlock knew he didn't deserve John. But his honesty and sincerity touched the detective's heart and succeeded in making him learn what human emotions are and also his own emotions. Sherlock didn't want to lose him as a friend like his previous good friend Victor, who was taken away from him by _Eurus_.

"Alright." John let out a sigh of relief when Sherlock agreed to his request. "Then she will call me father or papa as she calls you?"

John shrugged. "I have no idea. Let her decide, and with you too. Apart from that, nothing will change, I guess."

Sherlock nodded before leaning back on the sofa. His hands touched again and lightly touched under his chin.

"Family with John..."

The day they decided to go to the amusement park came. Mrs. Hudson asked that the two of them could enjoy a happy day there with Rosie. Now the girl held John and Sherlock's hands while she walked between them.

"We’re going, Mrs. Hudson!"

"Have fun, Rosie!"

John smiled. "We'll buy you souvenirs."

"Don't bother, John!"

They arrived after boarding the city bus to the amusement park. The amusement park, which was open two hours ago, made Sherlock, who was reluctant to face the crowd apart from the case, had to endure John's request so that they could accompany Rosie to play on the amusement park that day.

"For Rosie."

"For Rosie."

John kept reminding him and it worked to get him excited as if he were in a case. Their relationship that went up from being just friends turned into a couple also made Sherlock, who was not used to human relationships and emotions a little, feel something else that he felt for the first time in a long time. During that time with his best friend, John Watson.

Upon entering the amusement park and Rosie's eyes brightening and shining with enthusiasm, Sherlock made a voice.

"Have you told Lestrade about this or anyone?"

"Nope. Not even Mycroft."

John saw Sherlock grumble. "Why did you tell Mycroft about our relationship? He certainly knows without us telling him."

"You're right."

John chuckled while Sherlock was still pissed off whenever they had to discuss Mycroft.

"What's his reaction, you think?"

“Well, not much, maybe just the congratulations and the annoying happy expression? We already know that you and I are pretty close and it wouldn't be weird if we decided to upgrade our relationship a little.”

John blinked in surprise. "Are you serious?"

Sherlock let out a long sigh. “How long have you known my brother, John? To this day you don't know what kind of character he is?"

John blinked again. "I don't know him as well as I know you, Sherlock." This time it was Sherlock who was taken aback. Both of their step stopped. "He's really annoying, maybe not as annoying as you."

Sherlock sighed again as John shrugged.

"But at least, I don't know him as much as I know you."

Sherlock knew John was always honest and straightforward. But his statement that time, which was accompanied by a change in their relationship, made Sherlock confused about how to face John now. _Is it just as friends, or as a couple_? Where John admits that he is not gay but is forced to have a romantic relationship with him for the sake of his daughter, Rosie. Sherlock doesn't mind, although he believes the relationship between the two will slowly change after that decision is made.

“Daddy! Sherlock! Let's get on that!”

Sherlock and John turned together before staring at the rides that Rosie was pointing at.

Their conversation has been delayed, with various rides that Sherlock and John have to ride and play as Rosie's carefree and energetic parents and guardians. Sherlock himself, seemed to be working on a more difficult case than the one he had handled with John before Rosie's arrival.

Now the two of them are eating in a restaurant while Sherlock is busy fiddling with his phone. John voiced his voice after finishing his lunch.

"Case?"

"I can handle it without meeting Lestrade."

Sherlock said it while shaking the hand that was holding his phone before typing something else there.

Rosie looked up and Sherlock met the girl's gaze. "The case from Rosie is more difficult than the case Lestrade gave me."

Sherlock's statement made Rosie grin. John found the girl moved his two legs under the table they now occupy.

"Sherlock."

"Hmm?"

The detective didn't look at the girl when she answered. "Is it okay if I call you daddy or papa or father like I call my daddy?"

John blinked and saw Sherlock's moving hand stop. He turned from the phone screen.

"Is it a must?" Rosie waited for Sherlock's next question. "We are indeed a whole family now, but we don't have to change things too much, I guess?"

Rosie blinked before nodding. "It is true." Sherlock who is now waiting for the continuation of the girl.

"But Sherlock is also my family now, part of me and daddy, I want to call you as I did to my own daddy."

John and Sherlock exchanged glances. John shrugged, leaving the decision to Sherlock and Rosie as well, as he had previously said.

Sherlock spoke. "Alright. Let's hear what kind of call suits me from you."

"Yay!"

John smiled when Sherlock was still willing to hear what other people said, especially about Rosie. Even though John thinks that Sherlock is only weak to him especially when he hears it as a request or a case.

They returned to enjoy the rides and snacks provided there. Rosie decided to call Sherlock as _papa_. John didn't mind because his friend didn't seem to mind too. In fact, quite happy every time Rosie called him cheerfully and full of enthusiasm. John felt like a supervisor for both of them.

“John! This is so delicious!"

“Ng, I know.” Sherlock said with an expression that had just found a tangible result from his experiment.

"Come on, John. Try this and share it with me."

John turned his face and stepped back. "No, Sherlock. I'm quite full, just the two of you."

"Eh?? This is delicious, daddy!"

Sherlock nodded as Rosie looked at him with a sad expression like his best friend's expression to him. John winced as Sherlock kept cornering him with the food the tall man had brought. John sighed softly. He took a bite of the food Sherlock was holding and managed to surprise him.

"Hmm, okay, this is delicious." John looked at the still shocked Sherlock. "Are you satisfied?"

"Yay! Papa Sherlock! There's something interesting there!"

"R-right, I'll be right after you."

Rosie walked happily and cheerfully to a drink shop that was both colorful and rainbow colors.

John also made a sound when the still surprised Sherlock looked back at him with the same expression.

"I know that nothing will change, but shouldn't there be changes?"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "We're a couple now, aren't we, Sherlock?"

John was sure he saw Sherlock's white face slowly tingle pink. The tall man turned around with furrowed brows and his expression turned irritated.

"Well, you’re right." Sherlock ate the food he brought after being bitten by John.

The doctor realized that it was not only he who was embarrassed or awkward about entering this new relationship, but Sherlock as well. Especially with him, and the only friend Sherlock has, even though sometimes he's not as good as most people.

"Finish it right away, _papa_."

The detective held back from choking on hearing that. "Our daughter is waiting to taste other snacks."

Sherlock was sure his face flushed when John declared it with a wicked smile before catching up with Rosie who was already in line.

“Daddy! Papa! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming dear!"

Sherlock finished his meal before throwing the rest into the trash bin. He put both hands into the pocket of the long cardigan he was wearing.

"What a difficult case for me."

* * *

The last vehicle they got on was a Ferris wheel. In the evening, where the sun sets show its beautiful figure to those who see it from the parts and regions of the world that show it well. Rosie who sat next to John could only smile broadly at the beauty in front of her.

John glanced over as Sherlock gave a deep sigh. Certainly, his friend was not used to doing this other than the cases they were used to chasing down and solving.

"It's a pretty tough case too, for a Sherlock Holmes?"

Sherlock glanced at John, who smiled at him. "Well, of course. I always face difficult cases, although not like this one."

John chuckled softly. "It is."

"Hey, hey," The two of them turned their heads when Rosie finally sat down and looked at the two in turn. With a happy expression, of course.

"When are you two going to hold hands or hug each other?"

Sherlock frowned at John's surprise. Rosie just asked with a happy and enthusiastic expression. John blinked a few times.

"Why would Rosie want to see us do it?"

"After all, I've never seen you two so close apart from sitting on the sofa, sitting at the dining table? I want to see something else!”

Sherlock looked at John who was looking at him too with a confused expression. They didn't know how to react Rosie's request. Without hesitation and full of honesty too.

"Would Rosie be happy if we doing that?"

"Ng!" Rosie answered without hesitation when Sherlock asked her.

John looked at him with a surprised expression that his friend had asked him first.

"Okay? Okay? Ah, how about after getting off the Ferris wheel, we go back home with the two of you holding hands? I want to see!"

Sherlock and John glanced at each other before John shrugged. Sherlock frowned in disbelief, but left the doctor the voice for them.

"Okay, Rosie, okay. Daddy and Sherlock will hold hands when we get back from here."

"Yay!"

Sherlock blinked before glancing at Rosie who only smiled broadly. He also approached the girl and whispered to her.

"You won't be able to hold your daddy's hand later, Rosie."

"It’s okay! I've done it many times." Sherlock noticed a blush on the girl's face as she continued her words.

"Sherlock is also my father now."

Sherlock was taken aback before blinking a few times. He stepped back to lean back and sighed softly.

"You're right."

Rosie smiled broadly as John did the same.

The door to the Ferris wheel opened for them. Rosie came out happy and tiptoeing as if she were dancing to a song that was cheerful and full of energy. Sherlock, who came out first, stopped with John's hand tugging at the end of the long cardigan.

"I guess we'll have to get used to it."

Sherlock blinked.

"Getting used to what?"

"About us as a couple, Sherlock. And you know very well what that means."

Sherlock blinked again before he understood what his friend meant.

"Oh."

They managed to step out of the Ferris wheel and saw that Rosie was far enough away. Sherlock fell silent and it made John take his hand. The detective was surprised, of course.

"Although this time it's not just a casual touch, what we usually do."

Sherlock smiled. "But for an extraordinary case."

John chuckled softly and felt Sherlock return his grip. Rosie who saw it smiled broadly from afar.

"I, will try."

John turned his head as Sherlock said it without looking at him. A red hue began to decorate his white face. Similar to Rosie. "You know, me, not good, about things like this." Sherlock repeatedly stole glances at his best friend.

John knew that the detective was embarrassed.

"You're the more skilled."

John, who was blinking, chuckled. "Well, that's why I'm asking you to get used to it." Sherlock saw John shrug.

"Maybe, I can surprise you more than this."

"You always manage to surprise me, John."

The two of them fell silent before John blinked.

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

Rosie waves at them and makes Sherlock smile at her.

"Come on, _daddy_."

John was surprised when Sherlock started walking and their hands that were holding each other began to pull him to follow the detective.

"Rosie's case for me isn't over and you have to help me solve it."

The surprised John chuckled. He also tried to follow Sherlock's long and wide steps with his hand held tightly by him. Without any intention of letting go.

"You're right, papa."

Those who returned to the flat and greeted Mrs. Hudson also got an extraordinary reaction from the hostess. With a surprised expression and also seeing John and Sherlock holding hands all the way to the flat and Rosie, who was smiling broadly, made her comment.

"I'm so waiting for the wedding invitation, John."

Sherlock declined to comment and John made a voice for both of them. Even though both Sherlock and John know that the owner of the house is just kidding.

" _Not now_ , Mrs. Hudson, not now."

Sherlock was surprised where Mrs. Hudson just chuckled. John answered as calmly as possible which Sherlock was sure John's face turned red as he said it.

"Fufu, I'm getting impatient."

"Mrs. Hudson! We brought you gifts!”

"Wow, what's in it?"

"You will definitely be surprised!"

Rosie turned to Sherlock. "Said papa!"

Mrs. Hudson again held back screams where Sherlock again refused to comment. A red hue slowly enveloped his cheeks.

"Rosie, we'd better, let's get in right away."

Rosie blinked as Sherlock hesitated. "We can chat inside."

"Ah, you're right!"

"Come on, let’s get inside."

Mrs. Hudson invited and took Rosie first where Sherlock and John closed the door.

John, who finally let go of Sherlock's hand, stopped when he heard his best friend's voice after the silence fell.

"John."

The doctor turned his head.

"Are you serious, just now?"

Sherlock was sure John was very surprised by the question and his face began to turn red. John turned his head and headed for the stairs to the top floor of their flat.

"We can talk about it later, Sherlock. I'm tired now, okay?"

Sherlock saw John starting up the steps and muttering softly in response to John. The detective touched his chest and felt his heart beat very fast.

Especially after hearing a statement from John, his best friend.

"What does this mean?"

* * *

Sherlock who sat pensively on his couch saw John busy doing something in the kitchen and sighed looking at the contents of their fridge as well as Sherlock's usual experiment inside. Rosie, who sits on the sofa her father usually sits on, looks very neat like her father.

"Are you going out, John?"

"Hmm?"

John finally sighed softly when he finished observing and doing something about their dining table and kitchen.

"Well, yeah, Mrs. Hudson and I intends to cook something today."

"I'll help too!" Rosie voiced loud and happy with one hand up.

The smiling John made his voice again.

"Rosie and Mrs. Hudson is used to making sweets together, and today wants to show it to us."

Rosie smiled broadly at Sherlock who was looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"Wow, that's pretty awesome."

"Thanks, papa!"

John also got on his hips before reaching for his jacket.

"Let's go, Rosie."

"Ng!"

Sherlock was silent as Rosie got up from the sofa and went to find her own clothes. John, who finished putting on the jacket, glanced at the detective who was silent.

"If you’re free, you can come shopping with us."

Sherlock's two hands that touched each other finally moved away. "Well, I thought you wouldn't ask for it."

"You will refuse it if I ask like that time."

Sherlock rose to his feet in a manner similar to Rosie's.

"Well, I was quite busy, giving messages to dangerous people."

John saw Sherlock strolling to reach his outer clothes.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

Sherlock was standing not far from his friend now.

"Now that it's done, and since I'm Rosie's father too, I won't refuse your request as part of solving my case."

John chuckled before turning around.

"Come on, then, I'm sure Rosie would love her other father to come with her shopping."

Sherlock smiled and invited John to go ahead and catch up with Rosie who was ready.

"Rosie, papa is coming with us."

"Really?"

"Just now daddy heard it said he would accompany us."

"Yay!"

Rosie took Sherlock's hand when she saw that the tall man was standing not far from them.

"Finally, I can go shopping with my family!"

Sherlock and John looked at each other before smiling. They also went to the supermarket at the same time after getting warm greetings from Mrs. Hudson will wait while tidying up the messy and dirty part of the kitchen.

At the supermarket, Sherlock replaced John taking care of Rosie who kept asking questions and begging to buy some snacks from John who was choosing ingredients to cook and make that night with Mrs. Hudson. Maybe also with Sherlock who John knows rarely cooks but always makes something that tastes great. John realized that Sherlock was truly extraordinary apart from his lack of human emotions.

Even so, John still bought snacks and things that Rosie wanted, especially because she was happy to be with a whole family. This time with Sherlock. John glanced over as Sherlock approached him to whisper something.

"What are you going to make, John?"

The doctor shrugged. "I don't know, Mrs. Hudson asked me to buy some of these groceries, so I'll help her a little bit."

Sherlock muttered before making another sound.

"I thought Rosie would use up your wallet if you kept spoiling her like that."

The two of them turned to Rosie who was busy picking out some snacks on the shelf that didn't leave them and Sherlock smiled as John grumbled.

"Seriously? After all, she was very happy to be shopping with a whole family."

John stroked his own hair while Sherlock froze at the hearing.

"I almost every second listen to her talk about us to her friends and boast of us on them. I know you’re famous and extraordinary, but not just me."

"You've become amazing after being with me, John."

"Huh?" John looked up to find Sherlock staring at him with eyebrows almost meeting one another.

"Don't lower yourself like that."

John blinked in surprise, especially with Sherlock's expression at him and his low but firm statement.

"O-okay, sorry,"

Sherlock sighed softly. "I'll be the one to spoil her this time then, we can't just leave your wallet empty for that, right."

John saw Sherlock grab the card and show it to John with a wicked smile.

"I'm her father too now."

“Papa! Look at this!"

"I'm right there, Rosie!"

John blinked a few times before sighing softly. John returned to his selection of ingredients before muttering softly.

"Well, yeah, not much has changed."

John narrowed his eyes. "But why would I want something to change between me and Sherlock?"

John closed his eyes.

_Didn't I say I wasn't gay? How would Sherlock react when he heard that I started falling for him because of this?_

They also buy some drinks which they pass near the supermarket before they return to the flat and cook dinner together. Rosie is getting happier coupled with delicious drinks and is her favorite. John could only laugh at how Sherlock spoiled Rosie as if she were his own daughter.

Mrs. Hudson, who was waiting, welcomed Rosie who ran to her happily. They prepare to make sweet treats while John cooks dinner. Sherlock, who was taking off his outer garment, approached.

"I’ll help you, John."

"Hmm? Ah, good to hear then.”

John could see Sherlock starting to prepare as if he was going to experiment rather than cook.

"Now then, let me show my cooking skills?"

John winced as Sherlock declared it proudly.

"Aren't you wrong by calling it your skill for doing an experiment?"

"You’re so mean to me, John Watson!"

Not only was John laughing, but Mrs. Hudson and Rosie, who heard their usual argument, laughed. Sherlock who snorted and looked annoyed got busy with his cooking activities and John helped beside him. The doctor did not hesitate to help Mrs. Hudson and Rosie in making sweet treats that night.

They were all surprised by Sherlock's cooking skills. John, who had tried it, convinced Rosie and Mrs. Hudson that all Sherlock concoctions are delicious and excellent. The sweets and snacks that the two women make in their flat taste different and delicious.

"I don't know what to do in this place anymore."

John smiled faintly as Sherlock finished his dinner for the day.

"You’re so amazing, Sherlock."

Sherlock was amazed to hear the compliment and statement from John, that the doctor could not do anything for them, or Sherlock while he lived in the flat.

Not only other than feeling like the only person who doesn't really understand Mrs. Hudson, to the things Mycroft sometimes only knows about Sherlock, John knows nothing. John at least hopes that his presence there doesn't interfere and can even be a companion for a while.

Sherlock, who finally woke up, made a voice. "John-"

“Daddy! Let's try the cake made by me and Mrs. Hudson!"

"Oh, daddy's been waiting for it all this time."

They turned and found a cake large enough like a birthday cake. There was a candle there, John and Sherlock raised a puzzled eyebrow to see it.

"Is there a particular celebration?"

Mrs. Hudson and Rosie looked at each other as John asked them before grinning.

"Of course-"

"It's your anniversary as a couple, John, Sherlock!"

The two of them blinked a few times before exchanging glances. Sherlock and John laughed, blushed on their faces. They blew the candle together and managed to attract a very wide smile on both of Mrs. Hudson and Rosie.

"Thank you."

When John was about to sleep after Rosie went to bed first like Mrs. Hudson, his steps stopped feeling huge arms around his neck. John knew he had to get used to the romantic and intimate treatment between himself and Sherlock especially after the decision they made as a new couple, but John still, felt his chest start pounding like he was with a woman who caught his eye.

"Sherlock?"

"Don't lower yourself, John."

The doctor stared in surprise.

“Everyone who knows you knows that you’re a good person and someone who can deal with me besides my brother. You're the only person who considers me best friend when I think I don't deserve to be someone's best friend. After what I did to you."

"Sherlock-"

"Hear me till the end, John."

The doctor felt a strong beating on his back too.

"Please."

John sighed softly before nodding.

“Only you have thought about having a romantic relationship, which we can say for Rosie, with me. You know what people think of me and sometimes you get mad for me."

Sherlock tightened his embrace. "That's why don't say that you have no meaning here just because I'm as amazing as you say."

John chuckled.

"There are things I can't and are not in my field, but you fill them in for me."

John blinked in surprise now.

"At least you mean a lot to me, John."

John smiled faintly and felt the warmth of Sherlock's every word. John closed his eyes and touched the arm that was holding him so tightly.

"Okay, okay, Sherlock, I know."

John glanced over as Sherlock stared at him and felt a touch on his arm. "Sorry. Looks like I made you sad."

"I'm sad, of course."

Sherlock said grumpily after releasing his arm around John's neck.

"I'll try to do something then."

"No, no, John. _No_."

John raised an eyebrow as Sherlock dismissed him quickly and without hesitation. He waited for Sherlock to continue.

“Stay like that. As yourself. I don't need anything else."

John widened his eyes.

He felt that there was a change in Sherlock since the two of them made the decision to be more than just best friends, as a pair and family to Rosie. John knows Sherlock is a good person behind his ignorant attitude and sometimes doesn't listen to other people's words, Sherlock understands the human feelings that other people emit. He can read it but cannot feel it or read the situation according to the feeling that is enveloping it.

Both know that they care and trust each other, but John doesn't know whether the two of them love each other or not.

John was quite touched by Sherlock's gentleness and declaration for him.

"John?" John smiled before nodding.

"Okay, Sherlock."

The detective was sure he wanted to protect John's smile at that moment. The one he showed to him back then.

"I won't change."

Even so, Sherlock was happy to get rid of the sadness and disappointment on John's face. He turned around.

"Good night, John."

"Ng, good night, Sherlock."


	3. John's Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John who is in love with Sherlock doubts his own feelings. Especially after Sherlock confessed his true feelings for John.
> 
> He didn't want to hurt Sherlock after convincing himself that he was normal and not gay to almost everyone who knew him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, they're so cute and I can't help to shipping them :))  
> Anyway, I'm sorry about the grammar and wrong spelling, I'm still learning and I hope I can make you all enjoy with my stories~ Thank you!

Every day with Sherlock as a new couple and family for Rosie makes John's feelings changed. Between happy, glad, sad, and disappointed. John always made sure that he wasn't gay and didn't want their friendship to change because of this. However, John could not deny it anymore. He is in love with Sherlock Holmes and wants to have another change in their up-and-coming relationship. Especially as a couple.

Greg Lestrade, as well as colleagues in the police, _Philip_ _Anderson_ and _Sally_ _Donovan_ , gave a fairly usual reaction to hear that Sherlock and John are a couple now. Because from the start, they saw the closeness and intimacy as well as the trust that had been built between the two without hesitation from the moment the two met. They also believe, only John can face and survive with someone like Sherlock.

Where John also enjoyed it being with him.

Mycroft made no comment other than, “Well, congratulations, John. I hope you can take better care of my brother without me asking you like before."

John sighed softly. "And you know I'll take care of him because well, I really am the one."

Mycroft just smiled and now, even though they often argue and sometimes John doesn't understand where they believe they are, the two of them are still siblings and brothers. John saw that this was a form of their trust and affection for each other. Sherlock himself believed, that he would just watch or do something as he used to do about Sherlock and John.

Behind his busy life as an important state asset.

One case requires Sherlock and John to go to the field and disappear from the flat for a certain time and time and make Mrs. Hudson and Molly accompanied Rosie from playing to studying and taking walks. They were happy, because Rosie was a cheerful and smart girl who was full of enthusiasm.

John can't reveal his relationship with Sherlock to Molly, although he knows that maybe, Rosie will accidentally tell Molly about it when they are together. John didn't know what to do if Molly had to fight and argue again with Sherlock because the detective did not respond to her feelings.

At that time, those who had just finished solving quite a tiring case, were about to leave to at least fill their stomachs before returning to the flat. John finds Sherlock chatting with some of the people he just saw and it looks like Lestrade's fellow police officers. There were also some ordinary people who weren't involved but were still curious.

John didn't make a sound and let Sherlock change it as usual.

"Well, since it looks like enough today, you can go."

Sherlock smiled a little and John answered for him. "Thanks, Greg."

The two walked and the detective made a sound. "Hungry?"

"Starving."

“There are still restaurants open until this hour. You don't mind Chinese food?”

"As long as I fill my stomach, it’s fine."

Sherlock smiled again to which John answered lightly as usual. There was silence, until John spoke.

"What were you talking to them about earlier?"

"Well, just a little about the case."

John raised an eyebrow as Sherlock waved for a taxi that was still in operation.

"I'm sure that's not all."

"You're being quite conscientious now, John."

John snorted but waited for Sherlock to continue. The detective did it when they got into the cab.

"Just a variety of other cases that have to do with them and also my exes."

"Your exes!?"

Sherlock shrugged with a soft sigh. "Well, ex, yes, you could say that."

"Hang on, I can't believe you have a girlfriend until an ex after _Irene_ _Adler_ and the woman you took with you to your bedroom in the flat. Is it _Janine,_ her name?"

"I didn't say of course."

Sherlock glanced at John with furrowed brows. “Hey, since when was The Woman my girlfriend or my ex? Me and she never once was in a relationship."

"It's just your bullshit and I know it." Sherlock raised an eyebrow when John looked annoyed but he left it until the doctor was satisfied. "Then your exes that you call this, don't tell me for cases?"

Sherlock muttered. "Some are yes, some are not."

John let out a deliberate sigh and Sherlock looked at his best friend. He knew John had something to say but because it was too tiring, he gave up.

"You know everything about me but I don't know anything about you."

Sherlock was surprised by that one. "Mycroft must know everything, right?"

"John-"

"No problem, Sherlock, it’s all fine."

John restrained himself from being annoyed and he was also confused as to why anger was building up in his chest.

"It's your privacy and you have the right to cover it from anyone."

Sherlock blinked a few times. Their taxi stopped in front of their flat and John reached the cab door first.

"Actually, I wish there was a slight change in our relationship going up this level." Sherlock froze as he was about to catch John out. "Unfortunately, even the little thing about you, I don't know at all."

Sherlock was at a loss for words as John stated so emphatically and in an apparently disappointed tone. John tried to cover up his frustration and anger with all his might. Sherlock finds out because John tries to act like a good old man and rejects emotions that take him back.

The next day, Sherlock accompanied John who took Rosie to school and felt the tension around them. John remains cheerful and full of smiles at Rosie who tries to bring them back to school. But all that failed after Rosie went with her friends into the school building and John turned around first without paying attention to Sherlock who was with him.

"John."

The doctor continued walking without hesitation leaving him. "Tell me from where to start I should talk about it?"

"It's useless, Sherlock, it's all fine."

Sherlock followed John who still had time to answer him. "It's too late and well, I don't need to know."

"No, John, no."

John's footsteps stopped when Sherlock's hand grabbed his arm and made John have to stop walking.

"I didn't realize that in a relationship between humans that changes or increases in a level there must be a change."

"Well, I think it should, Sherlock. Not all, but at least something has changed."

"Okay, alright, I understand." John waited for Sherlock to continue and was a little surprised afterward. "I'm interested in Irene Adler, but me and her are not in any relationship. She's attractive because she's different from the women I usually meet."

John blinked. "Okay."

“My exes, you can say I did it for the sake of a case, and nothing else. The woman who was in the room at our flat, Janine, well, I was trying to find a lover but it didn't seem like it was going well for me."

John was surprised. "Are you serious you said that you don't deserve someone, Sherlock?"

"Until now, I don't think so. I'm not saying I don't deserve or that person doesn't deserve me. You know that I am married to my job, which I said earlier."

John blinked again. "Okay. Hang on, you said you were trying to find a lover? Are you distracting yourself from someone, or do you have someone you _like_?"

Sherlock sighed softly. "Well, yes, John, I have a person I like, of course."

John blinked a few times, slightly surprised. "Okay. If you don't mind, can you tell me who it is?"

Sherlock released his grip on John's arm before looking away. John was sure he could see the blush creeping across his white face.

"Well," John blinked as Sherlock sounded softly. “That person is someone who doesn't mind having a romantic relationship with me. For his daughter’s sake."

John widened his eyes slowly. “You’re looking for a girlfriend to take your attention away from me? Don't you like me as a friend?”

"Of course, John, of course I like you as friend."

Sherlock sighed again as John seemed still wondering what his best friend, who was a brilliant and extraordinary person, would say.

"That's why whatever the situation is now, and maybe the things with those women, everything is just the past."

John swallowed hard as Sherlock stood not far from him and those blue eyes met his eyes.

"Because I'm yours now and I don't think we need to discuss something that will only hurt you, John."

"Hurt me?"

Sherlock sighed again. "Hurt me too, John. Like Rosie, I can't stand arguing too long until I fight with you like this now." John blinked in surprise.

"I've answered things that make you curious and maybe make you a little disappointed, and I'll answer them again if it's not enough for you."

John blinked. "Because we're a couple now?"

"Because we’re a couple now."

John sighed softly before wrapping his arm around Sherlock's waist. The tall man was a little surprised before finally returning John's embrace by pulling him into a hug.

“Actually, I don't understand what happened to me that day. Sorry, Sherlock.”

The detective shook his head before resting his chin on John's head.

"It's not something I have to forgive, John. It's natural.”

John chuckled. "It’s natural huh?"

Silence enveloped them and the two of them remained embraced at the door of their flat. Sherlock made his voice after realizing something.

“John. Looks like I realized what happened to you.”

"Seriously? Tell me."

John blinked in surprise but didn't look at Sherlock.

Sherlock blinked. "You’re jealous."

"Huh?"

They looked at each other now. "You’re jealous."

"I’m jealous? To whom? Who are we discussing here?”

Sherlock blinked as John frowned in disbelief. "You're jealous of my exes I talked to on the crime scene."

John blinked a few times before widening his eyes. He, who was sure that the blush began to decorate his face, immediately buried it in Sherlock's chest.

“John? Am I right?"

Sherlock felt John's hands hug him tighter.

"Shut up, Sherlock."

"I’m right then."

Sherlock just smiled proudly while John still grumbled in his arms. The detective rested his chin on John's head with another joy on his chest.

_John is jealous!_

* * *

The obvious change for John in his new and up-to-date relationship with Sherlock also comes when they have to interview several people in a restaurant and there is an ordinary citizen who is involved as a friend of their current case client.

The two who talked at the dining table and enjoyed some of the dishes ordered made John, who was sipping his drink, looked up. He saw Sherlock get up and move to do his job as usual without hesitation and John understood it until now.

"Stay there, John."

The doctor nodded and let Sherlock take over.

Every now and then Sherlock returns after talking with people he thinks are related to the client and the information needed to solve their case at that time. He discussed it with John at his incredible speed.

"The couple are just colleagues who come to their party." Sherlock grumbled and John suppressed a smile at it.

"How many people did you asked?"

"Almost all the diners at this restaurant, John."

John shrugged. "Okay. Then?"

“This group of young girls is only school friends and doesn't know anything about what happened. They are also shocked to find their friend experiencing something like that."

"What do you get from observing them?"

John asked without looking at Sherlock who shared information with him at the restaurant table.

"Well, not so much, but not so little. Some are according to my expectations some are all trash."

John pursed his lips before waiting for Sherlock to continue.

"Rubbish John, it doesn't important!"

"Alright, Sherlock. Is there anything useful or related to our clients?"

"There is! And I, get it in a way and the results are satisfactory!"

John blinked at the enthusiasm in Sherlock's eyes as he spoke to John. The doctor nodded and let Sherlock do what he wanted.

“Sherlock”

"Hmm?"

"That's, is the couple we have to interview?"

Sherlock widened his eyes and rose to his feet. John followed suit without hesitation when the people they had been waiting for to enter the restaurant finally arrived. John waited as Sherlock unhesitatingly began to ask questions and various words escaped his lips quickly without any intention of stopping.

It's been almost an hour Sherlock has invited them to chat and John found some of his people began to touch Sherlock's shoulder to arm as if trying to attract attention and flirt with him in a subtle way. John refrained from feeling annoyed and jealous anymore but they were in the middle of a case and John knew he shouldn't bring emotions and feelings to their work. John held on by taking a breath and exhaling slowly.

Even John could no longer contain his irritation when one of the men whispered to Sherlock and made the detective scowl in displeasure. John also did the same with the man and managed to surprise Sherlock.

"Is it still take a long time, Sherlock? I know this is important for our case, but when you find there is more than enough information, let's move or go back."

Sherlock blinked a few times at John's annoyance and his hand on his. One of the men who became a lover who was being questioned by Sherlock voiced.

"You brought your boyfriend too, Sherlock Holmes?"

"Well, you know who he is when you know about me."

Sherlock smiled trying to calm John who was still upset with them.

"Yes, I'm his _boyfriend_ , and you shouldn't get too close or touch him too much while I'm here."

Sherlock blinked in surprise. "At the same time if it is not related to what he asked or he wanted from you."

They were shocked and made the atmosphere slowly change. Silence approached and made the atmosphere quite tense.

Sherlock sighed softly with a smile.

"Very well, ladies and gentlemen."

John glanced over as Sherlock's hand touched the hand that held his. “Thank you for your time, and you guys believe I shouldn't leave my boyfriend like this right? Good night."

Sherlock grabbed John's hand and took him out of the restaurant where John gave them an irritated look before following Sherlock who led him away from them. The two of them paid for their orders that day and left the restaurant.

John turned to Sherlock, who was smiling happily as he took the doctor's hand.

“Sherlock? What makes you grin like that?"

"I'm just excited, John."

"About information that can solve our case?"

"That too, John. That too."

John raised an eyebrow at which Sherlock seemed to refuse to continue. But his hand was still holding his and there was no intention of letting go.

"Then what is it again?"

Sherlock stopped and looked at the still confused John. "I'm glad to see you jealous, John."

The doctor blinked before wincing. He realized that his resentment and dislike of the people Sherlock interviewed was jealousy because they both caught Sherlock's attention and seemed to try to snatch Sherlock away from him.

John turned his face which slowly began to feel hot.

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

Sherlock also pulled John into his arms even though his hand was still on John's hand.

“Didn't I tell you I'm yours now, John? You don't need to be jealous because I'm always yours."

John blushed but he returned Sherlock's hug.

"You're saying this because we're a couple now?"

"Because we’re a couple now."

John winced, there was frustration and disappointment in the doctor's heart before hearing Sherlock's follow-up.

"At the same time, because there must be a change in our relationship, right?"

John widened his eyes before looking up. Sherlock looked at John with a smile on his face.

"Change?"

"Yep. Your jealousy is one of them, but at least I'm your pair no matter what. We'll make Rosie sad if we separate and fight too, right?"

John frowned. "The change only happened to me and not you? You're so unfair, Sherlock."

"No, no, John. There's a change from me too."

Sherlock held John from struggling and tried to break his embrace.

"You know I'm not as good about human feelings and emotions as you're good at."

John found Sherlock getting nervous and a blush began to appear on his white face.

"Maybe I will get hurt if I hear rejection from you or we have to end this relationship one day."

John saw Sherlock touching his shoulders now. "But I love you, John."

The doctor widened his eyes.

He couldn't believe hearing that from Sherlock right then and there in a state he was jealous of just a little thing. John swallowed hard.

" _You_ love me?"

"Yes."

John spoke again. "You don’t love me in the way of just being a best friend?"

"Yes. You don't have to answer me now, because I know we are forced to do this for the good sake of Rosie and for the sake of making her not sad again."

John blinked. "But I will be whatever you are until whenever you want. About us, about Rosie."

Sherlock took his hands-off John's shoulders and took his hands again. "For now, this is enough. We have to solve this case, right? The information is sufficient."

John blinked as Sherlock grabbed a piece of paper from his cardigan pocket before putting it back in. John sighed softly.

"Okay, Sherlock, alright." Sherlock saw John touch his own head. "Let me think about all this with a cool head."

Sherlock smiled broadly and John loved it. John wanted to see it more often.

"Anytime, John."

_Thanks for loving me, Sherlock._

* * *

John became convinced now, after hearing Sherlock's true feelings for him, that it was okay and fine if John fell in love with him. After all this time he made it clear that he was not gay. John could see Sherlock's usual behaviour and how happy Rosie was every time the three of them went out shopping together. John himself was surprised, seeing Sherlock enjoying it quite a bit and starting to get used to the new, different and slowly changing habits around him.

"Daddy, I want to go to the library."

"Hmm? Of course, we can go, when?"

"Now!"

John blinked a few times as Rosie asked him on the spot and with her hands on his knees.

"Rosie wants to find out some of the books I've shown her these days." John looked up to find Sherlock approaching them with a book.

"Book?"

Sherlock handed it to Rosie while he began to stand behind John and hug him from behind. John saw his daughter climb into his lap and begin to open her book.

"About this." Rosie and Sherlock pointed together.

"I'm really curious what this is, but papa doesn't want to tell me!"

Sherlock smiled mischievously. "You have to find it yourself through a book in the library."

Rosie turned to John, who gave a confused expression.

"Well, you two can go together, right? Looking for that book?"

"It can't be like that John!"

"I want the three of us to go together!"

John blinked in surprise as Sherlock declared with his arms folded and grunted while Rosie looked at him with a surprised expression after declaring her wish. John also sighed softly.

"Then you two have to get ready."

Sherlock and Rosie who exchanged glances happily had a satisfied and successful expression.

"We're going to the library now, right?"

Rosie got down from her father's lap and started to go to her bedroom. The book she was holding was now his father's hand.

"What other riddles have you given our daughter, Sherlock?"

"Well, since she is quite conscientious and intelligent, as well as full of curiosity, I as her father should answer that right?"

Sherlock winked at him and made John shake his head in surrender.

"I'm really taking care of two Sherlocks now."

John could see Sherlock snorting proudly with a big smile on his face. "And I'm sure you can do it, John."

The doctor turned to him.

"I'm one of them after all."

The two of them smiled at each other before hearing cheerful steps. Rosie was dressed neatly and beautifully for her age.

"Time to find the answer, Sherlock Holmes!"

"Immediately behind you, Watson."

Rosie laughed and took a step first. Sherlock followed where John began to grab his outer garment and followed the two who had gotten off first.

"Mrs. Hudson, we are going!"

"Both of you?"

Sherlock paused to answer Mrs. Hudson who appeared from the door of her flat.

"Three of us."

Mrs. Hudson smiled broadly before waving.

"Be careful, my dear!"

In the library, Sherlock helps Rosie find the book they want while John waits at one of the tables that can be used to lie down while reading. John himself checked the case inbox for Sherlock Holmes and chose one or one that caught the detective's attention to resolve.

The two who returned saw Rosie sitting across from them with a happy expression with several picture books and other books that caught her attention when Sherlock sat beside John now.

"Murder in a Castle..."

"Hmm"

"Kidnapping in an orphanage..."

"Hmm"

John continued while Sherlock watched Rosie answer each case John read to him. It's just that most of them don't catch his interest and John hears the answers and solutions to all the cases easily without having him on the scene.

"Nothing has caught your eye, from these cases?"

"Not yet. I guess I'd better wait for news from Lestrade."

"Alright."

John inserted his phone and followed Sherlock to stare at his daughter. "Have you found the book you're looking for?"

"Yes. Easily on one of the bookshelves."

"Then why did you tell Rosie something that you could easily find?"

John saw Sherlock sigh softly. "When it's too hard, it's not good for kids her age, John. Rosie has indeed started to grow up as a smart and clever teenager who is also full of curiosity, but I can't.”

Sherlock continued with his usual annoyed expression. "She's still your daughter and Mary even though I've become her father too now."

John smiled as Sherlock ended his words with a smile too. An ignorant and arrogant smile.

Silence enveloped as Rosie seemed absorbed in her book and was exploring into it. Similar to Sherlock who used to do Mind Palace.

"Your job as a doctor at the clinic is going well, John?"

"Hmm?"

John turned to Sherlock, who didn't look at him now. John knew that Sherlock was trying to build a conversation when Rosie was still busy with her own activities. Even though her lips never stopped voicing something.

"Well, normal, and quite tolerable." Sherlock muttered softly in reaction. "You want me to focus more on my job as a doctor?"

“No, no, consider it another job for you, John. There's no way I can just let my blogger and assistant go away from me, right?"

John smiled as Sherlock seemed to want himself less focused on his job as a doctor.

"You can tell me that you don't want me working too much as a doctor in a clinic, right?"

Sherlock didn't answer and John knew it was true. John sighed softly.

"Then you often read my blog about us, or rather about you, as you said?"

Sherlock shrugged. "Sometimes. Only to the extent of helping me think and also investigate matters relating to the case."

"Right. Good then."

John smiled with relief to hear that Sherlock enjoyed his blog quite a lot, even though the two often quarrelled over which website and blog was mostly enjoyed on the internet.

Rosie's stomach sounding loudly stopped the two of them. Their expressions were surprised to hear it accompanied by Rosie's expression.

"I'm hungry, daddy, papa."

John chuckled and Sherlock smiled. "We borrow the book and we return it again when you're done." John saw Sherlock get up to grab his daughter.

"Papa will accompany me?"

"Of course, whenever you want, Rosie."

Rosie chuckled and was happy with Sherlock's gentle treatment of her. Rosie took his hand and made Sherlock sound.

“Come on, John. We have to fill the stomach before work."

John blinked. "We have a case?"

"Just now, from Lestrade."

"Can't we just go there now?"

Sherlock snorted. "We got there after they got into trouble by themselves and approached us ourselves. Come on, our daughter is starving John."

"I’m hungry!"

John sighed softly as Sherlock put on an annoyed expression and Rosie laughed happily at the detective's follow.

"I'm really taking care of two Sherlocks at once now."

The restaurant they chose was not far from their residence at 221B Baker Street. Rosie eats heartily where John helps her finish the food his daughter ordered. Sherlock just sipped coffee and was busy typing in something John knew was exchanging information with Lestrade.

Shortly after they returned to the flat, the two of them headed straight to Scotland Yard where Lestrade was waiting so that they could go straight to the scene of the crime together.

* * *

The first time Mrs. Hudson and John go out to eat while Sherlock, with his parents and his brother Mycroft, help take care of Rosie, who is the favorite of the two genius parents. Sometimes, Eurus, Sherlock and Mycroft's younger sister, is shown to Rosie and the two play a puzzle that manages to attract Eurus's smile. Apart from playing the piano with Sherlock sometimes when his best friend came to visit his sister in Sherrinford.

"Why do you hesitate, dear?"

Mrs. Hudson spoke in a tone full of affection. "It's clear from the start that I knew you two you guys get along well with each other."

"I know, Mrs. Hudson."

John tightened his interlocked fingers. "I used to tell myself and Sherlock that I was normal and not gay."

Mrs. Hudson saw him frown. "I was cruel to him if I suddenly had this feeling for him."

"Oh, my dear…"

John saw the kind and loving old woman touching John's hands now. Feels cooler than it should be.

"I'm sure Sherlock will understand and he doesn't see you that way, trust me."

The two of them stare at each other now, where John cringes in worry and fear while Mrs. Hudson smiled gently at him.

“You got like this because you thought about it and didn't want to hurt Sherlock, right? We know that, John Watson."

The doctor was surprised when Mrs. Hudson clapped his hands a little hard.

“Don't lose with Sherlock who is always so light-hearted and excited like that, my dear. Only you can face a man like him."

John smiled when Mrs. Hudson cheered him on and managed to warm his heart. John realized that Sherlock was actually surrounded by people who were kind and respected him as an extraordinary person with his intelligence.

"I will try."

“Ng! That's our lovely doctor, Doctor Watson!"

John smiled even wider when Mrs. Hudson had a happy smile on her face.

"Then, when are you going to set a date for the wedding?"

“Wait, why are you asking me about that _now_? I was just about to confess my feelings to Sherlock and I have to set a _wedding_ date too?”

"Fufu, come on my dear, I'm so happy to see you two side by side now."

The blushing John let out a long sigh.

"And I just asked him to be my best man at my wedding with Mary, now he is my lover? What a surprise."

"Well, well, Doctor Watson, tomorrow and the future no one ever knows, so just live it."

John was surprised when the woman clapped her hands a little loudly.

“Now is the time to be honest with yourself and with Sherlock. I'm sure you'll be fine."

The doctor smiled before nodding.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson."

John, who returned to see Sherlock sitting with his head drooping back on the sofa he used to sit on. John could see his soul as if coming out of his slim and tall body.

"You're already back, Sherlock."

"Yes, John."

John blinked. "Where's Rosie?"

“She was asleep when we got back and the two of you had dinner at a restaurant not far from here. It's been about an hour ago Rosie was in the bedroom."

John sat on the sofa across from Sherlock, sighing softly. "Okay. You have eaten?"

"Eating is a waste of time, John."

"Sherlock."

Silence fell over before the detective spoke again.

"Yes, John. Mycroft and my parents are so pushy for it."

Now John could see Sherlock's expression, which looked quite exhausted behind his annoyance.

"Because I got news from you that you had dinner with Mrs. Hudson, so my brother and my parents asked me to eat before coming back."

John smiled as Sherlock gave a deep sigh. He rose to his feet before Sherlock's voice stopped his steps into the bedroom.

"You have something to say to me, John."

John blinked. "I saw you were tired, so I guess tomorrow will be fine."

"Just do it now, John. I can't wait for tomorrow."

John blinked a few times before sighing softly.

"Alright then."

He returned to the sofa he had just sat on and was starting to get nervous. John played with his fingers and was sure his face was hot before he finally cleared his throat.

"Sherlock."

"Hmm?"

"I'm not saying this because I sympathize with you or feel sorry for you."

"Hmm."

John blinked a few times before sighing deeply. He wanted to calm his chest which was beating louder every time the words left his mouth.

"I love you, Sherlock."

Silence enveloped. John and Sherlock could only hear the sound of clockwork moving in their flat apart from the noise and crowd outside their flat. John waited nervously for Sherlock's reaction before finally touching his knees a little hard.

"Right. That’s it."

Sherlock sat up straight and surprised John. The detective blinked several times.

"What did you say just now?"

John winced before blushing again. "I don't want to repeat it because it's embarrassing."

"Come on, John."

“Don't mess with me, Sherlock. You said I had something to say to you but you didn't even listen to me."

"I'm just surprised." John blinked now. "I just don't want my ears to trick me, so can you repeat it one more time, clearly?"

John frowned. "Please?"

Just as Sherlock is weak about John, John is weak about Sherlock too. Especially because he has fallen in love with his own best friend now. And he can't believe it when Sherlock loved him more than a friend.

"I love you, Sherlock."

The detective blinked. "I want us to continue our relationship as a couple, and a new family for Rosie. I know she is very happy."

"Well, I suggested, of course she's happy."

John blinked in surprise now as Sherlock said it without hesitation.

"Then you wish there was a change from us more, like often holding hands or hugging?"

The doctor immediately looked away and blushed. Sherlock smiled but he also knew his face was as blushing as John's. At the same time, it feels warmer than before.

"Well, if you don't mind."

"Of course not." John glanced over as Sherlock smiled wider. "I really want it after all."

John winced and tried to calm down Sherlock's calm attitude towards him. Especially after hearing his new feelings for the detective.

"Okay. Good then."

Sherlock nodded and John cleared his throat. He rose to his feet before facing Sherlock. The detective was surprised to see that attitude.

"John?"

"Sorry, I always made it clear to you that I wasn't gay and now I'm in love with you."

Sherlock blinked in surprise.

"I hope you don't get hurt because of me who like this."

"No, John, no."

John spontaneously retreated as Sherlock rose to his feet without hesitation. "I'm really glad you reciprocated my feelings and that's enough." John saw him take his hand gently.

“I would be even sadder if you hated me or walked away from me because I confessed my true feelings to you. So, I always hoped that if you didn't have the same feelings as me, you wouldn't leave here with Rosie along."

John frowned. "I wouldn't do that, Sherlock."

Sherlock smiled now. "Very good then."

"And because I feel the same as yours, you’ll allow me and Rosie, to stay here right?"

"What are you saying, John?" Sherlock hugged John without hesitation and it surprised him. John could hear Sherlock's heartbeat similar to his beating quite fast. "I won't let you go after I heard your feelings and your wish just now."

John smiled and leaned on Sherlock's shoulder. "Then we managed to solve the Rosie case?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

The two of them looked at each other now and John smiled broadly.

“Rosie hasn't heard this happy news. How about we add a ring as a sign so that Rosie can be even happier?"

"Wait, isn't that too fast?"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow as John asked with a blush on his face.

"You think it's too fast?"

John grabbed Sherlock's arm. "I want us to start with... a date or a meal together?"

Sherlock let out a long sigh. "We've done it a lot, John. Are you thinking it’s still lacking?"

John smiled with a red hue and it made Sherlock's chest pound. "As couple, not yet, right?"

The detective refrained from blushing as he winced and looked away. He snorted softly.

“Alright, John. But we'd better use something as a clear sign to Rosie."

Sherlock releases John, who is confused about his friend's plan. His official lover now.

"Clear sign?"

"Yes."

Sherlock grabbed something from several boxes and showed John a box.

"I told you, ring."

John frowned. "Where did you get that?" Sherlock just smiled. "Don't tell me you planned it; you _cock_?"

Sherlock smiled even wider. "Yes, My dear John Watson."

John let out a long sigh and walked over to Sherlock, who was still proud.

"Then, where is the ring that you are proud of?"

Sherlock, who was happy John followed the flow of the game, saw the contents of the box he was holding. Two beautiful light blue diamond rings were shiny.

“Wow, okay. This is not bad." John saw Sherlock grab one of them and begin to place it in John's hand. The size is just perfect. "And how do you know the size of my finger?"

"I know all about you, John."

The doctor frowned again. "And I don't know anything about you."

"Come on, John. I will tell you everything in detail according to your wishes after this. I will answer all your questions to me even the smallest one."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

Sherlock let John do the same to him. Now on the finger of their left hand, there was a beautiful blue ring that the detective had prepared for them both.

"I’m in your care from now on, Sherlock."

"I'm in your care too, John."

The two of them smiled as they put their foreheads together before going to sleep.

* * *

John turned while he was preparing breakfast for him, Rosie and Sherlock who were clearing their kitchen table from his experiment that had just finished. The sound of footsteps that were so cheerful and full of enthusiasm approached where they were now.

"Good morning, daddy, papa!"

"Morning, Rosie."

Sherlock and John answered at the same time and managed to get a big smile from Rosie. The girl took a step and followed Sherlock who invited her to prepare herself for breakfast that John was going to make.

"Even though your cooking is tastier and better than mine, Sherlock?"

"Come on, John. Rosie and I want your breakfast, no matter how it tastes."

John frowned where Sherlock shrugged.

"As long as you make it for us, I refuse to cook."

John sighed softly.

"Okay, okay, Sherlock."

"Daddy, daddy!"

"Hmm?"

"I want lunch!"

John raised an eyebrow. "The lunch at that time you liked it?"

“Ng! My friends even asked for it and I have to reject it!"

Sherlock smiled while Rosie snorted in annoyance. Blinking John turned his head to Sherlock.

"But it was made by your papa and not made by daddy."

"Eh?"

Rosie turned to find Sherlock smiling at her. "Made by papa?"

"Yes. Daddy's job is to make food for us at home."

John smiled as Sherlock began.

"Meanwhile, papa's job is to make lunch for you if Rosie wants it."

“Ng! I want it, papa! I want it!"

Sherlock smiled proudly at the enthusiasm on Rosie's face. They turned their heads as John prepared breakfast for the two of them.

"Then Sherlock will make it for you after this."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Rosie grabbed her spoon and fork after putting a napkin under her chin so that she didn't dirty her own clothes. Sherlock saw John serve him hot coffee too.

"Thanks, John."

"Now then, time to eat?"

After breakfast finished, Sherlock made lunch was finished, John called the two while wearing clothes to get out.

"Sherlock, Rosie, let's go."

"Ng!"

Rosie also appeared with both hands holding her bag. A broad smile on her face and Sherlock appeared behind her.

"It's ready, John."

Rosie took John's left hand and found something new there. Rosie blinked a few times to see that the object pinned on her father's left finger was gleaming beautifully. Rosie's eyes immediately starred with joy.

"Papa Sherlock is official with daddy now?"

Both John and Sherlock blinked in surprise before smiling. Sherlock raised his hand and Rosie had the expression the detective had been waiting for.

"It's official, Rosie."

The girl smiled broadly and walked ahead, taking her father's hand.

"Slow down, Rosie."

"We’re going, Mrs. Hudson.”

Sherlock smiled and closed the door behind them. He waved for the taxi to stop and approached them. Sherlock and John exchanged glances when they saw Rosie so happy during the trip to school.

"Rosie’s case is over, Sherlock Holmes?"

The detective smiled broadly.

"Perfectly done, John Watson."

John and Sherlock linked their fingers and connected warmth to each other as Rosie began to tell her stories cheerfully and with gusto.

"Rosie is ready to boast about Rosie’s new family!"


	4. Sherlock's Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie asked Sherlock about him and John kissing. She never see both of them doing that besides hugging and holding hands.
> 
> Sherlock asked John and got reaction that made his heart sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft Johnlock! ^^

There is no day without smiles and laughter of joy on the faces of Rosie, the daughter of John and the late Mary Watson. As well as being the official daughter of Sherlock now. After officially announcing their romantic relationship as a couple and a beautiful blue diamond ring embedded in their own fingers, Rosie began to boast about them to her friends as if repaying what they often did to the girl. Rosie herself can only be happy, especially when her friend comes to deliver cases that are successful enough to attract the attention of a Sherlock Holmes to be handled with John Watson.

"Looks like not only Rosie is happy now."

"Hmm. You know that very well, John."

The doctor shrugged. "Then what cases should be handled this time?"

"Well, my dear Watson."

John turned his head as Sherlock said it without looking through the morning paper he was reading.

"A pretty interesting case but doesn't require us to go to the field or to the scene."

John blinked. "You mean?"

“A case from Elena, Rosie's close friend, is the loss of an item. I was expecting a thief to take it away too far because Elena and Rosie had searched all over the place and everything in her house and sadly nowhere. Predictably someone took it far from her reach."

John blinked again. "Okay. Then?"

“The thief is their schoolmate, it's just that the _boy_ is smart enough to hide the item. I'm investigating the clues given in order to find his hiding place quickly.”

John blinked a few times. “You said their schoolmates, didn't you? Wouldn't it be pity if we caught him when he was the same age as Rosie and Elena?"

“Theft is still a crime, John. Are you going to let that trait continue in a childlike Rosie and Elena?"

"No, of course not."

Sherlock waited for John's continuation. "But we can help him not to do the same thing and repeat it again, until he knows why he should do it."

Sherlock shrugged. "Well, you're right." John saw him turn the pages of the newspaper.

“It's your expertise and not mine. I'm not good at it."

John smiled a little.

Either Sherlock refuses to do it or leaves it up to John which is an area he's quite good at. It's like facing a woman even though it always ends up failing until now. But not with Mary.

"Alright."

John rose and Sherlock followed suit. "Is there a place we should go to help solve the case?"

Sherlock smiled. "We can do it over lunch later. I want to be here with you for a while longer.”

John blinked in surprise where Sherlock just sipped his coffee. And back to the newspaper he was reading.

After the two were honest with each other about each other's feelings and started a romantic relationship like a normal couple, John found Sherlock more open to his attention. Starting from touching John's shoulder, his head, to holding his hand without hesitation. He also kissed the top of his head sometimes and its surprised John enough that Sherlock could do that to someone. Even though John preferred a hug with Sherlock over all that because it warmed his heart.

John sighed softly.

"Okay. On today’s lunch."

Sherlock took him to a different library than the one they had visited. Sherlock stated that he was sure what they were looking for in the case would show the clues there. John, who didn't understand, just followed the detective's steps. After Sherlock told him what to look for while he looked elsewhere, the two of them worked in silence until they discussed at one of the tables for library visitors.

"Is this the clue you mean?"

"Yes, and I managed to find the location where he hid it from Elena."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

John frowned. "After that we will catch him?"

"Oh John, I'll leave that to you and Lestrade later. At least we have to return the thing he took to Elena and then we'll take care of it."

John, who saw Sherlock rise, shook his head before following him out of the library.

The place the detective was referring to was not that far from Rosie and Elena's school. Like a warehouse that is no longer used and used as a secret hiding place. The stolen item is a treasure box that contains items that are important to Elena and become important memories for her. It wasn't weird that people who didn't like Elena would take something precious from her.

Elena is very happy to see her treasure return. She is surprised that it was her schoolmate who took it, but she doesn't hate him. Elena tells John and Sherlock that the punishment for the boy doesn't need to be too much and ends up in jail. Even though Sherlock had summoned Lestrade about it. The police that came quite busy made some children and the school uncomfortable. Especially regarding the theft that occurred.

Yet Sherlock and Lestrade remain adamant that theft is still a crime.

John grabs Lestrade's shoulder as the man asks his colleagues to bring Rosie's and Elena's friends who are the thieves of Elena's important belongings.

"Don't be too hard on him." Lestrade blinked. "You know, he's still a kid."

Lestrade smiled. "Sure, John."

John sighed softly and let the police take over the case. John turned to Rosie, who was shown by Elena the contents of her treasure box.

That night, Sherlock could see John sitting pensively on his little sofa in front of the one that Sherlock used to sit on. Surely the doctor was thinking about Elena and Rosie's friend, who was still the same age as the two but was already acting quite shocking. Even if only take Elena's valuables without permission, it is still a crime if the victim calls the police or a consultant like Sherlock to help her solve the problem.

John, who sighed softly, saw Sherlock slowly stepping toward the front of the window. Both hands held the violin and the string instrument which could bring out the beautiful tones and melodies when it was in Sherlock's hands. John blinked and he began to hear the soft melody that suddenly made John fall asleep on his couch.

"Sherlock?"

Shortly after he called and Sherlock played his violin non-stop, the detective turned to smile at John. So gentle. John realizes that Sherlock did it to calm John's heart and he gives up on going back to listening to Sherlock's hand on his beloved violin. John believes Sherlock has played the violin with Eurus enough times when he goes to visit his little sister.

Sherlock turned to find John asleep in a chair. He stopped playing the violin and walked over to the doctor. His breathing movements were normal and his expression was peaceful. Sherlock was satisfied with that before kissing him over the head.

"Sweet dreams, John."

Rosie's steps, full of enthusiasm and cheerfulness, woke John who was sleeping in a chair with a blanket covering almost all parts of his body. John blinked before seeing Rosie with a happy expression on her.

"Good morning!"

John smiled too. "Morning, Rosie."

Sherlock, who apparently slept on the long sofa not far from John, who fell asleep on the small sofa, got up, yawning.

"Morning, Rosie. John, I want coffee."

"Okay"

John rubbed his eyes before rising to his feet. He kept the blanket on the back of the chair before catching up with Sherlock who had entered the kitchen. "I fell asleep after hear you playing your violin last night."

"Hmm."

"Sorry, Sherlock."

John looked up to find Sherlock slowly turning to him.

"I'm glad you're enjoyed it, John."

The doctor blinked to hear Sherlock smile at him and managed to make John smiles.

" _Ta_ , Sherlock."

Rosie, who was waiting on the table, saw Sherlock and John getting closer day by day. She also often saw the two of them holding hands without asking permission to hug. They had never done this before and were always hiding from her. Although not up to a kiss on the lips, Rosie often saw Sherlock kissing John on his head and on the cheek.

* * *

That day the father had to work at the clinic while Sherlock was solving cases in their flat. Rosie, who was on vacation and busy doing something like school work, looked up at Sherlock who was doing an experiment and saw the results.

"Papa."

"Hmm?"

There was silence before Rosie made another sound. "When papa and daddy will kiss?"

Sherlock's hand stopped moving and he was sure his chest was pounding at the question. Sherlock blinked before glancing at his experiment.

"You mean?"

Rosie touched her lips and shaped them into the shape of a kiss. Sherlock found it very adorable for a little girl.

"Kiss here."

"Between?"

"Papa and Daddy."

Sherlock blinked a few times before making his voice again. "Why would Rosie want to see us have this kiss you mean?"

Rosie puffed out her cheeks. "You two always kiss me but I haven't seen you guys kiss each other!"

Sherlock's chest pounded again. He was sure the beat was starting to change. "If papa and daddy do what Rosie wants, Rosie will be happy?"

Rosie's expression slowly changed. “Ng! I know you two get along well, but I want to get to see both of you get closer more!"

Sherlock saw Rosie slowly approaching him and leaning her body with her small arms on Sherlock's thighs. The detective blinked.

"Good night kiss, good morning kiss, isn't that romantic?"

Sherlock smiled ignorantly. "Don't tell that my daughter already has someone she likes?"

Rosie smiled even wider. "Of course, only as friends! Me and Elena are always hugging each other and kissing each other on the cheek as a sign that we are good friends!”

Sherlock brushed the hair of John's and late Mary's daughter.

"Then you do it as a sign of making up after you got fight?"

"Papa is a genius!"

Sherlock chuckled. "Of course. You should be proud of that."

"Ng!"

Rosie let Sherlock run her hair a little longer before making a sound again. "So, will daddy and papa start be doing the same things I did with Elena?"

"Didn't Rosie and Elena do it around here?" Sherlock touched his own cheek.

"Papa and daddy are here!"

Sherlock smiled broadly as Rosie grunted and touched her own lips. He realized how adorable and cute the daughters John and Mary were. He is lucky to be the parent at the same time from the girl's request. Sherlock sighed softly.

"I'll consider it."

"Yay!"

"I can't refuse our beloved girl, can I?"

Rosie chuckled as Sherlock poked her nose. The sound of footsteps on the stairs of their flat sounded slowly and it was John who appeared there with his luggage as a doctor.

"Sherlock, Rosie, I'm home."

"Welcome home, daddy!"

Sherlock smiled and returned to his experiment. He tried to calm himself down by planning something to say what Rosie wanted and discussing it with John while immersing himself in his current job.

"I just finished my school assignment!"

"Wow, that's great."

“Ng! Me and Elena will brainstorm on this and continue it tomorrow at school."

"This is a group assignment?"

"Yep!"

John smiled and rubbed his daughter's head. "Don't hesitate to ask for help."

"Ng!"

Rosie gave a salute before she saw John walk over to Sherlock. She returned to her school assignment, muttering a song.

"You haven't moved from there since I went to the clinic?"

"I move for some activities and of course, help with our girl's schoolwork."

"Hmm."

John glanced at the experiment Sherlock was serious about and without even glancing at it.

"Case?"

"It's been handled."

John smiled a little. "Had to find a pretty tough one."

"Hmm. These few days are boring after the case from Elena."

“What should we make for dinner? Or shall we eat out?"

"Just order, I'm sure Rosie also prefers to eat at home while watching movies."

John raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Yes." Sherlock moved again and his eyes narrowed.

"Daddy, I want pizza!" Rosie shouted out loud. "I want cola and some chips too!"

"I want to watch a movie that can help relieve my boredom, John."

The doctor blinked before sighing softly. A smile was painted on his face.

"You help me do it, Sherlock."

Sherlock snorted before making a sound. "Alright, John. You go take a shower."

"Great idea."

"Rosie, get your schoolwork done right away before we get ready to watch that amazing movie over the annoying pizza and chips."

"Not annoying and they taste good!"

Sherlock sighed and was only greeted with laughter by John. The hesitant doctor kissed the top of Sherlock's head who was sitting on a chair before turning to the bedroom. The detective just blinked in surprise and touched his own head.

"Usually, you the one who do it right?"

Sherlock saw John glance over his shoulder. "I’ll do it too from now on." John disappeared from his sight.

Sherlock smiled slowly.

"I hope kissing him on the lips won't surprise him."

John, who returned, found Sherlock choosing a menu and pizza toppings with Rosie who sat on his lap and chose the film they would watch that day. John smiled before seeing Sherlock pat the couch beside him before leaning back on the detective.

"I thought you guys were done choosing the food?"

"Rosie is still confused because of the new menu."

"I'm just curious!"

Sherlock let out a long sigh where Rosie grumbled. "And papa kept saying that I would regret ordering that pizza because it wouldn't taste good."

John blinked a few times. "How about just ordering what you want?" Both of them turned to John who had an innocent expression.

"Rosie is already hungry, right?"

"Ng..."

"You serious, John?"

John raised an eyebrow at the look of resentment on Sherlock's face.

"Why not? We can share it with Mrs. Hudson or Greg if we don't like it right?"

"And you think they'll like it?"

John shrugged and Sherlock gave a deep sigh as he looked away from him. John looked at Rosie who had a confused expression.

"Just order what Rosie wants, okay?"

Rosie finally smiled. "Yay!"

Sherlock took his hands and made a lazy face. "I don't want to take responsibility, John."

"Yes, yes, Sherlock. No problem."

The words of the genius Sherlock Holmes have a point. Both John and Rosie disliked the pizza that the pizza shop had just prepared for their choice of pizza and Sherlock wore an expression of disgust. Even so, they did order the usual pizza and managed to fill the stomach with a film which was quite impressive to Sherlock. Rosie and John themselves enjoyed it well.

Rosie, who went to sleep after being satisfied watching the film, left her fathers who were still busy with several case selections to overcome Sherlock's ongoing boredom. John listened to Sherlock chattering about the movie they had watched together while John checked the detective's website.

"Rubbish, John!"

"Yes, yes, Sherlock, I know."

John typed several times before turning to Sherlock, who was in his usual pose.

"Is there anything interesting case from Lestrade?"

"Hmm"

John realized it as a no. He returned to the website and read out some of the available cases. But Sherlock rejected it with various answers which turned out to be case solutions. John closed his laptop.

"Maybe tomorrow there will be something surprising."

"Of course, John. Nobody knows what tomorrow will be like."

"Right."

John rose to his feet while Sherlock was still on his couch as if trying to get into his Mind Palace.

"Are you going to sleep?"

"I’ll be right behind you."

"Okay."

After officially having a romantic relationship and also doing the things normal couples do, Sherlock and John are now in a same room. John's bedroom is reserved for Rosie completely while John sleeps in Sherlock's room. As Mrs. Hudson from the start when she stated there were two rooms available for John and Sherlock, even though she knew that John would also share Sherlock's room together someday.

John who stepped into Sherlock's bedroom first stopped hearing the call from the detective which sounded so low and deep.

"John."

"Hmm?"

John spun around and surprised that Sherlock was in front of him now. He blinked a few times and felt sure that his chest was beating as his blue eyes stared down so deeply. Anyone will fall in love with that gaze.

"Sherlock?"

"Rosie expressed a wish again."

John blinked. "Okay. What’s that?"

Sherlock paused before making a sound. The words seemed stuck in his throat.

"She wants to see us kiss."

Silence enveloped him and John froze. Sherlock could already imagine that was the reaction John would show him, especially after he fell in love with Sherlock and started a romantic relationship with him as lovers. Of course, they would do anything other than hugging to hold hands.

"John?"

"Oh, okay, kiss huh, okay."

Sherlock blinked a few times. “I don't mind if you mind, for now. I'm just saying that this is Rosie's wish."

“Right. Okay, Sherlock, I heard that."

Sherlock nodded and waited for John to continue. He could see John starting to touch his own chest.

"John?"

"Sorry, hearing you say that, my chest suddenly started beating fast."

"Oh." Sherlock blinked a few times.

"I know it's natural for normal couples to do, but this is my first time doing it with you, to be more precise with a guy."

"Okay."

Sherlock nodded in understanding. "And since I like you, it's natural that I feel this way, right?"

The detective fell silent when John asked. Sherlock finally made his voice. "Yes. I think. Because I also feel the same way you feel right now.”

John looked up and his expression showed he was a little surprised.

"Are you serious?"

"I still a human, John. Although I didn't show it, and I didn't really want to talk about human emotions."

Sherlock sighed with an expression of surrender to John's stupid question. “I'm honest I don't understand humans nor their emotions, but because I admit I'm human, of course I have the emotions you have. I wouldn't love you if I didn't feel the same emotions."

John blinked before smiling. "Yes, you're right." Sherlock saw John touch the nape of his neck before looking up at Sherlock.

"You want to do it now?"

Sherlock frowned at the question. He was sure, his chest was also beating fast now.

"If John doesn't mind."

John let out a long sigh before nodding. Sherlock refrained from being taken aback and retreated spontaneously as John stepped to close the gap between them. John touched Sherlock's arm and began to tiptoe to be able to touch his lips with his own even though they knew the detective could crouch down to kiss John directly.

Everything felt so fast and so long. The soft touch of John's lips felt so warm to Sherlock. His heart warms from just that touch. John couldn't believe Sherlock's lips were so soft against his. Even though he only touched the man's lips and didn't play with his tongue and so on. The two glanced at each other before Sherlock was sure John's face flushed slowly afterward. John covered his mouth before dashing back to the bedroom without turning to look at him.

"John?!"

"Night, Sherlock!"

John who sat on the edge of their bed touched his own lips. His brows wrinkled before he closed his eyes.

"Dammit, I wanted more than this."

* * *

John winced when he woke up in his room without Sherlock. He remembered that last night he accidentally locked the door and made Sherlock have to sleep outside their bedroom. The panicked John got up to see Sherlock's condition before stopping when he heard a soft knock on the door.

“John? Are you already awake?"

"God, Sherlock, I'm sorry-"

“No problem, John. I understand."

John blinked a few times when confused by the words Sherlock sounded sad behind the door. The doctor was confused about what to do after hearing this.

"I'm sure you were surprised, especially at Rosie's sudden wish for the two of us." Sherlock leaned his head against the wall of the bedroom door. "I won't insist if you still object or are reluctant and it's hard to get started, all at once because it's your first time."

John winced when he heard Sherlock's statement so sad. "But John, please, don't hate me." John widened his eyes.

“Don’t, go leave me and this place, with Rosie. We don't have to do it again if last night made you uncomfortable."

Sherlock was surprised to hear the lock on the door and he spontaneously backed away. John winced and touched his arm.

"God, Sherlock, no, I don't mind at all." Sherlock saw John embrace him without hesitation. "I didn't know you felt that way, and my attitude yesterday made you sad."

Sherlock winced before returning John's hug. "I’m sad?"

"Yep, that's what it sounded to me."

John chuckled. "Well, this is the first time for me and I'm really, really surprised, but I'm not reluctant or objectionable." Sherlock saw John turn his face and lightly touch the nape of his neck.

"I wish we could do more than that."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "More than that?"

"Yep."

"Like what?"

John refused to look at Sherlock and make a sound instead. "Come on, you know what I mean, because you're clever. You’re not very good at this, but you can read someone by observing them better, right?”

Sherlock blinked before trying to do what the doctor asked him to do. The detective widened his eyes as he understood him.

"Are you sure, John?"

"Yes." John touched the nape of his neck again. "Not now, but at the right time." John touched his chest.

"I'm sure I won't be able to do it now."

Sherlock blinked a few times. "Right."

John pulled Sherlock into his arms again and gently stroked the man's back. "Sorry, Sherlock, I didn't mean to make you sad or think I was leaving you."

"Well, judging from your reaction yesterday, that's one of the assumptions I have."

John looked at Sherlock with a smile. Accompanied by the detective's hand holding his waist now.

"The other assumption?"

Sherlock started blushing before shrugging his shoulders. "You explained it to me just now."

John smiled. “Next time you have to tell me. You promised to answer all my questions, right?"

"This one is not a question but my wish."

"I mean that too."

John took Sherlock's head and kissed him around the eyes and nose. Sherlock felt warmth and affection from there.

“Come on, get ready for breakfast. Rosie will soon wake up and greet us with her usual enthusiasm."

"And we have to make her even more excited by the news that her daddy and papa started trying to kissing each other face to fulfill her wish."

John chuckled before lightly tapping Sherlock's arms.

"That is, too."

"John, make me more coffee."

"Well, of course."

"Somehow, I like it than before."

John laughed now. "Let's just say you enjoyed it because now you feel my love in it."

Sherlock widened his eyes. "You put love in it?"

"Sherlock, that's just a metaphor, there's definitely no kind of love powder to sprinkle." John laughed again. "Since we’re a couple now, your body feels the difference in it."

John saw Sherlock frown and try to explain it scientifically and also according to his field.

"John, I don't understand."

“Daddy! Papa! Good morning!"

The two of them turned and smiled.

"Morning, Rosie."


	5. Sherlock's Date Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie asks her daddy for another wish, John, to go on a date and picnic alone with Sherlock. John didn't understand why they had to do it because the two of them had done it many times, even though not as lovers.
> 
> John invites Sherlock on the day the detective is very free and bored. Sadly, Sherlock turned it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you, Rosie! ^^

John raised his eyebrows as Rosie and Mrs. Hudson talks with him in his and Sherlock's bedroom. More precisely Sherlock's previous bedroom. John who saw the expression full of enthusiasm sighing.

"What's wrong with you two, so early?"

“Daddy, let's go on a picnic.”

John blinked. “Picnic?”

"Yes!"

"Just between you and Sherlock, my dear."

John blinked again now.

“Picnic? Why not the three of us, Rosie?"

"No, no! Rosie wants daddy and papa to go on a picnic, date together!"

John winced before scratching his cheek. "Well, as a friend I often do it with Sherlock, even though as a couple we haven't...Why does it have to be today?”

"Because if not today, papa will get a new case and everything will fail miserably!"

John could see his daughter puffing out her cheeks. An adorable irritation showed on the girl's face.

It reminds John that Sherlock hasn't had a case in the past few days that has caught his interest and could have taken up their entire time. He would often hear him grumble and go back to trying to shoot the wall when he got bored again. Even though there is Rosie now with them.

"Are you sure he would be glad I took him for this _picnic_?"

Rosie and Mrs. Hudson turned bright. “Of course!”

"Oh dear, Sherlock is still a cute and adorable man. He's as enthusiastic as Rosie."

John smiled a little. "I'm sure we're dealing with grown man and not kids..." John rubbed the nape of his neck before sighing softly.

"Okay, okay, I'll try to ask him."

“Yay!”

Rosie cheered while Mrs. Hudson chuckled.

John smiled at the enthusiasm of the two women in their flat before Sherlock's voice calling out to him came out loud.

“John! Rosie!"

“Ah, papa is calling!”

Rosie also sped off to make Mrs. Hudson laughed. She glanced at John who was reaching for the door of his wardrobe with Sherlock now.

"I’m waiting for good news."

John blushed but still smiled. "We're just going on a picnic, Mrs. Hudson." The woman disappeared after laughing.

John sighed softly.

_"Are we a young couple?"_

That day Sherlock prepared breakfast for Rosie and John. Sherlock, who rarely felt happy while muttering like a song, made John sound after sitting in one of the chairs.

"Anything good happens today?"

“Yep! A case, John, thrilling one!"

Sherlock stated it clearly on his face and in his tinny tone before returning to his cooking. John sighed softly and turned his head to find Rosie's expression changing at once. She looks sad while holding one of the cutleries.

John rubbed the girl's head.

"Daddy will ask him another time, okay?"

Rosie looked up as her father comforted her.

"After making sure Sherlock is _really_ bored, daddy will ask him out on date."

Rosie blinked before nodding.

"Ng..."

Sherlock turned around and started preparing his homemade breakfast. After preparing a glass of warm milk and two cups of coffee, Sherlock raised his eyebrows.

"What’s wrong? Why is Rosie not excited anymore?"

Rosie didn't answer and shuffled Sherlock's breakfast into her mouth. _Lazily_. John only smiled a little.

"Let me tell you later. Well, let's eat properly, Rosie, today you will go with Mrs. Hudson to one of the doll shops, right?"

Rosie nodded and started eating breakfast normally. The confused Sherlock let John explain it later instead of reading the deduction on the spot.

Mrs. Hudson got a few words from John about Rosie being suddenly discouraged. Her expression changed to listening to John's explanation before glancing at Sherlock, who was now cleaning his violin. Sherlock's eyebrows rose as Mrs. Hudson sighed softly while shaking her head.

After the two left, Sherlock immediately put away his violin and approached John.

"What happened to Rosie, John? Why did she become sad when she heard me have a case?!”

"Well, let's just say she doesn't want you to have a case. _Today_."

Sherlock who was holding John's shoulder blinked in surprise.

"You're not happy I got a case?"

"I'm happy of course, Sherlock. You're no longer bored and can do something other than bloody _hell_ experiment and shoot at walls again."

Sherlock waited for John to continue. "But not with Rosie, because she wants something more."

"Her new wish?"

"Yep."

"What’s that?"

"Do you want to guess by yourself or I tell you?"

Sherlock blinked before letting go John's shoulders.

"Maybe I should hear it directly from you."

"Alright."

John cleared his throat and let silence engulf them. Before John finally made a sound.

"Rosie wants us to go on a picnic, just the two of us."

Sherlock froze. John could count in about two minutes he was silent and just breathing. The detective finally blinked.

"Picnic? Just the two of us?"

John nodded. "As a couple?"

"Yep."

John started to blush. "I know this is sudden, and Rosie's wish, too, and you just got a case which is extraordinary catch your interest."

Sherlock saw John shrug his shoulders.

"Whatever your choice, I’ll follow it."

Sherlock spoke. "Do you want us to go on a picnic like you mentioned?"

"Huh? Of course, Sherlock, that's why I asked you, right?" Sherlock blinked. "Even though this time it is Rosie's wish, I would still like to invite you if we don't have a case and you're _very_ bored."

"Oh"

There was silence and only the sound of a clock ticking in their flat. Sherlock and John stood opposite each other as if waiting for one to make a sound.

"Well," John turned to look nervous at Sherlock. "If you don't mind, in the middle of the case."

John laughed and its surprised Sherlock.

“We can solve this case first instead of going on a picnic, Sherlock. I'm not sure I would have enjoyed it halfway like this."

"But you're going to take me again, aren't you, on a picnic? Or on date?"

John saw Sherlock turn his face. With a red hue.

"Just the two of us?"

John smiled. He was glad Sherlock was trying to fulfil Rosie's wishes.

"Yep. Sure, Sherlock."

The detective turned his head as John's hand tapped his shoulder.

"Now, what case should we solve?"

Sherlock smiled broadly at that.

* * *

One day, the day Sherlock is very bored and is about to shoot another wall, John decides to take Sherlock on a picnic that day. The two of them alone, and so that Sherlock would no longer do something that would make John get a headache and Rosie was constantly saddened by not getting news that her parents were not going on a date and picnic as a couple.

Sherlock, who had aimed the gun hidden by him at the wall with the smiley face he made when he returned to Baker Street, managed to stop him.

"Sherlock."

John's firm, deep voice managed to stop Sherlock's hand from pressing the trigger and the irritation on his face slowly changed. He blinked and let John grab the gun. Sherlock stepped onto his sofa and sat down. John follows after storing the gun and taking out the bullet box.

"Shall we have a picnic today?"

Sherlock who was about to enter his Mind Palace stopped.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Picnic. A Date. Let's go on a picnic, alone, just two of us and fulfil Rosie's wish before this makes her cry."

Sherlock blinked a few times but he continued with his Mind Palace activities.

“Not today, John. I'm not in the mood."

John frowned. "I invite you. I thought you wouldn't refuse it?"

"Next day I won’t refuse it."

John blinked.

He doesn't understand why he has to deal with people who are upset and angry when only he keeps on giving in and being kind. And normal at once. Rosie is sad and still sullen because her parents don't want to go on a date as lovers, Sherlock is busy, and not in the mood to go out, until Mrs. Hudson, who is cheering herself up because of the got in fight again with her new lover downstairs.

John sighed softly.

"Right, whatever." John rose to his feet. "I'll go on a picnic by myself if you don't want to come along." Sherlock glanced over and saw the doctor doing something now.

"Ah." The cheerful tone of John's voice made Sherlock raise his eyebrows now.

He could see John reaching for his phone, which had just rung as if he knew there was going to be a call that day.

_"John"_

“Greg. Our promise that day to talk about the matter, how about today?"

_"Seriously? What about Sherlock?"_

John glanced at Sherlock who was looking at him with a confused expression.

"I asked him out but he refused because he wasn't in the mood."

_"Huh? It's very unusual. What about Rosie?"_

“Rosie is playing at her friend’s place today. She doesn't want to be home because her parents don't want to go on a date."

_"Aww. How many days has she been so sad?"_

“You're a detective and I know you're smart too, Greg. Come on, guess for me."

_"A week?"_

"Bingo."

_"Oh, what a pity, Rosie. Come on, take me on a picnic too sometimes if Rosie wants to hang out together."_

"Thanks, Greg. I owe you to take care of her on besides of your job."

_"Come on, we're friends, right? Don't hesitate to ask me, I like Rosie too."_

John smiled before reaching for one of the lunchboxes to store the instant lunch he had been making while calling Sherlock's longtime detective colleagues.

"Do you have a nice comfortable place for us to chat then?"

_"Not in the usual café?"_

"Well, you can say I took you on a picnic because _my_ _boyfriend_ doesn't want to go out with me today."

Sherlock winced at John's statement.

"What?"

_"Well, I'll find us a nice place then."_

"No, no, no, no."

John turned to find Sherlock finally got up from his couch and grabbed John's phone. The doctor knew that Sherlock had been listening to their conversation.

"You guys take care of that _unnecessary_ problem next time and don't try to steal my boyfriend just because I'm not in the mood to go on the _damn_ _picnic_."

_"Come on, Sherlock. You just didn't realize how lonely John and Rosie were during your bad mood. You should be glad John paid attention to you instead of complaining like just now."_

Sherlock turned to John, who patted his lunchbox, indicating he had finished packing his lunch. John glanced at him and shrugged before remembering to prepare two bottles for tea and coffee as well as mugs.

"John and Rosie are lonely?"

_"That's all that sounds to me whenever John takes me out for lunch or Mrs. Hudson who owns the house where the flat you two live in. You guys are official now, dating like a normal couple sometimes is fine right?"_

"Thanks for telling him for me, Greg."

Sherlock winced when John agreed to what the cop said on his phone.

"Wait, why do you two often go out together without telling me?"

“You just don't pay much attention to me and Rosie. Should I ask Greg to be Rosie's father?"

"John!"

_"Oops, John, I already have a wife, remember."_

John chuckled and Sherlock sighed softly. "Alright, alright, let's go now." John who glanced only smiled with satisfaction.

"Let me know when you guys are going to eat together to talk about that little, really insignificant matter."

_"Can't promise, Sherlock."_

Sherlock switched off the phone and kept it on the table. John saw him come over and start hugging. He also began to lean his face up to kiss the top of John's head.

"Why didn't you tell me you were lonely, John?"

"What if you yourself, Mr. Sherlock Holmes read it and try to ask me? Don't always me have to tell you every time."

Sherlock let go of John who was about to finish his preparations for the picnic by keeping two bottles of tea and coffee as well as two mugs in it. John has his hands on his hips.

"I can still call Greg if you still refuse to go on date."

"Of course not."

Sherlock got up and grabbed his outer garment.

"My boyfriend is lonely, my daughter is sad, and I have been asked out by person I like, I have no more reason to refuse."

John sighed softly. "Good then." John grabbed his lunchbox and stepped out of the flat first.

"Sorry, Sherlock, can you bring me my outer clothes?"

"Right away, John."

Sherlock, who closed the door and followed John, who had come down the stairs, heard his voice.

"Any good places for our date?"

"Always. Especially with you."

"Now you're starting to flirt with me for successfully stopping me from inviting Greg as your replacement to accompany me today."

"Unfortunately, that won't work in the future, John. I won't allow it."

John chuckled. "Then don't refuse my and our daughter's wish, Sherlock."

"I'll remember."

Sherlock raised his hand and found the taxi approaching them.

"Then the place?"

"You will be surprised."

John smiled as Sherlock opened the door for him and ushered him to go in first.

"Is this proof that you are happy and immediately look very enthusiastic?"

"Well, even if lunch is _ordinary_ , it's going to be great with you, John."

"I didn't know you were this poetic."

Sherlock smiled broadly.

"I've only done it to you ever since we officially became a couple."

"And before you would do it to someone else for the sake of a case?"

“Oh, John, you screwed up the moment I flirt with you. I'm trying to be romantic here."

John laughed again.

"You know it won't work on me."

Sherlock just smiled back.

The place Sherlock chose was not far from their home in Baker Street, central London. The place is beautiful, as well as many picnics with family and friends, which embarrassed John a little. This time he went not with a woman but with a guy, who was his best friend and a friend in a same flat. The two of them walked as if they were on their way to solve a case.

"I never realized that there was a beautiful place around me like this."

John commented.

"You just didn't notice, John. Well, we're pretty busy solving cases, no wonder."

John smiled as Sherlock made his usual scathing comment but ended with something soft and different than before. John knows that Sherlock really appreciates him as a best friend after he confessed to Sherlock before and after Mary's departure.

"You're starting to act pretty normal these days."

Sherlock shrugged. "Apart from solving cases."

"At least I'm no longer married to my job."

"Sorry?"

Sherlock stopped in an area some distance away from the crowd and turned to John, who raised an eyebrow.

"I’m married to my job, but not anymore now."

Sherlock pushed aside his long cardigan.

"I have you now to help me with that."

John smiled when he found that Sherlock was trying to calm down and not feel nervous.

"Well, we want to have it here?"

"Of course. I don't like to be bothered when I'm alone with you, John."

John smiled even wider.

"We're always alone in the flat and in the bedroom, Sherlock."

Sherlock let John prepare their lunch, clearing his throat. He could see the doctor starting to roll out small rugs in colors suitable for picnics and of course for two grown men to enjoy some free time together.

Sherlock sat down and made John glance at him.

"You want to eat right away?"

"Just tea for me now, John."

John shrugged and started pouring a glass for Sherlock and him. The two of them looked up enjoying the silence and loud noises not far from them at the spot they had chosen for the picnic.

After a moment of silence, Sherlock made a sound.

"What kind of problem should you discuss with Lestrade _without_ me?"

"Oh, well, just a personal matter, I just listen to what he said."

Sherlock shook his head.

"And why he doesn't ask me?"

"I'm sure you're going to make things worse while Greg wants to have a serious talk and needs advice."

"I can give advice."

"Just a matter of cases, Sherlock. Didn't you say yourself that you’re not good at human emotions?”

Sherlock blinked a few times. "Well, you're right." Sherlock sipped his tea.

"You're better at it than me."

John smiled. " _Ta_."

The wind blew softly and John closed his eyes. Sherlock turned his head as John took his hand to grasp.

"First time I've enjoyed this with you without a case."

Sherlock snorted. "Well, I have a case to resolve though."

John raised an eyebrow in surprise at that.

"But it doesn't have to go out on the field."

"Oh God, you surprised me." Sherlock gave a mischievous smile before returning John's grip.

Sherlock realized that it always felt calm and comfortable when John was beside him and chatting with him like this. Regarding cases, or even small and stupid things. More than with his own brother.

"I," John turned as he began. "Can't believe it can feel moments like ordinary people." Sherlock frowned. "It's boring, actually." John smiled.

"But it feels different with you."

John was surprised when Sherlock glanced at him with a gentle expression. John was sure his chest was beating now.

"I never get bored with you, John."

The doctor smiled back. "Me too, Sherlock. Like I said before you committed a _very_ annoying suicide that time."

Sherlock smiled before sighing softly.

"I have to do it."

John glanced at Sherlock again. "For Mrs. Hudson, for Lestrade,” the doctor could see him squint.

"and for you, John."

Sherlock tightened his grip. "So that he doesn't shoot the three of you, the closest person to me until now."

"Well, I'm sure Molly's in now too."

Sherlock blinked a few times. "Yes, she was included, but not at that time, when _Moriarty_ carried out the action."

John nodded, understanding the situation now.

Because Sherlock is here and living now with him, beside him.

"Even though now the person who is very meaningful and close to me is you, John."

The doctor turned and Sherlock looked at him too.

"You have survived with me until now."

"Well, of course, Sherlock. You're my best friend."

John closed his eyes slowly. "I'm not a substitute for your best friend when you were a child. And now you’re the person I love and care very much."

Sherlock smiled too. He also kissed John on the forehead while the man was still closed his eyes conveying his feelings. Sherlock felt warmth from John's every behavior and words for him.

"Me too, John."

Sherlock pulled John into his arms and John buried his face in his chest.

"I also really love and care about you very much."

Not long after they embraced, Sherlock and John had lunch together.

Sherlock grumbles when he finds out that John purposely called Greg and tease him to make Sherlock change his mind and upset that he was just dumped. At the same time that John was glad Sherlock was jealous even though he didn't admit it outright. Sherlock is a person who is possessive enough about something even though he doesn't really show it.

"I know you did plan with Lestrade for it, but I can't believe I fell into your trap."

"I told you right, that we need a change, more precisely _you_ in our relationship?"

Sherlock turned to John, who still had a satisfied face.

"Don't only keep me jealous. I'm also glad to see you acting like that to me."

"Acting like that to you? Being jealous you mean?"

John shrugged.

"It was one of them."

"The other one?"

John smiled. "That you’re possessive enough and I shouldn’t be close to anyone other than you."

Sherlock let out a long sigh as he looked away.

"Oh, John, of course. I’m yours and you’re mine. We were always alone and together from the start; I can't believe you didn't notice at all."

John blinked. "Okay, okay, let's just say that from the start it was like that and so on." John rose to his feet and Sherlock saw him stretch out his hand.

"I'm not used to this kind of dating, and picnic either, so how about we solve that case you have?"

Sherlock took John's hand and rose to his feet. He blinked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

John patted his butt and held his lunchbox.

"Obviously after we put this back on our flat or get a call from Greg."

Sherlock smiled broadly.

"Oh, John. I love you so much."

John shrugged before turning around.

"You know I love you too so much right, Sherlock?"

They headed for the street and Sherlock raised his hand again to hail a taxi. The two of them got into the taxi, returned to Baker Street happily and with a little touch on the shoulder and hand, before heading off in the taxi again towards the crime scene where Lestrade was waiting with his comrades.

"I wanted to do something that wasn't what Rosie wanted."

Sherlock turned to John, who suddenly made a sound in the taxi heading for the field.

"You mean?"

John smiled at the still confused Sherlock.

"You know what I mean, consultant detective."

Sherlock smiled a little.

"We can think about that later."

John turned his head as Sherlock took his hand without looking at him.

"And I'm sure, I definitely want it too."

John turned his face and a big smile spread. He returned the detective's touch for him.

"I believe so, Sherlock."


	6. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After holding hands, there was a kiss. That day Sherlock, is eager to kiss John on the lips. and managed to make some days worse than they should have been to him.
> 
> John, who was always patient, realized Sherlock's state, and it was adorable to know that Sherlock could be jealous to annoyed just because he wanted to kiss John on the lips.

Sherlock had never felt so tense and nervous about something. He remembered the promise and also the time where Sherlock and John could have a kiss while following Rosie's previous wishes. Only that one wish hasn't been fulfilled (and Sherlock is grateful that no one asked the two to have sex). Sherlock is not sure he can do it and accepts it now when every time he is in the room with John and also makes small touches with him managed to make his chest pound. Perhaps, his chest exploded in that instant like a bomb.

Sherlock wanted so badly to kiss John on the lips, for some reason. After both feelings turn out to be the same with each other and the two of them become a couple and new parents for Rosie. It's just that, Sherlock, who rarely said anything unrelated to the case, made him look like someone who was muttering incoherently and grumbling irritably with his eyebrows almost meeting.

"What happened, to Sherlock?"

John asks after helping Lestrade's colleagues to discuss the case Sherlock has just solved with him and the detective refuses to answer and makes John take his place.

"I have no idea. After everything was cleared up just now, he continues to be like that."

Lestrade answered John's question with a shrug and confused. He thanked him and approached him.

"Sherlock?"

"He shouldn't be and should-"

John saw Sherlock blink in surprise before turning to him.

“John? You done?"

"Yep. You okay?"

"Hmm? Ah, yes, I'm fine."

John who did not accept it and saw Sherlock as if hiding something from him made John sighed.

"Then want to accompany me to eat? I'm hungry, or can we buy something to eat at home?"

"We'll just buy something. I'm not in the mood to stay outside for too long.”

John blinked a few times.

"Alright. We go home now."

John waved at Lestrade and asked to go home first where Lestrade and the others were taking care of the field and the culprit they had just caught thanks to Sherlock's help. At the same time, John who never stopped following and became Sherlock's best assistant in the field.

They got home not very late, and John and Sherlock bought food outside to eat in the flat. Sherlock just sat on his regular couch, entered the Mind Palace and John raised an eyebrow as Sherlock did.

" _What's wrong with him_?" John muttered softly before preparing the food they bought.

Sherlock was surprised when a touch on his cheek was felt. He looked up to find John touching his cheek with a cup of warm milk.

"What are you doing, John?"

"Let's eat something a little bit, Sherlock."

The detective followed John's movements. "I don't know what happened to you after we settled the case, but as long as I’m your lover, I don't want to see you not taking care of yourself like this."

Sherlock blinked a few times before seeing John pat one of the empty chairs on the table beside the sofa he was sitting on.

"Come over here, Sherlock."

Sherlock sighed softly before following John's wish. He sat down and watched John serve the food they brought home with a cup of warm milk in his hand. John also sat across from him.

"Then, want to tell me what made you like today?"

"What do you mean?" Sherlock sipped his warm milk and it calmed him a little.

"It’s fine you won’t to tell me or answer me about it now." Sherlock was surprised when John touched his face. "But remember that I'm here, also Rosie, also Mrs. Hudson, and well,” Sherlock winced for the rest.

"Your brother, Mycroft."

John already knew Sherlock's reaction whenever he had to talk about Mycroft, though he didn't completely dislike his brother. It's just that they easily fight and Sherlock gets carried away easily when he faces his brother. The two of them are familiar and have a way of loving each other in different ways. Even far from normal than the ordinary people.

"Oh John, you're getting my mood down even more."

John chuckled softly. "Sorry, sorry." Sherlock finally enjoyed his dinner where John had been finishing it all this time.

"Then? You want to talk about it?"

Sherlock blinked a few times before falling silent. His mouth was tightly closed, before opening again to sip his drink. John smiled faintly and gave up. He did the same with Sherlock across from him.

"I didn't do anything that made you sad or disappointed, right?"

"Oh John, don't joke with me, you never once made me feel or think that."

John blinked in surprise now. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Sherlock took another sip of warm milk. "It didn’t cross my mind at all."

John blinked before nodding.

"Right. Good then."

Silence envelops and makes John rise after Sherlock appears to refuse to speak about it.

"Well, you can tell me next time if you want to."

John brought the plate from his dinner with Sherlock. "How about a little rest so your mood will get better?"

Sherlock blinked before rising to his feet. He nodded and John smiled to see Sherlock acting like a child. John also cleaned up their dinner before taking Sherlock to the bedroom. There, without hesitation Sherlock hugged John tightly by resting his head on the man's chest. John brushed Sherlock's black hair before falling asleep.

"Sweet dreams, Sherlock."

The next day, John no longer saw Sherlock beside him or hugged him on the same bed. John rubbed his eyes and gave a big yawn. He gets ready and finds Sherlock already in their flat with Greg and his friends.

"Morning. You guys were quick today."

John made a sound and stepped into the kitchen.

"Morning, John."

Lestrade greeted when Sherlock was busy with the data received from Yarders.

"When I came here, I've seen Sherlock as if waiting and accepting the case with enthusiasm as usual."

"So? Good then."

John closed the fridge door and made his voice again. "If I didn't do something before, I'm sure you guys will be kicked out of the flat this morning."

"Seriously?"

"Come here quickly, John."

"Okay, okay."

John walked over with two cups of coffee in his hands, thinking about sharing them with Sherlock before noticing a cup beside the laptop the detective was using.

"Oh, I thought you didn't drink anything this morning."

"It’s fine, I need something stronger than tea."

John saw Sherlock reach out to him before handing him a cup. Sherlock returned to his job without turning to him.

"Then what's the problem today?"

“Murder on Northumberland Street. All of the victims were pedestrians and quite random. We don't know who else will be the victims now."

John blinked in surprise. "Well, that sounds really hard."

Lestrade sighed softly as Sherlock kept working. John sat down to read the data the detective had read on the sofa while enjoying his coffee that morning.

"Any leads from these victims?"

"Yes." Sherlock spoke now. "They target men and women who just come home from work every seven o'clock, and are also office workers." Sherlock kept the two touching hands under his chin.

"There are already two victims." John spoke.

"After this will be a woman."

They turned to Sherlock who made a voice without looking at them. "Before it was a man, and before that it was a woman, the killer did it neatly and in order."

"You want to say he planned it well?"

"Yes. But not with the selection of victims."

Lestrade and John glanced at each other before John made another sound. "Why do you think like that?"

"Because he has to find out who comes home at seven o'clock, is an office worker, and comes back that way. Northumberland Street is a road that anyone can walk, regardless of employment status, and any time to commute. He has to supervise and monitor a lot of people every day or not about a week whoever the people are stepping in there."

Even Lestrade spoke. "And he recorded everything in about one week before carrying out his action?"

"Yes. He has just done this with two people, and is trying to add more victims but his observations are not finished."

John frowned. "And this next victim is a woman, and still under observation?"

"Exactly." Sherlock got up. "We can start by finding the location where he carried out the action and also the people with clues who will become the next victims."

"Is, the killer, he will do the same method as before?"

Sherlock smiled at John who asked this with furrowed brows. He grabbed his outer garment before making a sound.

"You're doing better now."

"Well, while doing this with you, most of the time, I started learning it."

Sherlock snapped his fingers. "I really do have an assistant this time."

John just smiled broadly before putting his cup on the table and giving back the data about the intended murder to Donovan who came with Lestrade.

"He will carry out his murder in the same way, as long as I who have discovered the traits of the killer have not realized that I have targeted him as well."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. For now, we have to find the position he shoots first."

John, who was walking following Sherlock, saw Lestrade and Donovan following them from behind.

"Where are we going now?"

“To that street of course. There are many places that can be used as locations for shooting without being noticed and suspected by the crowd."

Sherlock, John, Lestrade and Donovan also sped up the road in question and not so far from his residence on Baker Street.

* * *

Sherlock managed to get Scotland Yard to catch the perpetrator before he could launch his action to kill the next target, who was a woman. At the same time, it has become Sherlock's target as well because they have to sacrifice her so that the police don't make the killer realize that he is also being targeted.

Sherlock and John, who stood side by side listening to Lestrade and his companions talk, glanced at Rosie's father, who just looked ahead without speaking. The detective tried to embrace John and somehow that's what he wanted at this time. While biting his lips he held back the heavy beating in his chest just because he wanted to hold John's shoulder so that he could pull him closer.

"You can go now, John, Sherlock."

"Is that so?"

John turned to find Sherlock as if he was about to do something before retracting his hand. He cleared his throat before nodding.

"Well, let's go home. Even if it's not as late as before, we can still order something outside to take home."

"Great idea." Sherlock smiled as John agreed before turning around.

"See you later, Lestrade."

John nodded at Lestrade who gave the same signal before making a sound again. "Just do it and you don't have to hesitate, Sherlock." John raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure you're a braver person than that!"

John turned to find Sherlock frowning in disbelief. He shrugged and walked side-by-side with John before boarding a taxi to their flat.

Sherlock opened the door for John to come in and heard him voice. "Are you going to do something, Sherlock?"

"Nope."

He sat down beside John and closed the door. "Baker Street, please."

John, who seemed to be waiting, finally made Sherlock sound again. "Not the right time. I can do it another time."

"Do what? I don't understand what you mean and what Greg means."

Sherlock sighed softly and took John's hand. The doctor was surprised to see Sherlock make his hand touch his chest. There's a loud beating there.

"Let it, calm down here first, John."

The doctor could only blink. "I'm just trying to be as normal as possible."

"The thing you mean by this?"

Sherlock let go of John's hand before looking away. "Being romantic?"

John snorted with a chuckle. "You know it won't work on me and just do what you want to do without hesitation, Sherlock."

This time Sherlock looked at him with a surprised expression. "Really?"

"Yeah. Romantic thing?"

Sherlock blinked. "Romantic thing."

“You don't need permission then. You usually do it, don't you?"

Sherlock shrugged. "Well, about cases, of course."

"When it comes to romantic things?"

John smiled as Sherlock looked away and he could see the man's ears slowly turning red.

"I, don't want to hurt you."

John blinked in surprise.

"So, I ask permission first."

John couldn't believe it. The casual Sherlock, without hesitation and courage, could think of not hurting someone before he did something that could injure that person in the future. Like the time he chose to make an annoying suicide on top of Barts Hospital. It made John sad and hurt too, but as long as Sherlock was alive and no longer playing dead, that was enough for him.

Sherlock is beside him now.

"I didn't know you could think about that now."

Sherlock glanced over and found John leaning against his now. He took Sherlock's hand and grasped it tightly. Of course, Sherlock replied without hesitation.

"I don't want to lose you, John."

The doctor turned to Sherlock, who glanced at him. "I don't want to lose Rosie too and the little family you give me."

John closed his eyes and smiled.

"Don't disappear again and leave Baker Street then, Sherlock."

The detective rested his head on John's head.

"Of course not, John. Of course, I won’t."

After the two of them had dinner, accompanied by Rosie who chatted and told a happy story, also the presence of Mrs. Hudson accompanied them by distributing a few sweet treats to them. Rosie went to bed with the woman who owned the flat. Sherlock and John are back alone in their flat and Sherlock tries to enter the Mind Palace as usual when John fiddles with the television channels.

"No cases have caught your attention recently?"

"Hmm."

John glanced up but Sherlock didn't move. "Nothing yet, I guess."

"We have to wait for news from Greg?"

"Great idea."

John, who had not found a television channel that was both interesting and able to distract them from boredom and silence, got up. He also turned to Sherlock.

"You want to sleep-"

John was surprised to see Sherlock's face so close now before seeing him retreating. He tried to regain his composure by entering his Mind Palace. John blinked.

"Sherlock?"

"Sorry, there was just a malfunctioning of my body, don't think about it."

The enveloping silence tormented Sherlock. He wanted so badly for John not to mind him and chose to go to bed right then and there. Unfortunately, it’s about Doctor Watson, who would not back down on what he saw and what happened around him.

"What were you just about to do?"

"Nothing, John."

John sighed softly and Sherlock realized that wasn't the right direction. "Really."

"Sherlock."

The silence returned and strangely enough for Sherlock to grow stifling. Sherlock wanted the little matter resolved or forgotten with John going to bed.

"Aren't you going to answer my every question?"

Sherlock slowly frowned. He knew he was weak about John at the same time, hoping not to have to make his wish out loud.

"Yes."

"Then can you answer my question?"

"Which one?"

John held back irritation.

"The very first."

"I will go to sleep."

"After that?"

Sherlock paused before sighing softly. John saw him open his eyes and glance at him.

"I want to kiss you, John."

This time it was John who froze. His eyes widened, not expecting Sherlock to say that. He spoke after seeing the detective about to re-enter his Mind Palace.

"You can do it, right, without having to ask my permission?"

Sherlock blinked in surprise. Both hands under his chin and stared at John who had a confused expression. The detective turned his head.

"On, the lips, I mean."

John blinked again.

The silence that enveloped Sherlock wanted to see the expression on the doctor's face. Unfortunately, he was shy and dared not and chose to remain silent. Until a voice was heard beside him. Sherlock turned and found John bending over.

"John?"

"Fufu..." Sherlock raised an eyebrow at the laughter beside him.

John looked up and he wiped his tears.

“Is this the reason you look bad mood these days? Just because you want to kiss me on the lips?"

Sherlock snorted and turned around. John knew Sherlock was embarrassed and upset that he had to admit it. That he felt a human emotion where he wanted something unrelated to the case.

"Was its Rosie's wish?"

"That too. Shut up, John."

John let out a long sigh after a satisfied laugh before grabbing Sherlock's shoulder. The detective didn't move and made a sound until he heard John's voice.

"Sorry, sorry. I just found out you can act so cute like this too."

Sherlock snorted again on purpose and John could tell he was upset. Sherlock turned his head to feel John's gentle pat and found him looking gently.

"So, you won’t, kissing me?"

Sherlock blinked in surprise. "Is it alright?"

"Yes."

John shrugged. "You want it right?" Sherlock nodded.

"I also want. Well, let's do it. "

Sherlock blinked again.

"You want it too?"

"Sherlock, we’re a couple, and our feelings for each other are the same, is it strange to want to kiss the person we like?"

Sherlock frowned for the answer. "No. I guess?"

"Very good."

Sherlock was surprised when John walked over and made him spontaneously back off. John winced before sighing softly.

"If you don't want to, it’s fine."

"Wait, John!"

John turned his head as Sherlock grabbed his wrist. Sherlock blinked a few times before looking at the doctor.

"In the bedroom?"

John smiled a little.

"In the bedroom."

The two of them went to the bedroom and Sherlock again felt a strong pounding in his chest as John closed the door. After he checked Rosie, who was still fast asleep in her own room too. The detective saw John sitting by the bed while he seemed to be waiting for John to do something.

John smiled.

"Then?"

"Stop teasing me, John."

"Then because you're embarrassed you did it secretly, is that so?"

"John-!"

Sherlock widened his eyes as he felt something warm on his lips. John's face was so close and his eyes were closed. John just touched his and Sherlock's lips, as if to let Sherlock feel it before starting any further than that.

"I'm sure you're not that innocent about kissing, especially when it comes to cases."

John smiled as Sherlock touched his lips.

"You also brought a woman into the flat once."

Sherlock frowned. "It's different with you."

"Explain to me where the difference is."

"I use the emotions and feelings you have as your specialty."

John widened his eyes in surprise now. He couldn't believe Sherlock would say something like that.

"And it feels completely different than me not accompanying things that really approach humans like that."

John sighed softly. “You're human, Sherlock. I don't want to like something that isn't human.”

"You don't like the cases we used to handle then?"

"Not the case, but at times we try to solve the case and investigate it. Until things that may not be important but are involved in it. That’s what I mean."

Sherlock blinked a few times.

"Can we kiss again?"

John smiled a little. "Yeah."

Sherlock saw John approaching and his lips touched his lips again. It feels different, warm and affectionate. Sherlock never knew kissing someone could feel like this. Maybe because this was the person who caught Sherlock's attention, the person who thought him important, the person who cherished and loved him, and so did Sherlock to him. Maybe because of John Watson.

Sherlock, who opened his lips slightly, was a sign for John to slip his tongue in. Sherlock was surprised but let John do it like he was the expert. The tongues of the two meet each other and explore its contents. Sherlock felt out of breath when John did it without hesitation and without difficulty. John smiled and took off their kiss.

"Sherlock Holmes is quite innocent too."

The detective frowned before wiping his lips.

“Shut up, John. Don't challenge me."

"You can do that then?"

"Let we see later."

John chuckled before sighing softly.

"That's for today. Ah, don't do it in front of Rosie, okay?"

"Why?"

Sherlock blinked as John touched his lips.

"Just a kiss touching the lips is fine, but if it's like that, I'm afraid Rosie will follow us."

"Well, she's still a little girl."

Sherlock chimed in and John snapped his fingers.

"You’re smart."

"I know."

John hugged Sherlock and pulled him to his chest.

There, the sound of John's heartbeat slowly turning calm made Sherlock close his eyes slowly. The warmth from John also managed to make him feel so protected and John's love enveloped him. Sherlock entered the world of sleep after the gentle touch of his curly hair.

"Sweet dreams, Sherlock."

Rosie, who ran happily that morning to their flat, made John who was preparing breakfast turned around. Sherlock himself stood beside him helping the doctor make breakfast for them.

"Morning, daddy, papa Sherlock!"

"Morning, Rosie." John smiled at the enthusiastic nature of his daughter. "Very excited this morning."

“Ng! Me and Elena are going with our friends to the amusement park today!”

John blinked. "Are there teachers or parents who look after you guys when you go there?"

“Ng! We’re going to learn something there too, so there was our class teacher and also some parents. Elena's parents too!"

“What will you learn at the amusement park? What a foolish thing to do!"

John glanced over as Sherlock grumbled beside him.

"Should we come along too?" John asked and Rosie walked over, shaking her head.

“It won't take long day. We're not just going to play anyway!"

Rosie puffed out her cheeks.

"You guys will end up playing in the end, right?" Sherlock sighed softly.

"Just watch, I must have brought something surprising!"

Sherlock smiled broadly. “Oh? Rosie challenging Sherlock Holmes?"

Rosie got on her hips and John could find that her pose was challenging and sure that she could make a Sherlock Holmes raise an eyebrow in surprise.

John just smiled at the sight of Rosie and Sherlock arguing as usual, and maybe with a slight difference the name calling. The two of them are quite close and John is grateful, Rosie accepts Sherlock and even prefers him to become Rosie's new family here in Baker Street and also in London.

"John."

"Hmm?"

Rosie stifled a scream when she saw Sherlock kiss John now, right in front of her, and on the lips. Rosie walked over to see the incident well and from a good view of her before grinning. John blinked in surprise as Sherlock turned to Rosie.

"Your wish has come true, little girl?"

"Ng!"

John who touched his lips was confused by what was going on before sighing softly.

"You surprised me, Sherlock."

The detective shrugged. "I'm just following your rules, John Watson."

“More often, kay? More often okay??"

John smiled at the enthusiasm on Rosie's face and her desire before stroking the girl's hair.

"Alright, if Rosie is happy."

"Yay!"

Sherlock picked up their breakfast tray.

“Now, is the wish of your great papa. Can you help clearing the table and preparing the cutlery?”

"Yes sir!"

Rosie sped off and Sherlock followed in a dance-like motion. He glanced at John before winking at him and making John sigh softly.

"Sherlock is still Sherlock after all."

Rosie grinned as Sherlock put away a tray of toast and some jam and toppings to top it with.

"This is indeed papa Sherlock’s daughter."

"Hee-hee."

Sherlock turned and met John's smiling eyes. He smiled even wider.

"John, I want coffee."

"Rosie wants warm milk!"

John closed his eyes before bringing a cup filled with a drink. Now there are three.

"Because the colours are quite the same, don't get confused."

"Eh?? So, they’re both brown?"

"Today is not black coffee?"

John smiled as he handed it to Sherlock.

“You can drink that one for cases. This one,"

Sherlock blinked as John smiled.

"For your time to rest and enjoy time with your family."

Rosie got ready where John sat beside Sherlock. The detective, who blinked in surprise, shrugged his shoulders. He sat down and started sipping his drink.

“It’s really peaceful.”


	7. They already Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John's daily life as partner and couple in solving crimes together never ended. They enjoyed it at the fullest.
> 
> Rosie who dreamt of Mary made John worried about her. Until made Sherlock had to go solve crime by himself.
> 
> Lestrade comes to their flat to tell John and Rosie about Sherlock's state after going to solve the crime alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I end it here before I continue it with another ideas, or maybe with new alternative universe of them! Anyway, Thank you so much for reading it!~

Sherlock and John's daily life in handling cases does not stop. There were times when Rosie, who was already a teenager, helped both of them, until that she had to stayed over at her best friend's place so as not to disturb her parents and also felt bored because she could not play with them. Rosie didn't protest, because she was happy enough whenever Sherlock and John were together in the flat on Baker Street. There is also Mrs. Hudson and Molly who accompanied her.

Until then, Rosie knew very well the nature of her parents and how their relationship and cooperation could not be doubted.

Rosie, who read the books she borrowed in one of the libraries with Sherlock when John had to work at the clinic, saw Mrs. Hudson came to open the door. She came with Lestrade and his partner in police department, Donovan.

"Just wait here. I'm sure they'll be back soon." Mrs. Hudson said and Lestrade nodded.

"Thank you." He turned to find Rosie looking at him. "Rosie!"

"Uncle Greg!"

Lestrade smiled and approached the girl who was holding a colourful picture book.

"What book are you reading?"

"Book about the solar system."

Lestrade smiled slightly. "I remember when Sherlock didn't know anything about the solar system."

Rosie blinked. "Is that true?"

"Yes. According to your father in his blog, John."

Rosie blinked waiting for the continuation. "But in the end Sherlock admits that he understands it and tells John even though he really doesn't think it means anything."

Rosie smiled. "Papa Sherlock is amazing!"

Lestrade smiled too.

Only John and Rosie praised Sherlock's abilities and intelligence without hesitation. Where others even think that’s weird, freak, and also can't read the situation just because his brain keeps working and refuses to stop. At the same time too honest to state everything he saw and he observed well in front of the people he saw.

Sherlock and John's brisk and usual footsteps were heard. There is also a conversation that is heard in a fairly high tone.

"I told you it doesn't need to be discussed and I'm sure it won't apply anything to you, John."

"Yes, but you’re the only consultant detective in the world."

Sherlock smiled. "True. How about you write something else on your blog than we have to argue about things I don't admit and hide from you?"

"Oh, Sherlock. Didn't you promise to start trying to answer my every question even though it was annoying for you?"

Sherlock sighed softly. "I know and remember that, John. You always warned me incessantly."

“Well, I'm here for that. Think of it like that, Sherlock."

Sherlock grumbled and raised an eyebrow when he saw Lestrade and Donovan in their flat.

"I didn't know we had guests today."

"Well, I told you in the cab that Greg has a case for you and will come first to our flat."

Sherlock snorted. "Make sure to grab my interest otherwise I'll kick them right away."

John shook his head as Sherlock took off his outer garment.

"They interfere my time with my little family here."

John did the same and saw Lestrade getting up. "Well, sorry if I do that now."

"No, no, he's like that and you know it very well, Greg."

John walked over to Rosie, who smiled at him. "Welcome home, daddy, papa." John stroked the girl’s hair.

"You still reading that book?"

“Ng! Very interesting and I want to be able to read the other series!”

John nodded. "Go to the library next time for it with Sherlock."

"Ng!"

Sherlock stood facing Lestrade who handed him a file.

"What's this time?"

"Kidnapping. It's similar to what you two used to handle from the embassy, but this time it's not them who asked for help.”

John looked up from where he was sitting while Rosie looked back at the pictures and writing contained in the book she was holding.

"Another kidnapping?"

"Well, not a rare thing but it still happens."

Lestrade shrugged his shoulders and made John get the point.

Sherlock handed it over and sat down in one of the chairs. He opens the laptop. After typing a few times, he put his hands together and posed as usual. Enter the Mind Palace.

“John. Read out the text Mycroft sent me."

"Where's your phone?"

John got up without hesitation from the sofa.

"In my jacket pocket."

John let out a deep sigh and went back to doing what he had done before. At Sherlock's request, of course. He grabbed the phone and began reading the text that Sherlock Holmes' brother had sent him.

John held back a smile at the wallpaper Sherlock put on his phone before returning it to him by placing it on the table.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"It’s nothing."

John remained standing beside Sherlock. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"No need."

They were surprised when Sherlock stated it clearly and firmly. “I have found the location where they were captured. It'll be on your phone soon, Inspector Lestrade."

The policeman blinked a few times before reaching for his phone. A text arrived and he nodded.

"Thanks, Sherlock."

Sherlock just moved his chin and Lestrade started moving.

"Should we come along with them?"

"No."

John turned to Sherlock who answered him. "There won't be any more problems, and I'm sure they'll solve them without our needing to step in."

Sherlock closed the laptop. "I’m hungry. Is there food or something we can eat?"

"Ah, Mrs. Hudson and I were made some snacks!"

Sherlock smiled as Rosie declared it out loud. "It can fill my stomach while John cooks."

John's hand stopped when he heard this. "How do you know-?"

Sherlock just smiled and walked over to sit beside Rosie. "Me and Rosie are waiting, John."

The doctor sighed softly. “I'll only make something light and less fancy like yours, Sherlock. I hope there are no protests.”

"Yes, John."

The dinner was so luxurious and warm. Although the dishes that John made were not as fancy and extraordinary as Sherlock's. Rosie and Mrs. Hudson’s snacks, which is gingerbread cookies, is the detective's favourite. He refused to eat anything other than Rosie's handmade cookies. John just smiled where Rosie put on a proud expression as Sherlock liked something she made. Sherlock is taking care and tries to protect his little family as best he can.

* * *

John woke up with a heavy sweat and quick breathing. He turned and did not find Sherlock there beside him. John touched his head and felt that he had just realized that he was only dreaming. The doctor wiped his sweat before rising to his feet. He stepped into his room that he used to use before moving to Sherlock's and found Rosie sitting on her bed. Both hands on her face and it made John come over without hesitation.

“Rosie? You okay?"

The girl was silent before answering. She nodded and looked up. John winced at her sad expression and tears welling up in her beautiful eyes. John rubbed the girl’s head.

"I dreamed of mama."

John widened his eyes. "I don't really remember her figure and her appearance but," John saw Rosie's tears begin to fall. "Mama there, rubbed my head like daddy always did, and said something." Rosie buried her face again.

"But I don't know what it is."

John pulled Rosie into his arms and began to rub her back. Trying to calm her down so as not to sob.

"I don't remember what mama said in the dream."

John closed his eyes.

He knew that Rosie would both remember and miss Mary, someday. Who knows when, who knows where? Rosie had to lose her mother since she was a little, and it became a difficult loss for John. But the existence of Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, to Molly, helped him slowly get over it all. The sadness and emptiness he and Rosie felt at Mary's departure. He also still remembers that she shot Sherlock and the man seemed to have let Mary die and get away from him and Rosie. He kept blaming himself for it. But John knew he and Rosie had to live life and get through the sadness and hard times.

Though maybe, for years.

Sherlock turned to find John coming with a different expression. He was reading the newspaper and making his attention shift from the case to the doctor.

"John?"

"Morning, Sherlock."

John smiled faintly and Sherlock knew John was pushing himself. Sherlock didn't try to ask any further, and only asked another question.

"Rosie isn't up yet?"

"I think in a moment. She said she wanted to stay home for today."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Something happens?"

John stopped and fell silent. Sherlock waited, and he didn't insist that John didn't want to tell him anything. Slowly, Sherlock returned to the newspaper in his hands until John made a sound.

"She's dreaming about Mary."

Sherlock was a little surprised to hear that. "Mary was there, said something to her but she didn't know what."

John did not look at him but turned to pour hot water for coffee or tea that morning.

"About Rosie?" John glanced up but Sherlock didn't look at him. "Or about you?"

John is smiling now. But neither forced nor sad smile anymore.

"About us."

Sherlock turned now. The two met eyes, and Sherlock tried to understand the feelings as well as the things John wanted to tell him.

"About us?" Only that came out of his mouth that time.

John nodded.

"Like she left Rosie with us both because she trusted us both to do it."

"Well, that's for sure."

John blinked now. "You and I can do it."

Sherlock looked at John who was staring at him now. "You doubt the ability of both of us to do that?"

John blinked again before smiling.

Sherlock, who is more human and also, tries to understand the feelings of a human being and tries to be romantic too, makes John's heart warm. He felt Sherlock unhesitatingly express his thoughts, both about himself and John and Rosie. And also trying to put it into words that he trusted John completely. Even though John knows Sherlock trusted him from the start he asked John to be his flat mate.

"No, I never doubt it, Sherlock."

Sherlock paused before sighing softly. "Hopefully, Rosie is alright."

John turned again, and his hand stopped as he was about to prepare his morning drink.

"We can do something for her, to make her happy and cheerful again."

Sherlock's words made John smile. He felt the warmth of the attention and also the detective's words to him now. John closed his eyes.

"Ng, you're right. Thanks, Sherlock."

Rosie, who came with a dazed expression and still had difficulty opening her eyes, made John ask her to go wash her face. Sherlock waited for the girl to return to the flat as usual for breakfast.

"Papa, I heard from uncle Greg, that you don't understand about the solar system?"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Why does he have to say something _insignificant_ to you?"

Rosie smiled. "He said it while I was reading a picture book about the solar system."

"Oh, and now Rosie likes that book to tease your great papa because he doesn't know anything about the solar system?"

Rosie held back from laughing. She knew that Sherlock was pissed off but wasn't really angry.

"But haven't you proven it to daddy that you understand it?"

Sherlock sighed softly. “I told you I don't like showing off and public attention. As long as I can be with you two and your attention _all_ to me, I don't need _their_ attention."

"Come on, Sherlock, the world wants to know about you who are smart and are a hero to them."

"Oh John, I'm not a hero. Although I'm quite happy to hear praise from you two."

Rosie laughed now. "Still that papa wants praise!"

Sherlock shrugged. "Well, if it's from both of you, I'm happy to hear it."

John is smiling now. After Sherlock managed to restore the smile and laughter on Rosie's face, she previously looked sad and missed the figure of Mary, who appeared in her dreams. Until made her cry.

"Then you've finished reading that book?"

“Ng! I want another series for the solar system."

Rosie touched her lips with a frown.

Sherlock gave a deep sigh. "Alright, alright, we go to borrow another version of the _damn_ solar system book."

"Really?!"

Sherlock nodded though Rosie got an irritated expression.

"Yay!"

Rosie smiled broadly and started enjoying her breakfast happily. John, who went to work to the clinic that day, let Sherlock and Rosie go alone to the library to find the book their daughter wanted.

However, Rosie's worry and sadness regarding Mary's appearance in her dream, did not end the day.

* * *

John let out a long sigh as Rosie had to fall asleep with tears streaming down her face. She relates that Mary reappeared in her dream and delivered a message for her and for John and Sherlock. John did not understand the reason his daughter started dreaming of Mary, whose figure she didn't really remember, because Mary was too fast to gone from her. John was surprised; Rosie could remember the figure of Mary clearly without John ever showing her photo to the girl. Even so, after remembering and knowing it now, it seemed like her shadows and figures had begun to appear in Rosie's dreams. As a sign that the girl also misses her mother.

John discussed it with Sherlock to Lestrade. But there was nothing they could do, much less about a dream. They can only try to cheer up Rosie to make her excited again even though there are dreams and also the figure of Mary engraved in her mind. Even though the woman is dead.

Until one day, John, who is confused and worried about Rosie's condition, requires Sherlock to go to solve the case alone after so long accompanied by John as his assistant and partner in that.

"John-"

Sherlock stopped looking at the doctor, who lowered his head. While sitting on the long sofa. Sherlock frowns, and can't bear to take John with him this time on a case from the Scotland Yard.

"Rosie's condition, still not getting better?"

Sherlock asked in the lowest and most gentle tone possible. John just nodded.

"Even though she is still sad and thinking about the message from Mary in her dream."

Sherlock frowned. "I'll go out for a while."

John nodded without looking at the detective. But he looked up after Sherlock stepped out of their flat.

"Case?"

Sherlock smiled at John who had a worried expression on him.

"I'll be fine, _Gavin_ there."

John sighed softly. "Greg."

“Yes, him. This is the case from him too, I won't be long."

John winced before nodding. This was the first time he'd let Sherlock go on a case alone without him, which usually he would unhesitatingly follow and help him with it.

"Be careful."

Sherlock turned and walked downstairs, greeting Mrs. Hudson and the sound of the door opening and closing were heard. John turned to the window, saw Sherlock raise his hand for a cab. He blinked to see Sherlock looking up and smiling at him before getting into the cab. John also saw him disappear slowly with his taxi.

"Sherlock..."

Although Sherlock stated that he got the case from Lestrade, he did not go to the police station or call Lestrade to come with him. Without hesitation he tried to find clues and solve the case alone. Until his habit with John distracted his attention from his seriousness in solving the case at that time.

"John, go to-"

Sherlock paused before grumbling.

“Damn! I just remembered that John didn't come with me."

_It would be more troublesome and dangerous if John participated in such conditions. I can’t._

Sherlock grumbled again.

"I have to focus!"

Even though he tried hard, he still failed.

Every now and then Sherlock overwhelmed looking for information and made him shout John's name to help him and became a habit. After all this time they finished the case together. Sherlock is still able to focus even though his worries and worries about John and Rosie's condition often haunt him during investigations and try to solve the case he is currently working on. Lestrade calls him repeatedly, and states that he must do something else where Sherlock helps him in an investigation that is faster and leads to the killer than the London police.

Sherlock also had to sacrifice himself because of the many things going on in his head.

"Stop there!"

Sherlock who managed to see the killer who was running and found himself coming to catch him screamed. They clashed, directing attacks at each other until Sherlock was off guard and made the knife in the killer’s hand stab into his left arm. Sherlock groaned but he didn't let the killer chance with a grin, smug grin takes over.

Sherlock grabbed the knife quickly from his hand and folded the killer’s hand back and pushed him down. His knife covered in blood was thrown away when Sherlock heard him groan loudly in pain before making him pass out by hitting the back around his neck and back. Sherlock let out a long sigh as he watched him fall unconscious before leaning against one of the walls of the dark hallway he used to chase and fight the killer. Sherlock was confused about how to treat himself while usually John or Lestrade's party did it, before reaching for his phone to call the cop.

_"Sherlock?"_

"Quickly get yourself over here and an ambulance down the alley near Northumberland Street."

_"What? Have you found any other clues about the killer?"_

"I've knocked out the killer and hurry up and move before he wakes up."

_"Have you found the killer? Sherlock-!”_

"And don't you try calling John to go over here."

_"What? Why?"_

Sherlock fell silent as Lestrade waited for an answer from him. He hated feeling the pain in his left arm that had been stabbed by the killer’s knife.

"I'm not with him now and hurry over here you _damn_ cop."

_"Okay, okay, Sherlock. We’re going there now."_

"Remember."

Sherlock paused to breathe. "Don't bring John here."

The communication disconnected and Sherlock put his phone back into his coat pocket. He tried not to fall asleep from exhaustion and also looked for ways to stop the bleeding.

"John is better at this."

Sherlock tried to tear his clothes but unfortunately his strength was exhausted. He decided not to fall asleep and keep the killer from waking up before Lestrade and the ambulance arrived.

"John..."

The sound of footsteps towards his flat with Sherlock made John turn his head from his laptop. This time he and Rosie tried not to feel worried and sad and read a book that had just been borrowed from the library with Sherlock a few days ago. The door opened and there Lestrade appeared while panting.

"Evening, John."

He turned to find Rosie looking at him with an expression of surprise like her father.

"Evening, Rosie."

"Uncle Greg..."

John stood up. "What's up, Greg?"

"Well, Sherlock said not to tell you or call you,"

John frowned. "But?"

Lestrade blinked a few times, hesitant enough to convey it, but finally made a sound.

"At least I came to tell you about him."

"What happened to papa?"

Now it was Rosie who spoke up and quite surprised Lestrade and John as well. The doctor walked over to Rosie, who was gripping Lestrade's outer garment.

"Calm down, Rosie."

Lestrade sighed softly. "Sherlock who managed to find the killer of the murder case he received today from me, seems to be injured after fighting with him."

John and Rosie widened their eyes.

“I don't know what his exact condition was, but it sounds pretty bad. From how he called me first."

“Sherlock…” John frowned worriedly.

"I'm sure he didn't notify you because he said,"

John turned to Lestrade, who was hesitant to explain. "You and Rosie are, not in the best of circumstances, excited to discuss a case?"

"Daddy, go pick up papa!"

John was surprised before turning to Rosie who was looking at him worriedly. "Rosie..."

_"Please."_

"But you’re alone here-"

"I see there is Mrs. Hudson down below." John looked up as Lestrade interrupted John's words. “I know Sherlock has refused to take you with me to his place now. But,” Lestrade shrugged. "You two are partners and lover, I'm sure, I guess, you want to go see him."

John frowned. "Of course. Of course, I do, Greg."

"Great." Lestrade nodded after he shrugged his shoulders again.

John reached for his outer garment where Lestrade pointed behind him. "Let me call Mrs. Hudson for you."

"Thanks."

Rosie walked over to John and grabbed his clothes. "Rosie is still sad and misses mama." John nodded as his daughter started.

"But Rosie is also worried about papa Sherlock."

She gripped John's clothes tighter.

"Rosie doesn't want to lose anything important anymore after mama’s gone."

John winced and nodded. "We'll make sure of that, Rosie." Rosie saw her father approve of her words and wishes.

"We will protect and take care of it."

Rosie nodded and finally let go of her father. They saw Lestrade coming with Mrs. Hudson. The woman touched John’s hand with a worried expression on her face.

"I've heard." John nodded. "Bring Sherlock back to here, Doctor Watson."

John smiled. "Of course, Mrs. Hudson. Of course."

Mrs. Hudson nodded and hugged Rosie who hugged him. John nodded once more to the two of them before following Lestrade who left first.

"I’m going now."

* * *

Sherlock sighed with relief at the sound of ambulances and police car sirens. Its location not far from Baker Street made it sure that the police would arrive even faster, even though Sherlock waited for them a long time. He hoped Lestrade didn't bring John along.

"Sherlock!"

Lestrade shouted for him.

"Let's move faster and go through this entire hall!"

The detective who managed to close the wound, which was still bleeding, turned his head. He saw Lestrade and John with him. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Sherlock!"

"I told you to not bring John here!"

John saw him close his eyes in pain. Lestrade moved to see the condition of the killer who was fainted and also the knife not far from the two of them. There is blood there.

“The blood on the knife is mine and not his. He was the one who tried to attack me."

Sherlock made a sound as John tried to look at the wound on his left arm.

"At least he didn't stab your stomach."

Sherlock gave a deep sigh. "At least I'm also trying to make him avoid harming me in a vital area."

John smiled a little. "I'm sure you will do that." Sherlock smiled back and let the doctor do his first treatment.

"I can't believe you could get hurt in the investigation, Sherlock."

John glanced occasionally at Sherlock who wasn't looking at him before continuing.

"Are you worried about me and Rosie?"

"You're getting smart, but no worries, it's not your fault."

Sherlock restrained himself as John tried to stop the bleeding profusely.

"I decided to think about it and worry about it."

John smiled again. "Well, you're right."

Lestrade was standing not far from them now. "Have you taken the first treatment, John?"

"A little more, it only takes a small operation to close the wound."

Sherlock grumbled but made no comment.

"Well, the ambulance I brought is waiting."

John nodded. "I'll come with him to the hospital."

"What about Rosie in the flat?"

"There is Mrs. Hudson was there to guard."

"I can leave the police to protect them."

Lestrade made a voice with a shrug.

"Well, you're quite attentive, Inspector Lestrade."

"Because I brought John here, and I also quite like Rosie. I don't want anything to happen to her."

John smiled wherein Sherlock just sighed.

"Even though I told you not to take John to protect them both in the flat."

"Well, I'm sorry about that."

"I think this is enough."

John helped Sherlock to his feet and headed for the ambulance. Lestrade led the two of them to the car and finally left together to the hospital.

Sherlock, who received a minor operation for the wound on his left hand, made the waiting John call the flat. Mrs. Hudson who received also told Rosie's condition where both of them enjoyed the shows on television to enjoy snacks waiting for the news of the two. John said that Sherlock was fine even though he had to get a stab wound. Rosie looks even more worried but her father reassures that Sherlock is fine. It wasn't that bad and John didn't say that the detective had lost enough blood waiting for the police and ambulance to arrive. But John's first treatment helped very well.

John also had to get a call from Mycroft who asked about his brother's condition. Of course, he knew what happened to Sherlock before Lestrade and himself, but still, he entrusted Sherlock to John after their relationship changed.

John, who was waiting alone in the hospital, found Sherlock coming out in the same clothes as before. When he leaves the flat until John finds him in an alley off Northumberland Street with the murderer.

"Shouldn't you stay a day or two in the hospital?"

"Oh, John, I have you as a doctor at our flat, why should I stay in the hospital?"

John shrugged his shoulders. "Well, Mycroft suggested it."

Sherlock snorted. “I'm not that weak. I also still have to comfort Rosie especially after she heard about this."

John sighed softly. "You're right." Sherlock glanced at the smiling doctor.

"You owe her an explanation."

Sherlock smiled broadly when John agreed. "I'm hungry by the way."

"I’m sure you are. Want to order something or should I make something at the flat?"

Sherlock muttered softly before making a sound. "Your idea of cooking something for me sounds really good."

John chuckled softly. "Alright, I'll cook something for Sherlock Holmes."

Both of them who came home saw Rosie and Mrs. Hudson who was sitting on the sofa with a worried expression turned her head. Rosie got up without hesitation and dashed to embrace Sherlock. The detective refrained from falling with the strength of a young girl like her before hugging Rosie back.

"I’m so glad…"

Sherlock smiled a little. "I make you worry; I think?"

Rosie just nodded as her face sank into Sherlock's stomach. She looked up after inhaling something from him.

“Papa smells like a hospital. Also, the medicine."

"Well," Sherlock shrugged reluctantly in response and Rosie turned to her father. John shrugged as well.

"Daddy told you two over the phone while Sherlock was undergoing treatment at the hospital."

Rosie frowned worriedly. "But are you alright, papa?"

"I wouldn't be here right now if it were so bad."

Rosie smiled slightly before nodding. "Well, because your papa is hungry, let papa sit with you on the sofa?"

“Ng! Mrs. Hudson and I is watching an interesting television show."

"Oh, Rosie, I bet it's boring."

"Why?" Rosie raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"They just contain something that is no different from John's blog."

John let out a long sigh. "Sherlock."

Sherlock shrugged his shoulders. "Thank you for looking after Rosie, Mrs. Hudson."

"Seems quite troublesome, today's case."

Sherlock, who sat with Rosie on the sofa and right in front of the television, also let out a long sigh.

"Well, in the absence of my assistant, I'm in quite a bit of trouble."

John smiles behind his activities to make dinner for Sherlock. Mrs. Hudson and Rosie accompanied Sherlock who sat with them while waiting for John's dinner for him. He enjoyed some of the snacks the two of them made while talking about the television show and as usual, Sherlock commented with his ability and intelligence to make Mrs. Hudson and Rosie shook their heads because Sherlock managed to make a television show they love and have been waiting to look unattractive.

Sherlock, who was waiting in the bedroom while reading a book, saw John come with a phone in his hand. After checking on Rosie and sleeping soundly in her bedroom now. Sherlock saw John sigh softly.

"Something happens?"

"Well, I guess." John shrugged his shoulders. "You okay?"

"For now."

Sherlock saw John sitting beside him now. "A message from Lestrade or Mycroft?"

"Mycroft." John sighed softly now. "Like Mrs. Hudson, he asked whether I had set a wedding date or not."

Sherlock blinked. "Wedding?"

"Yep."

"Between whom and whom?"

John looked at Sherlock who had a confused expression on his face.

"Us, of course."

Sherlock blinked. "Why do we have to get married?"

"Well, you don't want to marry me?"

"We have to have the same wedding party when you and Mary again?"

John chuckled before shrugging his shoulders. "Well, maybe."

"Oh John."

The doctor awaits the continuation of the detective who seems to refuse the idea of a wedding party while looking away from him.

"I don't want to do something like that anymore."

John blinked. "Why?"

"I'm sure everyone who sees us or finds out about us has realized that we’re a couple."

John also positioned himself comfortably on the bed and beside Sherlock. "Why?"

"Because from the start we met, became friends and you entered my world, we’re always together."

John turned his head as Sherlock leaned his head on his shoulder. "There is always two of us."

"Yeah, even though I kept denying we weren't a couple and it turned out to end up being a couple."

Sherlock smiled before closing his eyes. "I'm glad you don't have to argue and deny that anymore."

"Well, you're right."

Sherlock saw John grab the blanket and make him have to sit upright again.

"You need to rest, Sherlock." The detective blinked as John asked him to lie down. "I'm sure you'll be bored at home all the time, but at least I think tomorrow, there will be an interesting case we can solve at home."

Sherlock smiled and closed his eyes.

"Yes. You’re right."

Sherlock drew closer to John who had covered him up to his shoulders. John pulled him into a hug and let Sherlock sleep while hugging him tightly. In less than ten minutes, Sherlock fell asleep. John brushed Sherlock's well-worn black hair.

"We have to protect and take care of it this time."

John closed his eyes and hugged Sherlock tightly. Sherlock smiled a little too.

_Sure, John. Of course._


	8. Bloody Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine Day which is coming made Rosie asked her father to make a chocolate together. For their beloved one. John didn't understand why he had to make one, but after realized that he and Sherlock became a couple and lover, Rosie asked him to make one for Sherlock.
> 
> Meanwhile, Sherlock didn't like valentine since it became one reason of people use it for commit a crime. 
> 
> And this time too, made something precious to Sherlock should be taken away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I don't know if Sherlock likes chocolate or not, in this one, I make it that he didn't like it. He loves ginger cookies anyway hahaha but truly I don't know. Let me know if he likes it or not, but I hope you still enjoy this one. Thank you~

Rosie, who began to no longer dream of Mary, began to return to normal. Sherlock and John were happy to see the joy and excitement on their daughter's face and also her lips that kept on saying something quite fast like Sherlock. The detective himself enjoyed it a lot whenever Rosie did it to him and told John that Rosie seemed to have the same abilities and perhaps intelligence as him.

"But that doesn't mean you're going to make her a consultant detective like you."

John said with a smile and managed to pull the same smile onto Sherlock's face.

"Well, I'm the only one in the world for that."

Rosie also began to remember what message from her mother in her dream and the girl held her tightly as her secret with Mary. Just like Sherlock and John protecting her, Rosie will protect them as something that cannot be replaced by anything now.

“Daddy! Daddy!"

"Hmm?"

At that time Sherlock was away with Lestrade to solve a case without him after John returned from the clinic to work. Of course, John could not simply ignore his side job as a doctor.

"Valentine is coming soon, let's make chocolate!"

John blinked a few times. "Chocolate?" Rosie nodded happily.

“Okay, but why did daddy have to make it? Daddy doesn't have anyone to give-"

"Of course, there is one!"

John blinked in surprise when Rosie said so, puffing out her cheeks. An annoyed expression appeared on the girl's face.

"There is one?" Rosie nodded again. "Oh."

Rosie grinned before giving him another cheerful pat on the knee.

"Daddy made Sherlock a valentine chocolate!"

John scratched his cheek and felt his face start to warm.

"But if Mrs. Hudson and Rosie made one for him, daddy doesn't have to make it for him-"

"Rosie is sure papa will like it!"

John blinked again in surprise. He frowned. “ _I don't remember Sherlock liking chocolate_.” John touched his chin thoughtfully.

_“I know he's not really a picky eater and loves Rosie's ginger cookies, but chocolate…”_

"Daddy--!"

"Ah, yes, sorry, sorry,"

John chuckled as Rosie was still puffing out her cheeks in annoyance. John also sighed softly.

"Alright. Let's make it, chocolate."

"Yay!"

Rosie spins like a ballet athlete. “I'm sure papa will like it! Especially from Daddy!"

John just smiled before sighing again.

"I'm not a girl in love though..."

_“But is it true, Sherlock would love my chocolate if I made and gave one to him?”_

The next day, Sherlock woke up late to find John and Rosie engrossed in the kitchen. Rosie's face looked so happy while John seemed to be helping her make something.

"Morning, John, Rosie."

"Ah, morning, papa!"

John smiled. "Morning, Sherlock."

"I want coffee, John."

"Yes, yes."

Sherlock said while hugging John from behind. The attitude of the two drew the smile on Rosie's face even wider. It is certain that the girl is very happy.

"Sherlock, I can't prepare coffee if you hug me too tight like this." Sherlock followed John's request and left him to prepare the morning drink.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, this?"

Rosie answered for a curious looking Sherlock.

"Valentine is coming soon, so I ask for help from daddy and Mrs. Hudson to make it!”

Sherlock frowned. "Rosie already has a boy she likes?"

Rosie laughed. “I'll just trade one with Elena! Even though she already has a boy she likes at school."

Sherlock scowled in annoyance.

"Must be a bookworm kid."

"Papa is amazing!"

Sherlock snorted before moving away from the kitchen. “She will regret giving him chocolate because the boy doesn't like chocolate. He also doesn't like girls."

Rosie frowned. "So, he likes boys?"

"Yes. Same class with you, and his study partner?”

John smiled faintly and saw Rosie frown. It was as if she was sad to hear that her best friend would be rejected when she handed chocolate to the boy she liked at school.

"What should I say to Elena if papa is right?"

"It’s right."

Rosie winced when Sherlock didn't want his hypothesis to be disowned and flawed. John himself already knew that Sherlock was never wrong about his hypotheses and his good observational skills that led to the perpetrators of every case he received. Both from the website and from the Scotland Yard.

"At least I already told you, it's up to you to choose to tell her later or not."

Rosie saw Sherlock staring at her. With a wicked smile. "You're old enough for it, right?" Rosie blinked a few times before nodding.

“Ng! I'll think about it."

"Rosie, let's continue that after breakfast."

"Ah, ng!"

A simple but hearty breakfast envelops the mornings of London Baker Street. Sherlock kept on competing with Rosie who didn't want to lose while John tried to calmly listen while reading the news in the newspaper.

Not long after trying to make chocolate with John and Sherlock busy with a website looking for cases, John also made a voice while cleaning up the results of his experiment with his daughter.

"By the way Sherlock, do you like chocolate?"

"No."

John blinked in surprise. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Chocolate is too sweet and well, I prefer ginger or chocolate cookies."

John chuckled. "You still like it though."

"Not pure chocolate, I quite enjoy it."

John sighed softly before touching his chin.

The doctor, who frowned, made Sherlock glanced from the laptop screen. He tried to read the movements of the doctor who was now cleaning part of the kitchen counter that he had just used to learn to make chocolate.

"Are you going to make chocolate?"

"Ah, ng, Rosie asked me to help her. He also wants to make one for me and one for you." Sherlock waited for John to continue. "But hearing you don't like chocolate; I was confused."

Sherlock frowned before snorting. This surprised John.

"Whatever. I've already stated that I don't like it, so think of chocolate or something similar like that suits my tongue."

John sighed softly with a smile. Sherlock still acts like a child even though he can't be seen as a young age anymore. It seems.

_"What should I do with this..."_

Sherlock turned to John, who muttered softly before hearing the sound of footsteps climbing rapidly up their flat.

John also turned his head.

"What’s wrong?"

"Murder."

"Where?"

"Near Scotland Yard."

Sherlock frowned. "And this has to do with Valentine?"

John widened his eyes before seeing Lestrade nod. The inspector sighed softly.

"The news in the newspaper has actually arrived to you."

_"Why should they use chocolate?"_

Sherlock got up after grumbling and grabbed his outer garment.

"Come on, John."

John nodded before doing the same. He followed Sherlock who asked Lestrade to go first where they were not in the police car.

"Sherlock."

The detective turned his head as he was about to close the door to his flat. "You don't like chocolate because it's often used as a reason for a case or murder?"

"It was one of them."

John raised an eyebrow.

"Another reason?"

Sherlock frowned in annoyance and John was sure he didn't like the look on Sherlock's face at that time. At the same time his plan with Rosie to make chocolate ended in failure.

"Chocolate is too sensitive and has to do a lot with human feelings. Not really my area."

John frowned and saw Sherlock turn around. He raised his hand and hailed a taxi for both of them. John closed the door and let out a deep sigh.

_"Why does it feel annoying like this?"_

The case related to chocolates that approached Valentine's Day made Sherlock annoyed and was in a bad mood for quite a long time. John and Rosie keep making chocolate, even though John has told Rosie that he isn't sure he will make chocolate for Sherlock if he doesn't like it. Even so, Rosie still asked her father to make one for Sherlock even though Sherlock might not eat it.

The last day before Valentine's Day is almost over. John and Rosie managed to make edible chocolate in a beautiful and attractive shape.

"We did it!"

Rosie smiled broadly happily and it made John happy too. But the feeling of worry and anxiety in his chest had not completely disappeared. He made chocolate even though Sherlock would either accept it or not and maybe, eat it. The detective is quite reluctant to discuss it if it is not about a case. Even though Sherlock looks annoyed every time he has to talk about chocolate.

"But Rosie," John's daughter turned. "Daddy is not sure Sherlock will accept it even though daddy has made one for him."

"We have to stay positive, daddy."

John blinked at his daughter as if encouraging him.

"It's up to papa whether to throw it or step on it or not or something."

John smiled while her daughter shrugged her shoulders.

"But at least, papa should know that daddy made it by thinking about papa and hope papa can accept it."

John smiled wider.

"Even if he would throw it or step on it."

Rosie smiled too.

"Yes!"

Sherlock, who came back with an annoyed expression on his face, turned his head when he saw the expressions on the faces of John and Rosie who were so happy. Both of them talk about the chocolate they are waiting for the results. In the refrigerator in the kitchen. Sherlock smiled a little too.

John and Rosie who turned to find Sherlock had come home made a voice.

"Ah, papa is back!"

Sherlock, who had stored his outer garment, approached. "Are you still discussing about chocolate??"

John chuckled. "Yeah. How’s the case?"

"Too easy and don't need my help."

Sherlock has his hands on his hips.

"I need a better, more fun case than that and away from chocolate!"

John only smiled a little as Sherlock snorted in annoyance like a child. Rosie chuckled herself before reaching for something above the kitchen counter.

"We also make papa's favourite ginger cookies!"

"Now that's good news."

John turned around. "Let me prepare tea and milk."

"Just milk tonight, John."

"Okay?" John, who was about to reach the box filled with tea, stopped.

"Rosie wants milk too!"

John smiled broadly.

"Yes, yes. Go to the sofa with Sherlock first with the cookies."

That evening snack was so warm and delicious at the time while watching television and several films. John and Rosie did not discuss Valentine's chocolate at all to Sherlock who kept commenting on every show and movie they watched until Rosie started to get sleepy. Sherlock and John went to bed and the Valentine's Day that Rosie should have been waiting for was forgotten until the next day.

* * *

Valentine's Day is a day that Sherlock doesn't seem to like. John and Rosie go to school where both of them bring some chocolates which Rosie will share with Elena and her friends at school. Sherlock refused to come along because he didn't want to receive chocolate from his fans and John as a partner in solving the case together in London, who are Rosie's school friends. John calms Rosie down and asks her daughter to accept Sherlock's share and take it home. Even though they were sure Sherlock would reject it.

The two who go to school without Sherlock get him a guest who is Inspector Lestrade of Scotland Yard. He comes alone with a case for him and raises eyebrows seeing him alone in the temporary flat Mrs. Hudson in her own place.

"You didn't go with John and Rosie to school?"

"No. I don't want to receive _any_ Valentine's chocolate."

"Even though they might be from your fans?"

"Precisely because they are my fans, instead of bringing a case for me but bringing a chocolate that I don't like!"

Lestrade blinked a few times. "Oh, I see. I just found out you don't like chocolate."

"You don't need to discuss it here and immediately take me to the field!"

"Yes, yes."

Lestrade smiled with a shrug before turning around. He saw Sherlock getting ready and began moving after him.

"How amazing, John, to endure someone like you."

Sherlock snorted. "I didn't ask him for it."

"But I'm sure you don't want John and Rosie to stay away from you _now_ , do you?"

Lestrade's words accompanied by a wicked smile made Sherlock wince. Red hue began to decorate his white face.

"Shut up, Gavin."

The inspector chuckled. "It’s Greg."

John, who was about to return to the flat to accompany Sherlock in solving the case, received a message from him. John raised an eyebrow as he read it.

_I'm not in the flat and I have a case. No need to come along because I’ll finish it quickly. SH_

John sighed softly and slipped his phone into his pants.

"Maybe I should visit the clinic and see what I can do there."

John worked three hours at the clinic helping several absent and overwhelmed doctors before going to lunch and getting ready to pick up Rosie at school. His daughter said it wouldn't be a full day and that she would come home when she finished sharing valentine chocolates with Elena. John was reminded of how Elena reacted when she gave chocolate to a boy, she liked him but he didn't like her.

"She must be so sad." John sighed softly as he thought about it.

The sound of vibrations on his phone when John was having lunch at Angelo's made him have to pause for a moment. There is a message from Sherlock who turns out to be busy with the case and also the inspector by his side.

_I can't believe Lestrade is this stupid. SH_

John smiled _. What makes you think like that?_

_Oh, John. I really hope you're here because you're catching up on a case quicker than them with me than with these annoying cops. SH_

John chuckled softly. He ate his lunch again before replying to the message from the detective.

_No one understands my investigations and observations and all of them are just waiting for my explanation of it! No one helps me at all! SH_

John can imagine how Sherlock's expression will be when he has to fight with the police there alone. Where usually John helps intervene so that things, they don't understand can be explained by the detective so they can understand. Well, John himself knew, that sometimes he understood Sherlock's investigations quicker than the cops because they were bound by the rules.

_I bet there's Sergeant Donovan and Anderson?_

_Oh John, don't make me ask you to come here right now. SH_

_I can come over there. For a while before picking up Rosie at school._

_Unfortunately, it's almost over and I'm pretty sick of arguing for too long with these stupid people who don't understand the investigation. SH_

John laughed again _. Have you found the culprit then?_

_Yes, it's just that he ran away, and this was also the fault of the police! SH_

John refrained from laughing by sipping the drink he bought. After finishing his lunch.

_Too bad, you have to buy time to return because you have to find the culprit first._

_True. I got messages from Mycroft as well on other cases. SH_

_You're very busy, Sherlock Holmes._

_Shut up and you should help me, John Watson. SH_

_Of course, if I can._

_You can always do it. SH_

John who was sure Sherlock smiled at another message. There were a few pictures before Sherlock's message popped up again.

_Case from Mycroft, I want you to take care of it first because I have to catch the culprit before everything is settled. SH_

_Okay._

_Try to investigate everything I give from the picture to the detail. Next, we will discuss it immediately after I get other leads after dealing with this case. SH_

_Alright, Sherlock. Be careful._

John, who got out of Angelo and grabbed a taxi to pick up Rosie at school, also got the last message from Sherlock, who was chasing the culprit of his case that was almost over.

_I miss you, John. SH_

John widened his eyes before smiling. He didn't know a Sherlock Holmes could say that to someone. He never told that to his own brother and mostly ended up arguing. Mycroft is quite patient and steel-hearted in handling his younger brother.

_I thought that I'm the only one who feels that way to you, Sherlock._

_Shut up and I just don't show it too clear. Only this time. SH_

John refrained from imagining the expression Sherlock showed him after sending such a message so full of emotion and feeling. The taxi John was using also sped away from the lunch place and headed for Rosie's school.

Rosie got enough chocolate for Sherlock and John's share. Although for Rosie it was not a little.

“What papa said is right! The boy Elena likes don’t accept it and claims that he likes his classmate."

Rosie said it without hesitation after they met and made John laugh.

"You're not accompanying her then? I'm sure she must be sad."

"No. Elena herself also just found him interesting and gave him some chocolate. But if rejected, she can eat her own chocolate."

John smiled. "There's no meaning in her making chocolate."

“Rosie gave one to the kind-hearted teacher! He always defends and supports Rosie and Elena for many things!"

John touched his chin. "Daddy has to say hello to him next time then."

“Ng! Rosie is sure he will be happy because he is a big fan of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson!"

"Eh? Daddy too?"

"Ng!"

John was a little surprised as he pointed to himself when Rosie declared it out loud.

"Sherlock is fine, but it's up to daddy too..."

Rosie smiled even wider. “Only daddy is the partner and person who can face and protect Sherlock Holmes! Rosie has also seen and met Uncle Mycroft, but he doesn't really like daddy even though he's his own brother." John smiled as Rosie put on an annoyed expression.

"In fact, Uncle Greg looks better than Uncle Mycroft for papa."

John sighed softly. “ _Well, I guess it's because Greg enlisted his help as someone skilled enough in investigating a case and trusting it enough_.” John scratched his own cheek.

_“I also didn't believe in being someone who was trusted to look after and face Sherlock.”_

"Then, why did daddy come alone too today?"

“Ah, Sherlock doesn't want to receive fan chocolate directly if he comes with you to school. Even though he really wanted to come along, it's just..."

Rosie puffed out her cheeks. "He is so childish!"

"That’s right…"

John was relieved that his daughter understood Sherlock well enough and occasionally warned him to be mature.

"Daddy, I have a case for papa!"

John blinked in surprise. "Really?"

“Ng! But since I haven't met papa, what should I do with this case?”

"Hmm. Sherlock's pretty busy too, we just got another case while Sherlock was working on the previous case."

"Eh?? Really??"

"Yup." Rosie saw her father reach for a small notebook in his jeans jacket. "Just tell this partner and let daddy explain to Sherlock."

Rosie smiled broadly before nodding. “Okay! You know-"

John listened and wrote down some details of the case Rosie received from one of her friends. It is her parents who get into trouble and hope that Sherlock can help both in giving instructions to solve it in full. Because after becoming a partner, John was the one who told Sherlock about accepted cases and could attract the detective's attention. But at this time, both of them were quite far away and Sherlock was with the police to solve the case he received today.

Arriving at the flat, Rosie also prepared some chocolates that would be given to Sherlock from her friends who were big fans of her parents to make them for Lestrade when he came to the flat with Sherlock. John stated that the two were on their way home where Lestrade approached at John's suggestion because Rosie was about to give him chocolate.

_I'm so happy to receive chocolate from Rosie! GL_

_I can't believe I have to come back with Gavin just for a chocolate. SH_

John refrained from laughing whenever Sherlock grumbled. Even though Lestrade and Sherlock are good partners in solving cases because only the inspector is still willing to face and ask Sherlock for help for a case he is handling and the police are deadlocked because of it.

Rosie, who was busy preparing chocolates and a few glasses for her drink, turned from the kitchen table to hear the sound of soft footsteps.

“Daddy! Papa and Uncle Greg are coming back!”

"Hmm?"

John turned and felt a strange silence. Normally Sherlock and Lestrade would talk and be busy enough to climb up to a flat for the sake of little other than cases. John rose from his laptop and walked to the door.

"Let daddy see who's here."

“Ng! Ah, don't forget to call Grandma too!”

John smiled and nodded.

"Yes sir."

John was surprised when his steps reached the doorway with a gun pointed to his head. John scowled trying to calm down.

"Well, looks like it's not Sherlock and Greg."

"Daddy?"

Rosie looked up from her place of work.

"Stay there!"

Rosie screamed as a gunshot nearly hit her and shot across the flat floor. Not far from her fell because of that. Rosie winced and her body began to shake violently.

"Daddy-!"

John gritted his teeth before glancing again at the figure in front of him. "What do you want?"

"There is nothing serious. Just gave Sherlock Holmes little warning."

John frowned. "You should know he's not here right now."

"Indeed, that's why I came here _now_."

John widened his eyes as the man's fingers brushed the line of his chin and made cold sweat start to flow.

"I gave the little warning through his partner, John Watson."

"Da-Daddy!"

"Stay there!"

Rosie started to shed tears. She was terrified, especially with how that figure didn't hesitate to point a gun at her and shoot her. Fortunately, John warned and managed to keep Rosie away from bullets that could lodged in one part of her body.

"The warning you mean?"

The figure smiled broadly and pointed at Rosie. "I won't touch the girl and woman downstairs if you come with me." John saw him squint.

"Without telling Sherlock Holmes or Scotland Yard or anything else."

John winced before nodding. "Daddy!"

The doctor turned to his daughter and smiled. "Make sure you give them both chocolates, Rosie."

The figure grabbed John roughly and made him groan. "Ugh!"

"Let’s go, Dr. Watson."

"Daddy!"

“Daddy will be fine! Don’t go anywhere!"

John didn't know what was going on. It's just, trying to calm Rosie and Mrs. Hudson was temporarily better off than John at the expense of seeing the two of them wounded to death for his stupidity. John gave up and let them take him somewhere and tried to find out the real identity of the figure who came to his flat and said this as a warning to Sherlock Holmes.

Mrs. Hudson, who was being detained, shook her head not wanting John to be taken away. John just smiled and nodded. They recognize it as a sign that the woman is released and John is taken away as her replacement.

"John!"

"Don't go anywhere and take care of Rosie for me!"

The sound of the flat door closing gave a painful silence. Mrs. Hudson who was surprised immediately turned around and went upstairs. Rosie, who was sitting on the flat floor, started to cry and sob. Never stop mentioning the name of her father and calling her like a prayer.

John saw the figure reach for his phone and turn it off without hesitation. Now John is really in danger of not telling anything and not being able to tell anything. To Sherlock and to Lestrade. Mycroft might know it, but he cared more about his younger brother Sherlock than his brother’s partner. John ran out of ideas to find an opening so he could escape and survive this situation.

"Damn!"

The figure smiled when John seemed out of ideas.

"Now, what are you going to do, Sherlock Holmes?"

John just grumbled and felt annoyed, where cold sweat flowed incessantly. In the black car and the enveloping darkness of night, John hopes for the miracle he once hoped for in Sherlock.

* * *

Sherlock walked with Lestrade out of the cab to the flat. Sherlock grumbled how cold it had been and got laughter from Lestrade.

"I can't believe they're still talking about chocolate!"

"Come on, Sherlock. You should be glad you got one from Rosie. Maybe John made chocolate for you too, besides helping Rosie."

Sherlock blinked in surprise as Lestrade declared it with a mischievous smile.

"You think so?"

"Why Rosie force John to help her make chocolate when Mrs. Hudson who always helped her make sweet treats? I heard from John they often make sweets together, don't they?"

Sherlock touched his chin now, not thinking about that possibility.

"True."

Lestrade patted Sherlock on the back with a laugh as the two of them stepped upstairs where Sherlock and John's flat were. With Rosie too.

"Well, maybe you should pretend you don't know and wait for what John will do on this special Valentine's Day!"

Sherlock snorted but blush began to creep across his face. "Shut up, Gavin."

"Greg."

They blinked several times at Rosie's scream accompanied by a soft voice from Mrs. Hudson.

“Daddy-! Daddy-!"

"Stop that, Rosie. It’s dangerous, stop it."

"But Daddy-"

Sherlock and Lestrade darted without hesitation into the room. Both of them looked up and found Mrs. Hudson hugged the crying Rosie. Sherlock found the girl had been crying for nearly twenty minutes.

"What happened? Where's John?" Lestrade asked.

“Daddy! Daddy!"

Sherlock let Rosie hug him tightly and her tears ran down his clothes. Lestrade approached Mrs. Hudson who wore a worried expression.

“Several unknown men came. I thought it was the two of you but the steps were so calm and inaudible. One of them held me back and came up here to do something I can't imagine!” Mrs. Hudson covered her face with her hands. “I heard gunfire and Rosie was crying. I don't know what to do because I'm afraid something worse will happen!”

"You did the right thing, Mrs. Hudson."

Sherlock looked around and frowned. "John replaced the two so they wouldn't get hurt by letting himself be taken away. They really fired a gun." Sherlock reached for his phone and found the messages sent as well as the calls he directed at John did not get a response.

"They also turned off his phone and John has no choice."

Lestrade grunted where Sherlock clicked his tongue. "This is the reason why I hate Valentine so much!"

The inspector bent down to ask Rosie who still buried her face in Sherlock's body.

"Is John wearing outerwear? Or something else to guard himself?"

Rosie looked up and shook her head. "Daddy wears his usual house clothes, much like papa Sherlock when he's at home."

Lestrade winced and the information made Sherlock grit his teeth. "He's completely without protection." The inspector muttered softly.

Sherlock grabbed his phone and got a message from his brother. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

_I hope I’m not disturb your special time on this beautiful Valentine's day for a chocolate, Brother Mine._

_Give me some information about John now and you'll get chocolate from Rosie. SH_

_Accepted._

Sherlock turned to Rosie, who was still hugging him. "Did you and John make chocolate for Mycroft?"

Rosie blinked a few times before nodding. "Yes. Daddy said to make one for Uncle Mycroft, Aunt Eurus, and Grandma and Grandpa. Oddly enough, some of my friends also wanted to give chocolates to Uncle Mycroft and Uncle Greg."

"Me too?" Lestrade pointed to himself and Rosie nodded. She could see the little happiness on the inspector's face. Even though he already has a wife.

Sherlock smiled faintly before returning to his phone.

_Tell me the location and also the identity of the person who kidnapped John right now as a bonus from your fans who are Rosie's school friends who still intend to make you chocolate. Don't forget to give a reply in the form of the same object or some kind of writing for them. SH_

_I’m flattered. The data will reach you in one minute, Brother Mine._

_Can you bring some of your men to protect this valentine chocolate you crave over to Baker Street? SH_

_Oh, of course. I don't promise how many people will guard the territory though._

Sherlock restrained himself from being annoyed and turned to Lestrade and handed him his phone.

"We're moving now, Gavin."

“Greg. Have you found the location?"

"Yep. Got it from Mycroft in return for Valentine's chocolate from Rosie."

Rosie, who let go of her embrace, blinked. "Uncle Mycroft is pleased to hear that?"

"Very. He can't wait to receive it in person."

"I have to prepare it now!"

Rosie ran to the kitchen followed by Mrs. Hudson.

Sherlock turned around where Lestrade followed. "Ask your men to guard them here before Mycroft comes."

"Alright."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes and gripped the collar of his outer garment.

"Time for me to pick up John Watson."

* * *

John did not know where he was now, and how he could still come to his senses with a bloody head from being hit with a gun, his hands tied behind his back, until his mouth was covered with black adhesive. His head was dizzy after getting that crushing blow. Sweat and sighing were still the only things signalling that he was alive and not in a dream state. Wet, dirty and cold floors are another strong evidence. The figure smiled.

"Even if you have no way of escaping or contacting your partner, they are still looking for you without hesitation huh."

John winced and he thought of Mycroft. Sherlock, who had arrived at the flat with Lestrade, must have notified the detective's big brother. As well as having great connections and influence in the UK.

 _“So, Sherlock asked Mycroft for help to locate where I am now because my phone was turned off and taken by them_.” John winced but felt at least some relief that Sherlock knew someone was holding him hostage now.

“Killing you right away isn't fun. Because this is just a warning."

John saw him open the adhesive that closed his mouth so tightly. Without hesitation John flooded him with questions.

"A warning to Sherlock Holmes?"

The figure smiled. "Right."

"Why am I your target and not just Sherlock straight away?"

John refrained from staying calm and not looking weak in front of that figure.

"As _Magnussen_ said," John winced at the name. "That Sherlock Holmes' weak point, is his best friend, John Watson."

John frowned and understood it. The thing Magnussen had said back then in _Appledore_ when they came there together.

"Previously your weak point was your late wife, _Mary_ _Morstan_ aka Mary Watson."

John winced at the mention of Mary's name.

Surprisingly, John felt the politeness and difference in treatment that people usually do to those closest to Sherlock. Disrespectful and rude treatment. This figure is not like that.

"But now your weak point is Sherlock Holmes, as well as your daughter, Rosie."

John blinked several times, holding back the anger and resentment that still enveloped his chest.

"Even though you know it might not be just the two of them?"

"Of course, I know."

John saw his smile growing wider. "But the main priority, and which will definitely appear more important in your mind, is only the two of them, where in Sherlock Holmes's mind is only you."

"Ugh!"

John was shocked when the figure shot John's left arm like the one Sherlock was chasing culprit alone without him at that time. John looked up enduring the pain as his hands were still tightly tied.

"You're doing it on purpose, huh?"

The figure smiled. “Well, I know the case where he went alone without his amazing partner. I did it on purpose and I found it interesting."

John saw him put a gun in his clothes and move his chin. One of his subordinates did something to John's bound hands and the doctor felt his hands free.

"Then what do you mean by this?" John immediately grabbed his left arm, trying to stop the bleeding from the bullet still stimulating there.

"I told you it’s a warning."

John saw him turn slowly. "Breaking Sherlock Holmes' heart slowly by torturing yourself, is an interesting thing to do after all."

After smiling broadly, he walked over and waved. Their quiet and peaceful steps could be heard by John leaning away from him leaning against a dirty, wet hallway wall while the other steps were in the opposite area. John could only sigh at the voice of screaming that he missed that day.

"John!!"

The doctor grabbed a homemade Valentine's chocolate that he brought without realizing it was still in his clothes in his house. John smiled a little to see it split in half in a neatly wrapped box for Sherlock. He put it back in his pocket and waited for Sherlock and the police to pick him up there.

_“I'll throw the chocolate away when I get back to Baker Street.”_

"John!"

A gasping Sherlock saw John smiling at him. His eyes began to close before the detective could hear his words.

"Thank Goodness, John." Lestrade let out a long sigh.

"You've been taking so long."

Sherlock knelt down to see how he was. "You okay?"

John shrugged. "Did you bring an ambulance?"

Sherlock immediately turned to Lestrade behind him.

"Gavin!"

“It’s Greg! Come here!"

Lestrade brought the ambulance and called them.

"What happened?"

Sherlock turned and found the smiling John raised his left arm.

"They still shot me in the left arm, same to the wound Sherlock received recently in a case."

Sherlock widened his eyes.

"So that figure..."

John nodded steadily as Sherlock understood him.

"The case back then he gave it to you, and today's case with Greg."

They could both see the ambulance starting first aid to John.

"As a warning to Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock retreats to let John be treated. Stretcher was brought as a tool to carry John to the hospital. Sherlock regained consciousness thanks to Lestrade's touch as John began to be led to the ambulance.

"You okay?"

"Hmm? Ah, yeah, I'm fine."

Sherlock blinked a few times when Lestrade asked him.

"You want to come with John to the hospital?"

"Of course, of course I do."

Sherlock answered without hesitation and began following the waiting ambulance employees before closing the car door. He glanced at John, who was wincing and panting. Sherlock took his hand and made John open his eyes. John could see the detective frowning with concern.

"Tell me the details after you finish the surgery and stuff."

John smiled faintly and returned Sherlock's touch.

“Yeah.”

Sherlock let John get treatment as well as surgery to remove the bullet from his left arm. Unlike the wound that Sherlock received at that time which was only in the form of a stabbing, John's left arm operation took a long time. It was shot at close range, and the pressure from the trigger, sent the bullet deeper than expected and nearly pierced out of the arm into a huge hole. Sherlock took the opportunity to tell Mrs. Hudson and Rosie as well as Mycroft are now in the flat to receive damn valentine chocolates.

_Did you track down the culprit? SH_

_Easy enough, even though I consider him to be one of those people who look like Moriarty and Magnussen._

Sherlock sighed and returned to reply to the message from his brother.

_I need a location right now and not your bullshit. SH_

_Calm down, Brother Mine. If you go after him now and end up hurting the same as John Watson, I'm sure he, Rosie and Mrs. Hudson won't be happy to hear that._

Sherlock snorted but his brother had a point. He always right.

_I'll ask about that person later after getting a few details from John. SH_

_Good idea, Brother Mine. The chocolate is so delicious. You should have received it from Rosie and John as well._

Sherlock clicked his tongue.

_You know I never liked chocolate. SH_

_I know of course. But this time is John's handmade chocolate, I'm sure you want to try a little bit, or at least accept it as a form of struggle John made it for you._

_We're not a young couple who have just fell in love, Mycroft. SH_

_I'm sure you're the only one who's new to love at this age, Sherlock._

_I'm sure it's not just me, too, Mycroft. SH_

_Well, Brother Mine. Since you are John Watson's partner and lover, make sure you appreciate everything he does for you._

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at his last message.

_I'm doing it though. SH_

_But not by receiving his homemade Valentine's chocolate._

Sherlock widened his eyes.

_And it ended up like this didn't you, Brother Mine?_

Sherlock gripped his phone tightly before biting his lip. His brother's words were correct. Sherlock was holding back tears because of the detective's stupidity and disappointment with himself.

"John..."

The long operation was finally completed and John was transferred to a more comfortable and cleaner room. Sherlock did not hesitate to accompany him even though John was still unconscious. After telling Mycroft, Mrs. Hudson and Rosie, they were about to come to visit with the valentine chocolates that Rosie and John had prepared for a long time. Sherlock didn't know whether his share of John was in Rosie's hands or not. Now what he hopes for is that the doctor lying in front of him now opens his eyes and awakens.

Sherlock took John's hand, which felt quite warm.

"John..."

"I thought I was the only one going to continue acting like that, Sherlock."

Sherlock looked up in surprise to find John looking at him gently.

"Hi. Have you been here since you picked me up with Greg?”

"Yes. You okay? Need something?"

John chuckled before shaking his head. "I can't believe seeing a Sherlock Holmes who used to calm down and complain about the boredom he felt was panic like this."

Sherlock frowned. "This is not the time for joking, John."

"I know, but don't be so serious, Sherlock." The detective blinked. "I’m fine."

Sherlock blinked again. "For now." John felt Sherlock tighten his touch.

"We don't know the future."

John sighed softly. "You're right." Sherlock saw John staring at the ceiling where the room is now.

"I don't know why he's doing it now."

Sherlock blinked before nodding. "Yes. I will think about it later, as well as the details from you." John just nodded.

"Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft and Rosie will be here soon."

"Really?" The surprised John was given a nod from Sherlock.

"Along with those _damn_ valentine chocolates."

John smiled faintly as Sherlock declared with irritation on his face. John returned Sherlock's touch.

"Actually, I'm also hesitant to make you chocolate and to give it to you, Sherlock."

The detective saw John pointing at his clothes draped on a chair and not the chair he was currently sitting on.

"But since Rosie asked for it, I can only comply."

Sherlock took John's clothes and let the doctor grab something from his pocket. Sherlock blinked in surprise to see a box that had been broke inside. As well as a touch of blood there.

"This-"

"Yeah. My goddamn Valentine's chocolate for you."

Sherlock blinked a few times as John handed it to him. "Whatever you want to do later or you throw it away when we get home."

John chuckled. "I hope you can accept it for now."

Sherlock blinked again before grabbing it. John smiled.

“Happy Valentine, Sherlock. I love you."

The smile on John's face made Sherlock's heart warm. Even though the doctor's condition at that time looked limp and helpless, but still had time to think about it until he handed him a handmade chocolate. Sherlock bit his lip before nodding.

“Happy Valentine, John. Thank you."

John's smile grew soft as he saw the tears streaming down the detective's face. John knew Sherlock was quite sensitive and cried a lot. But seeing him cry with relief and happiness, made John feel that Sherlock valued him important.

"I love you too, John."

Sherlock, who was wiping his tears, turned his head when he heard a knock on the door where John was. They saw John who smiled before nodding allowing those outside to come inside. Mycroft opened the door for Mrs. Hudson, and Rosie. Lestrade was also there as if accompanying and looking after them.

"Daddy!"

Rosie walked over without hesitation while Sherlock retreated with the chocolate box in hand. Mycroft whispered in his ear.

"Maybe you shouldn't throw it away before you've tasted a little bit of that chocolate."

Sherlock snorted when he finished wiping his tears.

"I won't throw it away, Mycroft."

The smiling Rosie grabbed something in the bag that was big enough for her. She took out the same box and passed it to Sherlock.

"Happy valentine, papa Sherlock!" The detective blinked in surprise. "I love you!"

Sherlock let out a long sigh before accepting it.

"I hope I never hear ridiculous things like this again apart from Rosie and John."

Those who were there laughed before hearing Mrs. Hudson spoke.

"So, Sherlock won't accept chocolates and love from me?"

Sherlock let out a long sigh and grumbled.

"Come on, Mrs. Hudson, I need a case not a love confession!"

They laughed again but Sherlock smiled too.

Surprisingly, Sherlock was happy to receive chocolate valentines from John and Rosie for the first time. As well as the warm words that accompany it. Even though Sherlock really hates Valentine because most people use it as an excuse to commit a crime.

Sherlock also ate the chocolate from John after Mrs. Hudson, Rosie, Mycroft and Lestrade go home. Sherlock was there to accompany and guard John one night to see the state of his left arm which had just been operated on for a gunshot wound. Sherlock widened his eyes after eating a piece of chocolate square with the words " _Sherlock, I love you_ ".

"I didn't know chocolate this good, John."

John chuckled. "I told you, just pretend there is love and affection in it, so it's delicious."

Sherlock studied and studied the chocolate and the container.

"I don't understand why something like that can affect food's taste."

John smiled even wider. "I'm here, to tell you that." Sherlock saw John declare it.

"It might be quite dangerous and weaken your intelligence, but it's still part of you as a human, Sherlock."

John's gaze softened. "You just need to train and refine your intelligence while studying human emotions."

Sherlock, who blinked, smiled a little. "Well, little by little." Sherlock devoured the other pieces.

"I have you representing and teaching me about it."

John laughed again.

"That is very right!"

Sherlock, who was enjoying his Valentine's Day chocolate, saw John slowly drifting off to sleep. His condition is good and quite stable. It's just that something has been read from Sherlock about John's condition after being caught by the men. Mycroft knows him to be one of the same people as Moriarty and Magnussen. He warned him via John. Because they began to recognize him as Sherlock Holmes' weak point as a detective and high-function sociopath.

The detective sipped his hot drink at that time as a cover from John's valentine chocolate.

"I'll make sure I get his name because he touched something precious to me."


	9. Between You and Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's investigation into the person who gave him the warning through John and nearly took his life continues, with the help of Mycroft, and, more surprisingly, with the help of Irene Adler.
> 
> There is a case that Irene has to solve by asking Sherlock as her temporary "boyfriend" to get information about the person who gave him the warning and Irene stated that her employer knew some things about that person.
> 
> The temporary girlfriend who is just a play turns into something new and John doesn't like her at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Running out of ideas, enter the third person hahaha well, I saw during the episode Scandal in Belgravia that Sherlock and Irene have an attraction for each other that can't be said in words similar to the interest Sherlock and John had at the beginning of their meeting. Although Sherlock and John's bond is deeper than that compared to Sherlock with Irene (in my opinion, maybe some of them feel the same way).

John, who returned from the clinic to his place of residence and is the place where he was happy, did not believe he had to see a figure he had not seen for a long time. Of course, at the same time the person and the only woman who can attract the attention of a Sherlock Holmes, The Woman, Irene Adler, in front of him now. When John was about to find a taxi back to his flat on Baker Street. Her smile, which is full of mystery and looks seductive for a woman, is back on her beautiful face.

"It's been a long time since I saw you, Dr. Watson."

John sighed softly. "I can't believe I can see you here again." The doctor has his hands on his hips.

"Actually, I don't want to know what happened at that time to you and Sherlock, and also why you have to appear here in front of me again compared to Sherlock in person."

Irene smiled broadly seeing the irritation clear on John's face. "I told you that both of you are a couple."

John raised an eyebrow before sighing softly. "Okay, whatever. I did deny it for a while, but there's no need for it now."

"Very nice. A very good news."

The smiling Irene made John wince. “Then why do you have to appear in front of me now? Are you going to flirt with Sherlock again?"

"Oh, you're so blatantly jealous this time, Dr. Watson."

"What should I do then?"

John sighed, not understanding mysterious and intelligent people like Irene Adler and Sherlock Holmes.

"Relax, I won't try to take him away from you."

"Even if you managed to make him feel that way."

Irene raised an eyebrow. "Sherlock Holmes fell in love, I did not understand at that time because he was very closed off."

"You can say that he closed his heart."

John blinked when Irene returned to her voice. Even though John knew what she had said about him to Sherlock it made him a little surprised.

"But not to you."

"Well, that's fine then."

Irene shrugged. "Unfortunately, because I know you like him more than me, I’ll leave him to you."

"I don't understand why nearly everyone hands me over a Sherlock Holmes."

"Because only _you_ can do it."

John raised an eyebrow when Irene stopped. He heard the woman speak again. "Only you can stay beside him and be his only partner."

Silence enveloped, John decided not to make a sound, so did Irene. Even so, the woman finally voiced her reasons to appear in front of John.

"Since the two of you are interesting, I can give you a clue as to why _he_ attacked you."

John widened his eyes. " _He_? You mean the person who attacked me on Valentine day?"

"Yes." Irene folded her arms. "I'm sure you're very curious about who he really is."

John frowned. “ _I'm sure Sherlock has asked Mycroft for help or looked for it with his own hands. But I don't know, that Irene Adler also knows that figure_...”

"Don't tell me you work for him or cooperate for him?"

“Unfortunately, I never intended to hurt you two. The case back then was very fun for me."

John snorted softly, but made no comment on the subject any further. "Then how do you know that someone is attacking me and trying to separate me from Sherlock or destroy us both?"

"I've told you earlier."

"What?"

Irene narrowed her eyes. “You two caught my attention. It's natural that I watch and protect over you two."

John smiled a little. "It reminds me of Mycroft about this."

"Well, he did manage to find out his identity and where he is now, but because he is quite similar to Moriarty, he got away with ease."

John widened his eyes. "How did you find out about that?"

Irene has her hands on her hips. Her figure since they met until now has not changed at all. John himself, did not know what Sherlock views and thought about this woman until now. The two of them are both mysterious about each other.

"I'll come occasionally visit the two of you for that information in your flat."

John stopped the Irene who had turned around. "Wait." The girl only glanced over her shoulder.

"I'm sure you won't provide information without payment to me or Sherlock about that."

Irene smiled mischievously. "You did become smart after being with Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson." John is just waiting for the continuation of the woman.

"We will see that later."

John felt anxiety and worry that would not stop there either. Especially after Irene Adler returned to England, after it was discovered that Mycroft said she was in America the last time.

Sherlock looks up from his experiment when John returns from the clinic. The footsteps that sounded different and heavy enough made Sherlock try to read what had happened to the doctor.

"You've been taken quite a while time, John."

"Hmm? Oh, yes, there is something for a while."

John took off his outer garment and Sherlock's gaze was still focused on him. "Something happens?"

"Yep."

John sat in his usual chair with a deep sigh. John fell silent and made Sherlock speak again. Carefully.

"Someone asked you to chat before coming back?"

"Yes."

Sherlock who saw John was silent as if waiting for questions and follow-up from the detective made Sherlock brave himself. In conditions and circumstances that suddenly tense.

"Is it a woman?"

"Yes."

"Not your new acquaintance, or your colleague at the clinic."

"Come on, Sherlock, I'm sure you already know but refuse to tell me clearly."

Sherlock blinked before speaking it out. "The Woman."

John smiled lightly before nodding. "Yes. I was really surprised to see her here in London."

Sherlock spoke again. "She offers you information that the fee is not yet known?"

"I'm sure she won't tell us any information for free."

John rose to his feet and it startled Sherlock a little. "Where's Rosie by the way?"

"Oh, downstairs, with Mrs. Hudson, talk again about the sweets."

John smiled. "You should be happy that our daughter kindly provides sweets as snacks?"

"Well, I do like Rosie's cookies."

John smiled again as Sherlock admitted it hesitantly, shrugging his shoulders. Sherlock returns to his experiment.

"Information about the person who attacked you and tried to separate us?"

"Yep. I don't know if she collaborated with him or just know about it." John sighed softly. "And again, she cares enough for me for this matter compared to you."

Sherlock frowned. "What's wrong with me?"

"Well, even if you say you have nothing to do with her, I'm sure you two are quite interested in each other."

Sherlock followed John's move who prepared a drink for him that evening.

"For that sort of challenges and thrill?"

Sherlock snorted and John smiled faintly at it. "Oh, John, you know I'm not like that."

"Maybe."

John shrugged his shoulders. "Because I heard from her that we are a couple."

"I heard it too."

John smiled as Sherlock declared without looking at him and staring at the experiment he was doing.

"I was there when you and she met."

John closed his eyes before going from the kitchen to the sofa again. "After this I’ll go sleep. It feels so tiring."

"You're not going to have a dinner?"

"I can have breakfast tomorrow morning."

Sherlock winced before making another sound. "There are a few cookies to prop your stomach. Made by Rosie and Mrs. Hudson of course."

John looked up to find Sherlock staring at him worriedly. John felt warmth from him because he couldn't believe that a Sherlock Holmes was showing his emotions and feelings clearly now. Whereas previously it was not like that.

"Very good news then."

Sherlock also stopped his experiment to give John a cookie.

The two of them talk about everything from the little things to the cases Sherlock Holmes received from Lestrade before John returned from the war in Afghanistan and looked for a place to share with someone. John could only laugh when Sherlock talked about how Lestrade and Molly were at that time before he became Sherlock's only partner and best friend.

* * *

John, who woke up in the afternoon, stopped when he saw Sherlock, who was sitting with both hands holding the morning newspaper, at the same time someone sitting on the armchair that the detective used to sit on, in a very seductive and open position. John blinked to see Irene Adler sitting in casual clothes and no longer full of makeup on her smiling face.

"Good morning, Dr. Watson."

John blinked several times, taking turns staring at Sherlock and Irene, who were silent in the same room.

"Don’t tell me…"

Sherlock glanced at John now. From the morning paper he read. "She came while sleeping again..."

"Fortunately, not in our bedroom, John."

John frowned. "Did you really sleep last night in the bedroom with me, Sherlock?"

"Yes, John."

Sherlock declared with a long sigh. "I have no more rooms in this place and we are a couple."

John blinked before nodding, trying to accept and believe the detective's words.

"Okay... then where did she sleep when she came sleeping like you said?"

Sherlock pointed to the couch behind John. The doctor turned his head and saw a blanket draped over the hand of the sofa.

"She slept there and I found her when I woke up."

"What time do you wake up?"

John also walked into the kitchen to serve breakfast.

"One hour before you wake up."

"What about Rosie?"

"Still asleep, I guess."

Irene smiled broadly seeing the conversation and relationship between Sherlock and John now.

"Are you guys officially married now?"

John and Sherlock turned to the woman at the same time. Irene looked at the two of them meaningfully, still with a smile on her face.

"Your attitude now and well, from the start I saw you two, already looked like that."

Sherlock sighed softly before commenting.

"I refuse to have another wedding party like John and Mary's wedding."

John just sighed and it made Irene smile even wider. “You who previously were the best man of the groom are now the male pair. How interesting."

"Well, we know it's none of your business." John's words drew a smile on Sherlock's face that didn't move away from his morning paper.

"Let me guess."

Sherlock glanced at Irene who cupped her face. He could see her tapered fingers and depicted a beautiful and pretty nail pedicure.

"You were the one who gave the ring to Dr. Watson isn’t, Mr. Holmes?"

John sighed softly as Irene saw Sherlock covering his face with his morning paper. The woman could only smile broadly knowing that the detective was trying to cover up his embarrassment.

"You’re so romantic."

"Not as romantic as John."

"I thought you don't like me who is always romantic because you keep teasing me with how I send messages to girls who catch my eye."

"I just thought it was funny and didn't say I didn't like you being romantic, John."

"Seriously?" John put it in a playful tone.

"You’re indeed a romantic and I'm sure I already said it as a speech at your wedding."

"Well, you did say."

Sherlock turned the page of his morning paper rather loudly. "You who don't like me are trying to be romantic with you."

"Oh, Sherlock, you know that won't apply to me."

Irene smiled as Sherlock grunted in annoyance when John stated it in an ignorant tone and seemed to know that a Sherlock Holmes is not someone like that.

"Then the reason you're here this morning?"

Sherlock looks up from his morning paper when he sees John hand him a cup of tea and makes him fold his newspaper and keep it aside. The doctor sat in the chair next to Sherlock now.

"Of course, the information I offered you yesterday."

Irene turned to Sherlock. "I'm sure you already told Mr. Holmes, or rather he asked you."

John and Sherlock exchanged glances before returning to Irene, who was still smiling meaningfully.

"I've asked for help with that and also I'm investigating it?" Sherlock voiced doubtful, and it made Irene look away.

"They have to try even harder then." Irene glanced at Sherlock and made him wince.

"Oh. He looks like Moriarty."

Irene only smiled when Sherlock noticed. It was as if a new enemy for him and John had appeared again in another form and another threat.

"What is your connection with him or how do you know this figure?"

"I can tell both of you about this more and more far than the two of you have investigated."

Sherlock and John, who looked at each other, expressed the same thoughts before returning to the waiting Irene.

"But?" Irene smiled when John voiced it.

"Help me in solving a case that requires me to include a partner."

"Oh, for God sake."

John raised an eyebrow as Sherlock grunted loudly and on purpose. Irene herself was also surprised to hear that.

"You better leave now before I call Lestrade to kick you out of here."

Irene raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

John was surprised to see Sherlock bring his face closer to Irene with an expression that seemed like he was very disgusted.

"Your case is very boring and I don't need to interfere to solve it." John could see Sherlock grit his teeth. "And I wouldn't do it other than permission from John Watson."

John saw Sherlock sit back with a boy's expression annoyed that his favourite toy was taken. He grabbed John's tea and started sipping, closing his eyes.

"So, you mean this case, that you have to bring a partner to be able to solve it, and you choose Sherlock as your partner?"

"Well, I can ask someone else for this." Irene looked at her curved and beautiful nails.

"Then just ask them. Foolish people who are easily exposed to the slightest little temptation." Sherlock declared it emphatically.

"It's just because it's not very attractive, I hope Mr. Holmes can accompany me on that." Irene looked up at John who was still blinking in confusion.

Silence enveloped before John made a sound after trying to digest the words of the two mysterious and intelligent people.

"Well, are you sure this case won't get your attention, Sherlock?"

Sherlock frowned and looked at John with an expression of disbelief. "John?"

“I'm just saying that there might be a case that could relieve you of screaming “bored” and also shooting at the wall even though Rosie was already here with us. Of course, that doesn't mean I want you to accept a case where you have to be her partner even if it's only temporarily."

Sherlock sighed softly. "I still accept the easy and boring case from Lestrade instead of having to accept the inevitably annoying case from The Woman."

Irene smiled broadly as Sherlock made his dislike of her clear. John slowly smiled at the detective's behaviour now.

"Right, whatever." Sherlock glanced at John. "Then if Sherlock refuses to accept your case, you won't give us that information?"

"Well," Irene stood up but there was no expression of disappointment on her face at all. She seemed to have predicted that Sherlock might turn down her offer. "I only have a few of him after successfully tracing his whereabouts now."

Sherlock and John had the same expression. Irene turned and walked towards the door of their flat.

“He has many names and manages to disguise himself with various characteristics, like Moriarty. His current position is in Paris."

Sherlock and John looked at each other before the doctor made a sound. "Paris? What is he doing there?"

"What was he doing there, I don't know myself. But I guess he will come back here with plans and _games_ that he will offer to both of you.”

Sherlock and John heard her walk with grace and elegance. Even though her appearance was not as luxurious and full of makeup as they first met. Irene Adler looks like an ordinary woman whenever she appears on Baker Street. Another step left them staring at the door. There appeared Rosie who wiped her eyes and walked in without hesitation.

"Good morning, daddy, papa."

Sherlock and John glanced at each other before smiling. John rose to his feet as Sherlock began to enjoy his breakfast first.

"Morning, Rosie. You look so tired."

"Ng... the schoolwork yesterday was quite difficult and tiring."

John smiled a little and Rosie found her father rubbing the girl’s head. "Don't stay up too late too often, Rosie."

"Only this time, daddy."

The girl smiled even though her expression still looked sleepy. "I shared it with Elena, so it's not so tiring."

"Group assignment again?"

"Yep. Me and Elena often do it together because it's easier and faster." Rosie hugged her father without hesitation and buried her face.

“Wait at the table with Sherlock. I'll prepare breakfast for you."

"Okay."

Rosie, who took a step, saw Sherlock staring at the morning paper beside him. "But Rosie, I think the article you're talking about will only make it more difficult for you and Elena."

"Eh?" Rosie blinked a few times as Sherlock declared it.

“You two discussed an article, right? You guys take those that are too difficult to discuss."

"Really? Then what should I do?"

Rosie grumbled when Sherlock declared it after she had nearly half finished.

"I can help you when there are difficulties."

"Really?" Rosie's starry eyes heard Sherlock's offer.

"But not until you lack sleep."

Rosie nodded happily and her sleepy expression turned to enthusiasm. John just smiled and started to serve breakfast for his daughter. They chatted happily that morning, without having had the chance to remember that there was both danger and worry that could break family relations on Baker Street.

* * *

Three days have passed after Irene's arrival to London once again from her safe place in America, making the case she once offered Sherlock to show that there is a connection and important information that can be extracted regarding the figure who attacked John on Valentine's Day. Sherlock grumbled softly before making John, who had come to read the morning paper, glance at him first.

"John, I know you won't like this idea."

Even Sherlock's voice hesitated made John impatient to hear the sequel.

"What?"

Sherlock glanced at John who was looking at him gently, and waited patiently. The detective opened his lips slowly.

"There's information I can get from The Woman if I help her with the case, she asked me."

John blinked. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Sherlock typed something else on the laptop he was wearing that morning before pointing the device's screen at John. “There is an involvement from someone who is suspected of being that figure that Mycroft knows about. No one knows, from us anyway, what his real person looks like, especially you, even though you've seen him once."

John just nodded and allowed Sherlock to continue. "When he put a gun at me and nearly shot Rosie."

Sherlock winced at the news when John only shrugged. He could see the irritation began to appear on the doctor's face.

"It's easier if you come with me, but the case she meant was to be The Woman's partner, a temporary partner just to trick the people she's after." John nodded again. "You know more and know the face of that figure, so I suggest you come."

"It's just that it's even more dangerous if the two of us just come and reveal ourselves in front of him easily."

"Yeah. It's the same as planning a suicide. " Sherlock nodded when John understood and started thinking too.

"When do you think you and The Woman should meet these suspected people?"

"It is more suitable for certain activities, such as an event that will be held soon at a club not far from here." John saw Sherlock directing the activity in question. "I don't know who she's aiming for here, but it doesn't seem like our target."

John touched his chin and Sherlock could see his eyebrows scrunched up almost to meet.

"One place, different purposes."

Sherlock nodded as John said it. "At least there is information that you two will get if you two come there as a couple."

"Yes." John looked up as Sherlock rose to his feet. "I want you to stay, don't go anywhere with Rosie, until I work out the case with The Woman."

John who blinked in surprise nodded. "Of course, I hope Rosie doesn't mind being able to stay at home that long."

"Very good." Sherlock turned around and his hands touched again and touched under his chin. He turned to John with a surprised expression. "You allow me to solve it?"

"Why not?"

John shrugged as Sherlock gave him a meaningful look. "Aren't you the one who always prioritizes important things like this job for better conditions to avoid something worse?"

Sherlock blinked a few times. "Aren't you jealous?"

"Are you joking with me, Sherlock?" John saw the detective frown. "Of course, I'm jealous, what kind of partner would let his own partner go with another person, another woman or another man just for the sake of a case?"

Sherlock blinked again before frowning slowly. "Sorry."

John sighed softly. "But since you're doing it for our good in the future, can't be helped." Sherlock saw that John finally looked up to see him.

"Like you did against Moriarty. Well, that's really annoying."

Sherlock smiled a little and John rose to prepare breakfast for him. Sherlock followed John into the kitchen.

"Have you had breakfast?"

"Not yet. I want tea, John."

John just smiled and let Sherlock hug him from behind. He rested his head on the doctor's left shoulder.

"You're trying to flirt with me before going to the battlefield?"

"I need your energy and attention for that, John."

John raised his hand to brush Sherlock's curly black hair.

"You know my attention is always on you after we are together right?"

"Still not enough."

John chuckled softly. "You're spoiled too, Sherlock Holmes."

After making breakfast together, the two saw Rosie arrive with her usual expression, sleepy and so adorable. Sherlock Holmes mornings are warmer and more pleasant than ever. With the presence of John Watson and his daughter, Rosie as a complement to his life.

Sherlock also sent a message to Irene Adler to accept the case and carry out his plan to get information about the person who attacked John on Valentine's Day.

_The place and the dress code? SH_

Not long after two minutes, a reply message appeared from the woman.

_Your partner allows you it seems. Wear the clothes you usually wear, Mr. Holmes._

Sherlock sighed softly _. This is a compulsion for the sake of important information. SH_

_Well, at least I also need information that may be different from the information you need._

_Tell me. SH_

_It has something to do with my employer in America till today. I have to pay for it._

_Wow, someone managed to give you protection while there. SH_

_Well, let's put it that way. Why? You jealous?_

_Not at all. I already got John for that. SH_

Sherlock smiled faintly and he was sure she was doing the same. The sound of vibrations as a sign of the arrival of the message caught the detective's attention again.

_I became jealous of Dr. Watson now._

_Why do you have to be jealous when we will be a temporary couple soon? SH_

_You did well, Mr. Holmes._

_We have to convince whoever you are aiming for as well as who we will face right? SH_

_Shame it's not me who you think is special like Dr. Watson._

_Now, are you jealous of John? SH_

_Well, you’re indeed attractive, and different from every man I've met. Of course, Dr. Watson too._

_I don't know whether to be flattered or not. SH_

_Choose whatever you like._

Sherlock turned his head to see John coming back from the clinic and taking off his outer garment.

"Have you told her about this case you accepted?"

"Yes. I just asked where and what clothes to wear there."

John raised an eyebrow. "I thought you would guess it right away with your abilities."

"Direct asking is better than guesswork."

Sherlock rose to his feet as John turned to walk into their bedroom.

"Reading you is more interesting."

"Come on, Sherlock. You always flirt with me if you want to do the opposite of that. There must be some purpose behind."

"John, I'm flattered."

“I'm not praising you because it is the truth. So, you're flirting with me just for something?”

"No, John, no. You're just interesting that make me observe and read you." Sherlock walked over to hug John from behind. "Although I still have difficulties and sometimes feel that my observations are not always correct about you."

"Well, keep fighting for it." John smiled faintly and took Sherlock's slender hand around his waist.

"John, are you angry?"

"You're just pissing me off."

John glanced at Sherlock who was looking at him with the expression of a dog that didn't want to be thrown away.

"How can I shower and rest when you cling like this?"

"Aren't you going to have dinner first?"

"How about you prepare it for me while I shower?"

John smiled as Sherlock released his hug. "I hear you."

Sherlock prepared a light but delicious dinner for John while he went to shower. John felt Sherlock's warmth and affection from how he had expressed it more openly this time. After their relationship went from being best friends to lovers, new parents to Rosie.

Although their friendship does not end and stop there.

* * *

Irene Adler, who was waiting outside a club that the woman promised that her target was there, looked up to find Sherlock dressed quite neatly and elegantly. The woman smiled broadly.

"You seem quite impatient too, Mr. Holmes."

Sherlock sighed softly. "Just for information about the person who attacked John on Valentine's Day."

Irene chuckled. "You really like him as much as he likes you hmm."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "How do we begin with vocation?" The detective's question surprised Irene.

"Aren't we going to brave the battlefield as lovers?"

"Oh, you're right, I forgot." Irene cleared her throat before grabbing Sherlock's arm.

"You can be nervous too." Sherlock said with a raised eyebrow in surprise. Irene smiled a little.

"Well, it's because of you, _Sherlock_."

Sherlock blinked before smiling. "This time I call you _Irene_?"

"Aww, it sounds so sweet and sexy on your lips, Sherlock."

Sherlock gave a deep sigh. "Only this time, The Woman."

They entered a club that was quite busy and also filled with couples. Starting from teenagers to adults. Sherlock raised an eyebrow at how crowded the place was compared to the usual time.

"Is this activity organized by your target?"

"So it is. I'm so lucky he did that because it made it easier for me to find him directly."

Sherlock glanced. "Is it just for information and not capturing _him_ here?"

"Yes. My employer needs his information to move further." Sherlock found Irene turning to him. With a mischievous expression. "I'm sure you don't need to know any further."

Sherlock snorted. "I just need information about that man."

"Surely you will." Sherlock raised an eyebrow as Irene declared it without hesitation. Her eyes looked around and started to give off a hunter aura. "You could say, that man's men are now with the target I'm looking for."

Sherlock smiled a little. "Then you asked me because you can get two pieces of information at once."

Irene touched her red lips. "Isn't that more interesting?"

The two of them met the target Irene was after. As Sherlock suspected, the woman target did not know Irene and recognized her as the partner of Sherlock Holmes, a well-known detective with a partner and good friend, John Watson. Irene talked about a lot of things that Sherlock would find boring and quite normal for someone who is not like him. Sherlock knows that Irene can easily act and talk about things as if she knows a lot in the world.

Even so, Sherlock didn't really care this time.

"Too bad, you left your best friend alone."

Sherlock blinked a few times.

"I’m sorry?"

“John Watson, isn't it, your partner in solving cases? I quite enjoy his blog and the cases he writes there."

"Oh, he just loves to exaggerate me on the internet and in his eyes, I look so amazing."

"Well, we thought the same."

Irene smiled as Sherlock held back from getting annoyed with every compliment he was given. Sherlock also persisted not to state everything he saw and observed from the people around him now. With a partner, or not. Including the Irene’s target.

“The man over there who was the subordinate of the figure who attacked Dr. Watson."

Sherlock glanced at him and found him busy enjoying a drink alone, no partner, no friends. His eyes also looked sad. Sherlock saw and read it, trying to find out what he had just done, he was going to do, to what he brought when he came to the club.

"Looks like he just finished an assignment and came here to cheer himself up."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Seems so. I don't know what saddened him and had to come here after doing his intended task." Irene smiled as Sherlock shrugged his shoulders.

"You can go there to ask him directly or just to talk to him."

"Of course."

“Speaking of your best friend,” Sherlock's steps stopped with Irene's target friend's voice. "I heard he just lost his wife?"

Sherlock glanced at Irene, who seemed to refuse to make a sound and made her have to expose her to be able to talk to the figure's men before he disappeared.

"Yes. Even so, he's back on Baker Street."

"I see, that’s great." Sherlock saw him sip the drink he was carrying. "Is he still looking for a partner again?"

Sherlock frowned, holding back from stating his observations right away in order to silence the person but ended up being answered by him calmly and elegantly.

"I don't think so for now. After all, most of John's women aren't as good as him." Irene smiled and the people around her were quite surprised to hear Sherlock's statement. "Except for Mary."

Irene saw Sherlock walk right past them and towards the man who was sitting alone at one of the club tables. He turned to the smiling Irene.

"Are you sure it's okay, pairing up with Sherlock Holmes?"

"Why not?" Irene asked back with a confused expression. "He is attractive to me."

"Well," Irene waited for them to continue their words. About Sherlock Holmes and also John Watson. "I think only John Watson can handle a man like Sherlock Holmes."

Irene smiled even wider. “ _Of course. Because Sherlock Holmes is already owned by John Watson and vice versa. They both are partners and lovers who will be difficult to separate and even if they want to be separated, they will return to each other like a magnet_.”

"At least he's willing to be my lover."

Irene touched her lips. "That means, John Watson is just a good friend and partner in solving cases, right?"

Sherlock also spoke to the man, and had little success in making him calmer and more cheerful than before. Like Irene said, the man who had just finished a task Sherlock knew he didn't want to tell him and felt tired afterward. He felt sad that he had to do the day's chores and tried to cheer himself up. He also never brings feelings whenever he does his job.

He knows Sherlock as a private detective who helps solve cases and is also one of the Reichenbach Fall Hero. A hero who rises from the dead too, even though Sherlock doesn't want to be considered a hero whenever John states that Sherlock's abilities being used for the common good are similar to the actions of a hero. Even so, the ability of the media and the public made him accept it and ignore what they declared for him.

Irene stated that it was possible that this man was one of the figure's men who had attacked John and the doctor saw his face. Irene also took the man secretly for Sherlock and was shown by the detective to John.

The two of them approached each other after finishing their respective affairs, namely getting information about the target they were after.

"It's not too late to go home and have dinner with John."

"You won't taste at least the food here?"

"No. I'm just here for information and not for a date."

“Aww, you're quite cold and ignorant about this. Especially since having Dr. Watson."

"Well, John has more appeal than you."

Irene smiled before grabbing Sherlock's shoulder. The detective, who was trying to calm down, felt the woman's touch on his cheek.

"How about a kiss as a farewell?"

"Why? We're just pretending here."

"But I don’t."

Sherlock winced when he saw Irene smile. Sherlock found it as a smile of ignorance and full of mystery behind it. Like from the beginning he saw Irene, he could not see and observe what was in that woman. She's illegible. Sherlock also sighed softly.

"Up to you. Not long."

Irene chuckled. "You're so stiff." Sherlock widened his eyes as Irene kissed him on the lips.

"At the same time too fixated on your own rules."

Sherlock frowned and saw Irene walking first.

"Establishment, maybe you mean."

Irene shrugged and Sherlock walked after her slowly. Leave the club.

"That's fine too, Sherlock."

The two who came out at the same time looked at each other. Irene with her smile while Sherlock put on his usual serious expression.

“I will tell you what little information I have regarding that figure."

Sherlock blinked. "Why do you bother doing it?"

"I told you, I like both of you." Sherlock saw the woman's index finger touching his chest. "Spoiling you guys a little doesn't hurt."

Sherlock sighed softly. "Up to you then."

Irene smiled before glancing. Sherlock did the same and it brought them closer together slowly.

"As I thought, you two are not lovers."

Sherlock and Irene exchanged glances and Sherlock spoke up now. "What makes you think that?"

"You guys are not very affectionate inside."

Irene blinked before glancing at Sherlock. The detective sighed softly. "What right have you to interfere in our relationship?"

Sherlock glanced as Irene smiled and drew closer to the detective. Her hand touched Sherlock's chest and began to rest her head on Sherlock's broad shoulders.

"Well, like a temporary relationship for other purposes? It's both common and not strange, and I don't want to interfere either." Sherlock and Irene waited. "I'm just curious about the two of you, that's all."

Sherlock glanced over as Irene kissed him on the cheek. "If we kiss intimately in front of you, enough to prove whether we are a couple or not?"

The two of them looked at the man who said with both hands in his trouser pockets. He is alone and seems like a man who is heartbroken or has just been dumped by his girlfriend and is jealous of couples like Sherlock and Irene.

"I don't mind doing it."

Irene smiled. "But what's the benefit of us kissing in front of you who are nobody to us?"

"Aww, your words were cruel, Sherlock."

Sherlock sighed softly.

"Let me know if you know him then, Irene."

Irene closed her eyes before shrugging her shoulders. Her hands were wrapped around Sherlock's waist and he could see Irene starting to act.

"Unfortunately, I don't recognize him either."

Sherlock hugged Irene back like a grown man and quite cool. Sherlock, who is known to be quiet and sometimes too cool, tries to act as a lover as he has done before for the sake of a case. This time too, for the sake of a case.

"You're right. I'm just annoyed that I don't have a partner now."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't seeing us making out and like this in front of you only made you more annoyed?"

"I thought you two weren't a couple so I could steal her away from you."

Irene was surprised to hear that one and saw the man pointing at her. Irene was even more surprised when Sherlock held her tight now.

"Unfortunately, she's mine and you can find another one."

Irene held back from smiling broadly in satisfaction. The man clicked his tongue.

"Tch, it failed huh."

The two of them saw the man turn around and start waving. “Sorry, sorry, I was just playing with you two. Have fun."

Sherlock took off his arms while Irene was still hugging him. "Until when are you going to hug me like this?"

"Didn't you say I was yours?"

"I'm still John's."

Irene sighed softly before releasing her embrace. She turned around with both hands behind her back.

"I thought I was able to steal you away from him."

"Unfortunately, I also like John as much as he likes me."

Irene puffed out her cheeks. Like a teenage girl who is in love and not a grown woman.

"Well, it is hard to get hold of you when your eyes have seen John Watson." Sherlock saw Irene smile. "Only he managed to knock on the door of your heart."

Sherlock looked away. "I want to go home. Can we finish here?"

Irene laughed now. "You're like a child who misses your father and mother, Mr. Holmes."

"I do miss John."

Irene saw Sherlock put on his outer garment again and raised his hand to grab the taxi. "I'm sure you can go home by yourself after this, right?"

"Are you going to take me home?"

Sherlock snorted as Irene declared with a contrived expression of surprise. The detective got into the taxi and said something that Irene could not hear but could read.

"I didn't say that."

Irene folded her arms and saw the taxi filled by Sherlock drive away. Irene grabbed her phone and smiled. After sending a photo of the man Sherlock targeted and sending him a message.

_You managed to make my heart flutter, Mr. Holmes._

Sherlock who received him in the taxi grinned. He refrained from laughing.

_Me too, The Woman. Like the challenges and hard puzzles that I want to solve! SH_

Irene held back a smile when her pickup came.

* * *

John looked up when he heard the flat door open and hurried footsteps came over to where he sat while enjoying a cup of tea and thought of the words he was about to write on his blog. He saw Sherlock gasping for breath.

"The date is ended quickly huh, Sherlock."

"Hmm? Ah, yes, we finished after we got the information."

John saw Sherlock take off his outer garment. "You two don't have dinner together?"

"No." John saw Sherlock looking at him now. "I thought I could have dinner with you."

John widened his eyes in surprise. The room was quiet at once and all they could hear was the sound of vehicles outside their flat. There was a blush on John's face as well as a smile.

"So, you came back quickly because you wanted to have dinner with me?"

Sherlock frowned. "Wrong?"

"No, no." John chuckled.

He felt happy when Sherlock without hesitation showed his feelings now, whether he realized it or not, Sherlock was really honest behind his quite careless nature and could not read the situation. But this time, Sherlock seemed to change little by little.

"John?"

"I don't know what dinner will be good for us tonight."

"Do you mind ordering something from Angelo's?"

Sherlock asked as John rose with a cup of tea in his hand.

"That's a good idea." Sherlock followed John into the kitchen. "Where's Rosie?"

"Tired after doing group assignments with Elena."

Sherlock blinked in surprise. "She did it, here, with Rosie?"

"No, there were only a handful of articles she was finally able to finish after the hard part."

"Oh. No wonder." John glanced at Sherlock, who turned his head around the flat. "Because I didn't see anyone come to visit our flat while I was away."

John smiled. "There's only you, Rosie and Mrs. Hudson."

"Well, Mrs. Hudson helped a little and is now in her own flat. She didn't really like hearing the news that you were on date with The Woman."

Sherlock frowned. "You said something to her?"

"Just about you going on a date with The Woman for investigation."

John also prepared a glass of tea for Sherlock. "She also wants us not to get into too big a problem apart from the cases given by Greg."

Sherlock saw John pass the cup to him. "While waiting for Angelo's order." Without hesitation Sherlock took and sipped John's tea.

They ordered a light dinner for the evening and watched television programs while they waited for the orders to arrive. Sherlock, who is sitting with his legs raised closer to his chest and a cup of tea in his hand, glances at John who is smiling at the screen. Occasionally John laughs about the content and what is presented by the programs they watch.

"Sherlock, you saw that just now-" John paused as Sherlock stared at him with his cup over his mouth. John blinked a few times. “Sherlock? You okay?"

"Hmm? Ah, yes, I'm fine."

Silence enveloped and all that could be heard was the voices of people from the television screen. Sherlock kept staring at John where he got his reply.

John spoke again.

"Is there something you want from me?"

"Why do you come to that conclusion?"

"You keep looking at me."

Sherlock blinked a few times. "Do you mind?"

"Not really."

John saw Sherlock shrug. "But being looked at for no reason like that, it makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Oh." Sherlock scowled slowly. "Forgive me."

John sighed softly. "Just say what you want, Sherlock." The detective looked up to find John looking at him gently.

"Better than you keep looking at me without any reason like that."

Sherlock blinked a few times before lowering his glass slowly. John found the man's expression looked sad now.

"I want to hug you, John."

The doctor was surprised to hear this. Especially with a low tone and as if Sherlock's wish was something that was very difficult for him to get and became a wish that would not be granted.

"Sherlock?"

"I want to kiss you, John."

John frowned, suddenly worried. Sherlock wore a sad expression, having expressed his wish. The silence that enveloped the detective made it clear that he was lonely and wanted something to comfort his current condition.

"Something happened to The Woman, Sherlock?"

The detective shook his head slowly. "I thought you would come back happy and excited after getting information about that figure and starting to investigate him and not acting like this."

Sherlock frowned. "Apart from information." John heard Sherlock start. "I just keep thinking about you, John." Sherlock gripped his tea cup tighter.

"I really don't want to go to that club with The Woman."

John rose to his feet and startled Sherlock. He saw John reach for his tea cup, put it on the table, and his arms wrapped around his neck. Sherlock's face sank into the doctor's chest.

"I forced you to go there huh?"

Sherlock shook his head lightly. "There is information we have to get about that figure." Sherlock's hands slowly moved and grabbed John's clothes.

“We can't let someone we don't know attack us again. Moreover, attacking you and Rosie just to give me a warning."

John chuckled. "Yeah, you're absolutely right about that." Sherlock hugged John now, pulling him closer.

"You don't need to hesitate, Sherlock."

The two of them looked at each other now. "I'm so happy you thought of me, and wanted to hug or kiss me."

"Of course, John. I like you." John smiled as Sherlock declared in an irritated tone.

The sound of footsteps approaching their flat made them both turns. John smiled when he found Mrs. The Hudson came with two raised white bags.

"I heard someone ordered dinner?" John smiled when the owner of the flat declared it cheerfully.

"We have to delay it first, Sherlock."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow as John said so.

"Delay what?"

"The kiss." John whispered and made Sherlock blink.

"Oh."

John let go of his hug and approached Mrs. Hudson to take their dinner order.

" _Ta_ , Mrs. Hudson."

The woman turned to find Sherlock sitting as usual on his sofa and sighed softly.

"You home already?"

Sherlock just muttered softly. "How about a date with that woman?"

"Having a date with John is more fun."

"I don't think it's on date but solving cases."

"Come on, John, you have to accept my honesty that your company is very pleasant for me."

"I just heard about that."

Sherlock stood up annoyed and walked over to John and Mrs. Hudson who was preparing dinner. John chuckled as Sherlock put a hand around his waist and started whispering on purpose.

"Who taught you to tease me, Dr. Watson?"

"Mycroft."

Mrs. Hudson smiled as Sherlock froze. His expression slowly changed.

"Mycroft?"

"I'm joking with, Sherlock."

John saw Sherlock glancing at him still with an annoyed expression. "Now remove your hand if you want to eat dinner."

Sherlock blinked a few times.

"I want to have dinner with you."

"But not in this condition!"

Sherlock removed both of his hands with a surrendered expression as John grew irritated. Sherlock strolled back to his couch as John and Mrs. Hudson prepared dinner for the two of them.

"You also ordered something right?"

John sighed softly.

"Yes, Sherlock."

The detective glanced over as John tapped the table the two of them were going to use for dinner. Mrs. Hudson was relentless on the move to provide them with drinks.

"Come on, sit here."

Sherlock smiled too.

They sat next to each other and began to talk about many things. Mrs. Hudson was there to participate before returning to her own flat to sleep. The two of them return to argue and fight about television shows and cases that Sherlock has received but most of them do not catch his eye and are successfully solved by him without Sherlock having to leave the flat.

Before going to bed, the two discuss the information Sherlock got by going to a club with The Woman. Whether the man the detective met actually recognized him or not, as well as whether Sherlock recognized him as a subordinate of the person who attacked John or not, Sherlock is still investigating him. With the help of that woman too. Sherlock also showed John a photo of the man he met, unfortunately, John did not recognize him as the figure's subordinate because John only saw the figure compared to his subordinates who were there with him tying him up and injuring him.

But John is sure that this figure does have subordinates and does not work alone. Although he himself shot John in the left arm and caught him directly in the flat by showing his figure without hesitation.

"We'll find him, John."

The doctor saw Sherlock staring at him.

"For sure."

The next day, John could only raise his eyebrows again to see The Woman alias Irene Adler in their flat again. Sherlock himself just sat and held the newspaper that morning and ignored the situation at all. At the same time, the chair she sat on was the one Sherlock used to sit while they had a case or the detective was thinking.

"I thought the case was over?"

John strolled into the kitchen.

"I'm thinking the same thing with you, John."

Irene smiled broadly. "Well, yesterday's case was over and my employer in America was satisfied." The glancing John narrowed his eyes. Sherlock did the same with him.

"But?"

Irene narrowed her eyes now. "I'm here to inform you of that figure." Sherlock and John exchanged glances.

"Because it looks like my employer knows what he plans to attack you, Dr. Watson."

John frowns now, his expression disliking Irene's words about the person who attacked him.

"Did your employer work with him or work for him?"

"No. He only knows that the figure is interested in you two, after seeing the work of Moriarty and Magnussen trying to destroy you."

John and Sherlock looked at the woman all over now. "And it ended up failing."

The couple stared at each other. Sherlock returned to his morning paper and John began preparing breakfast. Silence enveloped, and Irene seemed to let that feel between them. Until the doctor came with breakfast and Sherlock himself kept it on the table.

"Are you saying that this time it's more dangerous and maybe makes it difficult for Sherlock and me?"

"Moriarty and Magnussen are giving us enough trouble, John."

The doctor saw Sherlock fold his morning paper and reach for John's coffee. "I don't want us to have to deal with people like them anymore."

John sighed softly before sitting down. "But if we don't investigate and do something about this figure, he will continue to attack us."

"You’re right."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. “Unlike the two of them, that person is quite troublesome for me. I can't read it at all."

Irene smiled. "It's because he didn't show himself in front of you." The two of them turned to the woman. "He only showed himself to Dr. Watson." Irene looked at the doctor now.

"You have to see him through his eyes."

John frowned and saw Sherlock staring at him. He began to observe and investigate the father of his daughter, Rosie. After a moment, Sherlock snorted and looked troubled.

"How is it?"

"Not much that I got, but enough to dig deeper information than what I got from you."

Sherlock sighed softly.

"Can I help you with that?"

Sherlock saw John stare at him worriedly before smiling. "Even though it's dangerous, we seem to have to come up with a plan."

"Plan?"

John raised an eyebrow.

"By letting you and him meet, as well as sacrificing yourself so we can dig up his true identity faster." John frowned. "I know this is very dangerous and I also do not want you to be in danger again and could die without my knowledge."

John saw Sherlock take his hand. "But if he doesn't intend to show himself in front of me knowing I can read it," John swallowed hard.

"This is the only way we can find out his true identity."

Sherlock looked up and looked at the waiting Irene. "I'm sure he didn't show himself to you?"

"Unfortunately, no."

Irene stared at her curved nails. "He's only interested in the two of you, who, arguably, got in the way of his path and his plan."

John blinked. "Looks like Moriarty, who is a crime consultant?"

Irene just nodded and smiled. John was the only person who could understand Sherlock's activities and methods of working on a case. As well as quite fast in helping in the investigation.

"Well, I just told you about that today."

Sherlock and John saw Irene get up from the sofa where Sherlock used to sit while waiting for cases and thinking.

"Who knows you can find at least a clue from there."

"Of course."

Irene stopped walking as Sherlock declared without looking at him. "Though I suppose you could send me a text about that instead of coming here in person."

This time Sherlock and Irene stared at each other. Irene smiled with satisfaction as Sherlock gave her a wicked smile. John found it from a smile that challenged him to a smile that proved he was proud of something.

John also got up to escort her out of the flat before seeing the woman's steps stop. Irene smiled again, and John found that it wasn't the smile he liked. A smile that has a _certain_ meaning.

_"I'll take him away from you."_

Without a sound and just a movement of her mouth, John widened his eyes without hesitation. He knew what words the woman had spoken before seeing her turn around. She stepped elegantly down the stairs. John clenched his fists before making a sound. To himself.

" _Apparently, something happened during yesterday's date_." John closed his eyes and tried to calm down. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

Sherlock who felt John suddenly became silent and the atmosphere turned his head.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, and saw John come back with heavy strides to sit beside him. He cleared his throat and reached for his cutlery.

"Something happens?"

"It’s nothing."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes, trying to read what had happened to the doctor, but he didn't see the change at all. John is just busy enjoying his breakfast now until Mrs. Hudson's coming.

"Oh, you guys are awake already."

Sherlock returned to his own breakfast when the flat owner studied the breakfast on the table.

"Is there enough for breakfast?"

"Yes. It’s plenty enough, Mrs. Hudson."

John's voice now, in his usual cheerful tone. Sherlock watched him, but still nothing changed.

“Good. Sherlock, stop looking and eat your breakfast."

John glancing at him made Sherlock stop observing. "Oh, yes, you’re right."

Sherlock cleared his throat softly and followed John.

"I also heard Rosie was up and getting ready."

Mrs. Hudson said and that surprised John.

"Oh, I have to prepare breakfast for her too."

"No need, my dear." John saw Mrs. Hudson touched his shoulder. "You just eat, let me do it."

John blinked before smiling. "Thank you, Mrs. Hudson."

Sherlock, who also blinked, smiled. Especially after hearing light footsteps and a cheerful welcome.

"Good morning, daddy, papa!"

"Morning, Rosie."

Rosie sat next to John and opposite Sherlock. Mrs. Hudson served her breakfast and the serious conversation turned happy and light.


	10. Rosie's Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious figure makes Sherlock and John have to investigate it, causing various misunderstandings and sadness as well as disappointment.
> 
> John understood, but Rosie didn't. Watson's daughter also asked Sherlock who was too close to the Woman.
> 
> "Go away or Stay with us?"

John's concern and anxiety about his relationship with Sherlock and the presence of Irene Adler who often visited the flat with important information and also guided both of them are clearly visible now. Through Rosie's face and expression every time she realized that Sherlock and Irene would be together in the flat first than she and John.

"Rosie doesn't like that woman!" John heard his daughter declare it out loud as they searched for a taxi. "She took papa Sherlock from us!"

John smiled a little. "Well, she brought pretty important information for daddy and papa, especially about the man who once came to our flat and caught daddy."

"But there's no need for her to come to our flat and flirt with papa every day!"

John blinked in surprise when Rosie declared it without hesitation. Rosie puffed out her cheeks and John could see her eyes were starting to sparkle with tears. John bent down and stopped their steps.

"Hey, hey, calm down, Rosie."

The girl wiped her tears and tried to be strong. John rubbed the girl’s white cheeks. “Daddy will try and talk to Sherlock, okay? Please don't cry, Rosie."

Rosie blinked. "Really?"

"Yep. Daddy will make him _kick_ the woman out and well, ask her not to come anymore even for information."

Rosie who saw her father said it and shrugged his shoulders too winced.

"I don't like hearing my friends’ gossip."

John blinked. "Gossip?"

"That papa Sherlock cheated and left daddy, leave daddy and Rosie alone."

John refrained from smiling or laughing. He couldn't believe Rosie knew about it and said such things to him without hesitation. However, John realizes that Rosie already really likes Sherlock and also the detective's relationship with him. As a new family that she loves and proud of.

Rosie, who finally cried and couldn't stop her, made John have to hug her tightly. The few people passing by kept them off the show until no one realized what was going on. John was just trying to calm Rosie who was still crying in his arms.

John frowned. “ _I don't understand why The Woman keeps coming to the flat and giving out small pieces of information without much pay apart from the case_.” John closed his eyes.

“ _Even so, the case she has always pushed me aside from Sherlock's side and made it so rare for me to solve cases with Sherlock. Even though he said he always missed me and waited my help for him_.” John opened his eyes slowly.

"Is it true that our relationship is only limited to friends and not more?"

John, who came home with Rosie, had to enter the flat with heavy steps. John who has to try to do something with the current situation where Irene Adler is always in their flat and where Rosie really doesn't like the presence of the woman who is seen trying to separate John and Sherlock.

"I'm trying to find more information. Shut up and don't think."

"I didn't say anything."

"You still thinking."

John who widened his eyes heard the voices saw Mrs. Hudson walked over and the look on her face made John frown. He requested that the woman who owned the flat take Rosie to her own flat and not enter the flat where Sherlock and John were when he stepped upstairs.

Sherlock and Irene turned their heads as John came with brisk strides and an expression of displeasure. He turned alternately at Sherlock and Irene before Sherlock's voice was heard.

"You already home?" The detective glanced behind John's back. "Where's Rosie?"

"Aww, that cute girl?"

John walked over to Sherlock and made the detective blinked in confusion. "John?"

"Sherlock, I know it's rude to chase away visiting guests or something." Sherlock blinked a few times waiting for the doctor to continue. "Can you ask her to leave right now from here?"

"Aww, you’re rude, Dr. Watson." John just rolled his eyes and stopped himself from getting annoyed.

"Why?"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow and asked in an astonished tone. John knew that Sherlock was really asking questions without meaning.

John let out a long sigh. "Rosie doesn't like her here."

"I'm hurt." Irene spoke. "Even though I like that little girl."

"She's just here for the case." Irene smiled a little where Sherlock declared without hesitation to John who tried to calm down.

John clenched his fists. "Unless you want me and Rosie to step out of here then."

Sherlock widened his eyes and silence fell. In the room now there was only the sound of their breath and also the heavy breath from John. The doctor, who didn't hear a response or answer from Sherlock, sighed again and started to turn around.

"Right. It’s decided then."

John paused as Sherlock rose to his feet. He saw Sherlock approach Irene elegantly and his gaze changed.

"I accept any case from you as well as annoying important information only through texts." Irene saw Sherlock move his hand. "Now go."

John saw the woman shrug, with a small smile on her face before rising to her feet. Her graceful and elegant walk took the time to glance at the doctor who wore an expression of dislike.

"See you again, Dr. Watson."

Silence enveloped after Irene Adler's footsteps sounded away and the flat door opened and closed. John sighed softly, and still didn't feel any relief from this condition. John knew, just by chasing her out, did not mean the woman will come again even though Sherlock had asked her to go and notify him only by texts. John is also curious about what cases the detective will handle without him to fulfil the resolution of the case Irene has brought to him. John winced sadly to find that Sherlock no longer needed him to solve the case together. At the same time saw the battlefield the detective saw.

John turned to look at Sherlock and was surprised when the detective was standing not far from him. His expression was so sad, as well as worried.

"John."

"Well, I'm not threatening you or anything, but it seems like it's going too far."

"Yes. I agree." Sherlock expressed his objection and its surprised John a little. “I really don't understand why she's been here ever since going to the club that day. I can get information about that person from her via texts."

John smiled faintly at Sherlock's grumbling attitude before reaching out to him.

"Can I see the texts you did with her?"

Sherlock blinked a few times. "What?"

“It’s fine if you refuse. I just wanted to make sure-"

"I refuse then."

John was surprised when Sherlock declared it without hesitation. "I'm sure I didn't send her something to keep her coming here every morning."

The doctor lowered his hand and sighed softly. "Right. Maybe that’s what you think." Sherlock winced at this.

"But not according to her and to me."

Sherlock blinked a few times. "You think I sent something to make her _stay_ here?"

"Yes."

"I didn't send her _anything_ special, John."

"The words you used on her, Sherlock." Sherlock blinked in surprise. "The words of the message you sent her... that could lead to something else for her."

The frowning Sherlock sighed softly. "Not now." John raised an eyebrow. "I'm waiting for a reply and information from Mycroft."

"Isn't he usually quick to reply or call you back?"

"Looks like he's not holding a phone or not responding to texts from me."

John saw Sherlock start to grumble. "I'm sure he's on a stupid diet that won't work if he doesn't keep up with his diet."

John sighed softly. "Okay. Alright."

"I'm serious, John."

"Yes, yes, I know."

The sound of slow, hesitant footsteps made John peek into the open doorway. There Mrs. Hudson appeared.

"Is it alright now, John?"

"Ah, yes, just bring Rosie over."

Sherlock blinked a few times. "What's wrong with Rosie?"

John turned around with an expression that refused to answer. "Ask her directly, talk to her, unless you want to stop being Rosie's parent."

"I didn't say that, John."

"Well, the things now say otherwise."

Sherlock winced to find Rosie coming with Mrs. Hudson. John only smiled before seeing Rosie walk up to him and look at Sherlock with a worried and sad expression.

"That woman won't come here again?"

"Rosie, we'll talk about that later." Rosie, who hugged her father tightly and made John have to carry her, took her to the kitchen. "What are you doing, or creating downstairs?"

"Oh, we tried to make new cookies."

Mrs. Hudson replaced Rosie to answer while she hugged her father tightly. Her expression was so sad and no longer looked at Sherlock who was still surprised.

"Rosie can't wait to ask you and Sherlock to try it."

"Oh, that's very good news."

John lowered Rosie and rubbed her eyes. John was sure that Rosie would cry again if their current situation continued.

"How about you prepare it for us?"

Rosie frowned before nodding.

The three of them turned their heads and found Sherlock standing not far from them. Without saying a word, and just standing up. As if waiting and his expression looked nervous. John was sure of that and managed to attract a smile on his face now. There was a little relief in his chest.

"Sherlock's waiting for it, Rosie."

Rosie looked up at Sherlock before smiling faintly. But the smile disappeared and Rosie turned around to invite Mrs. Hudson prepared it. John turned now and found Sherlock whispering to him.

"Bit no good?"

"Yeah." John nodded. "She's not sick though."

"Seems so."

Sherlock tried to read the girl and shook his head slowly when he didn't have much information.

"Is she sad?"

"Broken heart."

Sherlock nodded as John confirmed without hesitation.

"Because of?"

John sighed softly when Sherlock didn't understand him and managed to piss him off again. Sherlock found John staring now.

"Because Irene Adler has always been here ever since."

Sherlock blinked a few times. "Even though we know she's just visiting?"

"Been too often."

Sherlock blinked again. "Oh." John sighed softly. "Not good?"

"Not good." Sherlock saw John fold his arms. "She has to cry because of this."

Sherlock frowned. "Cry?"

"Yes."

John and Sherlock looked at each other now. “Because Irene Adler looks like she wants to take you away from me. As well as yourself from her."

Sherlock blinked a few times before coming to his senses. "Oh God."

John smiled. "Just realized now?"

"I'm really stupid."

"Yeah?"

John, who did not understand, saw Sherlock put his long arms around his waist.

"Wait-Sherlock?"

“I also just realized that it has been a long time since I was with you. Can I hug you?"

"What do you-you are doing it now, right?!"

John blushed when Sherlock suddenly asked him in a low, gentle tone.

"I just wrapped my arms around your waist."

"Sherlock, that's a hug, _a hug_!"

"I thought the hug should be from the front?"

John gritted his teeth in annoyance, and the blush still adorned his face. At once he knew that Sherlock was teasing on him now.

"As long as it's still this close and you put your arms around my waist, it’s a hug!"

"Oh"

"Don't play dumb!"

"Then I can't hug you?"

"When did I say you can't!?"

Mrs. Hudson and Rosie glanced over from their activity. Now Sherlock and John are arguing with Sherlock's position hugging John from behind. The detective's expression was like that of a dog that needed attention from the owner he had not seen for a long time. Despite John's annoyance and embarrassment, he didn't ask or force Sherlock to let go of his hand away from him.

"Then let's hugging each other from the front."

"How can we do it if you’re still clinging on me like this?!"

"Just turn around like a ballet athlete."

“Sherlock, you hugged me too tight! I can't turn around according to what you say!”

"Oh"

"They must be fine, Rosie." Rosie turned to the woman who owned the flat rubbing her head. "We must continue to watch over both of them."

Rosie blinked before nodding. "Ng"

Trying to forget and believe that statement Mrs. Hudson has a point, Rosie also cheered up herself by making cookies for both this time. New recipes and new flavors. Rosie also didn't forget to provide Sherlock's favourite ginger cookies.

Rosie closed her eyes.

"I hope so, Grandma."

* * *

Sherlock turned his head as his phone rang. There was written his brother's name and without hesitation he picked it up.

"Finally, you want to talk."

_"Well, busyness is taking over my time temporarily."_

Sherlock clicked his tongue. "Even though at Valentine's time you didn't hesitate to send me messages?"

_"I prefer to call you directly, it's just that because it seems urgent, I have to text you."_

"You’re right." Sherlock paused for a moment before making another sound. "Then you got something about that figure?"

_"Most of it, including the information I received after tracking it down from Irene Adler."_

Sherlock frowned. "Then why don't you tell me directly through your agent or something instead of making The Woman come to my flat every day?"

_“I think I sent you the data after you asked for it. Through one of my subordinates."_

Sherlock blinked in surprise. " _Don't say you didn't read or see it_?"

"I waited that until today."

_"Oh. That means that woman erased it and made herself an intermediary for that information for you."_

"Why?"

_"As I investigated, that her employer in America had information about the figure and shared it with the woman and chose to tell you directly wherever you were?"_

Sherlock sighed softly. "Don't keep her coming to my flat, Mycroft."

_"I will try then. That bothers you and John and Rosie, hmm?"_

"If you know that do something!"

Mycroft chuckled on the other side. " _Well, why don't you think of another reason why The Woman keeps coming to your flat after your date to a club_?"

Sherlock frowned now. "Another reason? _Any_ other reason besides that?"

" _Oh, Brother Mine. Even though the closest people you care about are only a few, and we know that's all you can have_." Sherlock waited. " _You have an appeal to those who look at you differently._ "

"Explain it to me, Mycroft."

The older brother sighed softly. “ _I'll just keep it short. I know that you and that woman are attracted to each other in different shape. But not with that woman to you now_."

Sherlock frowned. "The shape changes, you mean?"

" _Yes, Brother Mine_." Sherlock widened his eyes. " _After what you did and you sent her via text_."

"I didn't send her _any_ kind of message."

_"The use of your words, Sherlock."_

Sherlock immediately remembered what John had said when Mycroft had said it. The same thing John had told him before.

_"The words you used on her, Sherlock."_

_"The words of the message you sent her... that could lead to something else for her."_

"Use of my words..."

_"Try to investigate again and think about what happened the night the two of you dated for an investigation for important information."_

Mycroft smiled a little. “ _We both know that you are quite insensitive about feelings and people, but that doesn't mean you don't feel them. You felt it after John's presence besides you_."

Sherlock also heard his phone disconnected before blinking a few times. His head and mind began to move.

"Something…"

John, who just came out of the clinic, for works while Rosie is with Molly to study in the library with her close friend Elena, and Sherlock is in the flat solving a case he can solve without going out, stopping to see Irene Adler standing not far from her in perfect disguise.

Strangely, John felt that the woman seemed to have been waiting for him all this time.

"Why do you want to make you come to me now, Ms. Adler?"

"Well, I just wanted to warn you."

John frowned. "About what?"

"That I'm going to take Sherlock Holmes away from you."

John blinked. "Is that one of the reasons you come to the flat every day?"

"Oh, you know very well about that."

John sighed softly. "I'm not trying to challenge you or anything." Irene raised an eyebrow as John declared it.

"Try to do it and do as you please. You two look alike and are attracted to each other like that right?”

"I thought you would be jealous or something."

"Of course, I'm jealous."

Irene waited for the doctor who was silent and all that felt was people passing by where the two of them faced with enough distance for their talking partners.

"But Sherlock deserves to be happy too." Irene widened her eyes. “As a friend and person who loves him, I want him to be happy. Apart from solving cases." John shrugged as he added the last.

Irene also smiled broadly before stopping doing something with her phone. John realized that was what she did when John met her in an empty building thinking that Irene was dead.

"You’re really interesting, Dr. Watson." John blinked. "I will accept it as a challenge. If I succeed, what will you do?"

John paused before shrugging his shoulders. He didn't know himself, but he always thought that Sherlock could also be happy apart from the case. John looked up and stared at Irene, who was waiting for him to speak again.

"I don't know, that's about later. But if it works, it is what it is."

John noticed Irene widened her eyes in surprise before returning to her usual expression. Mysterious and secretive. The woman turned around.

"It seems that in a moment, _he_ will visit you very soon Dr. Watson." John widened his eyes. “I don't know what I could do for you if I knew you would refuse my help. At least, I warned you."

John saw Irene slowly disappearing in the crowd of people who were active and walking in front of him. John swallowed hard at the news.

"Damn."

John was getting ready to wait for the presence of that figure that was said by The Woman. Who knows when, it seems like the woman herself doesn't know for sure? However, _he_ would come, that was the only thing that was certain. John turned his head as Sherlock got up to grab his outer garment hastily.

"There's a case, John! Do you want to come along?"

"I wish I could."

Sherlock blinked. "Why?"

"Today I have to accompany Rosie to check with the dentist about her teeth."

"Oh, today it is."

"Yeah."

"I should have come."

"It’s fine. Should the case be resolved quickly?"

"Lestrade and his _annoying_ friends have been in trouble and have been waiting for our help for a long time."

John raised an eyebrow. "The case is already on the way?"

"I finished the case from Mycroft and also investigated the figure's information first, John."

Sherlock sighed. "It's just that Lestrade kept calling and made me have to come out and help him straight away."

"Well, I can help you remotely if you need data assistance." John shrugged as he declared.

"Good idea." Sherlock took a step. "Don't wait for me and I'll send you texts about that."

John smiled as he caught Sherlock's light, quick steps down the stairs until the sound of their flat door opening and closing. Everything slowly disappeared after his steps mingled with the noise of the vehicles outside as well as other steps. John now turned his head at the voices of Rosie and Mrs. Hudson sounded from upstairs.

"I'm ready, daddy!"

John nodded. "Let's go then."

Rosie glanced around looking for Sherlock's figure. "Where is papa?"

"There's a case from Uncle Greg and it really needs to be resolved quickly." Rosie saw John crouching down so that they could see the same line. "We're going to take him together next time, alright?"

Rosie blinked before nodding. "Not the case, or papa went out with that woman, again right?"

John looked up at Mrs. Hudson who had the same worried expression before turning back to Rosie. John shook his head softly.

"No. Daddy knows the case too, and Sherlock has been delayed it for a long time because he's busy with the case he's solving here."

"No wonder he didn't go out at all and shut himself."

John smiled when Mrs. Hudson declared while touching her face. "It's because he's busy."

"Yeah. Well, we go now." John took Rosie's hand.

"See you later, grandma!"

"Ng, see you later, both of you."

Mrs. Hudson made another sound as John and Rosie began to descend the stairs. "You guys will get home for dinner, right?"

"Yes!" Rosie replied to which John only smiled.

"I'll prepare a good dinner."

"Yay!" Rosie laughed happily.

John nodded. "Thank you, Mrs. Hudson."

The woman nodded before waving to let the two of them slowly disappear from her sight.

"Hopefully nothing sad happens again."

* * *

Days in Baker Street with Irene Adler sometimes visiting for cases and information that took a long time to change the situation and conditions. John to Rosie experienced that rapid change clearly at the same time as how Sherlock's attention was slowly shifting from both of them and to The Woman. John doesn't mind, especially with a plan to get important information about the man who attacked him. But Rosie's discomfort with the woman's presence seemed clearer and Sherlock seemed to have lost sight of her. Until his own father.

Rosie, who comes home with her best friend, Elena, from school after telling John that the two of them are brave enough to go alone without taking a taxi and only take a bus, find a beautiful café that is comfortable and classic. Both of them smiled without hesitation at the atmosphere and wished they could enjoy a drink and the comfort in it. Until one sight made Rosie widen her eyes and Elena frown. Her friend also made a voice.

"Rosie, isn't that your papa, Sherlock Holmes?"

Rosie frowned before nodding.

"Ng..."

_“Why is he with that woman again and not with daddy?”_

Rosie held back the tears that slowly filled her eyes.

"Who is that woman? Where is your daddy?"

Elena turned around with a worried expression as Rosie just had a look of disbelief.

"Daddy is at home..."

Elena looked over at the sight of Sherlock inside the café with a woman who turned out to be Irene Adler. The two of them get back together without John's presence.

"Then why is your papa there?"

Rosie shook her head and still wore the same expression. She herself did not understand why Sherlock was with The Woman at a café and seemed to be on a date. The two of them could also see several people approaching and starting to chat with them like old friends.

"Daddy said papa will no longer hang out with her..."

Elena winced as Rosie clenched her fists, holding back both disappointment and sadness. Elena could also see that the tears began to fill her beautiful eyes.

"Rosie, what is it? What do you mean?"

"Even though papa..." Rosie bit her lip. "Papa Sherlock said..."

"Look, Rosie."

Elena's call made Rosie look up and this time tears flowed. The sight in front of her also made her heart hurt because there Irene kissed Sherlock's cheek before turning to his lips. Sherlock let it go and it was a signal for Rosie to turn around.

"Stop! Rosie!"

Elena chased after Rosie who started running quickly with tears streaming down her face.

It's been a long time since John, Rosie and Sherlock went together as a whole family to shop because of the case their parents were investigating. Rosie did not mind, especially for their safety and their future. That person was dangerous and Rosie didn't want him to come hurt her to take John or Sherlock away from her. But apart from that, Rosie didn't want The Woman stole Sherlock any more. Moreover, it would destroy John and Sherlock's relationship because of the presence of other people that woman the girl didn't like.

"Wait! Rosie!"

The sound of Elena's scream made Rosie stop without hesitation as if she were riding a vehicle at high speed and braked suddenly. Another sound approached loudly and Rosie turned her head towards her. A big city bus drove up to her while Rosie was still crying.

_“Daddy!”_

A large, strong hand grabbed her quickly, dropping himself right on top of her. The groaning sound behind her was heard after the bus did not stop with a sudden brake and there was no accident until a change in traffic. Although the screams of several people were heard around them.

Elena also squatted to see the condition of her friend and the person who helped the girl.

“Rosie! You okay?"

Rosie turned and found Inspector Lestrade who had helped her. To let his body, fall first to withstand his heavy weight.

"That's very dangerous, Rosie! What do you think about?"

Rosie just frowned in silence and made Lestrade raise an eyebrow in surprise. Gradually the expression on his face turned worried.

"Hey, Rosie?"

The girl just turned around to hug Lestrade, and the policeman stared at her friend who was both confused about what was going on. Lestrade patted Rosie's back, who was crying in his arms before bringing both of them home.

John, who found a message from Lestrade regarding Rosie, turned his head when the flat door opened and the inspector's low voice, comforting and encouraging, was heard downstairs. John immediately approached when the two of them were already on the floor where Sherlock and John lived after sorting the data, he got regarding the dangerous figure for him and Sherlock a few days ago. Now Sherlock is also investigating about it.

"Oh my God, Rosie!"

The girl without hesitation ran to hug her father when she heard him call her name. Rosie held John tightly and the doctor could see that her daughter had been crying for too long and seemed like she didn't want to talk for fear that tears would flow again. While stroking her hair, John turned to Lestrade.

"Thanks, Greg."

"It’s fine." Lestrade smiled at John who carried Rosie who hugged her in front of him.

"What about Rosie's best friend, Elena?"

“I brought her home, I was worried about Rosie, who was still crying and silent all the way. I told her when Rosie is getting better, she will let her know."

John frowned. "I feel bad for that girl. Really, she's really worried about Rosie's condition."

They turned and found Mrs. Hudson was there carrying a tray with several cups on it.

"Tell me more about it then, Inspector."

Lestrade smiled at the warm treatment of the flat owner. "Thank you."

"I'll be right back after letting Rosie rest first."

Lestrade nodded and the two of them saw John disappear with Rosie into his old bedroom which had become Rosie's permanent bedroom. Mrs. Hudson invited Lestrade to sit down where she prepared a glass of tea for him and John.

In the bedroom, Rosie, who lay holding her father's hand, made John smile even wider.

"We'll talk about it after you get rest." John stroked Rosie's hair as the girl nodded slowly.

"Daddy."

"Hmm?"

Rosie frowned. "Are daddy and papa, will broke up?" John widened his eyes.

"Is it Rosie, can't have a family anymore?"

John scowled slowly before kissing the top of her head. “Sleep for now. After that, the answer must be there for Rosie."

Rosie blinked before nodding. The girl closed her eyes and John waited until she fell asleep.

John, who returned, saw Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson chatted cheerfully. The atmosphere changed again after his presence. John sat in the place where he sat before.

"Rosie is asleep?"

"Yeah." John sighed softly. "Things are not very good these days, especially after Valentine's Day."

Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade looked at each other, the inspector could see the same sadness on the old woman's face before he made a sound.

"Can you explain the situation to me?"

John smiled before nodding. He will not hesitate because Lestrade is Sherlock's best friend as well as someone who believes in Sherlock for his abilities and without hesitation asks for his help where other people think he is different.

The doctor explained from the start, from how much Sherlock dislikes Valentine's day and chocolate, the mysterious figure who kidnapped John and nearly injured Rosie without hesitation came to his flat. To John and Sherlock, this person was different from the strongest enemies and foes they had both been through together. Both Moriarty, Magnussen, to Eurus. Even so, their relationship with Eurus's younger sister is still going well even though she is still in Sherrinford for her own good. Sherlock kept visiting just to play the violin with her. As a fellow sibling and also the owner of intelligence in the Holmes family.

Lestrade was surprised to hear that the wound on the left hand that Sherlock and John found was a coincidence, only the difference in the weapons aimed at their arms. Sherlock with a sharp knife and John with a handgun bullet. The figure tried to separate the two from within and slowly, without trying to show himself to Sherlock Holmes but to John Watson. He knows the abilities of the detective and also his family who are very smart and clever as well as an equal enemy to them. Until now, information about the matter is still very vague and unclear, even though Sherlock has asked Mycroft for help until The Woman, who has an employer in America, knows at least about the figure. Although the payment for that information is to go to solve the case with Sherlock in John's absence.

“What's that? It seems to me that this woman is intentionally separating the two of you from that mysterious figure you’ve been looking for.”

John frowned. “You're right, I thought so too. But maybe not with Sherlock."

Lestrade raised an eyebrow. "Because since the Scandal case in Belgravia, the two of them were attracted to each other in some way?"

John nodded without hesitation. “Then I actually doubt that I had any romantic relationship with Sherlock before. He's attracted to that woman, and I can see different things from him compared to when he deals with other women."

Lestrade chuckled softly. “What's more about him getting engaged just for the sake of a case? He's really weird guy." John shrugged as the inspector commented.

"However, I have seen that Sherlock is weak about you and also, prefers you over anyone in this world for him."

John blinked. "You mean by that?"

Lestrade took a sip of tea. “Who else could bear to live in the same place with him here, with his careless nature and attitude? I heard Mrs. Hudson to force him to you because she could not stand to face him as crazy as he is? That he is going insane?" Lestrade chuckled again and made John smile.

“I'm not sure anyone else can face and accept a Sherlock like this other than you. At the same time that can stop him from his reckless attitude."

John blinked a few times before smiling. John rubbed the rim of his teacup.

"I wish I could do that and stop Rosie's tears." Lestrade nodded as John sipped his tea. "I can't let the two people I love stay like this anymore."

Lestrade smiled as he pointed his cup at John. "You can do it, John. Until now, right?"

John, who blinked in surprise, smiled. There was warmth from every support from Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson gave to him.

"I will try my best."

Mrs. Hudson also smiled before taking John's hand, stroking it gently with warmth and complete confidence. Lestrade only smiled.

Sherlock came back excited and saw John still busy typing his blog. John also read something related to the data regarding this figure. Sherlock took off his outer garment.

"I've finally got a pretty good lead, John."

"You serious?" John looked up with an astonished expression that made the smile on Sherlock's face widen.

“Yes. How about you?"

"Not bad, whether it's useful or not."

Sherlock and John also talk about the information for that figure. Sherlock also shared the information he got with Irene for certain cases regarding the information he wanted, whether for other purposes. Until the time showed midnight arrived. Sometimes, they don't realize the time when they are in case-solving mode.

"I have to sleep today because tomorrow I have to work at the clinic."

"Hmm."

Sherlock answered in a low mumble as John stretched out, realizing that fatigue was taking away his ability to focus on work. Sherlock himself is still busy with the information and data he got that day.

John also decided to discuss what happened to Rosie as well as their relationship as a family after the Valentine's Night incident and also the presence of Irene Adler at their flat recently.

"Sherlock."

"Hmm?"

"Today you solved the case, right?"

"Hmm." Sherlock replied briefly before elaborating. "I resolved two cases, one from Lestrade and one from The Woman, for information on the figure and to help somewhat with the previously vague pieces."

John could see Sherlock grabbing a file and handing it over to John. "To help with the data Mycroft gave me."

"The case is still related to being a temporary couple?"

This time Sherlock stopped and looked up at John. His eyes blinked several times.

"Yes. I hope to invite you along, next time." Sherlock returned to his work. "It's just that The Woman insisted that you not be included for fear of being attacked because he attacked you not me."

John nodded trying to understand the situation and understand it. Just for the sake of the case and nothing else. But of course, John couldn't let this condition continue, and it made Rosie even sadder. John cleared his throat and made Sherlock glance.

"Today you went to a café with her?"

Sherlock turned to John with a surprised expression. "How do you know?"

"Rosie and Elena, who came home together, accidentally saw you there." Sherlock didn't make a sound now, and seemed to be catching his breath. He could not comment on that. "Rosie hasn't shared the details yet, but Greg heard from Elena that you were there with The Woman."

Sherlock blinked before making a sound. "Just for the sake of the case, I'm sure I told you about it."

"Yeah. I understand, but not with Rosie. She even cried because of it. _Again_."

The two of them looked at each other now, and Sherlock didn't know what to say. Apart from John, Rosie was also important to Sherlock. He didn't want that figure to come attacking the two of them into this flat again without his knowledge and when he wasn't with them either.

"Have you realized what makes The Woman keep asking you to find information by being a temporary couple?"

Sherlock fell silent before nodding. John waited for the detective to continue.

"I did something that made her flutter at the club."

John raised an eyebrow in surprise. "At the same time that I also feel flutter after going on a date with her to the club." Sherlock sighed softly.

"Of course, because she's interesting when it comes to solving cases as well as challenging me. Not like me to you, John." John's chest now thumped at the honest statement from Sherlock.

His gaze was gentle, and John was sure that Lestrade had a point. Sherlock looked at John differently from his gaze at his brother, to the other his closest people. Sherlock considered him important and irreplaceable, as well as someone who was always beside him, angry for him, to grieve for him. Sherlock knew apologies alone weren't enough for the two years he'd lied to him for playing dead, but still, John forgave him because he's John's best friend. The two of them did not have many friends and, without realizing it, thought that each other's presence was valuable without having to put it into words. Both Sherlock and John understand that very well.

John cleared his throat softly over the awkward atmosphere where Sherlock looked away from the doctor.

"And you should have realized that The Woman has been interested and liked you for a long time?"

“Yes. She also said that you liked me more than he liked me."

John blinked before sighing softly. "Well, I admit it's true now." Sherlock smiled faintly.

"I trust you, really." Sherlock glanced at John who was not looking at him. "But you have to convince Rosie about this."

The two of them looked at each other again. "At first I was forced to have a romantic relationship with you, but not now, after my true feelings for you." Sherlock nodded.

"I want to continue it, but not with Rosie still sad and keep crying."

Sherlock winced now as John continued his words. "You know we're doing this for Rosie, don't you?" Sherlock fell silent, before nodding once. “I wish we could, get back to how it was, Sherlock. To a state where, me and you solve cases together, and go shopping to picnic for the three of us as a family.”

John saw Sherlock nod, and he understood John's wish as well as Rosie's sadness. They couldn't let the girl feel this way anymore. With other people in their flat and in their family life, it made her cry because she was worried that John and Sherlock's parents' relationship would end. At once, the threat of danger from a mysterious figure that was still being investigated by them.

Sherlock sighed softly before returning to his thoughtful pose and entering his Mind Palace.

"I'll talk to The Woman, John." The doctor nodded with a little relief. "And I'll talk to Rosie too." Sherlock who closed his eyes slowly opened them. John saw the sadness on his face. "I can't, keep making her sad and worried about us."

"Yeah. I hope so, Sherlock." The detective looked at the doctor now. "I wish we could continue our relationship and also make Rosie happy in our own way."

John saw Sherlock blink before looking away. As well as a red hue that slowly graced his white cheeks.

"How about we formalize our relationship by getting married in paper, John?"

"Huh? Why all of a sudden?"

John saw Sherlock neither looking at him nor changing his position. Sherlock spoke after allowing silence to envelop and the detective's question John grasped well.

"Your statement just now, is like one of the many applications of propose I know of, John."

Now John saw Sherlock glancing at him and his gaze so gentle. As well as another hope when their conditions and circumstances are like now. John who realized it looked away without hesitation and his hand rubbed the nape of his neck.

“Is that so? Sorry." Sherlock just shook his head. "We can talk about that later."

John cleared his throat and Sherlock nodded. "I wish you could finish up the thing with The Woman and Rosie first."

"As well as that figure."

John turned his head now but Sherlock didn't look at him. His position is still the same as before, entering the Mind Palace. John sighed with a smile.

"Yes. About that too."

Sherlock smiled with satisfaction and let John step into their bedroom to rest. Sherlock opened his eyes slowly.

"Rosie."

* * *

Sherlock barely slept all day, though he knew he rarely slept, worried that his nightmares after taking the drug would return and he didn't want to worry John. However, a few days before The Woman's arrival and also after the official relationship between them as lovers, Rosie's parents, Sherlock realized that John knew he often had nightmares when he fell asleep and the doctor managed to calm him down. Sherlock didn't know how, but he trusted John completely about it. For several days he became excited because of what the doctor did for him.

He turned to find Mrs. Hudson came in with some of the morning papers in hand. “Sherlock? Have you spoken with him? And with Rosie?"

"I'm waiting for John to wake up first."

"Is that so?"

Sherlock just posed as usual when Mrs. Hudson put down the newspapers and began to do something about their kitchen.

"You're not going to go out with that woman, anymore right?"

Sherlock blinked. "I will try my best."

"Rosie really missed you together with John, you know."

"Me too, Mrs. Hudson."

The two of them stared at each other now, and the woman knew that John was precious to them both.

"Me too."

The sound of brisk footsteps made Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson turned. There John came in clothes after bathing and pushed his hair back.

"Ah, good morning."

"How about Rosie?"

"I saw she was still sleeping." John without hesitation grabbed the morning paper and sat down at his usual table breakfast with Sherlock and not the table in the kitchen. "Thank you." John said it when Mrs. Hudson prepared breakfast for him.

"You got the morning schedule for the clinic today?"

"Yeah." John put on an expression how do you know but he refused to voice it because they were talking about Sherlock Holmes. "I should have come soon in the mid-day, but other doctors are on vacation making the nurses need another doctor."

Sherlock smiled a little. "You are an expert."

John raised an eyebrow at Sherlock's unwavering compliment before smiling. "So, it seems."

Sherlock, who was still enjoying his breakfast, saw that John had finished first and started getting ready. Mrs. Hudson was in their kitchen serving breakfast for Rosie, who usually woke up in a moment.

"Today Elena is coming to play." John said on the sidelines of his preparations.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I just hope she's not a noisy girl."

"Nope, for sure." John chuckled. “She quite likes the cases on my blog that Rosie has shown her, and hopes to meet you in person. This is your first time seeing her, I guess?"

"You see her often?"

John nodded as Sherlock wore a surprised expression. "Why don't I?"

"Well, you've been quite busy with cases and investigations these days, so I'm accompanying both of them as guardians." John reached for his doctor's bag. "I'll try to finish the work faster."

"It’s all fine. I will wait here while solving the case.”

"Is there a case?"

"Always." Sherlock glanced over as John looked surprised. "It has nothing to do with The Woman and I need your help, John. After your job at the clinic."

John just smiled and started to turn around when he heard Sherlock get up from his chair. John stopped again and saw Sherlock walk slowly over.

"What is it?"

"I know this is not a good time and well, I've been dating other person for too long." John refrained from smiling but allowed the detective to continue.

"Yes?"

Mrs. Hudson slowly smiled at Sherlock's attempt to say something quite honest, at the same time contradicting his habit of not really understanding human feelings. Sherlock swallowed hard.

"Can I hug you?"

The room fell silent at once and John wore a surprised expression. Mrs. Hudson tried not to get too excited by shutting her mouth and returning to preparing breakfast for Rosie. Sherlock waited and it seemed like forever. Now he saw the smile on John's face and also a hint of blush.

John stretched out his hand. "Sure, Sherlock. Of course, you can."

Without hesitation Sherlock entered the embrace. The warmth that John conveyed to him was far different from anyone else's, and Sherlock was sure he didn't want time to pass and wanted to be able to stop it right there. Sherlock closed his eyes and breathed in John's fresh scent. The doctor himself smiled as he rested his head on the detective's shoulder.

"Sherlock Holmes is so spoiled, huh."

Luckily, John couldn't see Sherlock's face turning away from him. A blush slowly creased his cheeks before Sherlock snorted.

"Shut up, John."

John chuckled and their warmth ended with a loud voice coming from John's phone. The two of them were surprised to make John let go of his arms and turn around.

"This is bad, I'm late!" John put his phone to his ear.

Sherlock nodded as John started running down the stairs talking to the staff at his clinic. They can also hear the sound of the door opening and closing again. Mrs. Hudson folded her arms as Sherlock looked at his hands that had just hugged John.

"Rosie is awake, Sherlock."

Sherlock looked up at the voice of the woman who owned the flat and found Rosie coming in, wiping her eyes. Her expression was dazed but changed to see Sherlock standing there as if waiting for her.

Rosie pursed her lips before stepping into the kitchen.

"Did Daddy leave?"

"Yes. Just now."

Mrs. Hudson turned to Sherlock and made the girl do the same. Rosie looked at Sherlock who had an innocent expression on him.

"Rosie-"

"Don't play riddles with me now and say it clearly because I'm not in the mood for it."

Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson were shocked.

The two of them saw Rosie facing Sherlock now, with an annoyed expression enveloped in sadness and disappointment that she was suppressing with all her might.

"Go away with that woman or stay with us?"


	11. Between You and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie had enough and she demands answers. Sherlock got surprised, not because he could face someone like John Watson once again towards his related-blood.
> 
> Even so, Sherlock's answer never changes since the first time he met John.

Sherlock Holmes and Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson looked at each other in the flat on Baker Street in a tense situation. Sherlock had never felt the pressure and seriousness that a seven-year-old girl could lead. The exception is someone with a blood related with Dr. John Watson. Sherlock could only feel that man had succeeded in making him feel that he had emotions as a human being.

Mrs. Hudson frowned. "Rosie..."

Rosie frowned and looked at the woman and managed to make her choose to stop talking. Mrs. Hudson also allowed the two of them to continue their conversation by stepping into the kitchen.

"I keep your breakfast on the kitchen table, alright?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson."

Sherlock replied for the part of Rosie where the girl looked at him. After a few footsteps away from where the two of them were now, Sherlock made his voice again.

"I can't believe anyone can make me feel like this even it’s from a little girl."

"I'm sure I don't need to hear any further explanation on that." Sherlock could see Rosie's very similar John eye color. He seemed to be staring into John's eyes and not someone of the same blood as him. "Now answer my question, Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock sighed softly. "Of course, I'll stay with you and John, Rosie." The girl blinked. "Why would I go only for an obscure and annoying woman like her?"

"Even though you are interested in her?"

"My interest in her is _different_ from my interest in your father, John Watson."

Rosie widened her eyes and Sherlock knew it was time to come clean and explain widely to the girl what John wanted. Rosie tried to calm down when Sherlock opened his mouth again to speak.

"My attention to both of you has been diverted for the sake of investigations and some cases, but that doesn't mean I stop thinking about you."

"What proof?"

Sherlock sighed softly. "You have to learn to watch and observe me like your father, then, Rosie. He can understand me without me trying to explain unless he doesn't _really_ understand and that's where I'll explain to him."

Rosie blinked before nodding. "I'll start it from today." Sherlock watched the girl walk into the kitchen to take her breakfast before sitting on the chair where John had been sitting earlier. Sherlock glanced but did not move from where he stood.

"I want you to sit down, papa."

Sherlock blinked in surprise before following Rosie's wish. He sat across from her, as he usually did with John. He waited for Rosie to continue as she took a bite of her breakfast.

"Why didn't you bring daddy in the investigation with that woman?"

"We act as lovers. If I take John along, we'll just be seen as friends."

Rosie raised an eyebrow. "Why not just say you're a couple?"

"No meaning. Everyone who knows me and John already thinks we are partners and lovers without the two of us having to say it from the start.”

Rosie muttered softly. "From the start, hmm?" Rosie devoured her breakfast before she made sound again.

"Until when did papa have to carry out an investigation as that woman's partner?"

"I don't know, I only did it three times, the last one was yesterday." Rosie narrowed her eyes. "I heard you and Elena saw us at a classic café not far from here."

Rosie nodded. "Papa should go on a date with daddy instead of that woman." Sherlock watched John's daughter devour her breakfast with an annoyed expression.

"Sorry."

Rosie glanced at Sherlock who apologized in a low, pleading tone, before sighing softly.

"I thought papa has given up on us."

Sherlock watched Rosie slowly put away her cutlery. “Rosie finally has a family, after Mama left. Daddy is also happy again and every day enjoying his job as a doctor at the clinic and investigating cases with papa." Sherlock winced as Rosie looked at him with a sad expression. "I thought it would continue until Rosie grew up?"

Sherlock chewed his lips.

"Is that all, will be finished very soon?"

Sherlock clenched his fists. "I’m sorry, Rosie. Forgive me."

Silence enveloped the flat. The voices outside that were depressed sounded louder now, and seemed to swallow their voices and sighs inside. They turned their heads when they heard the sound of slow, hesitant steps.

"Sorry, I seem to be interrupting."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow to see Lestrade in the doorway with a confused expression and stared at Rosie and Sherlock alternately. "Should I come after you guys are done?"

"Uncle Greg."

Rosie glanced at Sherlock once before turning back to him. "Why are you here?"

"I guess it's because you guys are so busy talking that made Sherlock doesn't notice a text on your phone from me."

"What?"

Sherlock immediately grabbed his phone and it was true what the inspector said. There is a message from the inspector regarding John.

_Little accident befell John. Can you come to Bart's Hospital? He's being treated there now when you're not busy. -GL_

Sherlock looked up. "What happened to John?"

Rosie immediately put on a surprised expression at Sherlock's question.

"He saved Rosie's friend who was about to come here from a passing car, as almost happened to Rosie before." Lestrade explained after their attention was on them.

"Elena?" Rosie scowled and Lestrade just nodded.

"How can it happen? I'm sure Rosie's best friend isn't such a reckless girl."

Rosie turned to Sherlock who declared it without hesitation.

Lestrade nodded with a sigh." John saw someone pushing her right in front of a car that sped a little faster from her right while she was waiting for the road to be rather quiet to cross."

Sherlock gripped his phone as Rosie wore an expression of disbelief.

"Daddy-Elena!"

Lestrade saw Rosie get up immediately where Sherlock also did the same. Lestrade followed Rosie as she frantically exited as Sherlock grabbed his outer garment.

"Rosie, calm down and put on your outer garment."

"But-!"

"Let me get it."

Sherlock nodded as Lestrade ran upstairs where Rosie's room, John's former room, was. Sherlock's hand-held Rosie by her little shoulder.

"This must be that figure's work."

Rosie frowned at Sherlock's expression of restrained anger. "Papa."

"But why can John come out during his working hours?"

Lestrade stepped into Rosie's outer garment and heard Sherlock's murmuring. The inspector answered for him.

“He has to buy something he needs before starting his job. It's a bit far and close enough to this area as if he looks like he's coming back here.”

Sherlock nodded as Lestrade helped Rosie into her outer garment. "And he saw Elena who was about to cross here was pushed by someone right in front of the car that was speeding fast."

"I'm not sure it wasn't a little accident to hear that from you." Sherlock clicked his tongue.

"Well, you know John is very dear for us."

Sherlock and Rosie had the same surprised expressions. “God bless him, as well as your prayers and love for him, he and Elena only suffered minor wounds. His movements were quite dexterous while saving the girl."

Sherlock and Rosie glanced at each other before relief enveloped them. Lestrade smiled before shrugging his shoulders.

"Let's go. I'm sure he's waiting for us at the hospital."

Rosie and Sherlock nodded following the inspector outside. After telling Mrs. Hudson about John's condition, they headed to the hospital where it was Sherlock and John's first meeting as well as bitter memories where John had to see Sherlock commit a fake suicide.

* * *

John turned to find Sherlock and Rosie arriving with Lestrade who seemed to have picked up the detective and her daughter straight to the flat. Elena, who was together with John, put on a relieved expression to see Rosie before running to hug her. John smiled as Elena held back tears and Rosie acted more mature than her best friend. Sherlock walked up to him without hesitation.

"Are you alright, John?"

"Yeah. Well, even though I can't predict the speed of the going car."

John showed that it was not only the abrasions he got, but that his hand now had to be in a cast because he had a broken bone.

Sherlock frowned. "Oh, John."

The doctor smiled a little and turned to Lestrade who approached him. "You said it was just a minor accident!"

"Well, not until both of them are seriously injured."

"John's still got hurt!"

Lestrade was silent and only sighed softly, not knowing what to say to Sherlock who unconsciously let his emotions escape. Sherlock turned his head as he felt the touch on his hand.

“It’s fine, Sherlock. Don't blame Greg."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "John-"

"I can help you solve cases in the flat."

Sherlock was silent to hear John's words accompanied by a small smile. His expression is gentle and affectionate.

"Will you include me in investigations and cases you can handle at the flat, Sherlock?"

The detective blinked several times, glancing at Rosie, who looked at him worriedly and was already beside John with her close friend Elena whom the doctor had saved.

"Don't state the obvious thing, John."

John only smiled a little. Sherlock glanced at him when he heard his phone vibrate and rolled his eyes when he saw the name on the screen. Sherlock sighed softly before answering.

"What do you want?"

John raised an eyebrow at Sherlock's changing tone. But the detective did not move from his position and let John's hand still touch his other hand.

_"Aww, you were mean to me now, Sherlock."_

John winced at the light, teasing voice on Sherlock's phone. He found out that it was Irene Adler. Rosie herself wore a sad expression to find the woman again contacting the detective.

"Then?"

_"There is another investigation regarding the figure tonight at seven at a hotel. How about going there today?"_

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "You can invite other guy from now on."

John blinked in surprise.

_"Why? What made you change your mind to stop doing it?"_

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Whatever and this are my decision. Don't you already have a lot of people and guys you can choose as your partner to get information from that investigation?”

_"Looks like something happened to Dr. Watson for making you refuse to go with me this time."_

"No next time and I'm done with you, The Woman."

John glanced at Rosie who wore a hopeful expression at Sherlock who was busy talking to his temporary partner on his phone.

_"I thought you were really looking forward to going on a date with me like the last time we went to a café."_

Sherlock rolled his eyes again with a low sigh. "I did it for investigations not for my relationships with other human beings."

_"But you got in relationship with Dr. Watson."_

“John is different and you are not _him_. I don't need another _John_ _Watson_ but the one beside me right now."

Rosie grinned at Sherlock's words without hesitation. Lestrade smiled wickedly at John who was holding back his embarrassment and joy. Especially when his hand touched Sherlock's hand which was now being held by the detective.

_"Oh. Unfortunately, I won't give you any information this time if you don't come along with me, because that's kind of a payoff.”_

"Well, I can investigate it with John."

This time Sherlock turned his head and looked at John with a smile. "Mycroft also intervened sometimes because it was so annoying that he didn't ask me to back off in pursuit of one dangerous person like Magnussen."

John stifled a laugh where Sherlock smiled as John remembered.

He remembered how Mycroft had warned Sherlock and himself not to become so obsessed with Magnussen that they had to cross the line. At least John's presence succeeded in stopping Sherlock from taking drugs and preventing him from doing it again.

_"Alright then. Give my greetings to Dr. Watson and the little girl, Mr. Holmes."_

"If I remember."

Sherlock switched off the call with the woman before putting it back in his pocket.

"Well, you are really popular, Sherlock."

"What do you mean by that?"

Sherlock winced as Lestrade commented with a wicked smile on his face.

"We'd better all go back to the flat now."

They stood where Sherlock raised an eyebrow at Elena who looked at him sheepishly.

"Looks like I also have fans who are good friends of Rosie."

The girl just smiled while Elena was still standing behind Sherlock in a shy manner. Although in her eyes there is a sense of curiosity and awe to see the figure of Sherlock Holmes in front of her now.

"Yes. This is your first time meeting her, right?”

"Well, I just hope she doesn't ask for my autograph or stuff like I'm someone to adore."

John rolled his eyes. "Sherlock."

The detective shrugged his shoulders before prompting John to walk out of the hospital. Lestrade accompanied Rosie and Elena and looked after the two of them during the journey where they boarded different cabs. Sherlock rode in the same cab as John and seemed to try to protect him.

"How do you feel?"

"It's not that bad, but I can tolerate it."

"Yes."

Silence blanketed as the taxi continued toward their flat. John had continued to feel the warmth of Sherlock's hand that had been holding him since they got into the taxi.

"How about your job at the clinic?"

"Ah, well, Greg helped me take it and told the clinic that I myself as a doctor had to have a small accident. Greg brought it to the flat when he picked you up and Rosie."

"Well, you saved other people's lives, of course you did because you were a doctor."

John chuckled softly before nodding. "Yeah. Like how you try to solve cases and at least stop some murder cases."

"Only a few."

John smiled before nodding again. "So, you talked to Rosie?"

"Yes."

"What is your answer or what is your decision?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes while John just smiled waiting for an answer from the detective. He was sure and knew the answer but hoped Sherlock would tell him directly.

"You've seen it clearly why should I tell you?"

"Come on, Sherlock. I want to hear it directly from you."

"My statement to The Woman isn’t enough for you?"

"Yeah." Sherlock found John nodding with a small smile on his face. "What did Rosie ask to you?"

Sherlock blinked a few times before averting his gaze. Slowly, his mouth opened to utter several sentences.

_"Go away with that woman or stay with us?"_

John blinked a few times. "I'm really surprised to have to face two John Watsons at once, especially with the eyes and traits quite similar between you and Rosie."

"Well, she's my girl and Mary, of course she has something in common with both of us." Sherlock nodded without hesitation and made no comment on that. "At the same time with you who are her adoptive father and become some of the people she likes."

Sherlock widened his eyes before glancing at John. The doctor shrugged his shoulders.

"You already know very well about that and I'm sure you don't need to argue with it."

"You mean about intelligence?"

Sherlock smiled as John reached for the cab door. "I'll make Graham do the legwork for us."

John chuckled. "You really are Mycroft Holmes' brother."

"He is indeed my brother."

Sherlock followed John out of the taxi after paying. Not long after their taxi had left, another taxi with Lestrade, Rosie and Elena arrived. The inspector said goodbye to finish another job where the two girls followed Sherlock and John into their flat.

"Well, let's get acquainted and talk inside."

Sherlock opened the door for John, Rosie and Elena before closing it for them. Mrs. Hudson greeted them happily with worry on her face seeing the condition of John in the cast. Without hesitation, the owner of the flat also offered homework to replace John who had to rest a lot and didn't move much.

* * *

Sherlock remembered that meeting Elena wasn't the first time. He and John once solved a case about an important item that was lost from her which was stolen by their classmate. Even so, Rosie wasn't so close that she had to take her home and preferred to go to the girl's house first. Rosie tells many things, about her late mother, Mary Watson, her father who is now the only partner and person who can overcome a detective who is a _junkie_ , John Watson, and also other father who live to officially become Rosie's parents, Sherlock Holmes. Elena marvels at every case the detective has with his intelligence and writes on John's blog about the two trying to solve a case together.

"I really like your blog and the cases that you two solve together!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Surely it's just a story about myself and the cases I solved right?"

"Obviously, but if Dr. Watson does not write it and read by so many people, you will not be known, Mr. Holmes!"

John just smiled while Sherlock still put on an annoyed expression. "I don't need the world to know me, I just need a case!"

Rosie and John stifled laughter as Elena tried to adapt to the detective who seemed quite emotional and irritable. She was confused and nervous to follow the flow of the atmosphere there.

"I'm sure if there is no daddy, papa will be more difficult to control."

John smiled. "I heard it very clearly from Mrs. Hudson."

Sherlock only grumbled softly but did not argue with it. Sherlock once lost control because of a dangerous assassin who has the title of doctor and uses it to kill patients little by little and slowly. Mrs. Hudson must take him by force while handcuffing the detective and take him to the only friend and partner who can handle Sherlock's character like that, John Watson.

Not long after enjoying Afternoon Tea and some snacks, as well as small talk about lessons and cases handled by Sherlock and John, Elena and Rosie went to take a nap before continuing their activities. Both will learn to continue with lessons that are a bit behind.

Sherlock turned to John, who was sitting casually with one hand holding the newspaper while the other was wrapped in the bandage.

"How do you feel?"

"Hmm? Good, of course." John went through every word in the newspaper. "It's not that bad, but it's hard to move more freely."

John widened his eyes as Sherlock hugged him from behind. Without any effort or pressure on his broken hand. John blinked before he made a sound.

"Sherlock?"

"Sorry, John."

The doctor blinked again. "What for? You're not doing anything wrong, Sherlock." John found Sherlock shaking his head. He could not see the expression of the detective, which was buried in his shoulder. The two long arms hugged him a little tightly, but did not put too much pressure on the broken arm.

"Hey, Sherlock?"

"Because I was too focused on investigations and my stupid _date_ with The Woman." John blinked again. "I'm distracted from you and Rosie."

John sighed softly before letting the newspaper he was holding fall to touch Sherlock. He stroked the beautiful black curly hair, and it smelled so good that John could get drunk.

"That's just as important, Sherlock."

"My date with The Woman is important, you mean?"

John chuckled as Sherlock looked up with a look of surprise on his face. John smiled.

"No, not that part."

"Oh. Information?"

"Yeah." John nodded and Sherlock rested his head on John's shoulder again. The doctor realized the relief enveloped the detective to see Sherlock's shoulders, which had been tense, slowly relaxed again. "But looks like he's really attracted to you, Sherlock."

"You mean?"

"Irene Adler is in love with you."

Sherlock found John smiling softly at him and it managed to mute him. The detective blinked several times before making a sound.

"I know she has liked me for a long time."

John stepped back with a surprised expression. "Seriously?"

"Yes." Sherlock released his hug while John was still looking at him. “I was attracted to her, but I didn't fall in love with her. I didn't know she would come back from America with information about the person who attacked you."

John muttered softly and sat back comfortably in his chair. "You don't like her?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes as John asked him innocently. John found Sherlock's blue eyes staring deeply at him. Seriousness accompanied by warmth enveloped the gaze. “I'm in love with you, John Watson. You have my heart."

John blinked a few times as if he was amazed to hear this. Straight from a Sherlock Holmes unfamiliar with human emotions and feelings.

"Wow"

"What?"

"It feels great too, hearing it from you like that."

"I'm serious, John."

"I know, I know."

Sherlock was annoyed when his statement was considered a joke by John. The doctor chuckled and Sherlock knew that John was embarrassed to hear that. Sherlock looked away.

"I just can't believe it; our relationship has changed little by little since our meeting at that time."

"Strangers, colleagues, partners, friends." John glanced over as Sherlock declared it in his place. "I'm even surprised that someone can survive with me like this."

John allowed himself to laugh. "I have to say the same thing too."

The two of them looked at each other now before laughing again. Sherlock grabbed the newspaper John had dropped and gave it back to the doctor. He stepped back into experimenting and some investigations while John enjoyed his break reading the paper. Both of them were so immersed in their respective activities that they forgot about the time that passed quite quickly.

Elena and Rosie, who returned from their nap, started doing their work while enjoying snacks. Sherlock kept annoying them with a few comments that were accompanied by annoyance in his voice as well as admiration and interest. John just smiled enjoying their conversation where Sherlock was quite close to the children and easily entered their world as if Sherlock himself was still a child. Well, John finds out that Sherlock is a little child trapped in the body of a grown man.

The next day, John woke up alone in their room when he heard at least a high note in the flat. He found it as Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock.

“You shameless woman! Sherlock and John are together now, there's no reason you should be here!"

"Yes. But the information needed by them is in me. More than Mr. Holmes has."

Sherlock sighed softly before glancing over at hearing soft footsteps. Without hesitation he moved and approached John, who came blinking trying to digest what was going on in their flat room.

"Are you alright, John?"

"Morning, Sherlock." John got a low nod from Sherlock and watched him help his step inside.

"Oh my, what a bad state to look at." Irene Adler covered her lips with an expression of surprise that seemed intentional.

"If you know, hurry up and leave."

Sherlock let John sit on his couch while The Woman and Mrs. Hudson still stood facing each other. The woman who owns the flat finally moves to prepare breakfast for the two of them.

"How do you feel?"

"Well, fine, quite better." John smiled at Mrs. Hudson who touched his shoulder. "Rest and sleep well enough to make my wounds better."

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear that, dear." Mrs. Hudson strolled into the kitchen and began preparing breakfast.

Sherlock turned around with folded hands. “What are you waiting for? Get out of here now."

"Well, you sure you won't take the opportunity to get the very latest information from that figure?"

Sherlock frowned before sighing softly. "No, thank you. There was still a little time before he would come or intend to attack John again. I can investigate it myself."

Irene put on a bored expression at Sherlock's answer where John raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, you knew he was coming?"

Sherlock turned to John who asked followed by Irene herself. "Yes. He knows your current condition and I refuse to go and stay away from you."

"How? Even though he didn't see you at all?"

Sherlock sighed again. "Oh, John. You know my method. If he doesn't come to me directly, then I will go to him."

John blinked. "Oh. Yes, you're right, sorry, I didn't think it would be like that."

“It’s fine, John. You are under the influence of drugs and under the pressure of the injuries you received.”

Sherlock didn't look at him but his statement was as sharp as ever with gentleness. John was grateful to be able to understand about the detective more than anyone.

"Well, call me when you change your mind." Irene walked out the door.

"I won’t. You're quite stubborn." Sherlock grunted before settling into the armchair.

"We're sure that applies to you too, Mr. Holmes."

Irene smiled before actually stepping away from their room. "Even though I’m sure Dr. Watson will not need your help here."

Sherlock and John widened their eyes. The two of them looked at each other now and made Sherlock open his mouth slowly.

"Really?"

"Huh? What? No, of course I need your help, Sherlock."

John rolled his eyes. “God, you trust that woman more than I have been with you for almost years? I need you, of course."

Sherlock blinked before heaving a sigh of relief. His expression of shock and disbelief turned completely to relief.

"So? Very good."

Sherlock tried to refocus on his work on the laptop. "You, need me."

John also smiled a little. He did not believe seeing a Sherlock Holmes who was usually calm and could control himself over various things so that his feelings and emotions looked very shocked and seemed to be experiencing severe trauma. Although indeed, John knew a lot of things that happened to Sherlock and the detective was able to cover it up so well that John didn't even notice.

Mrs. Hudson came and prepared breakfast for the morning accompanied by helping John to sit across from Sherlock. The two of them eat heartily accompanied by conversations about cases and investigations regarding this mysterious figure.

They turned to find a loud and cheerful voice that morning from their daughter. Rosie came in with a big smile and hands up.

"Good morning!"

Mrs. Hudson smiled broadly and softly at the sight of the small but full of joy and enthusiasm.

"Morning, Rosie."


	12. Sherlock's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's improving condition made Sherlock very happy.
> 
> Even so, their situation did not end peacefully as long as that figure was still stalking them. Until Sherlock has to have a nightmare about it.
> 
> At the same time making John have to realize the reason for the figure to warn Sherlock Holmes through him.

The healing of John's broken hand showed that he was feeling refreshed and moved cheerfully as usual. This made Sherlock happy and a smile continued to appear on his face while he carried out experiments, resolved cases, and investigated about a dangerous figure who had attacked John directly in their flat. And almost hurt Rosie and traumatized her. Even though the girl seems fine now.

Mrs. Hudson who found it smiled when Sherlock kept smiling even though he was reading the morning paper. John and Rosie were busy chatting while enjoying their breakfast.

"You look really happy, Sherlock."

John and Rosie looked up without hesitation at the quiet statement of the flat owner. Sherlock didn't look at them and was busy scrutinizing the paper work for word.

"Hmm."

They only got that before Mrs. Hudson continued. "A new case that is fun and gets you excited?"

"Good idea. Even though I haven't got it yet."

Mrs. Hudson just smiled wider as if he understood it where John and Rosie who turned to the two took turns waiting for the continuation. As an excuse Sherlock was relentlessly happy and a smile continued to appear on his face.

"You're happy John seems to be getting better."

John and Rosie blinked in surprise, they glanced at each other before trying to see the expression Sherlock was showing. But they couldn't because Sherlock used the newspaper to cover it and Mrs. Hudson only chuckled happily before turning around.

"Finally, I can see this place back to how it was and instead, full of happiness!"

John and Rosie saw Mrs. Hudson strolled away still laughing where Sherlock was still with his focus in reading the newspaper. Either they are covering something up or they are really busy with objects that are one of their sources of income. As well as things that make them enjoy their daily lives.

Rosie looked up from below. "Are you alright, Papa?"

“Of course, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Rosie blinked a few times with an innocent expression on her face. "Your face is red, you know."

"It's only light from the morning sun."

Rosie smiled broadly which John still didn't understand. "It's obvious because your skin color is quite pale, papa."

"Well, your skin too."

John saw that Sherlock had finally closed his newspaper and now the doctor could see what Rosie and Mrs. Hudson. John frowned.

“Rosie is right. You okay?"

John without hesitation stood up and checked Sherlock's temperature by touching his exposed forehead. Sherlock was taken aback and it drew a smile on Rosie's face when she saw that her two fathers were so close than before.

"Your face is red, but there's no sign you have a fever."

“Are you joking with me, John? I've never had a fever."

John blinked before sitting back down. "Well, maybe not now, but you might get it as a child." Sherlock raised an eyebrow as John declared it without hesitation.

"How do you know?"

"Shut up. I'm a doctor of course I know." John matched Sherlock's body temperature he had just taken to his own. "Well, looks like you’re fine."

Sherlock snorted. "Of course."

Rosie, who was engrossed in watching her parents, finally made a voice. "Papa is embarrassed, daddy!"

John raised an eyebrow as Sherlock glanced up. "Embarrassed?"

“Yes! He is embarrassed that papa was really happy to see daddy's recovery going very well." John turned and saw Sherlock not looking at him. He only looked at their daughter. "He can't wait to do many things with papa together again!"

Sherlock glanced at John who was looking at him now before snorting. "Well, you did guess me well this time, Watson."

Rosie just smiled proud teeth. Now a red hue adorned Rosie's face because she was proud of her ability to read a Sherlock Holmes.

John blinked. " _Embarrassed_?"

They turned to the doctor now. "Is it weird, if you are a Sherlock Holmes, well, not very good and good at human feelings and emotions feels happy to see my condition improving?" Sherlock wore a shocked expression now.

"Daddy would love to see Rosie and Sherlock slowly recovering or getting excited again after feeling sad."

Rosie, who blinked, smiled broadly. She nodded firmly and was pleased when her father's hand was stroking her head now.

“Ng! Not weird, but we both know Sherlock Holmes is a man who is firm, ignorant, arrogant and quite selfish, always used to controlling himself now feeling shy and stuttering."

Sherlock winced as John glanced over with a mischievous smile on his face. Especially after hearing what Rosie said about the detective.

"Especially when it comes to his best friend, John Watson!"

Sherlock chewed his lips and now he was sure his face was starting to flush and feel hot when two Watson poked right in front of his nose.

"Stop it!"

Rosie and John laughed as Sherlock snorted. Even so, the detective consultant smiled slowly as he felt his usual daily life return with warmth and excitement thanks to the joy of Rosie.

Not long after John went to take Rosie to school and Sherlock waited at their residence, the detective's brother who was also the strongest and biggest part of England came as usual. Alone elegantly and also with a stick that looks like an umbrella. Sherlock raised an eyebrow as he watched him stop in the doorway.

"I'm sure it's not the case that you always force on me?"

"No, brother dear. Not today." Mycroft glanced around. "You didn't go with John to school to drop Rosie off?"

“They were accompanied by Gavin who offered to take and look after them. I was asked to stay here by John because we will investigate that figure together again as usual."

"That's very good news." Mycroft took a step and stood not far from the chair where Sherlock was sitting. With the laptop in front of him. "We all know, right, that he will not come to you but to John?"

Sherlock frowned. "Yes."

Mycroft smiled. "How much information did you get with Irene Adler?"

"You have to ask me after you find out yourself with the help of your agents?"

"Well, I have a little bit of information to add to the existing ones, after you turned down several opportunities to go out with her to dig information in person."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "For God’s sake, Mycroft." The brother waited as Sherlock grumbled. "I'm attracted to her doesn't mean I _like_ her!" Sherlock sighed softly as Mycroft just smiled.

"I only love John."

"I know, my dear brother, I know."

Mycroft pulls out a folder filled with information, such as when he handed it to Sherlock for the stolen missile design case. Sherlock raised an eyebrow and accepted it until he began reading it. Some of the information and data listed is partly owned by Sherlock, so there are differences which are the latest things.

"Is this the information The Woman offers me?"

"I managed to get it through well, quite difficult." Mycroft played with his cane.

"What did you give her as payment?"

"Not much, just the information she needs for her American employer."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "Don't you try to give her information about me or John."

"No need to do it, she will seek it out on her own." Mycroft walked slowly away from his seated brother. "You know she's clever and witty, Sherlock."

"Yes, I know."

Sherlock threw the folder on the table after hearing the footsteps he recognized as John. He returned alone without Lestrade at his side. John raised an eyebrow when he saw Mycroft standing not far from his brother.

"I didn't know Mycroft was coming to visit."

"Hello, John."

John stepped across him to sit in the chair opposite Sherlock who was still busy doing something with his laptop.

"What brought you here?"

John stared at Mycroft before finding Sherlock handing him a folder. Sherlock didn't look at him and without hesitation John reached for the folder and read its contents. He began to investigate and absorb the information and data contained in it.

"Oh my God," he muttered softly. "Is this the information and data Mycroft has about him?"

"Yes. I've got some of it."

John looked up and looked at the Holmes in turn. "Sherlock who refused to go with Irene Adler for information I got directly for her." Mycroft smiled at the still surprised John.

"My brother thinks of you first compared to everything there."

John turned and Sherlock rolled his eyes. With a low sigh. “Of course, Mycroft. I can get that from you instead of bothering to go on dates that _really_ piss me off for a long time."

"But you don't mind going out with John."

“Mycroft. You know John is different." The older brother held back laughter as he managed to annoy Sherlock before returning to his laptop. John put the folder on the table again before looking at Mycroft.

"Then have you got the exact position he is in?"

"Unfortunately, not yet. He has many names and places that are quite difficult for us to trace. It's not that I didn't try at all."

"You just don't have any connections with people who get it quicker and too tied up with the law." Mycroft shrugged unconcernedly as Sherlock made a bold, sharp statement.

John turned to him now. "Did you find it, then?"

"Not exactly where, but there are traces."

John blinked in surprise. "With the help of those who are not bound by law? The homeless network?"

"Yep." Sherlock smiled. "I'm glad you're starting get back, John."

John blinked again. "Well, I just came back healthy from the fracture I got from a little accident."

"You are both a soldier and a doctor, John." He turned to Mycroft who said it. "Sometimes I don't know whether to be grateful or not you are the one who accompanied my brother until now."

" _I am_ grateful, Mycroft." John saw the two of them look at each other now. "I won't let anyone take him away from me again."

Mycroft only shrugged as John smiled.

There was relief and warmth in Sherlock's tone and statement. John returned to the folder containing the data again and began digesting it once again. If the information Sherlock gets covers the entirety of the information Mycroft got, what else is missing? John saw several photos and sketches from the figure's subordinates to the figure itself.

It reminded him of the person's entire face, and widened his eyes to see that one of his photos was in the folder Mycroft had given him.

"Sherlock."

"Hmm?"

Sherlock looked up to find John widened his eyes. He pointed the folder at him and Mycroft while pointing at a photo pasted there.

"It's that figure."

The two of them widened their eyes now. "He was the one who came to our flat and nearly shot Rosie without doubt."

Sherlock grabbed the folder without hesitation from John. "How can you forget it?"

"Sorry, shock took it over from my mind."

Sherlock was taken aback at his question before frowning. He cleared his throat softly. "I didn't mean to blame you, um, sorry, John."

John shook his head softly. "It’s fine, at least I remember now." Sherlock nodded. The two of them turned to find Mycroft already holding the phone to his ear.

“Do everything you can to find the man from one of the photos that have been taken. Whoever's the witness, get the data."

Sherlock and John blinked at Mycroft's orders without hesitation. He smiled at both of them.

"Well, at least we got a lead from John after the presence of that figure came here and attacked you."

John blinked before nodding. Tension slowly felt in the room. "I will try to find the last traces of my subordinates who managed to take the photo of that guy you just saw."

"This data is new. That means your men haven't seen it for long?" Sherlock asked where was answered by a soft nod from Mycroft.

"That also means,"

Sherlock winced as Mycroft started. "There is a possibility that he will come to visit as I predicted."

John winced and swallowed hard. The tension is felt now and John hopes to continue to fight and survive with it. Mycroft said goodbye because he had to attend an important meeting that day after visiting to provide data and information that his beloved brother needed.

"Take care of him, Sherlock."

John raised an eyebrow as Sherlock narrowed his eyes. John found mystery and seriousness in his gaze.

"I know, Mycroft."

* * *

Apart from investigating the figure, a figure more dangerous than the opponents Sherlock and John beat and passed together, the two of them normally solve the cases given by their website and also the Yarders. While waiting for information and data from Mycroft after he learned the face that John saw as that figure. Without realizing it, that figure was already close to them and did not hesitate to come to visit.

"Good evening, Dr. Watson."

John winced at the sight of the figure standing alone not far from him who was just about to return to Baker Street. It was still late in the afternoon and people passed by among them going about their respective activities.

" _You_." John swallowed hard, feeling his body suddenly stiffen to see that figure now.

"I'm glad you still remember me. But the ones who interact with you the most are your subordinates hmm."

John frowned again. "So, you who tried to separate me and Sherlock also injured him while solving the case alone."

"That's a big chance for me, you know. You guys got separated and it's the first time in so long together, Mr. Holmes must take matters into his own hands."

"I'm sure you did that case too and made Sherlock have to work on it."

"You are absolutely right." John saw him motionless from where he stood, hands in his trousers pockets. Cold sweat rolled down John's temples as he spoke no more.

"Then you're going to give Sherlock another warning by seeing me?"

"You are smart after being with the detective consultant." John grunted and a smile grew wider on his face. "I still want to play with you and try to keep destroying Sherlock Holmes little by little."

John retreated spontaneously when he saw the gun pointed at him. Surprisingly, there was not a single person who stopped or tried to get the figure in front of him to lower the hood of the gun to release it. As if the world only contained John and that figure now.

"Unfortunately, Mycroft Holmes and their younger sister, Eurus Holmes, managed to track me down and were about to do something to me because they managed to touch their beloved brother."

John frowned. "You didn't attack Mycroft because he wouldn't be affected."

The figure smiled. "Despite having no expertise in human emotions and feelings, Mycroft closes his heart completely from anyone but his younger brother, and will eliminate anyone who tries to hurt him and sadden him."

"Go on."

John swallowed hard. “You didn't attack Eurus because she wouldn't be affected either, considering she managed to shake her two older brothers, Mycroft and Sherlock. Certainly, it would be easy to shake others if she could paralyze her own two siblings.”

The figure smiled broadly. "So, I attacked Sherlock Holmes." John could see the enthusiasm in the figure's eyes. Slowly enlarging and burning like a fire.

“Before, he closed himself and his heart and only admired Mycroft of the many people who knew him. Mrs. Hudson, not so much even though he loves her too. Molly Hooper, a close friend who she cannot be a lover or partner because she is not for Sherlock. Greg Lestrade, a good friend who is equally irreplaceable and still chooses him because he needs Sherlock to help him solve the problem if he gets stuck."

John winced and he knew where the figure was talking. He saw his smile wider and the sound of a bullet cock being moved. The bullets begin to shift so that they can be fired at any targeted target.

“Sherlock Holmes is slowly opening his heart, discovering the sincerity of a flat-sharing friend who is a close friend of _Mike_ _Stamford_ from his old school, as well as how this man deals with Sherlock like he is an ordinary person and not a freak to a junkie. Someone who saw the battlefield in Sherlock's eyes and as if the detective was showing it back to that person who didn't really want to come home from the war in Afghanistan but had to be sent home."

The figure smiled. "Only to you, Dr. John Watson."

John swallowed again. "If Mycroft and Eurus found someone like Sherlock, no, found by them, I'm sure they would too."

"Indeed." John raised an eyebrow as the figure agreed without hesitation. "But the one who got it was Sherlock Holmes. I'm sure you will do whatever he does for you."

John winced and clenched his fists. He was unable to move as the figure's index finger slowly aimed at the trigger and John was not sure if he could dodge the bullet if after avoiding it the figure would knock him out without a gun. Strangely John realized, that the gun was just bait for him to do something else and John would still end up dead there.

"I really don't have any choice huh?"

The figure smiled. "You really got smart after being with that detective." John saw that his finger had been on the trigger but had not yet been pressed to aim the bullet at him.

"So it is."

John widened his eyes as the expression on the figure's face turned cruel and his eyes glistened like a wild animal that managed to get its prey.

“Goodbye, Dr. Watson."

The gunshot was the end of it all and everything blackened.

"JOHN!"

Sherlock woke up and gasped for breath, and managed to make John who was sleeping beside him too surprised. Sherlock tried to observe and digest what was going on. A dark room lit only by sunlight to his right through the window near the exit of his room. He glanced over and found John rubbing his eyes while screeching beside him.

"Sherlock?"

The detective who seemed to be holding back all emotions and also something that was taken away from him sighed. Sherlock touched his head and started muttering softly.

"Dream... everything is just a dream."

John blinked a few times. “Sherlock? What’s wrong?"

Sherlock turned to John, who gave him a worried look. John was dressed in bed as usual, there were no injuries other than a gunshot wound on his shoulder, John's broken arm was healed and John was back to normal. John watched as Sherlock didn't say a word.

"Answer me, Sherlock-"

John widened his eyes as Sherlock hugged him. He held him tight and John could feel his face sinking into his short hair that was long enough after his military-style short cut. All at once after several years had passed, he tossed the hair up and back. John blinked a few times before touching Sherlock's shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Of course not, John."

John could hear Sherlock holding back tears. Sherlock, who has high self-esteem to arrogance that not everyone can tolerate, doesn't allow tears to fall even in front of the person he loves very much.

"Right, you're not alright. You had a nightmare." Sherlock nodded behind his embrace. John paused and only began to gently rub Sherlock's back. "You want to talk about it?"

Sherlock was silent and John waited. In the silence and warmth of the morning, the detective consultant and his partner embrace on the bed. Sherlock let out a long sigh.

"I saw that figure in my dream."

John raised an eyebrow. " _That figure_? The person who attacked me?" Sherlock just nodded.

"Is it because you were too focused on investigating him and managed to get a picture of what he was like so he entered your dream?"

Sherlock nodded. "Perhaps."

John muttered softly before continuing. "There are more? Or is that all? " Sherlock fell silent.

"When you get to like this and call my name at the end, it doesn't seem like only that."

Sherlock held back a smile at John's cleverness which began to sharpen before sounding out to answer him.

"Yes. You were there too, John. "

"Okay..." John paused while Sherlock also fell silent. The detective seemed reluctant to talk about it before John asked in a gentle tone and without coercion. "That figure came to me to warn you again?"

Sherlock nodded in response.

John fell silent again, and couldn't think of anything more than that. “Sorry, I can't think of anything else. You want to tell me more details?"

Sherlock stifled a laugh but he let a smile paint.

John knew that Sherlock felt his honesty before the detective released his embrace. John saw Sherlock resting his forehead on his own. The eyes closed, before finally opening slowly with a long sigh. John hoped that his body would not respond to that very close touch.

"He's been caught by Mycroft and Eurus, so that's why he decided to-" John nodded when Sherlock hesitated. John found that his eyes began to sparkle and not with his usual enthusiasm or challenge. "Destroy me by eliminating you."

John widened his eyes now.

Sherlock couldn't take it anymore and just closed his eyes, even though there were no tears flowing. It was as if the detective was holding back as his chest throbbed with pain at the memory.

"He decided to kill me because it was a powerful way to destroy you." Sherlock only nodded as John made it clear. Sherlock made no comment and hoped that the warmth he felt through John's forehead would calm his fears.

Sherlock suddenly opened his eyes when John's hand touched his face. His expression was so soft, it reached his eyes.

"Sherlock, look at me."

John found Sherlock's eyes sparkling again, with tears now. Stagnant tears and not ready to spill.

"I'm here, with you, now." John started. "I don't know if it will just end as a dream or if you can see the possibility in the future when I meet that figure alone like how he came to our flat." Sherlock nodded waiting for the doctor to continue. "But at least now I'm here, beside you, with you, you can feel that I'm real, right?"

This time John could see Sherlock's tears falling. Just spilled it and Sherlock held on not to sob. John wiped it while the detective seemed to ask John to do it. John just smiled seeing how Sherlock really loves and takes care of him like now. Even though John knew Sherlock had always been that way ever since he chose to commit a ruse suicide to distract the shooters from him, Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade. In the end Sherlock did many things to take care and protect John.

“Yes, John. You're real."

John smiled and nodded. "It's up to you to decide what and how you act in the future about me, who is in your dreams." Sherlock blinked now in surprise.

"As you have entrusted everything to me, I also entrusted everything to you. About Rosie too."

Sherlock frowned. "John..." The doctor just smiled at Sherlock, so gentle, so full of affection. Sherlock wiped his own tears and John removed his face.

"You already said it."

Sherlock unconsciously missed the warmth and touch of John's hand on his face.

"Don't expect you to take it back." John blinked at the wicked smile on the detective's face.

"It's fine, but what are you going to do to me so that the dream you see doesn't happen?"

"Oh, just a little protection."

Sherlock moved away now while brushing the hair that was blocking his view away. John found that his usual figure had returned and not Sherlock who looked weak and helpless as before.

"Protection? I get worried when it comes to _protection_ you mean especially with the addition of Mycroft."

Sherlock snorted but John could see the smile on his face. He rose to his feet and sighed softly.

"I will do something first with the dream I saw before deciding what protection I have for you."

John saw his hands on his hips now, confident, without a doubt. Like Sherlock the first time he saw him in the hospital and also when he took him to the crime scene.

"Don't expect you to stay away from me."

* * *

John and Sherlock turned their heads to find Mycroft arriving as usual while they were solving cases at the flat. The case that day did not make them have to leave the house and be able to relax. Rosie herself was making cookies with Mrs. Hudson in their flat.

"I hope you've brought something other than bringing yourself here, Mycroft."

Sherlock declared it sternly and curtly as usual. Even so, both Mycroft and John already knew that this was Sherlock's character.

"Well, of course, and I can count this as good news."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow to glance at Mycroft, who was standing while playing with the cane he always carried.

"Good news?"

"Ah, Uncle Mycroft!"

Mycroft and Sherlock turned to hear Rosie's cheerful voice. She ran to hug him for a moment.

"Seems like you're doing something fun?"

“Ng! Me and Grandma make cookies! Will you stay for a while to try it?”

Mycroft smiled. "Well, if you say so."

"Yay!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Since when did you _get_ _involved_ , Mycroft?"

Mycroft smiled even wider. "Since you _got_ _involved_ too, brother mine."

"Papa!"

Rosie declared it with a high voice and irritation on her face. Sherlock blinked a few times before snorting. Without having seen Rosie’s face first. "Just leave him be, come on over here!"

Mycroft smiled happily, especially John. He saw Rosie asking him to sit on the sofa he used to sit on to wait for the cookies Rosie and Mrs. Hudson made. Sherlock still wore a sullen expression and that further drew the smile on John's face.

The doctor turned to look at the waiting Mycroft, leaning on his beloved cane.

"Then the good news that you said?"

"Ah, yes,"

John saw Mycroft rise slowly toward John. Sherlock refocused his attention on the two of them after hearing that. Mycroft handed over a rather large tablet which John accepted. The doctor raised his eyebrows.

"We managed to find the guy who pushed Rosie's good friend Elena and got you hurt, John." Sherlock winced as John looked at some of the information and photos listed there. John kept the tablet on the table so Sherlock could see it too. "We don't know them at all, and hope you remember or see one of their men, who is definitely not that figure."

John winced as Sherlock looked up at him. They were waiting for John to remember something, or to get at least some information after additional information was given to him. John touched his chin.

“Since there have been only three people attacking me up to now, starting with that figure, the shooter of my arm, and the person who untied my hands, I'm not sure of my own memory. Especially with the dark situation in that hallway..."

Sherlock and Mycroft exchanged glances before turning back to John. "Just a glance, or don't you see their faces?"

“I saw their faces! Even though it's not very clear, they are hiding in the dark, and I saw someone covering their faces making it difficult to recognize them clearly."

Sherlock sighed softly, not feeling disappointed and so on, just thinking that the figure was so smart and cunning more than Moriarty to Magnussen, to the opponents who had trouble him before.

Mycroft shrugged his shoulders. "At least I've given you information about who nearly hurt that girl." Sherlock turned to his brother now.

"Because as you think, Elena isn't a frivolous girl."

"Of course!"

They turned their heads as Rosie made a bold statement as well as a tray of cookies, she and Mrs. Hudson made.

“Elena is quite thorough and loves to clean up to the point of tidying up her things, including her parents' belongings. Sometimes she even takes care of my things, she is also calm and patient child, so there is no way she could be reckless and let herself fall in front of the car at high speed!"

Mycroft smiled. "Then it's clear Elena isn't reckless."

Rosie nodded firmly. “Because it's certain, someone was trying to hurt and harm her. Behind her nature like that, Elena is sometimes too honest to make other people mad at her!"

Mycroft stifled a laugh while John just smiled. It's getting wider. "Like someone."

Sherlock blinked at John's comment. "Who do you mean that?"

John didn't answer and was just still reading the information on the Mycroft tablet.

"Well, looks like I can taste your cookies now, Rosie?"

"Ah, ng! Of course! I'm sure Uncle Mycroft, papa and daddy will love it!”

Mycroft smiled as Rosie handed him the homemade cake. With a big smile and confidence.

"Thank you."

Mrs. Hudson just smiled before turning around. "Let me provide tea and coffee for you."

"Thank you, grandma!"

Mycroft smiled too. "Thank you."

Rosie, Mrs. Hudson and Mycroft talk about cakes and various other things while John and Sherlock work on the case to new information about the figure. At the same time the person who attacked Elena to make her and John who saved her almost became a victim. After reading with satisfaction, Sherlock let John read it now and hopes that something escapes his sight and is discovered by John while Sherlock takes care of the case they are working on.

John winced as Sherlock closed his laptop. "I have to wait for another case from Lestrade."

"Hmm. So, you finished on that?"

"Yes." Sherlock rose from his chair. "A little tea might calm me who is getting bored now." John only smiled a little at that.

As Sherlock made tea and moved to talk to Mycroft and the others, John cringed even more. He reads the information and data Mycroft has gathered for them about the dangerous figure who had attacked him and Rosie's good friend, Elena.

_“It is known that the person who pushed Elena Ashley was one of Mike Stamford's schoolmates, although the person concerned didn't know him at all because he was not a close friend. He attacked the girl after learning that Elena Ashley was a good friend of Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson whose father was Mike Stamford's best friend, John Watson. Unfortunately, the real reason he pushed and hurt the girl isn't clear, it's just because he said the girl was related to Rosie."_

John widened his eyes slowly. "Related to Rosie..." He muttered softly with an expression of disbelief.

 _“This is just a warning, and oddly enough, even though it states that the warning in question_ _was shown to Sherlock Holmes, a consultant private detective who is slowly becoming known for writing his cases on Dr. John Watson’s blog, he was asked to give that warning to his partner rather than the detective himself. Apart from that until now, nothing is clear."_

John sighed softly, increasingly unable to understand the explanation that seemed ambiguous to him. He continued reading until he finally realized one of the reasons for his assault and Rosie and his best friend.

_“I was asked to do the same with Dr. Watson’s sister, Harry Watson. Unfortunately, I couldn't find the location where she was now, and more precisely where, so before her, I did it to that girl's best friend. Now I end up failing because I got caught and Dr. Watson himself saved the girl. I won't be able to complete the task given to me anymore."_

John widened his eyes. " _Harry_ "

The voice of John, who rose to his feet, made the four of them who were busy talking turned around. Sherlock, who was about to make a sound, saw the expression on John's face change, after reading the information on Mycroft's tab. He could see John reaching for his phone and pressing a few buttons. The three exchanged glances as Sherlock watched John disappear from the flat slowly before Mycroft made a sound for them.

"Go, Sherlock." His younger brother glanced without moving. "I will protect them here."

Sherlock walked slowly to the kitchen to put down his teacup. The three of them saw Sherlock disappear out of the flat with small steps down the stairs.

Sherlock's steps stopped as John stood not far from the flat door. The phone was in his ear and someone's voice was heard returning John now.

_“I've been waiting for news from you, John. Although I'm sure you won't call me without any specific purpose."_

"I'm not going to ask you anything, Harry. I'm sure that I'm fine here."

Sherlock finds John calling his older sister, who is unfamiliar and not really close with him. The detective raised an eyebrow, quite surprised by John suddenly calling him.

_"Sorry I did not come to fulfil your wedding invitation."_

"It’s fine, it's over now."

John found Harry chuckling across the street before sighing softly. " _Then_?"

"I won't ask for the details of where you are right now."

" _Why_?"

“Just no. Listen to me."

John found Harry doubtful. " _Okay. Then_?"

"Are you okay there?"

" _Well, you can put it that way, quite a distance from busy, suffocating London_." John only smiled a little but held himself so that his older sister didn't notice. " _Are you going to visit_?"

"No, I also don't know where you are now."

_"I can tell you."_

"No need, I just need your news now."

John felt his sister smiling. " _I'm fine, really_."

"Very good then."

" _Honestly I'm surprised you called me, to ask my condition_."

John rolled his eyes defensively not to get annoyed. " _I'm sure you're fine there_."

"Well, of course. I'm a former soldier."

Harry chuckled. " _Well, you're right. If you’re done, you can hang up first_."

John winced before clenching his fists. John sighed softly.

"Okay. It's good to hear you fine."

_"Me too, John."_

John turned off the phone and looked at the screen. There was written the name of his older sister, the number, and the length of time the two of them spoke through the device.

John winced before sighing softly.

"Oh my God!"

John was surprised to see Sherlock standing there as if waiting for him. His expression was unreadable before John continued.

"Since when were you there?"

"Ever since I saw you come down here to call your sister."

"Oh" John looked at his phone now.

"Is there something that makes you have to call your older sister who are unfamiliar and unable to get close to you, like your first statement?"

John looked up before smiling faintly. He is delighted when Sherlock remembers their first meeting, Sherlock's deduction to him and his family, that makes John without hesitation explain about them.

"Yeah. I don't know if you read them all, or missed them.”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "From the information Mycroft got for us?"

"Yes."

Sherlock blinked before continuing. "The main reason he attacked Elena and the main reason he warned me through you?"

John just nodded.

"You think he will attack your older sister?"

"I'm just afraid she was attacked too." John gripped phone. "I know Harry and I will never get along."

John looked up to find Sherlock now not far from him, staring at him with gentle eyes. John found the detective got the point.

"She's still your sister, I know that." John saw Sherlock begin to wrap his long arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. "That goes for me too, John."

John smiled. "I know, Sherlock. I know." John closed his eyes as he leaned his face on the detective's shoulder.

"I understand your relationship compared to the sibling bickering that looks annoying."

Sherlock refrained from laughing and ended up smiling. "So, you ask her current condition?"

"Yes."

"Is she really, alright?"

"Yes."

"She's far from London?"

"Yeah."

"You want me to tell her place now, more precisely where?"

John blinked. "Are you serious?"

"Are you looking down on me, John Watson?"

John chuckled. "No, no, just surprised."

“How long have you lived with me and can still feel surprised by my abilities? You're really interesting."

John chuckled again. "Can you decide to be annoyed or praise me?"

Sherlock leaned his face against the doctor's hair.

"I choose both then."

Mycroft, Mrs. Hudson and Rosie who saw the two of them hugged right in front of the flat door refrained from making a sound. Mrs. Hudson held back a happy smile while Rosie smiled innocently.

Mycroft, who previously smiled, slowly returned his expression to normal.

"There is another east wind who came to visit it."


	13. Past Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft makes an offer for Sherlock and John, so that both of them can get even better protection from that figure.
> 
> Another good friend of Victor Trevor, Chris, also calls Sherlock to talk about their old friend who left first.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow as his brother Mycroft returned to visit. This time with a document in hand, and he is sitting on the sofa John used to sit on where Sherlock sat across from him as usual, about to enter the Mind Palace.

"What are you doing here, Mycroft?"

"Well, I gave you an excellent piece of advice that could benefit you while chasing that person."

“Excellent advice? How about you just give me information about that person straight away instead of an offer that I hear like something _fishy_?”

Sherlock snorted and Mycroft just smiled. He was accustomed to his cold attitude towards him. Likewise, Mrs. Hudson and John.

"Where are your two favourites, by the way?"

"I'm sure Rosie is your favourite too, Mycroft." Sherlock also sighed softly.

"Of course, my dear Rosie. She's always been nice to me."

Sherlock frowned before answering.

"Shopping."

Mycroft raised an eyebrow.

"And why don't you accompany them, brother dear?"

"They went with Gavin."

"Oh." Mycroft paused before making another sound. "John and that inspector were pretty close as it seems."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at Mycroft's one comment.

"It's very unusual for you to be attracted to other humans, Mycroft."

"No. He's one of the people who are close to you and John, it's natural that I watched him too."

Sherlock winced as Mycroft answered without looking at him.

"He's the one you told to watch over John and me in Baskerville, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Sherlock snorted and Mycroft could only smile broadly as he could tease his brother as usual. Mycroft scrolled through the documents and managed to get Sherlock to glance.

"Amazing offer and advice from me," Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "Is you formalizing your relationship with John non-verbally. Written."

Sherlock blinked now. He didn't expect his brother to suggest something akin to human relationships to their emotions.

"You're claiming that both John and I would get insurance out of the marriage if something happened to either of us or both of us?"

Mycroft shrugged. "At least you will get help."

"About that without any written evidence, you help me and John."

Mycroft is smiling now. "I only help _you_ , brother dear."

Sherlock widened his eyes slightly. "And you refuse to help John if he's not officially attached to me?" Mycroft looked away on purpose.

"Don't you always do it until now?"

"At _your_ request, Sherlock." The detective blinked several times. "I'm not going to bother with him, either for the inspector or for Mrs. Hudson, if it weren't for your request."

Sherlock frowned now before snorting. "You're always picky."

"Only the best for you, brother dear."

Sherlock watched Mycroft pass the document to Sherlock.

"Well, what do you think?"

Sherlock looked at the contents of the document Mycroft provided and had his and John's name written on it on a piece of paper with some signs and conditions. Sherlock frowned again.

"I'll ask John first."

"Even though you know he wouldn't mind agreeing to it?"

Sherlock looked up. “He recently married Mary and has a daughter, Mycroft. How can I immediately ask him to marry me and stay here?"

Mycroft shrugged now. "You have underestimated John Watson, Sherlock."

Sherlock saw his brother standing now. "I’m not."

Mycroft glanced over and found Sherlock shrugged as he looked away.

"Although I did have time, doubt him."

Mycroft smiled. "That he is Moriarty?"

Sherlock snorted and the smile on Mycroft's face grew wider.

"Since we're sure he's not, we don't need to discuss that matter again."

Sherlock saw Mycroft grab something from his coat pocket. This time, it was a small notebook that used to be owned by Sherlock to John to write down important things related to cases. Sherlock saw his brother redirecting a page that had some writing. Strangely enough too neat.

"This is the latest information from Irene Adler."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Something happened to her?"

"She just came back to America. Her duty here for her employer is done.”

Sherlock blinked before reaching for Mycroft's little notebook. He read it, before closing and returning it again.

"The last one of your efforts?"

"Certainly not. Thanks to that woman, I got the extra information I put there."

"Then another reason you're offering written evidence of my relationship with John?"

Mycroft smiled.

"I heard from John that you have dreamed of his figure appearing in your dreams?" Sherlock blinked before nodding. "Judging by every bit of information I get; he's trying to contact John."

Sherlock widened his eyes. "I, who hate this premonition must accept that the dream I saw could come true?"

“I think so, Sherlock. Even without that dream, you can deduce it like me from every piece of information I get."

Sherlock started putting on his Mind Palace pose again. Mycroft smiled as he saw Sherlock begin to think and worry less and walked towards the flat door. They heard footsteps that sounded friendly and cheerful.

"Ah, uncle Mycroft!"

"Hello, Rosie."

John smiled at Rosie's passionate and cheerful nature. Without hesitation Rosie hugged Mycroft and saw the detective's older brother letting her daughter embrace the most influential man in England.

"We're home, Sherlock."

"Hmm"

Sherlock closed his eyes, and John knew that now Sherlock was entering the Mind Palace. John turned to Mycroft.

"What's wrong, you came today suddenly?"

"Well, just giving a great offer for you and Sherlock as well as information on that person."

John raised an eyebrow. "Offer?" Mycroft only nodded. "Then with the information?"

"The most recent information at once from The Woman."

John blinked now. "Is she not here anymore?"

"Yes."

Mycroft smiled. "Her job here for her employer in America was completed, and she was asked to come back to work again there." Mycroft saw Rosie run to her upstairs room before stepping into the doorway.

“And I summed up some of the latest information from her at once which I got in addition. I got The Woman giving a clue."

John blinked before nodding. "I'll leave that to Sherlock. I'm going to have lunch, are you going to stay?"

"Unfortunately, not, John. But thank you for your offer." Mycroft started to walk away. "See you very soon."

"Okay."

The two of them shook hands and Mycroft turned to his younger brother before really leaving.

"You better talk to John about it, Sherlock."

"I know, Mycroft."

When he was sure his brother had left the flat and headed for the throne, John stepped into the kitchen. Sherlock was speechless.

"Have you had lunch, Sherlock?"

"Not interested."

John sighed softly and it made Sherlock open his eyes. John was already looking at him with a surrendered expression.

"If you cook or buy something, I don't mind eating."

John smiled a little. "Very good."

“Daddy! I want to try to make this with Mrs. Hudson!"

Rosie came cheerfully while showing a cookbook to John who was preparing to cook.

"That’s a great idea."

"Let me call Mrs. Hudson."

Rosie turned to Sherlock who suddenly stepped outside.

"I can do it by myself though-"

"It's alright, Rosie."

John saw Rosie staring at him with a worried expression after Sherlock had disappeared and stepped down. His pace was fast and cheerful as well as hurried as if there was a case. John also rubbed his daughter's head.

"He must be back with Mrs. Hudson, okay?"

Rosie blinked before smiling faintly.

"Ng!"

Not long after, Sherlock came with Mrs. Hudson. Rosie walked over to her and started talking about the dishes she wanted to make together. John just smiled as Sherlock returned to his normal sofa and began to enter the Mind Palace. John also let the detective to cook lunch assisted by Mrs. Hudson where she helps Rosie too.

Sherlock, who refuses to eat, is now used to being asked by John with a little force, especially with threats that have succeeded in making the detective give up. Sherlock himself has over time enjoyed how John took care of himself when he was bored or when he was solving cases.

* * *

After sending Rosie to sleep, she kept chattering about the food she had just made with Mrs. Hudson this afternoon, John saw Sherlock still sitting in his Mind Palace position. John smiled and walked into the kitchen to prepare tea for the two of them.

"Do you want tea?"

"Thank you."

John also kept the cup for Sherlock on the small coffee table beside the sofa which Sherlock sat on before he sat down in his own chair. John sipped his tea before Sherlock's voice made him turn his head.

"John."

"Hmm"

"Mycroft offers both an extraordinary and a weird one."

John raised an eyebrow. "Weird?"

"Yes."

Sherlock paused as if waiting for John to voice his next thought. Although Sherlock knew what he might say.

"Apart from that person's information?"

"Yes."

"Are there any benefits from the offer?"

"I heard so."

John saw Sherlock staring at him now. "He said he was sure that you would not reject it."

"Our decision?" Sherlock nodded without hesitation. "Then why did you ask me first if you knew I wouldn't refuse?"

Sherlock blinked before looking away. "Because it's about you and me. I, don't want being too selfish anymore."

John blinked before smiling. "Is that so?"

Sherlock turned and found John looking at him gently. Sherlock was sure his chest was pounding again whenever John looked at him like that.

"Yes."

"Then, what is the offer?"

Sherlock grabs the documents regarding the relationship from Mycroft to John. The doctor raised an eyebrow before starting to read it. Sherlock waited while John was still reading and seemed to understand the contents of the writing in the document in his hand.

"Wow, your brother is full of thought too."

John raised an eyebrow and Sherlock was still watching John as he waited for his reaction.

"Well?"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow in surprise now. "Well, what?"

“I don't mind if we state our relationship in writing here according to Mycroft's wishes. How about you, Sherlock?"

Sherlock widened his eyes now, and John found he was not breathing. Silence enveloped him until John's soft, calm voice brought him to his senses.

"Hey, Sherlock?"

"So, in fact, you really are," John mumbled awaiting the sequel. "Don't mind, get in touch officially with me as a couple, and we got married there?"

"Yes."

"Even though I hadn't been your best man at your previous wedding for long?"

Sherlock regretted asking him, especially with John's expression slowly changing. John looked down at his feet and smiled.

"Yeah. Though I recently asked you to be my best man, Sherlock."

The detective is not sure that he deserves a John Watson. Sherlock chewed his lips before nodding.

"I don't mean to doubt you, John," the doctor looked up as Sherlock glanced at him now. John couldn't believe it; Sherlock could look at him like that. He can look at other people again with gaze like that.

"We're official, then?"

"Yeah." John smiled at last.

"You no longer need to argue to reject our relationship in public?"

John chuckled. "I didn't know you thought about that, Sherlock."

" _You_ usually think about it, John."

Sherlock gave him a worried look now. “I don't care, as long as you are here, with me. But I, don't want you to worry about that anymore."

"Sherlock."

The detective blinked several times. John rose and he saw his hand stretched out. "Can you stand for a moment for me?"

Sherlock blinked and nodded. He got up after grabbing John's hand and was surprised when John pulled him. John hugged him tight and Sherlock was sure his chest was beating fast.

"John?"

"Who do you think thanks to, to this day I can still be here?"

John knew Sherlock raised a confused eyebrow. "You think because of whom, I failed to have relationship with any women to this day apart from Mary?"

Sherlock frowned. "John?"

"It's all because of you, Sherlock."

Sherlock blinked. "Me?"

“Even though I always fail to get along with women, I don't mind them cutting their relationship with me by comparing them to you. They can't beat you who I always prioritize over anything.”

Sherlock blinked in surprise. It was the first time he heard that John put him first before anything else. Now there is Rosie, of course.

"I, this is the first time hearing it."

Sherlock while hugging John back now.

"You didn't expect it?"

John chuckled. "Sherlock Holmes can be overwhelmed too."

“You're interesting, John. Only you always exceeded my expectations to surprise me."

John smiled as he hugged Sherlock even tighter. He could hear a loud pounding in his ears, in the detective's chest. Sherlock himself, though a little hesitant, hugged John tightly like the first time he had done it to calm the doctor who finally let Mary go.

"Only you, can do it."

John nodded. "I see. I’m glad to hear that then." John released his hug and the two of them looked at each other now.

"Since I don't mind, we will officiate it tomorrow?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "We can immediately ask Mycroft today as well as right now, if you're that impatient, Watson."

John stifled a laugh. "I'm patient of course."

Sherlock now found John taking his hand and fingers. The two of them are now holding hands in their flat room. The silence and the heavy beating between the two, made the atmosphere feel different. John tilted his head now, looked at Sherlock again.

"Can I kiss you, Sherlock?"

Sherlock widened his eyes slightly before nodding.

"Of course, John."

John smiled when he found a blush on Sherlock's white cheeks as the detective did not hesitate to answer. John closed his eyes and began to approach Sherlock. The detective did the same until the lips of the two met. John did not know how long the two of them touched each other's lips as if to convey warmth.

After separating and looking at each other, John was sure that formalizing the relationship between the two of them married on paper was not a problem for him. Sherlock and Rosie, his whole world now.

* * *

Sherlock and John, who walked towards the Scotland Yard police station at the request of Inspector Lestrade, saw him shaking the document file in his hand.

"I'm sure this time's case will catch your interest."

"Murder?"

"No. Assault."

"Assault?"

John raised an eyebrow a little surprised at the name of the case the police used for this case.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

"At random?"

"Yes."

Lestrade confirmed when Sherlock began to understand the case they were about to face.

“I got a little information from your brother, Mycroft Holmes, regarding two cases that caused you to be injured. Though usually not."

Sherlock and John, who blinked in surprise, looked at each other. They immediately thought of the figure who had attacked John and nearly injured Rosie in the flat.

"What did Mycroft tell you?"

"Only those two cases. I heard about something that makes you have to get hurt, even though usually you don't get hurt that easily."

"You think we're so flexible, inspector?"

Those who stopped at Lestrade's room saw Sherlock ask with an annoyed expression. He stopped while John was still walking and stood across from Lestrade's desk which kept the file.

"Relax. At least this time, this case, might lead the two of you to the real culprit.”

Sherlock frowned. "I don't intend to openly expose myself to him."

John raised an eyebrow as Sherlock walked over and now stood beside him.

“He gave me warnings through John and indirectly. Do you know what that means, inspector?"

John looked at Sherlock who was looking at Lestrade with a serious expression. The inspector blinked a few times before shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, that's your choice in the end." Sherlock saw Lestrade keep the documents he had brought on his desk. "If you're going to stay with John while investigating this case, I don't think there will be a problem."

Sherlock began reading the contents of the case document.

"Though John could get hurt if you wander around and get too late in the case."

" _Greg_."

Lestrade shrugged as John called out to him in a warning tone. Sherlock only gave a meaningful glance before turning back to the case before him. Sherlock flipped through and began to store various information in his head like a Hard Disk.

"Why do you say that this case is related to the case I handled and managed to injure me and John?"

"Let me explain it from the start."

Lestrade who sat down asked John and Sherlock to sit down. John asked Sherlock to do it without protest and finally the detective sat down. They could see him uneasy and as if he wanted to move on to investigate the new case.

"After receiving photos from your brother, I found out that the culprit was either a relative, or a colleague of the person who attacked you two."

John widened in surprise where Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

“I asked the two of them if they recognized the man in the photos that John saw as one of the guy's men, and they said they knew him. Their job is different, that's all."

"So, they work under the same person?"

"Yes. The case that makes you two is one that looks like it's trying to divide and separate the two of you."

Lestrade touched the case file this time.

“This case looks like it's trying to show both of you at once. Without any more secrets."

John just frowned at not knowing what to say where Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

_"You are smart after being with the detective consultant."_

_"I still want to play with you and try to keep destroying Sherlock Holmes little by little."_

_"Unfortunately, Mycroft Holmes and their younger sister, Eurus Holmes, managed to track me down and were about to do something to me because they managed to touch their beloved brother."_

Sherlock touched his chin as if he were thinking seriously and entered his Mind Palace. He tries to find bits and pieces, information, to the relationship of the attack with the two cases where both of them have to be injured, until the person has to deliberately do something else to warn Sherlock through John.

"Sherlock?"

The detective looked up when he heard John's voice beside him, asking worriedly.

"Then what about the guy who tried to harm Elena, Rosie's good friend?"

John winced before turning to Lestrade. The inspector nodded.

"This warning is not only shown to you, even though the main goal is you."

Sherlock nodded. "But also, against you, John. As Sherlock's partner. Until now, no one has been able to accompany Sherlock Holmes in investigating the case. You're the only one."

John, who blinked in surprise at the indirect praise, touched the nape of his neck. Lestrade just smiled to find John was embarrassed and tried to cover it up.

"Well, I'm just happy to do it with Sherlock and there's not a dull day while I'm with him."

"And I can assure you that you will not be bored because I have no intention of boring you."

John and Lestrade who were surprised to hear Sherlock's honesty with words far from it made them smile. John stifled a laugh but nodded in agreement.

“I won't feel bored either. You always give me and the people around you, headaches, though."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Don't pretend you didn't notice."

Sherlock smiled faintly as John chuckled. Lestrade himself was still smiling before shrugging his shoulders.

“John. I know this is quite personal because you rarely talk about it."

John and Sherlock looked up simultaneously now, at the serious tone of the inspector.

"You have an older sister, don't you?"

John winced before nodding. He smiled a little. "Well, you're right. Not long ago I called her because I was worried that person would attack her.”

Lestrade straightened up. "She is fine now?"

"Well, yeah. I did not ask where she is now and what is doing now. Since the last time I tried to invite her to my wedding, I bet it wouldn't work. Harry and I haven't been near to each other for a long time."

Lestrade blinked trying to digest the information from John. He saw the doctor put on a sad expression and seemed to want to try to make his older sister understand his situation and her own situation.

"I don't know if that person was able to find her or not, especially when I contacted her through her last number, I had on her."

"You don't have to worry about it."

John and Lestrade turned to Sherlock together. He saw the detective leaning back in the chair he was sitting in in the inspector's room now.

“Mycroft looks after her and she knows where your sister is now. That's why I'm offering whether you want to know the exact location of her or not.”

John also smiled a little. He shook his head softly. "No, there's no need." Sherlock saw John clench his fists.

"As long as she's okay, I don't mind."

"Well, even so, it is possible that he will attack your sister, or Rosie and her friends one day."

John and Sherlock turned to Lestrade now. "As long as he hasn't shown himself to the two of you, I think the threat is still there."

Sherlock sighed softly as John winced. "Inspector. As long as John and I are involved in this field, the danger will never be far from us." John turned to Sherlock now.

"Instead, we got into it and weren't worried about receiving that adrenaline rush."

John saw Sherlock staring at him and there was a flash of light in his eye. John knew exactly what it was and John was looking forward to it too. He loves danger and passes it with Sherlock Holmes as his only partner.

John smiled. "You’re right."

Lestrade saw John looking at him confidently now. Without any more fears and worries.

“I love war and also danger. At the same time, if I do it with Sherlock Holmes beside me."

Sherlock smiled broadly at John's statement.

Lestrade who blinked in surprise slowly smiled as well. He had known ever since John lived with Sherlock and kept following him like a puppy. Even so, John became the only person who did not mind to reject the dangers of everything Sherlock gave and showed him. In fact, John liked it, and looked for it.

"Now then, it's time for us to meet that person then, Sherlock, John?"

Sherlock and John, who exchanged glances, got up. Lestrade followed him and saw Sherlock turn first. John nodded and moved to follow the detective where Lestrade followed the two of them from behind. With determined steps and without hesitation, Sherlock and John walked steadily side by side.

"I'm on fire!"

* * *

The figure smiled to find a man who was talking to him about something that was once important to a Sherlock Holmes.

"So, you know where Sherlock Holmes is now?"

"Yes. I'm sure you want to see what he looks like now that he's taken your best friend.”

The figure saw the man clenching his fists.

"Well, I know that it was the younger sister of Holmes's two brothers, Eurus, who killed him."

The figure smiled even wider.

"You can tell Sherlock the truth and also the reason his little sister had to finish off your best friend."

"Yes. I really want him to know what it felt like to lose a precious friend during that time."

"Isn't Victor Trevor your only friend?"

"Yeah."

The figure saw the man turn to him, with a serious expression. "And I hear now Sherlock Holmes has the same good friends as Victor to him?"

"Yes. Maybe more valuable than Victor Trevor."

The figure smiled as the man snorted in annoyance. He seemed satisfied that he had managed to ignite the flames of hatred in his chest.

“So now he has an amazing replacement and friend compared to Victor and I suffer without friends? It's really fun, being a smart person. A _clever_ person."

The figure smiled wider like before.

"Right." The man looked at him. "You have to teach him how he should feel how you feel until now when he can move on easily."

The figure saw the man biting his lips.

"He should know."

The figure nodded firmly.

"Starting from tomorrow, I think you can start talking to Sherlock Holmes about Victor together, before you destroy him."

The man frowned.

"That is true. The sooner the better."

* * *

Sherlock sighed softly to come to the place where Mycroft was and work on tasks until the work was directed to him. Sherlock frowned.

"Can you start now? I can't stay away from John and Rosie for now."

"I know, brother mine."

Sherlock saw Mycroft open the document on his desk, read it briefly before closing it again. The detective waited for the words to come out of his brother's lips again.

"What?"

"You still remember your best friend right Sherlock, Victor Trevor."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

"Yes. Thanks to Eurus's help, because she tried to steal John from me again and kill him in the same way."

Sherlock looked away before adding. "And you have to lie to me and John that he is actually Redbeard, a dog, who turns out to be a human."

Mycroft nodded as Sherlock seemed to understand the situation. Especially when Eurus gave them a game that was like a trial for both of them, even for John.

"What's wrong with that?"

"There is a good friend besides you, who lost Victor Trevor after learning he died at a very young age." Sherlock saw Mycroft staring at him now. "Because of Eurus."

Sherlock blinked. "I heard I'm slowly forgetting him because I was quite traumatized after losing that vague thing."

Mycroft nodded.

"At the same time, it turns out that Eurus did."

"Yes. Eurus is jealous that you don't want to play with her and end up playing with Victor."

Mycroft leaned back. "And now you're playing with John."

Sherlock blinked a few times. "Then this good friend?"

“Known as _Chris_. I've known him for a long time, especially after starting to reset your memories about Eurus and Victor, but he didn't say anything to call me to talk about it."

Sherlock frowned. "Until now, only Chris remembers Victor."

"Right, brother dear." Sherlock looked up at his brother. “I understand the trauma of both of you after losing your best friend and decided not to talk about it anymore. Until now."

Sherlock glanced at Mycroft, who was fiddling with the documents on his desk.

"What's the reason he started discussing it and contacting you?"

Mycroft shrugged, as if he refused to tell whether he knew but didn't tell his younger brother.

"I guess he wanted to reminisce a little bit about Victor with you?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Why? Me and Victor are really good friends who are close enough but I haven't been friends with him that long."

Mycroft found Sherlock's expression slowly changing. "Because I can no longer be friends with him."

There was silence and it was all over when Mycroft sighed. Sherlock looked up to find Mycroft twisting himself in the wheelchair.

"Well, at least I told you this, and maybe you intend to meet him as a good friend of Victor Trevor?"

Sherlock was silent before getting up. "I'll think about it."

Mycroft saw Sherlock grab his outer garment and walk to the door.

"Tell John about this too."

"Yes."

Sherlock turned around with raised eyebrows. "How did you know I was going to tell John?"

"He's your best friend now, Sherlock."

Mycroft struck the same pose as Sherlock when he entered the Mind Palace.

"As well as your partner. I'm sure Chris will be surprised to learn that your relationship with your best friend has turned extraordinary."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Then you think that I will do the same with Victor?"

"Yes." Sherlock was surprised to hear the confidence in his brother's tone. "That's why you're traumatized, Sherlock. Victor Trevor is your best friend the only one Eurus took away because she didn't have one."

Sherlock winced, remembering Eurus still languishing in Sherrinford for her good. She is quite dangerous until now because of her intelligence that exceeds Mycroft and Sherlock.

"I'm not sure you would meet John Watson if Victor Trevor was still alive."

Sherlock frowned at his brother's statement. He turned around with a snort and grabbed the doorknob rather roughly.

"At least I found John Watson so interesting that you found him interesting as well."

Mycroft smiled at the sound of the door closing rather loudly and deliberately by his own brother.

"Well, that's true."

Mycroft closed his eyes while leaning against the back of the chair.

"He's the only person who refused my offer to spy on you for money without a doubt."

* * *

Rosie, staying over at Elena's place for the day, provides an opportunity for Sherlock to talk about Victor Trevor's good friend Chris with John. Even though the detective knows he can do it any time.

"John."

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember my best friend, Victor?"

John paused when Sherlock declared it while sitting on his usual sofa with a cup of tea that evening. The doctor blinked.

"Of course, though I don't really know what the details are like other than the name and what really happened to him."

Sherlock nodded as John sounded understanding the situation. Sherlock cleared his throat softly.

"Redbeard, who Mycroft says is my family's pet dog, is actually a substitute for the original form of a boy like me, Victor Trevor." John began to see Sherlock speak in a low voice. "Mycroft replaced him as our pet because I saw the trauma, I couldn't see him anymore until what Eurus did to him."

John nodded. "The bones of a child and the skull I found in the well."

Sherlock nodded in confirmation. "Are you alright, Sherlock?"

"Yes." John narrowed his eyes. "I'm fine, John."

John nodded as if to let Sherlock continue his story that night.

“I've always wanted to be a pirate since I was little. Victor is Redbeard while I'm Yellow beard. But everything ended because I no longer have a partner in being a pirate."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow as John chuckled softly. "Sorry, I remember your statement when we hijacked the ship bound for Sherrinford. You deny that you are a detective."

Sherlock smiled mischievously as if waiting for John to stop laughing. After hearing him clear his throat, Sherlock continued.

"Over time, Mycroft convinced me that Redbeard was just a dog that disappeared and was not found. Because of Eurus."

John saw Sherlock shrug. He couldn't do anything about the events that had passed since long ago. As well as changing Sherlock who had wanted to become a pirate but turned into a private investigator as consultant detective.

"Even so, Mycroft has been looking after Eurus, who was transferred to Sherrinford to this day." Sherlock looked up as John commented. "I'm a little surprised Mycroft is hiding your sister."

Sherlock snorted softly. "He's always just so arbitrary." John just smiled.

"Then?"

"Besides me, there is a good friend of Victor Trevor who is both traumatized." John found Sherlock's expression change. "I just heard about it and his name is Chris."

John frowned. "I'm sure this is the first time you have heard so that you might, know his existence."

"Well, indeed. I just don't remember whether Victor ever told me about Chris or not just yet."

Sherlock closed his eyes. "I was very little then and I couldn't find Victor anymore after what Eurus did to him."

John winced remembering the condition of the deep well he had stepped on like Victor. He could imagine what it would be like to be there alone with a small body and tiny and still a child without anyone's help.

"Poor boy."

Sherlock suppressed a smile as John seemed to imagine how Victor was left in the well alone and still very small.

"Even because of losing Victor, I never had a single close friend who accepted me like him until now." John looked up to find Sherlock slowly staring at him. So gentle. "Until I met you, John."

The doctor slowly smiled. He sighed softly before reaching for the cup filled with tea of his own.

“Let's continue. This isn't about me now, is it?"

Sherlock smiled when John knew that the detective was starting to tease him. Sherlock closed his eyes.

"I heard Chris contacted Mycroft, and hoped to see me, as a good friend of Victor's."

John blinked. "Why don't you meet him then?" Sherlock looked at John, who shrugged.

"Nostalgic about him, or talking about Victor before you were friends?"

"It's been a long time, John. Why should I discuss it again with Chris?"

“It’s fine, right? Remembering your best friend-"

"Victor's gone!" John was surprised when Sherlock stated in a rather high tone. “He won't come back even if Chris and I have to talk about him again. To talk about him with you like this."

John frowned. "Sorry."

"I will talk about it continuously if he can come back right now."

"I said sorry right!"

Sherlock let out a long sigh as John apologized in a high tone like Sherlock before.

John frowned.

"I understand and you don't have to be like that." Sherlock watched John finish the tea in his cup in one gulp. "If you don't want to see him, then fine. It’s all fine."

Sherlock saw John rise to his feet. "John-"

"It’s fine, I'm not angry." Sherlock saw John stop when the detective called out to him. "I know what that feels like because I also tried to forget and stop talking about you while you were gone, Sherlock."

Sherlock winced before lowering his head. John was still standing before continuing.

"Because I know you won't come back no matter what I do."

Sherlock saw John step into the kitchen and place his cup in the sink. John sighed softly.

"I'm grateful you told me." Sherlock found John looking at him now. "The decision remains with you. I'm not going anywhere even if you decide to meet him, Sherlock."

John turned to go to sleep. “I just want you to know that something can go away without you knowing it. Opportunity, something valuable."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "I know, John." The doctor glanced over his shoulder. "You already told me and I'm trying."

John smiled at that. "Very good." Sherlock looked up and saw that John was smiling a little now.

"Are you going to sleep?"

"Right behind you."

"Right."

Sherlock watched John slowly walk toward their bedroom. The detective took a sip of John's hot tea and let the taste flow from his tongue into his body. Sherlock sighed softly.

"Good friends, huh?"

* * *

Sherlock, who finally followed John's advice, met Chris. The two of them chat in a cafe and Sherlock realizes how much he misses the figure of Victor, his old friend who is kind and doesn't hesitate to play pirates with him at the old Holmes family residence. He himself doesn't believe his younger sister Eurus did that to Victor because she was jealous of not being invited to play and having no friends.

Chris smiled bitterly after hearing Sherlock's long story. "I see. What a pity, your little sister." Sherlock just smiled. Strangely enough, he didn't really know how to hold back until he didn't say the truth after being with John for a long time. He slowly changes after being with the doctor for a long time.

"How is she now?"

"Still in her old place since childhood, Sherrinford."

Chris frowned. "You come there often?"

"Yes. Sometimes, with my brother, or with my parents."

Chris smiled. "I wonder what the place is like." Chris looked up at Sherlock now. There is a sadness that he shares with the detective about Victor Trevor. "Where you and Victor play pirates."

"You can come over there, if you don't mind." But Sherlock's offer got a shake of his head from Chris.

"Thank you. But I’m not going." Chris clenched his hands that were connected to each other. "I'm afraid I will be sadder and remember his figure who is quite cheerful."

"Right." Chris smiled as Sherlock agreed without hesitation. "Me, too, can't believe Eurus should do that to my best friend."

Chris looked at the frowning Sherlock. "It traumatized me that I forgot not only Victor's existence, but Eurus herself."

Sherlock found Chris tapping his shoulder lightly. Not quite like John, but there is some warmth as a good friend of Victor from that light gesture. Chris smiled as he took his hand away.

"I heard you're a detective now?"

"Yes. After failing to become a pirate with Victor."

Chris chuckled as if he could imagine it and drew a slight smile on Sherlock's face. "You still insist about that, huh." Sherlock waited for Chris to continue. "Then I heard you have a partner in investigating and solving cases?"

"Yes. People are well, I can consider him as my best friend now." Chris could see Sherlock shrug. "I don't mean to forget Victor, until I make new friends to replace him."

Chris found Sherlock squinting. "I myself don't expect to be someone's best friend."

"You're a good one, Sherlock."

Sherlock blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Yep. You also deserve a good friend." Chris shrugged. "Also, Victor, and me. Maybe."

Sherlock blinked before nodding. "You deserve one too, Chris." The man looked up at the detective. “When I had time to forget about Victor, you were the only one who remembered him. As a close friend." Sherlock frowned. "I didn't mean to take him away from you like this."

"Well, you deserve to be blamed too." Sherlock looked up to find Chris closed his eyes. "As well as your little sister. But what else can you do?" Chris looked at his hands again. "Victor won't come back no matter what we do now."

Sherlock blinked and nodded. "Yes. You are right."

After talking and reminiscing, Sherlock and Chris exchanged phone numbers to just talk and reminisce about Victor. Chris also intends to take him to some places that Victor likes before going with him to the old Holmes residence, _Musgrave_. Going away forever. Sherlock did not talk about John who had become his lover other than being a partner in exploring his work as a private detective. Because Chris didn't ask and Sherlock didn't feel like he had to say that out loud in front of anyone.

John turned his head as Sherlock returned with a relaxed stride. Rosie was engrossed in watching television in their room with Mrs. Hudson where John was in the kitchen preparing a hot drink that evening.

“Welcome home, Sherlock. How is it?"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes as John declared. "I'm home, John." Sherlock walked over to the doctor before hugging him from behind.

"You have eaten?" John asked as he poured hot water into a mug.

"Eating is boring." Sherlock saw John frown and it was a sign that John did not want small talk. "Well, of course. I ate with Chris before I came back."

"Very good to hear."

Sherlock looked up from his embrace of John. "Are they watching the same program again?"

"Even though it's boring for you, they still like it." John laughed as Sherlock grunted at Rosie and Mrs. Hudson was engrossed in watching the program cheerfully.

"Would you like tea or milk then?"

"No, I'm full."

John just chuckled at Sherlock's stern statement. "I want to give this to them. Can you let me go?"

"No."

John sighed softly as Sherlock hugged him tighter and buried his face in the doctor's shoulder. John looked up to find Mrs. Hudson walked over to them.

"Well, well, what's wrong, my dear?"

Sherlock didn't answer when John handed the two mugs to the flat owner.

“Looks like he's quite tired today. Nostalgic for his old friend."

Mrs. Hudson closed his lips. "Oh. Victor Trevor?" John nodded. "I heard he met another good friend?"

"Yeah. Chris. He contacted Mycroft that he wanted to meet Sherlock for more detailed explanation to be nostalgic for him."

Mrs. Hudson sighed and rubbed Sherlock's shoulder. "Oh, Sherlock."

Sherlock didn't look at the two of them and grumbled softly. "Joohhnn"

"Yes, yes."

Mrs. Hudson smiled as John only sighed softly. The woman turned around to give Rosie a drink who was immersed in her television show.

“Let's go straight to the bedroom? Mrs. Hudson will stay with Rosie until she sleeps."

John patted Sherlock's curly hair which was greeted with a soft nod. Finally, Sherlock's long arm slipped from John's waist and he pulled the doctor without hesitation into the room.

"We go to bed now."

"Sweet dreams, daddy, papa!"

Rosie declared it loudly but her eyes did not leave the screen. John sighed softly before closing the door to the room and entering it with Sherlock.

Without hesitation Sherlock buried his face in John's chest and hugged him tightly. Sherlock closed his eyes while inhaling John's scent. The doctor himself began to envelop the two of them without hesitation.

"Sweet dreams, Sherlock."

Before long, the detective fell asleep in John's arms and warmth. Surprisingly, he began to dream of memories and memories that had been lost together with Mycroft, Eurus, and Victor Trevor.


	14. Sherlock and John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock, who is accustomed to Chris's presence to accompany him, reminisces about Victor slowly getting separated from John and Rosie. It was another ground of fight between Sherlock and John.
> 
> Mycroft said that a suspicious news movement around Harry's temporary London residence made John dash off to visit her sister.
> 
> That figure came to them. What about John and what was Sherlock doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more left as special! Thank you so much for reading it and I'm sorry if I'm bad at it ! hehehe  
> still learning to be a better one

Sherlock, who is getting used to talking with Victor's old friend, Chris, finds information and some interesting things he knows about Victor from Chris. John himself was happy to see that his best friend could relate to other humans apart from a case. John himself began to be able to work at the clinic without any more worries, even though the threats regarding the figure had not ended. Rosie herself is sometimes still accompanied by Mrs. Hudson up to Molly for just going to school to playing at Elena's house when Sherlock and John can't keep her company.

Even today, Sherlock met Chris after solving a tiring case yesterday with John.

"I'd better ask him if he will come home before dinner or not."

John blinked in surprise to see that the figure now stood not far from him had just come out of the clinic. John frowned.

"Now you know where I work."

"Well, it's not that hard. Not only Mycroft Holmes who has information about every human in London."

John saw him squint. "Maybe all over the world."

"You no longer tell your men to attack me or Rosie?"

"That could be another time."

The figure put both hands into the pants pockets. "I wonder if you feel left out now or not."

John frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, you're quite innocent too, Dr. Watson." John waited for the man's continuation. "Good friend of Victor Trevor, Chris."

John widened his eyes. "How do you know about that?"

The man backed away as John retreated. He knew John was carrying a gun under his thick clothes to hide the gun. But he didn't budge and still continued his words.

"Relax, I'm not doing anything to Chris. Because he asked me himself to be able to contact Sherlock Holmes via Mycroft."

John blinked again. "He called you earlier than Mycroft?"

"Yes. You could say he trusted me more than you guys."

John saw him shrug. "I heard he also wanted to know what kind of Sherlock Holmes took his precious only friend."

The man smiled as John put on a serious expression. "What's he going to do to Sherlock?"

"Revenge by stealing you away from him, isn't a bad thing."

John widened his eyes. "Then why didn't he face me directly?"

"Oh, Dr. Watson, you still don't understand, do you?" John waited with cold sweat slowly running down his temples. "After what I tried yesterday failed by stealing you away from him, then I can just do the opposite."

John widened his eyes again. "I will take Sherlock Holmes away from you and your daughter."

"You…!"

The man smiled broadly.

"I'm sure it's going well now. Ah, at least you're getting rid of Sherlock Holmes."

John turned around without hesitation and ran. He reached for his phone trying to contact Sherlock, but failed. He remembers the café he visited today to meet Chris and heads over there. Unfortunately, even though John searched all over the café, he could not find both. John checked the clock and went up to see if Sherlock had returned to the flat or not.

Rosie and Mrs. Hudson with worry on his face as John returned to the flat.

"Daddy!"

"John."

The doctor looked at the two in turn. "What’s wrong? What happened?"

"Sherlock returns with a young man before leaving again."

John frowned. "Do you know or hear where they're going?"

Mrs. Hudson shook her head lightly. "No. They said nothing and left again."

"I'm trying to call him but-"

John stopped when he saw Rosie holding Sherlock's phone. There were various calls that were not answered including from him. John frowned.

"I'll try calling Mycroft."

John, who was about to walk away, stopped at the touch of his daughter.

"Daddy."

The two of them stare at each other now.

"Who is that guy named Chris?" John frowned. "Will papa be taken away by him?"

Mrs. Hudson touched Rosie's little shoulders as if to let John do what he had to do. John nodded gratefully.

"We'll take him back, of course."

It didn't take long for John to get through to a busy-sounding Mycroft. Although he sounded okay with hearing from John.

_"Yes, I know he's out with Chris, John, you don't need to worry."_

"Where are they going?"

_“Oh, just a walk in the place Chris and Victor used to go before Victor came with us on a vacation together. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."_

"I really hope so."

Mycroft waited for the panicked-sounding John on the other side before helping him to state what he wanted to say.

_"But?"_

"Today I met that person again."

John was sure Mycroft raised an eyebrow in surprise. “And I heard Chris was going to do something about Sherlock. I wish it was just some kind of ordinary nostalgia."

Mycroft narrowed his eyes. " _But not after hearing what that guy said to you about Chris, do you_?"

"Yes."

John waited while Mycroft thought. Not long after, Mycroft spoke.

_“All right, I'll try and track down where he and Chris are now. You called me because he left his own phone in the flat, right?"_

"Yes. He briefly returned to the flat and left his phone. Mrs. Hudson and Rosie don't know where he's going."

Mycroft sighed softly. " _Alright. I'll let you know as soon as possible_."

"I’m counting on you, Mycroft."

John was sure the man was smiling on the other side before finally hanging up the call. John winced as he gripped his own phone.

"Sherlock."

* * *

The detective who returned cheerfully made John turn his head. He seemed to be waiting for him for a long time.

“John! I have an interesting case from Lestrade!”

"Sherlock!"

The detective blinked in surprise as John unhesitatingly ran over to him and hugged him tightly. Sherlock, who didn't know what to do, just tapped him on the shoulder.

"I’m glad…"

"What's wrong, John?"

"What? _What’s wrong_ you say? I tried to call you but you left your phone in the flat!"

Sherlock blinked and reached for his outer garment pocket.

"Oh, you're right."

"You went out with Chris without telling Mrs. Hudson and Rosie worry them. Even though you came here, wouldn't it be fine if you told them where you were going?"

Sherlock blinked a few times. "Chris asked me to hurry up, so I didn't have time to say where we were going."

"You're not deducing where the two of you are going?"

"I've been thinking about the possibilities from every piece of information I got about Chris from Mycroft, but I forgot I left my phone in the flat."

John frowned. "And you forgot to tell them?"

Sherlock blinked a few times. "Yes. I know I forgot and I was wrong."

John sighed softly. “I know the memories about Victor are important to you and Chris, but that doesn't mean you forget about Mrs. Hudson and Rosie."

Sherlock blinked again as John's two hands that touched him slowly moved away.

"Didn't you say to meet and talk to Chris about Victor?"

"Yes, but you can tell them or anyone right!"

Sherlock heard John pronounce it high. "You really worry me, Sherlock."

The detective blinked several times. "Sorry, I won't do it again."

"You know that you lose track of time when you focus on something?"

John sighed softly. "Even though I know you will definitely come back. At least give me or them some news."

Sherlock watched John move away slowly with a long sigh. He looks so worried.

"I'm sorry John, sorry." John saw Sherlock move both hands. "I will try to follow all your wishes from now on."

John sighed again, feeling that he was going too far. "No, Sherlock. I'm sorry too." Sherlock found John touching his forehead, massaging it slowly.

“I panicked after hearing what he said about Chris. I hope something doesn't have to happen to-"

“About Chris? Did you meet him?" John was surprised when Sherlock suddenly grabbed his shoulders.

"Huh? Ah, yes, that figure, the one who attacked us.”

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You left your phone think how I can even tell you!"

Sherlock gasped and he knew he was wrong now. "You didn't tell at least Mrs. Hudson where are you going with Chris."

John let out a long sigh.

"I…"

John touched Sherlock's hand which was on his shoulder. "I can't lose you _again_ , Sherlock." The detective saw John close his eyes. Concerns are clearly visible there.

"Sorry, John, I'm sorry."

There was silence and John felt confused about what to do now. Resentment and worry enveloped him and made him have to take it out on Sherlock. He knew it was wrong, but John knew that Sherlock understood his anxieties and worries for the detective. Especially considering that the threat from that figure was not over and the two of them could easily be attacked.

"Next time I'll make sure; you know it."

John winced before looking up at Sherlock who was staring at him gently. John sighed softly.

"What did you talk about with Chris after your first meeting?"

Sherlock looked away and John raised an eyebrow. The detective's hands were still on his shoulders although Sherlock seemed hesitant to tell him.

"That…"

John sighed softly again. "Never mind, I'm tired." Sherlock saw John let go of his hands that held his shoulders a little hard.

"It’s fine if you don't want to tell me and it's just the secret of the two of you."

"John-"

" _But_."

Sherlock paused when John pointed at him. His expression changed again. "Don't make Rosie or Mrs. Hudson worried. It's not unusual that you disappeared and left without a word like the first time I heard from Mrs. Hudson. But now you have Rosie." John frowned.

“Unless you don't want to take care of her. I do not mind."

"John!"

Sherlock didn't catch up with John who went to their room and closed it a little hard. Even so, John did not lock the door as if allowing Sherlock to come in and sleep with him if Sherlock still intends to do so.

Sherlock clenched his fists. "John."

* * *

John woke up to the sound of his phone ringing with an irritated mutter beside him coming from Sherlock sleeping with the blanket all over him. John suppressed a smile that Sherlock was still thinking about him and decided to sleep in the same room. John grabbed his phone and found Mycroft calling him.

"Watson here."

_"I know this isn't the right time to tell you, John."_

John glanced at the little clock on the table by his bed that said five in the morning before returning to his voice.

"Quickly say what your business is."

_"You're right."_

Mycroft heard John yawn. " _There are some suspicious things I got from one of my secret agents who is watching over your sister, John_."

John winced and as if the news woke him without hesitation. "Harry?"

_"I'm sure Sherlock told you that I know where your sister is now, right?"_

John blinked. "Yeah."

_"This suspicious move, I predict as a move from a figure targeting the two of you."_

John widened his eyes. "And you're saying now he's trying to do something to Harry?"

_"Yes."_

John clenched his fists. "Why?"

_"I can arrange a ride for you so that you can go straight to your sister and stop any movement he is about to make to Harry Watson."_

"Why didn't your secret agent help me to stop it?"

_"There hasn't been any attack yet, John. Just a suspicious move."_

John frowned. “ _I can't capture anyone who doesn't do anything even if their movements might harm your sister. I'm the one who could be charged with just evidence of a suspicious movement without any particular purpose_.”

John bit his lip. "Dammit!"

Mycroft heard John do something on the other side in a harsh and hasty manner. Until it could be, the state of Sherlock who was still asleep was not heeded at all.

_"Is my brother sleeping soundly there?"_

"Yeah. Even though we had a fight last night."

Mycroft chuckled on the other side. “ _Well, since living with you, to be more precise staying with you, Sherlock's condition has started to improve. Although he had time to return to drugs for the sake of investigating Magnussen and Smith._ "

"Yeah, I know." John was finished wearing his clothes. "You also failed to stop him and Mrs. Hudson took him forcefully to me who was undergoing therapy."

Mycroft chuckled again. " _I am grateful that you are there for him, John Watson_."

John grabbed his phone and walked out of the room without hesitation.

"Now, where is the ride you mentioned?"

Mycroft smiled broadly.

_"It’s already waiting for you outside."_

John, who walked quickly down the stairs to find Mrs. Hudson came in her nightgown. John stopped to tell her.

"You wake up already, John?"

"I have to go, Mrs. Hudson. Harry, my sister, is being watched by dangerous people."

Mrs. Hudson immediately put on a surprised expression when John grabbed her tiny shoulders.

"Oh my."

"I entrusted Sherlock and Rosie. I, I really wanted to bring him along but,"

John found Mrs. Hudson touched his cheek now. Her gentle, worried expression warmed John's heart.

"Don’t worry. I'll make sure they're fine here. You also have to come back without any flaws, John."

John smiled a little. "I will try."

"Come back here, to Rosie and Sherlock."

John nodded firmly when Mrs. Hudson stated it. He turned around before making a sound again.

"I'll ask Mycroft or Lestrade to deploy their men to guard you here."

"Of course, dear!"

John opened the flat door and disappeared slowly behind it. He could see a man wearing all black and neat clothes at the same time with sunglasses inviting John to ride in an elegant car. The door was open for him too. John nodded and let Mycroft's men take him to where his older sister now lives.

* * *

Harry Watson's temporary residence in London is not so far from John and Sherlock's flat, although it is quite far from the hustle and bustle of central London. Without hesitation and at breakneck speed, John was there in a matter of minutes. John could only sigh in relief, feeling that he had set foot in the same place as his sister whom he had not seen for a long time.

John immediately found the figure of Harry who was preparing a drink for herself that morning. John sighed softly to find her unchanged character for a long time, which was very fond of liquor and too much consumption. John did not like it, but could not say anything and chose to remain silent.

The woman's expression changed when she saw John stepping steadily toward the entrance of her house from the large window of the house she lived in London.

"Is that John?"

John walked to the front door without hesitation, cleared his throat softly and rang the bell. Before long, Harry appeared opening the door for him. Her expression was quite shocked.

"I thought you didn't intend to visit me?"

"Well, there's something important that made me have to come here."

Harry blinked a few times before looking back and forth.

"I heard you got married, where's your wife?"

John winced before turning around as well as his sister had just done.

“Can I explain inside about it? I won't be long, but if you want to hear my story while in the middle of London, we need a better place than here."

"Oh. You're right."

Harry stepped in to allow John to enter her house. "Come in."

John nodded and once again surveyed the area before stepping into Harry's house. He was grateful to have a gun covered in his full appearance before visiting his sister.

After being given a drink that was sufficient to warm John's body, he began to tell Harry. Starting from when he returned from Afghanistan, underwent therapy for the trauma he experienced, met Sherlock Holmes, became a flat mate and assistant in investigating and resolving cases, his temporary departure for the sake of a big goal, returned after John rose to the departure of his best friend and married. With Mary, the departure of his beloved wife who left a daughter, and now his relationship with Sherlock Holmes is changing rapidly after hearing the wish from his daughter.

Harry laughed with satisfaction after hearing John's story as John tried to calm himself from his embarrassment.

"Now I'm not the only one who feels this kind of relationship!"

John grumbled. "Shut up, Harry. It wasn't my wish to be able to feel this way where you wanted it more from the start.” John sighed softly.

Harry wiped the tears that flowed out of laughter.

“Well, now I want to see what Sherlock Holmes and your daughter are like. Rosie, her name?"

"Yeah. She looked quite similar to Sherlock, after I came to live with him again in the flat with Rosie."

"Something like, starting to get good at dedicating something, or starting to do experiments?"

John shrugged. "For the experiment, not yet, and I hope she doesn't have to do it." John shook his head with a low sigh.

"But for deduction, she's pretty smart about it. She also really likes the cases I solve with Sherlock through the blog I write."

Harry took a sip of his drink. "Even though it's definitely a lot more his work, right?"

John frowned. "At least I helped him even a little bit."

"Yes, yes, of course. There is no Sherlock Holmes without John Watson."

John raised an eyebrow. "Where do you conclude that?"

"Well, I just got to know the whole story from you, but I also often see your writing blog and also the detective's weird website."

Harry pointed at John with the hand that was holding the glass filled with liquor.

"What's that called? The Science of Deduction?"

John sighed softly, remembering Sherlock's website he had first discovered when he met him at Bart's Hospital and a little discussion of the detective. John found him an interesting and extraordinary man even though he was annoying and considered freak by most people.

"He only wrote a few things, though I didn't see the whole thing." Harry took another sip of her drink. “I often see the case story in detail and some notes from you through your writing blog. It's more interesting there."

John smiled a little. "Are you enjoying it then?"

"Nope." Harry grinned as John snorted. Both Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson don’t enjoy his writing blog but the world does. John was amazed at that one. "But not bad for my free time. There is a little story that I can enjoy."

John raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing now? After separating from Clara?”

"Well, you won't like it so I won't say anything about it." Harry took another sip of her drink while John took only one sip of his own. "But at least I can still hold on after Clara left."

John frowned. He remembered telling Sherlock about his older sister after he had deduced about her. Sherlock missed the one thing where Harry was a woman and not a man because John shortened her name and called her Harry instead of _Harriet_ which was her real name.

"Then why are you here?"

Harry's question shattered John's thinking. The doctor blinked a few times before looking around, examining the house where his sister now lives.

"Is there something weird going on around you, or around your house?"

Harry blinked in surprise at the question. "No, I guess. I didn't really pay attention. I rarely go out other than to shop or entertain myself. I enjoy the rest in the house." Harry pressed the edge of her glass to her lips.

"What's wrong with that?"

"No. I just hope nothing happens." John rose to his feet where Harry's eyes followed his movements.

"Like when you suddenly called me to ask how I'm doing recently?" John just muttered softly. "You think someone is going to harm me?"

"I hope it doesn't happen."

John started to walk away from the sofa he and his sister were sitting on. "Are you in danger? Well, it wouldn't be weird if you were with Sherlock Holmes here."

"I _told_ you I hope that doesn't happen." Harry saw John frown with a low sigh. John pointed to Harry's kitchen. "Can I look around the house?"

Harry blinked. "Yeah. Even though I'm sure there's nothing interesting for you."

John shrugged and started walking around the house. As she said, John did not find anything weird to be suspect. A spacious yard that is comfortable and beautiful enough to be used for sports and relaxing, a kitchen space that is clean enough even though there are too many bottles of liquor, a family room filled with a large television like a minimalist room, to a bedroom that is quite spacious with the same furniture owned by John and Sherlock in the flat.

"Since when did you live here?"

"For two weeks ago. You called me while I was relaxing on the lawn there."

John saw Harry point to the page he had just seen. Nothing strange, although some of the bush and green trees worried John, they provided an area to easily observe and monitor the state of the house and its owner. Without being noticed though.

"I just don't get what happened, John."

"I _hope_ I don't have to explain it to you." Harry followed John who was still around the house. "I just need you to stay here without anything to give me a headache."

Harry chuckled. "Like your friend?"

" _Like my friend_." John sighed softly in agreement without hesitation.

"By the way why didn't you come with him or your daughter, Rosie?"

"I was in a hurry after hearing from his brother."

"His brother? Are you familiar with him too?"

"Well, you could say he was quite protective of Sherlock." John declared as he pushed back the curtain, he was holding to look out the window. "The relationship between the two is quite weird, but I can see they still care about each other."

Harry smiled. "We're pretty weird too." John turned to Harry, who swallowed her drink. "I can't really blame it because it happened."

John turned his face, made no comment before sighing softly.

"Yeah."

After observing and paying attention to the situation around Harry's house, John decided to return to the flat. If it took too long, he was worried that Sherlock or Rosie would ask him. Although John doesn't need to doubt that Sherlock will know where he is now after deducing or asking his brother.

"How about next time you meet me with them?"

" _Next time_." John puts on his shoes. "Just let me know when you're in the middle of London."

Harry chuckled. "Good idea."

John, who opened the door, was surprised to see that the figure seemed to be waiting at the door. Without ringing the bell or notifying or anything else. John was sure, especially with the news from Mycroft about the strange movement that happened on his phone this morning. The figure raised an eyebrow even though a smile appeared on his face.

"Oh, you were here first, John Watson."

John frowned at him say and act like Jim Moriarty. "Looks like Mycroft told me I was visiting here even though he couldn't capture me."

Harry turned her head not far from John who was standing in front of the entrance to her house when she found the man chatting calmly with her brother. Like old friends.

“John? Who is that? Your friend?"

"Don't move from there."

"Eh? You're cold to me too. Aren't we friends?" John frowned at the figure revealing himself without hesitation and so relaxed.

“Is that your friend? Why don't you tell me about him?"

"Do you think I can make friends easily?"

Silence blanketed as John said it out loud. The figure was a little surprised but smiled again. Meanwhile, Harry blinked a few times as if trying to process what was happening just now.

"Looks like... not."

“You trust him more than me? You haven't changed since then huh, Harry." John sighed softly as he shook his head.

"Well, sorry! We haven't contacted each other in a long time, I don't know either.”

"Oh my, please don't fight." The figure pronounced it like Moriarty.

John winced and began to think that this figure might be a friend of Moriarty or Moriarty who pretended to be dead while shooting himself in the head with the gun he was carrying. Even though Sherlock has explained that Moriarty really died right in front of his own eyes and Sherlock is very sure that Moriarty will not be able to live again like a fantasy story.

"Unfortunately, Moriarty is dead, John Watson." John looked up in surprise when he found that the figure seemed to have realized what John was thinking at that time. As Sherlock and Mycroft used to do.

"How-"

" _Can you do that_? Sherlock Holmes' opponents wouldn't be attractive if they weren't like him, Dr. Watson. Ordinary people won't be able to entertain him and will only bore him.”

John winced as the figure put both hands into his trouser pockets but he didn't budge from there.

"Except yourself." John widened his eyes as the figure smiled broadly at him. "Only you managed to attract the attention of Sherlock Holmes, sided with him, saved him and seemed to be a part of him now, so that is what is after not only him, but also you."

John winced as the man's hand touched his chest now. "Because he knows Sherlock Holmes's weakness is _you_."

"Weakness-"

"John!"

The doctor looked up to find the figure's other hand raised with a knife pointed at it. A tooth smile that was so wide was painted on the figure's face when his other hand was still touching John's chest now.

John turned his head as Harry removed the glass she was holding and ran toward him.

"Stop!"

John closed his eyes as the knife stuck in the area between his shoulder and chest. John winced and was a little grateful that the knife did not stick directly into his chest protecting his heart.

"John!!"

"Ugh!"

The figure smiled before moving the knife towards John's neck as the doctor gripped the figure's hand tightly.

"Ugh!!!"

Harry began to cry when she saw her little brother being cut in front of her eyes. "JOHN!"

"Stop there!"

The figure stopped and turned its head while John was still groaning in pain underneath and the knife still stuck in his upper chest. They found Lestrade arriving with several of his men without the sound of police car sirens. Several pistols were pointed at him along with the pistol the inspector was holding himself.

"It's a bit risky letting you attack John first." Lestrade shrugged. "But this way, I can capture you for attacking John and trying to attack his older sister before he got here."

Lestrade moved his head and his men started moving slowly. The figure observed and stared at the officers slowly before grinning. Without hesitation he pulled out the knife that was stuck in the top of John's chest.

"Ugh!!"

"John!"

Lestrade widened his eyes as the figure did so without hesitation and without mercy. Lestrade moved his hand to stop his men who were about to shoot the sudden figure.

“Stop! You could hurt John too and our efforts are wasted!”

The figure smiled and let John fall. Harry walked over with a worried expression.

"John!"

The figure turned around and was about to swing the knife at his sister before John's instincts as a warrior overcame it all. His other hand was clenched into a fist and hit the figure's hand, making the knife he was holding bounce. The figure smiled a little.

"You are indeed the soul of a soldier, John Watson."

The doctor smiled with satisfaction as the hand that had hit the knife away by the figure was now holding a stab wound above his chest.

“I'm a _former_ soldier. You forgot?"

The figure smiled even wider before stopping again. He found Sherlock Holmes standing not far from the three. With a usual appearance, but with a wild gaze people rarely saw. Sherlock is usually calm, and never allows emotions or something called feelings to take over his mind and body.

"And that former soldier is mine."

John frowned at the look Sherlock was giving him now. "Since when can you touch what's mine?"

"Sherlock, wait!"

The figure waited for what Sherlock was about to do to him before John's voice stopped him.

"Stop it, Sherlock!"

The detective widened his eyes and John found his gaze back to normal. It becomes an opportunity for that figure to run and get away.

"Chase him!"

Lestrade finally made his voice after seeing the figure run away and let his men take care of it now. The inspector touched the communication device on his ear that was used since he visited the area where Harry Watson lived.

_"I'll help your men after him, Inspector Lestrade."_

"Very good idea." Lestrade smiled before turning his head. "Bring me the ambulance."

"Immediately."

Lestrade approached Sherlock, who was now with John, who was still seated. The wound was deep and sweat poured down the doctor's temples.

"Can you still hold on, John?"

John looked up when Lestrade asked him. He smiled. "I will try." Lestrade nodded firmly.

"You have to, John." The doctor turned to find Sherlock looking at him so gently and with concern. "You can't just leave Rosie behind."

John smiled again. "I can leave her to you."

"I _can't_ do it without you, John."

The doctor saw Sherlock touch his shoulder now. He gripped it a little.

"Not alone."

John blinked. He remembered what Sherlock had said when he had taken too many drugs to get Smith and Mycroft tried to stop him by searching their and Mrs. Hudson's flat. She took him forcibly to the doctor in her private car.

"You are right." John smiled and Sherlock found relief on the doctor's face. "Only I can beat you and kill you, Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock smiled as hope and a will to stay put on John's face now. An ignorant smile slowly appeared on his face.

"I'm sure you wouldn't do it though."

The two of them saw an ambulance come to give John the first treatment. Sherlock and Harry retreat away to let John be treated.

Harry raised her head. "So, you're Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock blinked before smiling. "Yes. The only detective consultant in the world."

Harry smiled. "I know. John keeps mentioning you on his blog."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "You actually read his blog."

"As my free time, why not?"

Harry smiled at Sherlock who had a flat expression. "I'm sure you did the same with me."

Sherlock smiled too. He immediately became attracted to and liked John Watson's older sister. Similar to her younger brother, John’s sister also has an attraction that most people don't have.

"John came here after hearing from my brother Mycroft that there were suspicious movements around your residence."

Harry blinked. "I'm sure you haven't heard in more detail why John came to visit, have you?"

"Ah, I see." Harry smiled faintly, confused about how to react. "Same reason as when he suddenly called me?" Sherlock nodded without hesitation to confirm it.

Silence enveloped them until Lestrade approached them.

"John will be taken to the hospital for surgery to close the wound." Sherlock and Harry saw Lestrade point to the ambulance. "Are you coming with him?"

"Of course." Sherlock declared without hesitation.

"I will deploy my men to guard the area around here until the figure is caught." Sherlock nodded in agreement. "I also have a few questions for John’s sister before returning."

Harry raised an eyebrow as Sherlock smiled. "See you again, Harry Watson."

"Ah, Holmes." Sherlock, who had walked some distance away, stopped and turned around. He raised an eyebrow as Harry fell silent. John's sister cleared her throat softly. "I know you've been doing it for a long time and met him from the start but," Sherlock waited. "Please take care of him."

Sherlock widened his eyes in surprise. Lestrade who was standing not far from Harry just smiled.

"And also, his daughter, Rosie." Sherlock blinked a few times before nodding. "I heard you two are a couple now?"

Sherlock blinked again. "I'm sure John didn't mention that on his blog."

"Yeah." Harry chuckles as she realizes Sherlock is nervous after hearing of his relationship with John as a couple. "But John told me about that here."

"Oh." Sherlock averted his gaze, before returning to John’s sister. "Yes. We're a couple, not long ago."

"Well, they've been a couple since the beginning they met and lived together." Harry turned to Lestrade who declared it proudly as Sherlock wore a surprised expression. The inspector shrugged his shoulders. "Only John who denied it."

Sherlock sighed softly as he rolled his eyes. "We must respect his decision, Lestrade." The inspector made no comment as Harry smiled.

"He sure is quite stubborn after all."

Lestrade and Sherlock looked at the older sister before the inspector pointed at Sherlock.

"Well, he too." Harry turned to Lestrade and turned to Sherlock. The detective shrugged his shoulders refusing to comment. "They were both stubborn, but John was more patient than him."

Sherlock frowned. "That’s why he can survive with him."

Harry smiled broadly as if she could imagine Sherlock and John's relationship up to this point.

"Now then, go on." Sherlock saw Harry move her hand. "We can't just leave John on for too long."

The detective nodded before stepping faster into the ambulance that had been waiting for him. After entering, the car without hesitation walked away quickly and the sound of the siren was so loud you could hear.

Harry turned to Lestrade. "I hope not so much and so long?"

Lestrade smiled. "Yes. There are still dangerous people I have to take care of."

Harry nodded and let Lestrade into her house to accept a little interview about her condition over the past few days to offer him a drink while doing it.

* * *

Sherlock, who went to accompany John to the hospital, waited anxiously. After giving the news to Mrs. Hudson and Rosie were waiting, he could hear Rosie holding back sobs on the other side. The little girl also stated how Sherlock was rarely at home like when he went out with Irene Adler on a case, to the point where he reminisced too often with Chris, a good friend of Victor Trevor who still remembers him when the detective forgot about him.

"Rosie..."

_"I know they are your best friends besides daddy... I also want to know what they are like..."_

Sherlock waited while Rosie sobbed there.

" _Daddy is also papa’s best friend, right_?" Sherlock widened his eyes. " _Is it only daddy who thinks papa is his best friend? Friends who_ -"

"No, Rosie, no." Sherlock closed his eyes and he knew Rosie was waiting on the other side. "John is the only person who thinks of me as a good friend, best friend." Sherlock winced, remembering when John asked him to be best man and managed to surprise him.

Sherlock never expected to be a friend, even someone's best friend.

"John Watson is my good friend, my best friend." Sherlock opened his eyes and he realized that tears had welled up in his eyes and slowly fell to his temples, to his cheekbones that were clearer than anyone else.

"And he's the person I love the most."

Sherlock could hear Mrs. Hudson chuckled on the other side and Rosie smiled.

"Well, apart from you and Mrs. Hudson."

" _Oh, my dear_ ," Sherlock smiled now. " _I'm so honored. But that doesn't mean you're off the bill for destroying some territory in the flat_."

Rosie chuckled as Sherlock rolled his eyes. Sherlock sighed softly.

"Come on, Mrs. Hudson."

Sherlock smiled as his second statement drew smiles and laughter to his two favorite women in the flat. John's favorite too.

The sound of the door opening and a few footsteps made Sherlock look up. Sherlock unhesitatingly rose as the doctor raised an eyebrow at him waiting alone.

"Well, I can be sure you are Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yes. How is John?"

"The operation on his wound went well and he's tough enough for that."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "John is a former soldier and he's a doctor, it's natural that he's tough."

The doctor smiled as he turned to his nurses.

"At the same time tough and patient in dealing with you."

Sherlock winced that he couldn't understand why the doctor and his nurse had such proud and satisfied expressions after the doctor declared it. Sherlock's own phone is still connected to his two favourite women in the flat.

"You can already meet him in his room. Still unconscious now." The doctor checked his watch. "Maybe in about fifteen minutes he will wake up."

Sherlock blinked before nodding. "Thank you."

The doctor and nurse smiled and nodded. They also walked away leaving Sherlock slowly before the detective stopped his footsteps.

"Don't say you know me from John's blog?"

The doctor smiled even though he still walked slowly following the nurses.

"I heard it directly from Dr. Watson!" Sherlock put on expression _what did he tell you_? before the doctor continued with a big smile. "Say that Sherlock Holmes is John Watson's lover if you are looking for him!"

Sherlock blinked a few times before nodding. After they disappeared, Sherlock began to move frantically.

"Lover? Lover!"

_"Duh, stop that kind of your footsteps, Sherlock."_

The detective blinked in surprise. "How do you know?"

_"How long have I lived with you two anyway?"_

Rosie chuckled as Mrs. Hudson commented. " _I'm sure you're happy even though you're nervous. Now go see John_!"

"You are right."

Sherlock started walking when Rosie's voice began to sound. " _Papa_?"

"Hmm?"

Sherlock slowed his footsteps. " _I love you_." That statement stopped Sherlock's footsteps completely. The detective blinked several times.

"What’s wrong, Rosie?"

_"We'll be there in a moment."_

Sherlock frowned. "Are Lestrade's men carrying out their duties there?"

_"Ah, yes. Now there is Uncle Mycroft waiting in his vehicle to take us to the hospital."_

_"How about we just talk in the hospital instead of on the phone?"_

Sherlock raised an eyebrow before shrugging his shoulders. Especially after hearing Mycroft's voice muttering on the other side.

"Right. See you later."

_“Ng! See you there, papa!"_

Sherlock heard Rosie turn off the call and the detective stepped steadily and without hesitation into John's present rest room.

John opened his eyes when he heard the door open slowly. Sherlock blinked as John blinked his eyes as he opened the door to his room. Sherlock was sure he was doing it slowly and _very_ slowly.

"I wake you up?"

John smiled when Sherlock asked him as he closed the door.

"No, it’s fine, Sherlock."

The detective saw John lightly tapping the part of the mattress that he could reach while still weak. Sherlock also sat in a chair provided right beside the doctor.

"This time you have to see me lying in the hospital huh?"

Sherlock snorted. "That's not funny, John." The doctor only smiled a little. "Neither one of us hopes to get hurt while solving cases."

"Well, that's the risk." Sherlock found John staring softly at him. "And we don't care about that do we?"

Sherlock smiled as John returned to normal. Like before, and as if not afraid of any harm during that time with Sherlock. The detective grabbed the hand that tapped the top of the white mattress.

"How do you feel?"

"It still hurts a little after the stitches." John closed his eyes. "Though I'm sure I fell asleep while they did."

"Right."

Silence enveloped the room, all that could be heard was the sound of their low sighs and Sherlock who seemed to be thinking, trying to start the conversation again but ended up thinking and organizing everything within his Mind Palace.

"You know I'm going to Harry's place, don't you?"

Sherlock fell silent before nodding. "I'm not sure whether to catch up with you or not, so I'll have Lestrade and Mycroft watch over you there."

John smiled a little. "So, they were already there, apparently."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Even though Lestrade can't wait to capture that figure when he's right in front of you."

John chuckled softly. "Wait, how do you know all that?" Sherlock and John looked at it now.

"Are you there too?"

"I found out from Mycroft, of course."

John blinked a few times. "Oh. You're right." John let out a long sigh. "But at least you went to sleep last night, didn't you?"

Sherlock averted his gaze, and a slight blush on his cheeks. "Well, a little rest can smooth my thinking."

"And you end up sleeping soundly until morning until I wake up?"

“It's only because it is-John! Why are you grinning like that?”

John smiled broadly as he managed to tease Sherlock who was being questioned honestly like an interrogation. Sherlock grumbled still with the blush on his cheeks.

"It's adorable when I see you have a hard time telling the truth."

“I-I'm trying right? This is not my area!"

Sherlock snorted where John chuckled. Even so, Sherlock's hand that was gripping his was not let go.

"Then how is Rosie and Mrs. Hudson?"

"I heard they would be here after I gave them the news."

John smiled. "Very good. I’m glad."

Sherlock found John closed his eyes. A smile was still painted on the doctor's face. The clueless Sherlock decided to talk about something. About Chris.

"The places Chris showed me were beautiful."

John opened his eyes and turned to Sherlock. He didn't look at him and was busy stroking John's hand gently. “Well, I don't know if it's really beautiful, but it looks like it has a sight that I haven't seen before. It's not weird that Chris and Victor came there."

"Well, I find it beautiful then." Sherlock looked up in surprise as John looked at him with a gentle smile. "Go on."

Sherlock nodded. "He also asked me to eat, even though I didn't eat that much."

"You must be forced for it." Sherlock looked up as John commented.

"Well, I guess so."

John just smiled and Sherlock continued. "I'm not sure if what that figure said to you about Chris intending to hurt me was true."

Sherlock looked up before rushing on. "Not that I don't believe you, John."

John sighed softly. "I know, Sherlock. I also hesitate to hear your story just now. My view of Chris didn't change like my initial words."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow as John touched his face.

"That he met you just to reminisce about Victor."

"Right." Sherlock agreed without hesitation. "Until recently, I guess."

John now raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You deduced something other than that too?"

"Well, after hearing what you said, I thought about it." John saw Sherlock shrug. "Although it is still unclear, I do see a possibility."

John frowned. "That he was going to hurt you?"

"Yes." Sherlock gripped John's hand tightly. "If every unclear thing slowly becomes clear, I think it will."

John blinked. "Be careful, Sherlock." The detective looked up. "I don't know any other reason than revenge if Chris would really hurt you."

Sherlock nodded. "But I just hope he doesn't do it."

"And just reminisce with me about Victor."

John blinked as Sherlock declared it. John nodded with a smile.

"Yes. Only that."

Sherlock nodded. “I'll show you what the place will be like. With Rosie too."

"We can invite Elena too."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "It's up to you, John."

That statement was only met with a soft laugh from the doctor.

They turned their heads when the sound of the door opened again like before. There was Mrs. Hudson, Rosie, Lestrade, and Mycroft. The inspector held up a box that was like a gift.

"Rosie suggested." He said as Sherlock frowned questioningly.

"Daddy!"

Rosie, who ran in without hesitation, was greeted by the smile of her father.

"Papa is here too."

Rosie turned to Sherlock, who sighed softly as her hands held her father's body wrapped in a white blanket.

"Who asked me to meet John earlier?"

"Me, of course."

Sherlock turned to Mrs. Hudson. The woman who owns the flat has her hands on her hips.

“You only have John, Sherlock. I know Victor Trevor and Chris are important to you, but the one who will be by your side now and help me stop my headaches from doing you is just our lovely doctor. You think I have to take care of you until when?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes again with a long, deliberate sigh.

"Yes, I heard that, Mrs. Hudson."

Rosie and the others laughed, when Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock continued as usual. Lestrade also provided what Rosie suggested to take to the hospital. For John and Sherlock. Although Sherlock is reluctant, thanks to John's insistence, they can see Sherlock finally obeying and following the doctor's advice. Even though the doctor himself was lying weakly on the bed.

Not long after enjoying the souvenir that Lestrade brought at Rosie's suggestion which turned out to be a soft and easy to eat sponge cake, they went home earlier than Sherlock, who would accompany him in the hospital.

"We'll visit again tomorrow." Mrs. Hudson stated when she caught up with Mycroft and Lestrade who were waiting outside.

"I'll bring you something even better than that!" Rosie said it proudly.

John smiled. "Daddy can get fat just by hearing that..."

Rosie just chuckled as her father grumbled softly. Sherlock nodded.

"Make sure not just the two of you, Rosie."

“Ng! Uncle Greg will come with us!”

Sherlock winced as Lestrade shrugged. "You’re that free?"

"Shut up. I won't bring you an interesting case!”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Don't blame me if the case that's troubling you, I solve it before you have time to ask for my help."

"What-"

Lestrade sighed softly in surrender. "Alright, whatever."

The door to the room closed with a final glance of Mycroft who smiled at the two of them meaningfully. Silence enveloped as Sherlock and John seemed to be waiting for them to disappear and move away from the room John was now in.

"Then, your date with Chris for nostalgia ends now?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes at John's voice. "Oh John, don't think of it as a _date_."

"Well, just two of you going out together, having meal together, with pretty secretive gestures, who doesn't think it's a _date_?"

"I often do it with you."

"We're partners, Sherlock. And now we are a couple. " Sherlock frowned. "I used to argue when they said we were a couple, but now I’m not."

Sherlock rolled his eyes again. "And Chris are now my friends, who are both friends of Victor."

John smiled with satisfaction before returning to his voice.

"Is there anything else you two talk about besides reminiscing about Trevor?"

Sherlock blinked. "Nothing important, I guess."

"Sherlock."

John found Sherlock looking at him now. There were doubts, from how he played the hand John was holding before grasping it tightly.

"I didn't say that we are a couple."

John blinked in surprise. "Why? It's very unusual. You don't usually argue with it every time Greg or anyone else says we're a couple."

"He didn't ask and I had no intention of telling him." John, who was about to speak, stopped with a serious expression on the detective's face who suddenly appeared. "And again, I haven't heard from him again after the last time we met."

John sighed softly. "Well, it’s fine."

Sherlock found John staring at the ceiling where he is now.

"I can imagine what will happen if you tell him that we are a couple."

"Yes." John glanced at Sherlock who nodded softly. "Without even telling me, if he finds out that we have been together for a long time and often solve cases together, he will easily conclude that we are partners as well as couple."

John grunted with a smile on his face and looked back at the ceiling.

"You're right."

Sherlock smiled too, and silence returned. He never stopped stroking and connecting warmth to John as well as giving warmth to the lying man.

"I'm tired by the way." John smiled at Sherlock now. "I’m going to sleep now."

"I'll be right here, John."

"Sorry, you have to sleep like that."

"No need." John blinked. "By doing this, it's enough to make me calm and comfortable."

John smiled as he looked at his hand which the detective continued to grasp and caress it. Their skin color is both white but still has differences. Where Sherlock's skin color is brighter than him.

"Good."

"John."

The doctor glanced again as he was about to close his eyes. "Before you sleep, can I ask you something?"

John blinked as Sherlock finally looked up to stare at him. "Well, let's just say if I can do it in this condition."

Sherlock gave a small smile before nodding.

"Can I kiss you?"

John widened his eyes and the room was quiet again. The two of them could only hear their soft sighs of breath on that silent night.

"John?"

"Ah, um, sorry, Sherlock."

The detective waited while John laughed softly. "I'm just surprised."

Sherlock winced and John was sure it was a sign the detective didn't like it.

"We're a couple, right? Why should you be surprised I asked you to kiss me?"

John laughed now. "Sorry, sorry, I know." John sighed softly. "Well, who wouldn't be surprised if the partner had just dated someone else and came back only to ask me for a _kiss_?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “John. I told you I _don't_ date Chris."

"You're so adorable if you’re acting like that."

Sherlock just sighed again while John was still laughing. The blush adorned the detective's white cheeks as his partner continued to laugh. Even so, Sherlock was relieved to still see John laughing at the slightest statement from him.

"Well?"

John smiled softly. "Well, what?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes again. "I want to kiss you. Can you answer me with yes or no?"

John stifled another laugh. "Of course, you can, genius." Sherlock raised an eyebrow as John said so.

"Since when has a Sherlock Holmes asked someone's permission about _emotions_?"

Sherlock slowly smiled as John pointed to his chest. He got up from his chair and started get closer toward John.

"Well, after I lived with Dr. John Watson."

"I did something good for your future huh."

Sherlock rolled his eyes as John's sigh approached his lips.

"Shut up, John."

The lips meet and warmth is connected again. Sherlock was sure, his chest was beating very fast now. He did not know that only being with John now, touching him more intimately as now, could give birth to something new in himself. Not only stored in his brain which is like a hard disk, but also in his heart which he always closes and controls with thoughts and not with something called feelings.

They parted and John looked at him gently. He could see another expression that Sherlock only showed him.

"Still lacking, genius?"

Sherlock scowled in annoyance before closing his eyes again.

"That's a question, John?"

John smiled before touching Sherlock's lips with his own again. Sherlock, who finally opened his lips a little, made John begin to find the detective's tongue with his. He could also hear Sherlock moan softly as if while hiding what he was feeling while kissing John as best he could. John just smiled behind it as if satisfied because he managed to make a Sherlock Holmes feel like that. The two who parted ways found John seeing another expression on Sherlock's face.

"We'll continue next time, alright? I’m tired."

Sherlock nodded. "Of course, John. of course."

While holding the doctor's hand again, Sherlock saw him slowly drifting off to sleep into a dreamland.


	15. John and Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft states that Sherlock is starting to hesitate. Especially after getting to know John Watson. Even so, the detective flatly refused.
> 
> John, who is still injured, worries Sherlock and tries to do what he can for the doctor.
> 
> Even things that were shocking and painful had to be heard gracefully by John.

Sherlock finds Mycroft already in their flat when Sherlock wakes up earlier than John, who is still in a state of recovery from the injuries he received from the figure who warned Sherlock Holmes through his partner, John Watson. Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure it's not good news?"

"Unfortunately, so."

Sherlock sat on his usual sofa while his brother sat on the sofa which John usually sat on. With one hand holding his usual cane.

"But as long as he doesn't change his facial structure which we are familiar with plastic surgery, I don't think it will be difficult to find him again."

Sherlock gave a deep sigh. "The game is not over yet."

"We have to take it that way."

Sherlock closed his eyes. “I haven't visited Eurus in a long time. How are her?"

Mycroft raised an eyebrow in surprise at the question his little brother casually and calmly asked. He sighed softly.

"Fine, of course. She often asks about you and Rosie. "

Sherlock smiled a little. "She was attracted to Rosie, too." Mycroft smiled as well now agreed without hesitation.

"Chris hasn't called you in the last few days?"

Sherlock opened his eyes. "How do you know?"

"John's saying that Chris has a purpose other than reminiscing with you about Victor has a point."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes as Mycroft said it without looking at his younger brother.

"You suspect John's statement that he heard from that figure, right?"

Mycroft nodded. "He contacted that figure first before contacting me. My assumption is correct then."

Sherlock frowned now. "So, the thought of revenge is correct?"

Mycroft saw his younger brother leaning back with his hands meeting each other. His eyes were far away as if he were stepping into his Mind Palace.

"You hesitate more often now, Sherlock."

"What?"

Sherlock looked at his brother with displeasure after his statement. Mycroft only smiled knowing he was right.

"Especially after getting to know John Watson."

"Don't blame John!"

Mycroft blinked a few times as Sherlock declared it rather loudly. At once stood up without hesitation from the couch.

"You know I'll be like this someday but that doesn't mean you have to keep me from having something I really want! For a long time."

Mycroft narrowed his eyes. "You really want, hmm?"

Sherlock flopped back onto the sofa. When he was about to close his eyes, he saw John was standing in the doorway with one hand rubbing his eye.

"John."

"I didn't know you could act like that to your brother, Sherlock." He walked towards the kitchen with a big yawn. "Usually, you don't sound that expressive and prefer to suppress it."

Sherlock snorted and it drew a smile on the doctor's face. "He just said something I _really_ don't like."

Mycroft turned his head with a smile as John met his eyes.

"I'm just saying that he's been hesitating a lot since meeting you, Dr. Watson. "

"Mycroft!"

John blinked a few times. "Hesitating about what?"

Mycroft smiled. "Just as he thought you were his best friend; he was starting to think of Chris as his best friend."

John blinked again. "Is that wrong?"

Sherlock looked up and looked at John with a surprised expression. So did Mycroft before his expression returned to its original calm.

"John?"

"No. But most of them have a more dangerous effect." John found Mycroft narrowing his eyes. "Except for you."

John blinked again before touching his chin. "And you think Chris is going to put Sherlock in danger because he's like any _normal_ person."

Sherlock held a smug smile on his face as Mycroft just waited for the doctor's continuation, which he thought wasn't finished.

"But you're sure Victor Trevor isn't."

Sherlock looked back at John as Mycroft showed another look of surprise. He was desperately trying not to put it too clearly on the face but John knew Mycroft well enough and he knew he had failed to do it.

"You think Victor Trevor would look _like_ me if he were alive."

John began preparing tea for him and Sherlock. He did not think about providing it to Mycroft as it seemed that the man would prefer other drinks that his subordinates or the state provided for him.

Mycroft glanced at his brother who made no comment and seemed to let silence envelop the flat. There was only the sound of John's movements and the water starting to boil in the teapot.

"Yes."

John and Sherlock finally heard Mycroft speak again in surrendering tones. "Even though I, Sherlock and Eurus look as if we can read the future, and I'm sure Eurus can do it easily, we don't know what will happen in the next few years."

Sherlock found Mycroft staring at his cane as he declared it.

"Only one thing is certain and I know that very well."

Sherlock looked up as John stepped toward him with two cups one of which was pointed at him. Sherlock smiled accepting it and John sat down in one of the other available chairs.

Mycroft alternated between John and Sherlock. "That Sherlock Holmes will meet someone who will accompany him to see the world he sees and be his best friend to the end."

John blinked a few times and turned to Sherlock who was already looking at him. A smile was painted on the detective's face and it managed to attract a smile on his face as well.

"And you don't know who it is?"

Mycroft smiled proudly now. "I already know, unfortunately." Sherlock and John neither denied nor commented anymore.

"I'm not asking you to cut ties with Chris because it's still your decision."

The two of them saw Mycroft get up from the sofa that John used to sit on. "But if Chris seems to be trying to distance you from John, in accordance with the statement that figure to John, there is a possibility that the figure helped Chris to do something to you, brother dear."

Sherlock and John exchanged glances again. "The reason normal people have, revenge."

John sipped his tea while Sherlock was still staring at his brother who had not distracted him. Sherlock nodded slowly.

"I also thought the same thing." Mycroft blinked. "Most people approach me for a specific purpose until he finds out what my true nature is and they end up leaving."

Mycroft stuck one hand in his pocket as Sherlock glanced at John, who was still sipping his tea.

"Except John." Sherlock shrugged. "I don't know what could have made him leave me."

"I have an arsenal of reasons for that."

Mycroft smiled as Sherlock raised an eyebrow in surprise. John smiled broadly.

"Unfortunately, that hasn't stopped me from coming back to you, Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock involuntarily let out a sigh of relief. Mycroft smiled at the character of his younger brother now. He knocked on the flat floor with his cane so slightly that it caused John and Sherlock to turn together.

"Well, we just have to hope that our guess is not true and doesn't happen." Mycroft started walking toward the doorway. "Because if that happens, I have to separate Chris from you, Sherlock."

"You're not trying to separate me from John?" Sherlock asked mischievously and managed to get Mycroft to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"You want me to do it?"

"Come on, Mycroft. I want to know the reason _why_ you didn't try to separate John from me."

Mycroft blinked before glancing at John, who shrugged. Sherlock just waited and stared at his brother endlessly. Mycroft sighed softly.

"Because what I thought he would make you worse was wrong."

Sherlock blinked in surprise. "You can admit you were wrong too, Mycroft."

"Yes. I'm trying to be honest when you're trying too, brother mine."

Sherlock snorted while John only smiled. He knew that Mycroft really loved his brother, even though the two of them often fought. As Sherlock's development improves, then it fixes him in a good direction too. As Sherlock's development got worse, it made things worse too.

"John is leading you to a better direction, although there are still improvements and developments from you in adapting to that."

Sherlock sipped his tea as Mycroft explained. “I'm sure you are aware of that too well, Sherlock. You go back to drugs and nicotine when you _really_ need it especially for cases. "

John rolled his eyes in displeasure at the statement where Sherlock was still silent.

“But you don't do it when John is around, when John insists and asks you not to depend on those things. Last time you took it too far because John wasn't there beside you. "

Sherlock closed his eyes. "You mean about _that_ killer?"

Mycroft shrugged as John sighed softly. Mrs. Hudson must intervene in order to try to return Sherlock who can no longer be controlled and back to normal thanks to John. Thanks to the doctor who was constantly angry for him, argued for him, annoyed for him, grieved for him, and killed other people for him. That also became a reason for Sherlock to stop taking drugs and nicotine, and kill other people for John's sake too.

“I have a meeting after this. Is my reason clear enough for you?" Mycroft asked after checking his watch.

Sherlock closed his eyes. "I already know but I think John wants to hear it."

John blinked in surprise. "So, you asked about that for me?"

Sherlock smiled. "At least you're not curious anymore."

John frowned. "You're trying to convince me of doubts and what I had time to think about you and your brother, right?"

Sherlock shrugged but a smile still crossed his face. He refused to answer and John only sighed softly.

"Okay, okay. I thank you for that. "

Mycroft smiled and turned away. "See you very soon."

The two of them heard Mycroft's footsteps fading away and away from the flat until the door opened and closed. John, who was sipping his tea, was surprised to hear Sherlock suddenly rising. He kept his cup on the small table beside him before standing right in front of the still seated John.

"Sherlock?"

"You okay?"

"Huh? Ah, yeah, I’m fine."

Sherlock frowned at John who answered still in surprise before sighing softly. As if relieved.

"How about your wound?"

John blinked a few times. "It doesn't hurt that much, I guess." He touched his own chest, patted it lightly.

"At least it's starting to close and there's no need to see a doctor anymore."

John found Sherlock looking at him worriedly. "Are you sure?"

"Yep. I know about myself, Sherlock. I'm a doctor."

Sherlock blinked before nodding. "You’re right." John saw the detective sitting back on his sofa looking relieved.

"Are you worried?"

"Of course, John." Sherlock closed his eyes. "I just refused to show the kind of myself I was right in front of Mycroft."

"Why?"

"He would tease me like Gavin when he found something embarrassed."

John stifled a laugh when Sherlock was apparently still shy and not used to being gentle in front of his own brother. John could only smile at Sherlock's adorable nature behind his stern and grumpy nature. Especially when investigating a case with a serious and sharp gaze.

"You're just embarrassed."

"Shut up, John."

John chuckled and he knew Sherlock still refused to admit he was embarrassed. John found a blush beginning to creek over Sherlock's face as the detective entered his Mind Palace.

"Oh, we're out of milk."

"I'll buy it."

John turned his head as Sherlock declared it without hesitation. "Really?"

"Yep."

"Although I can go buy it myself-"

_"I'll buy it."_

John blinked a few times as Sherlock declared it once more emphatically. John also sighed softly.

"It would be great if you would buy it then."

"What else do we need?"

John heard Sherlock ask as he was checking their entire kitchen. Sherlock himself still didn't move from his position.

"I guess that's all. Most of them are still there." John sighed softly as they watched part of their kitchen table fill with the detective's experiment again. "I also hope you will clean up your experiment before Rosie starts asking questions."

John was surprised to see Sherlock rise without hesitation and reach for his experiment. He smiled after staring at the result he wanted before moving his hands swiftly tidying up what John asked for.

"It doesn't have to be now, but is the experiment you need for the case?"

"Yes. But I got satisfying results and according to my deduction."

John blinked. "Really?"

"Yep."

Sherlock and John face each other now with a table clean from his experiment just now.

"Anything else?"

John just sighed softly with a smile. He turned around to prepare breakfast again.

"No, thank you."

"Hmm?" Sherlock just blinked in confusion.

John turned around still with a smile as his hands started moving. "You want to be quiet waiting for Rosie to wake up or help me make breakfast?"

Sherlock smiled. "I'd rather help you make breakfast."

John laughed. "Then come here you genius."

Not long after the two of them were busy preparing breakfast, Rosie appeared with Mrs. Hudson was accompanied by a cheerful and energetic morning welcome. Mrs. Hudson just smiles seeing Sherlock and John who are getting closer each day and the closeness of the two is heart-warming.

* * *

John, who is slowly getting better and his condition has been able to make him return to work at the clinic and also investigating the case with Sherlock in the field, is living his days as usual. Although Sherlock asked his brother to provide an agent who protects and monitors John when the doctor is away from him for a while.

"I hope he's not at Scotland Yard yet-"

John stopped when someone was standing not far from him. His appearance was no stranger to John, who had now looked at him for a while. John also found the agent who was watching and protecting him slowly approaching him.

"Dr. Watson."

"Calm down."

John found the agent looked at him meaningfully. "You can do whatever it is if you think he puts me in danger." John smiled a little.

"You're an expert, right?"

John saw him blink before nodding. While closing his eyes as the agent withdrew.

"Yes."

John saw the man approaching slowly in a relaxed manner and as if there was no desire to hurt or do anything bad to John.

"So, neither Mycroft nor Sherlock gave you a picture of me, it turns out."

John blinked before opening his eyes. "Chris?"

"Right." The man smiled. "Good friend of Victor Trevor." John saw him reach out to shake his hand. "And I wish I could be good friends with Sherlock Holmes?" Chris added, shrugging his shoulders.

"Of course, of course, you can." John without hesitation took the hand and shook it.

Chris smiled broadly when John was so happy to see him and finally met a man who is a good friend of Victor Trevor who is also a good friend of Sherlock.

"I just hope you don't mind Sherlock's character like that."

Chris laughed as they both let go of their hands. "No, of course not. I really want to know what Sherlock looks like in Victor's eyes, sadly there's no time for that."

John winced sadly when Chris said it lightly. "Sorry."

"No problem, Watson." John found Chris shrugging his shoulders again. "I've seen it in person and how Victor looks in Sherlock's eyes." John saw him looking up at the sky. "And I think that's a very good thing."

John nodded with a smile. He was relieved to see the figure Sherlock used to meet Chris to talk about Victor Trevor. Chris was just as he thought it was when Sherlock first told him about him. John also wondered why not ask Mycroft or Sherlock for his photo and only think about having Sherlock see him just once.

"I learned you worked at this clinic not long after living with Sherlock."

"Well, yeah, even if we share, I still need money to live."

Chris nodded in agreement as John unhesitatingly declared that. “So, I came to see what John Watson was like. I know Sherlock has good friends who live with him but he didn't tell me anything about you."

"Oh, I see."

John refrained from wondering why Sherlock didn't talk about him to Chris, who was a good friend of Victor Trevor. Was he worried about Chris's view of their relationship? Or did he not want Chris to think that Sherlock forgot and moved on from Victor? John doesn't know and doesn't understand. But John neither asked nor discussed it any further in his mind and his current conversation with Sherlock.

"Now then, I don't want to hold you back any longer."

“No, it’s fine. I just finished."

Chris just nodded when John stated his honesty. He turned around.

"But strangely, I feel familiar with you, Chris." The man raised his eyebrows as John said, stroking the nape of his neck. "I've seen you before."

Chris smiled. "Well, well, I didn't know you watched that well."

John blinked in surprise when he saw Chris smile. "What?"

Chris covered part of his face and all that could be seen were his eyes. Sharp, shiny eyes with a dangerous glint stared at him. John found Mycroft's agent now standing in front of him as if guarding him from Chris.

"In this way do you remember where we met then?"

"You-!"

John widened his eyes in disbelief. Now he really knows who Chris really is before the two met. John had met, to be precise, seen him, when the figure caught him and left him in the dirty hallway after being taken away from the flat. At the same time the person standing behind that figure was like his subordinates and messengers who were drowning in darkness.

"So, you’re saying that you're a good friend of Victor Trevor is a lie?!"

"No. Victor is my best friend and I would never lie about that." Chris lowered his hand that covered his face again and John found that he was different now. It was no longer Chris that Sherlock might have seen and known these days but that figure's subordinate. "I'm sure you guessed something, _John_."

John frowned. "Then that's the reason you contacted him earlier than Mycroft..."

Chris shrugged and turned back. Now doing nothing but walking away.

"I'll take Sherlock Holmes away from you, John Watson." Chris waved as he entered the crowd on the street near the clinic. "And I'll make sure I did it."

John bit his lip and clenched his hands together. The agent Mycroft, who had been on standby, returned to his original position. He glanced at John who lowered his head.

"Are we going back, Dr. Watson?"

John looked up. "Yeah, I guess we should."

The agent nodded firmly and called a taxi for the two of them. After a taxi stopped right in front of them, the agent checked everything and allowed John to enter first. The taxi took the two of them back to the flat on Baker Street.

John leaned against the windshield and looked at the streets of central London.

“Sherlock”

* * *

Sherlock, who visited his brother to talk about the figure and Chris also put on an expression that looked different from his usual self. Mycroft could tell that Sherlock was letting emotions and feelings he never cared about take over at least his facial expression.

"Calm down, Sherlock."

"I'm calm." The detective answered without hesitation with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't think so because anger shows through your face."

Sherlock widened his eyes as Mycroft declared it while looking at him meaningfully. Sherlock also sighed softly.

"Okay, maybe I let it be too obvious to you."

“What are you going to do when you find him one more time and catch him? I'm sure if you beat him or _kill_ him John wouldn't like it."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow as Mycroft began to read the files, he had without looking at his younger brother.

"How do you-"

"Think clearly, Sherlock."

Now the older brother linked the fingers of his two hands and his gaze was calm and so peaceful. "Allowing emotions and feelings to take over you as if you were trying to dig deeper into the case using _them_ will only bring you down more."

Sherlock blinked. " _Them_?"

"You know what I mean."

Sherlock sighed softly when Mycroft refused to explain. He closed his eyes.

"John is tough and you know it." Sherlock glanced at his brother. "He's a doctor and a former soldier. It won't be that easy for him to fall unless _you_ are the source."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "When did I do to break the chain of Moriarty?"

"Yes."

Sherlock found Mycroft looking at him now. "Because I'm sure you're not going to do it again and stick with it for John and Rosie, and at the same time John is doing the same with you, then think clearly." Mycroft turned another page.

"You will only repeat the same things you did if this time you let those emotions and feelings take over you."

Sherlock blinked and finally let out a sigh. Mycroft is always right. Sherlock couldn't argue with that and he believed it too. Sherlock realizes that Mycroft cares for him in other ways and brings John in on that to convince Sherlock even more. He knew it worked.

"Okay, okay."

Sherlock plopped down on the chair Mycroft provided and the older brother gave a satisfied smile.

"What about Chris?"

"He didn't notify me after the last time she took me to one of the places he used to frequent with Victor."

Sherlock saw Mycroft mutter softly. "What's wrong with that?"

"I heard there was something you didn't answer John's question to you?"

_"What did you talk about with Chris after your first meeting?"_

Sherlock's memory of John's questioning without hesitation flashed through his mind. He realized that he was reluctant and hesitant to answer. At the same time worried about John's reaction to hear it.

"I told you to stop hesitating, Sherlock." The detective looked up to find his brother wearing a surrendered expression. “I know your and John's relationship has changed, but why do you normally have to change? I'm sure John is getting more and more confused about you like that. "

Sherlock frowned slowly. "You think so?"

"That's a very clear thing, Sherlock." He saw his older brother lap his face and put on a serious expression. "I'm sure it's not a difficult thing for anyone to realize now."

Sherlock sighed softly in surrender. "Then what the hell were you talking to Chris about hiding it from John?"

"You didn't see him from the surveillance cameras or the people you ordered to watch over me?"

"The figure's statement to John is correct, Sherlock." The detective frowned. "That Chris had a certain something towards you and John. Although I believe revenge is the main reason."

Sherlock blinked. "And you don't know what it is yet?"

"I'm sure John knows."

"What?"

Sherlock found Mycroft looking at him with the same serious expression again.

"But as long as you don't tell what you were talking about with Chris and hide it from John, I'm sure he won't tell you anything either."

Sherlock blinked. "To be considered fair?"

"Yes, brother mine." Mycroft smiled. "Looks like the nostalgia ended with something new."

Sherlock snorted and Mycroft was sure there was something different on his expression now. Something he didn't show before until the doctor himself saw. Mycroft narrowed his eyes.

"There's an east wind coming to visit, John."

John returned from his clinic work with a deep sigh. While accompanied by Mycroft's subordinate agents, he also saw Rosie coming with Mrs. Hudson accompanied by other agents who accompanied him. They waved when they saw John get off his cab and smile.

"We come home in the same time right, daddy!"

John smiled. "That’s true."

"Come in, you two."

John and Rosie looked up to find Mrs. Hudson was waiting not far from the flat entrance. The two of them nodded and followed the owner of the flat into their house. John briefly glanced at the two Mycroft agents guarding them, nodding slowly. John knew they would be on guard just off Baker Street without trying to disturb or make a scene.

Rosie ran into her own room cheerfully as Mrs. Hudson walked over to him.

"Is Sherlock already back?"

Mrs. Hudson shook her head lightly. "Not yet, I guess. I heard his brother tell me that Sherlock will be back in a moment."

John raised an eyebrow as the flat owner wore a worried expression. She was still holding her cheek and sighed softly.

"Mrs. Hudson?"

"Oh, John."

John just blinked when Mrs. Hudson returned to hugging him like when she carried Sherlock together in her private car by force to her place who was undergoing therapy.

"What happened?"

John felt the owner's hand touch his back and asked him to enter the flat. Without having time to change clothes Mrs. Hudson finally spoke in a room that was familiar and became a home for him and Sherlock and Rosie.

"I don't know what happened anymore." John waited when Mrs. Hudson sat in his usual chair with a long sigh and shook her head. "While picking up Rosie at school, Elena's best friend, tells her that there are some rumours about Sherlock."

John raised an eyebrow. "Rumours?"

"Not long after that, Sherlock and Chris often hang out together right?"

John nodded in confirmation. "I've told him that the two of them are dating even though he continues to argue with it."

John's statement made Mrs. Hudson chuckled. But it didn't last long and her worried and sad expression returned. John was worried too.

“Rosie is not a girl who cares too much about things like that, similar to Sherlock. But not with Elena. The girl has something else and a fascination with human relationships. She often heard Rosie talked about every time she saw her."

John frowned now. "Is she alright?" Mrs. Hudson raised an eyebrow now, looking surprised. "I mean, that Elena was also talked about because she was friends with Rosie, and there were rumours about Sherlock dating Chris who is her other father?"

"Oh, John. Luckily, she is fine. She trusts you and Sherlock more than the rumours. She and Rosie are pretty tough about that."

John let out a sigh of relief. "It's just that Elena heard that Rosie's other father, Sherlock, is a playboy." John refrained from laughing and ended up smiling faintly. Mrs. Hudson knows for sure Sherlock is not like that even though he sometimes uses that method for a case.

"Well, I'm sure those who knew Sherlock or knew Sherlock from my blog wouldn't think so."

Mrs. Hudson laughed at that one. John felt grateful to be able to relieve the tense and sad situation that had been felt. "He only has you for that." John smiled to hear that.

"Even though I don't really know and I'm not sure now."

Mrs. Hudson turned her head as John now wore a sad, surrendered expression. Not as cheerful and as usual as before.

"What you mean by that, John?"

The doctor shrugged. “I asked Sherlock whatever he was talking about with Chris other than about Victor Trevor. But I saw Sherlock hesitate and refuse to say it. I can understand that it's not something I have to know and only the two of them know, but if it's not..."

Mrs. Hudson frowned. "Your guess will be the same as the rumours that Elena heard." John shrugged but nodded affirmatively.

"I think the plan to separate me from Sherlock through Chris is the right way."

"The plan?" Mrs. Hudson raised an eyebrow as John nodded.

"That figure, who once came to the flat."

Mrs. Hudson sighed softly. "Oh, John." the doctor smiled when Mrs. Hudson walked over to him and gave him a hug. Gentle and full of warmth.

"You have to talk about it."

"I know and I'm trying." Mrs. Hudson found John looking away. "I hope Sherlock does the same."

Mrs. Hudson nodded. "We have to force him. You have to force him, John! " The smiling doctor nodded.

The two of them turned their head at the sound of footsteps that were cheerful and full of enthusiasm. Rosie appeared with a big smile on her face.

“Daddy! Tell me what a good friend of papa Sherlock is like!" John smiled when Rosie asked him without hesitation. "Me and Elena are investigating the truth behind the rumors that Elena heard about papa and Chris!"

John and Mrs. Hudson exchanged glances. Rosie walked over with a small book and pen in other hand. Mrs. Hudson patted John on the shoulder and smiled.

"I'm sure it will be very long, let me prepare tea for us tonight." Mrs. Hudson strolled as John nodded.

"Thank you."

"I'll make it for our beloved one too." John just nodded at that one.

Rosie was asked by her father to sit down. John also began to explain about Victor Trevor and Chris, which he knew from Mycroft and Sherlock. John did not really know and knew them very well, but he explained it with both the Holmes brothers and his own eyes. Rosie occasionally interrupts to share the rumors that Elena heard to discuss with her father, before taking note of the important things she received from her father's story. Rosie loved the stories her father and Sherlock read. They have something unique about telling stories and voicing them.

As John thought, the rumours that Elena heard were Sherlock's dating with Chris who went to various places where Chris and Victor used to go alone without him. Sherlock himself did not claim that he and John were partners and only partners on the job. John himself has a job as a doctor in a clinic to supplement his living expenses and is committed to his profession as a doctor.

After telling a long story and Rosie was satisfied, John saw her start talking with Mrs. Hudson on sweets. John rested while enjoying the flat owner's tea while waiting for Sherlock to return. There was no message from Sherlock after he stated that he would go to Mycroft's place to discuss the figure after he observed and saw it in person as well as the news from Mycroft to Mrs. Hudson that Sherlock will be back soon. Although I don't know when because of John and Mrs. Hudson doesn't know if they remember what Sherlock was like.

John turned his head as his phone alerted him to an incoming message. He got up to look at it and thought it was Mycroft, Lestrade or Sherlock. John widened his eyes when his guess was wrong.

_How are you, Dr. Watson? I bet you still survived today. By the way, looks like Sherlock told you that I haven't contacted him since then. I also chose to visit you first._

John sighed softly, ignoring the message before another message appeared. John had no intention of retaliating or thinking too deeply about it.

_But judging by your movements at that time, it seems like Sherlock hasn't told you anything, huh? Too bad, and I don't expect Sherlock Holmes to be innocent enough._

John frowned, disliking his words and statements. Stifling resentment and curiosity, John allowed himself to read the rest of the message Chris had sent him. The number itself was untraceable.

_I'm sure he'll take you to all the places I visited with Victor in the past that I've shown him. Good and beautiful place, I'm sure you who is romantic will like it._

John frowned and still held himself back before a statement made him startled.

_I heard you two are a couple? Oh, I didn't know from Sherlock or Mycroft. I can guess from the beginning I met him. But, Dr. Watson, are you really a couple? Why did Sherlock get nervous and embarrassed when I just kissed him on the cheek? Don't tell me you haven't had a chance to kiss him. I wonder why he changed like that so fast!_

John widened his eyes.

“Chris kissed Sherlock? I know he's not that used to intimate touches like hugs or kisses, but-"

John was sure by then the relationship with Sherlock was slowly breaking up. With a final statement from Chris.

_If he immediately gets nervous and blushes like that, will he start liking me? I'm so flattered! Then have his feelings for you changed? Or the truth is, he never liked you and had a romantic relationship with you just for the experiment I sometimes read about on your blog? The one that he often did experiments._

John gripped his own phone tightly. He tried to calm down, not get carried away with emotions and feelings about every statement of the message Chris sent at that time. John took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Mrs. Hudson and Rosie who saw John do it and were silent for a while called him.

"Daddy?"

John nodded before turning to face them. "Yep?"

Mrs. Hudson cringed in worry as Rosie blinked a few times. "What is wrong?"

"No, nothing." John sighed softly. "Just messages from old friends."

Rosie blinked again. "Is that so?" John just nodded.

When he met Mrs. Hudson’s eyes, John found that the owner of the flat knew very well that John was not well, said nothing. John nodded gratefully when the woman did not comment. John walked back to sit in his chair and listened to Rosie chatter happily. The doctor tried to enjoy the hot tea which now didn't have any taste on his tongue.

"Is it that easy for feelings to change?"

* * *

Sherlock returned that night awaited by Mrs. Hudson is standing not far from John who sits on the sofa he used to sit across from the one that Sherlock sits on, especially when the two receive a client for a case. Sherlock raised an eyebrow as Mrs. Hudson folded her arms and looked at the detective meaningfully.

"Looks like you have something to say, Mrs. Hudson?"

"Oh, well, I know you can deduce and guess it but I refuse to talk." Mrs. Hudson tapped John on the shoulder who was smiling while still reading the newspaper. "This time let us hear what _you_ have to say, consultant detective."

John turned to Mrs. Hudson finally tapped him on the shoulder once again lightly and with great warmth. He saw her crouch down to whisper.

"Make sure you tell me later, doctor."

"As you wish."

Mrs. Hudson grinned before stepping out of the room. Sherlock, who had just finished removing his outerwear, raised an eyebrow as the flat owner stepped away from them.

"There's hot water in the teapot if you two want tea."

"Thank you."

Sherlock still had a confused expression as he stepped onto his own armchair. John returned to the newspaper he was reading after talking to the owner of the flat. Sherlock knew what they meant even though he didn't understand what conversation he and John were going to have.

"What shall I discuss with you, John?" Sherlock spoke when his position had begun to enter the Mind Palace.

"I think you know what I and Mrs. Hudson mean."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow now as John answered without looking at the detective. "About Chris?"

"Yep." John glanced from behind the newspaper in his hand. "Do you intend to discuss it with me?"

Sherlock frowned. "Haven't we discussed-"

"Oh, Sherlock, I know that's just the surface and you refuse to talk to me about the gist."

Sherlock fell silent as John declared it while rolling his eyes. Now John's attention was completely on the detective.

"As long as you don't tell me what it is, I won't talk about what recently happened to me."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Happened to you?"

"Yep."

"Even though I can read at least what it is?"

"Yep. And I'm sure you won't believe it because _what_ you were talking about with Chris covered all my expectations and also my thoughts about Chris."

Sherlock was a little surprised to hear that. John's statement sounded so sharp and capable. It was as if there was something on which to actually base his confessing to Sherlock.

"I'm sure you don't want to hear it."

"Just try me."

John had folded his newspaper and now his attention was on Sherlock. The detective felt both nervous and awkward when John's blue eyes stared at him both sharp and gentle. There is love and warmth there. Sherlock is weak about that.

"Chris...kissed me." Sherlock declared after sighing softly.

John blinked in surprise. "Where, exactly?"

Sherlock who was blinking now. "Aren't you angry?"

"Answer my question first then I'll answer your question, genius."

Sherlock sighed softly. "On cheek."

John muttered in reaction while Sherlock waited. Surprisingly there was something that made Sherlock uncomfortable when John seemed to think of his next words.

"I know you are unfamiliar and perhaps uncomfortable with that kind of intimacy." Sherlock only gave a small nod as John started over. "How do you feel from that kiss?"

Sherlock blinked a few times and the doctor got the reaction he expected. A blush began to appear on his face and his gaze shifted.

"I think so. I also don't really understand because I'm not an expert of it.” John nodded again. "And not my area regarding sentiment." John nodded again. "But I guess..."

"I guess?"

Sherlock blinked a few times, looking doubtful and confused at the words. John waited and let the detective take his time.

"At first I was shocked and could not believe Chris kissed me who had not known him for a long time."

John nodded as Sherlock was seen stalling before the point. "I think I like it, John."

"Like his kiss?"

"No."

John blinked now as Sherlock declared it in a stern tone. "I like Chris."

Sherlock and John exchanged glances now. The blush on Sherlock's white cheeks provided full proof and proof of his statement. As well as what John expected and worried about. That the man's plan to separate John and Sherlock worked. Through Chris.

_"Sherlock likes Chris in a romantic way as much as John likes Sherlock."_

John slowly gaped at Sherlock's statement just now. Sherlock himself was still silent and waiting for the doctor's reaction with a nervous expression that was clearly visible now on his face. The blush slowly disappeared as the detective waited.

_Or the truth is, he never liked you and had a romantic relationship with you just for the experiment I sometimes read about on your blog? That he often did experiments._

John bit his lip, holding back the irritation from Chris's statement via the message on his phone and a flash of disappointment that surfaced in his heart. To his dismay, his presence could no longer entertain the detective and bore him. Chris becomes a new existence that seems to remind him of Victor Trevor and at the same time brings him closer to Sherlock's best friend as a child. John swallowed hard.

"Okay. You like Chris now."

Sherlock blinked in surprise. He could not read John's expression but there were no lies and something to hide from the doctor. He fully understood that Sherlock was being honest with him and his own feelings.

"Aren't you mad, John?"

"No." Sherlock blinked in surprise again as John answered without hesitation. There was a hint of resentment that slowly disappeared. "In fact, I'm glad you started liking other people and didn't try to keep them away from you with your intelligence."

Sherlock rolled his eyes at the ignorance in John's tone.

"Don't remind me of Anderson and Sergeant Donovan."

John smiled as Sherlock looked back to normal. Even though his feelings for Chris still bothered him behind his relief. Sherlock was finally able to like someone well, again, and without feeling disappointed that people he knew were now slowly getting away from him. John is relieved that Chris is one of them besides Victor and himself. However, hearing Chris's statement to him in person to through messages, John knew he had to tell the detective the truth. But seeing Sherlock shy like a girl who has just fallen in love and looking happy whenever he goes out with Chris alone, melts all the negativity.

John loves Sherlock and he wanted the detective to be happy. Although not with _him_ anymore.

"Is there anything else you didn't tell me besides the kiss and your feelings for him?"

Sherlock blinked a few times. He tries to read John when he asks him, but he doesn't find anything strange. John really honestly asked and looked curious. Especially with the raised eyebrows waiting when Sherlock was speechless.

“Chris said…” John nodded and he could see the blush returning to the detective's white cheeks. "That Victor likes me." John blinked a few times now.

"Do you like Victor too?" Sherlock blinked when John asked him.

"Yes. Of course, John. He's a good friend of mine who is willing to play pirate and wants to do it with me one day.”

Sherlock found John smiling faintly. John took his face now.

"Too bad that wish didn't happen, Sherlock."

John closed his eyes now and Sherlock found something worthy of sympathy there. Behind his statement. But nothing else. Sherlock does not understand why John should be saddened when he and Victor did not become pirates because of Victor's departure which was taken away by Eurus from him.

"You want me to be a pirate?"

"It looks interesting." Sherlock saw John chuckle softly. “Especially when we hijacked the ship to Sherrinford. That’s fun." John is smiling broadly now. Childish, like Victor used to pirate with him.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "Are you willing to do it with me then?"

"Are you serious?" John stifled laugh when Sherlock offered him the question. “I'm not sure I can do it in the long run. But something like that time, quite fun."

Now Sherlock is smiling and he can feel the nervousness that the tension in the flat fades away.

"Then what about what happened to you that you said earlier?" Sherlock asked with his Mind Palace stance and his usual crooked tone.

"Do you want to deduce it yourself or will I tell you?"

Sherlock wore an expression that John knew he was contemplating the two offers. John just smiled and waited. He got up from the sofa to prepare the tea that had been provided by Mrs. Hudson.

"Do you want tea?"

"Thank you."

John was still smiling while Sherlock was still thinking and seemed to be watching John from his movements preparing tea. The cup the two of them used to use, the tea he poured in and the teapot that was ready with hot water. Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

"Chris met you in person?" John's hand paused for a moment when Sherlock said it. John nodded before continuing. "He said something you didn't like."

"At least contrary to his behavior to you and what he told you when the two of you _dated_." Sherlock rolled his eyes but he no longer denied it like before. John was a little disappointed on that one.

"Let's continue, genius."

John smiled mischievously as he stepped back to his sofa with two cups in hand. Sherlock took it.

"He sent you a message that you both dislike?"

John refrained from getting annoyed when Sherlock's deduction was right. He threw himself on the armchair on purpose.

"Then the contents of the message?"

John waited while he sipped the tea provided by Mrs. Hudson. It didn't feel anything because all he felt now was sadness and disappointment. If this continued, John knew his heart was getting cracked and crushed and the fact that Sherlock would either ask him to go out with Rosie or break off his romantic relationship and become Rosie's parent would soon be over.

"He stated things related to my feelings to him..." John found Sherlock slowly starting to close his eyes as if sleep could take over his body and mind in the end. "That he kissed me and I..."

John rose to his feet after putting away his cup.

“Sherlock? You okay?"

"I feel so..." John deftly grabbed the cup in Sherlock's hand and watched as the detective finally closed his eyes. Before his last words could be heard. "Sleepy…"

John found Sherlock finally fast asleep with his head drooping. John put the cup of tea he had made, which the detective had not drunk too much, on the coffee table beside him. John frowned.

"Sorry, Sherlock."

John leaned his forehead against the detective. The soft, minty sigh tickled his nose.

"But I'm really, really relieved that you can like someone other than myself from the bottom of your heart."

Sherlock felt the soft touch behind his subconscious. Warm and full of love that slowly disappeared and he has never felt it since then.

"Thank you for being in a relationship with me and being a great father to Rosie."

* * *

John who woke up first saw Sherlock fast asleep on his bed after he tried hard to bring him to the bedroom. John, who was about to stroke the beautiful and soft curly hair, pulled his hand. John winced and he felt a sore chest. John could no longer touch Sherlock as intimately as before. Sherlock's feelings had changed from him for Chris and the figure's plan to separate him and Sherlock was successful. In a way to make Sherlock fall in love and forget his feelings for John. With his own will and from the bottom of his heart. It's not something John and Sherlock can just stop easily.

John felt disappointed in himself which managed to bore Sherlock Holmes and switched to other humans who caught his attention such as Moriarty, Magnussen, to Smith.

Mrs. Hudson was waiting and John found she understood the expression John put on when he came out of the room. Mrs. Hudson without hesitation ran to hug John who was greeted back by the doctor.

"Oh, John."

The two of them looked at each other now and sadness was clearly painted on John's face. Even though he's trying to cover it up.

"Though he only has you and you only have him."

"No, Mrs. Hudson."

The woman frowned. "He's still got you, Mycroft, and Greg." John shrugged. "I only have Rosie when Sherlock kicks me out of here and gets Chris in it."

Mrs. Hudson put on a sad expression before hugging John tightly again. "Oh, John." The doctor felt a light touch and caress on his back.

"I'm still here for you too, and whatever you need, just say it."

John smiled as they looked back at them and now relief turned the sadness on his face.

"Mrs. Hudson, once again, thank you."

Mrs. Hudson smiled even wider. "And as usual, you’re amazing."

"Praising me won't get you anywhere, young man."

John laughed when Mrs. Hudson patted him on the shoulder and released her hug on John. They chatted while making breakfast for Sherlock and Rosie who were still fast asleep in their respective rooms.

Not long after, John was enjoying his morning paper when Mrs. Hudson was preparing breakfast and the table in the kitchen heard cheerful footsteps approaching. Rosie appeared in the doorway with a big smile.

"Morning!"

Mrs. Hudson laughed as John glanced over from his morning paper. "Morning, Rosie. You're cheerful too today."

"Morning, Rosie. Have you washed your face?"

“Ng! I'm really hungry and can't wait to see breakfast today."

Rosie saw Mrs. Hudson stretched out her arms to show the table in the kitchen which was filled with a variety of foods ranging from bread, jams, scones, tea and milk. Rosie's eyes lit up at her.

"What is this? Is there a certain celebration??”

Rosie did not hesitate to sit in her chair as John rose. Mrs. Hudson just smiled when she saw the doctor stepping toward them.

"Well, just a little enthusiasm from Mrs. Hudson for breakfast today." Mrs. Hudson tapped John on the shoulder again when she heard the compliment with the ignorance in it.

They turned their heads as Sherlock arrived with one hand on the phone and the other rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, Sherlock."

"Morning, papa."

Sherlock nodded. "Morning. John, I slept so well that I just read about a case from Lestrade." John chuckled as Sherlock declared it still with a hand wiping his eyes. They could see him yawning too widely.

“It’s fine right; you sleep every now and then? I'm sure you rarely sleep and mostly only sleep a little."

John walked over to get Sherlock's phone containing the message from Lestrade. Sherlock sat in a daze right next to Rosie as he tried to open his eyes. Mrs. Hudson could only smile to see Sherlock's childlike behaviour.

"What if you wash your face so you feel fresh, papa?"

Rosie asked as she looked at Sherlock's childish figure.

"Don’t have the energy for that..."

His statement was greeted with laughter by Rosie and Mrs. Hudson.

John sighed softly. "You better do that. We have to go straight to the field after breakfast because Lestrade and the others are waiting."

Sherlock frowned at the idea before leaning back in the chair.

"Joohhnn"

Mrs. Hudson and Rosie laughed again as John sighed again softly. He placed Sherlock's phone on the dining table before approaching the detective.

"Yes, yes, I will help you wash your face so that you can back."

John raised Sherlock's long arms for him to wrap around his shoulders and ushered him into the bathroom. "Come on, give it a little power and don't burden me too much, Sherlock."

"Ugh..."

Mrs. Hudson and Rosie finally saw two men in their flat stepping into the bathroom after struggling their way through the small hallway that connected the bathroom and their bedroom.

Not long after Sherlock returns as usual, having to be forced to eat breakfast with Rosie, Mrs. Hudson and John, grumbling as usual too, both of them set out for the field where Lestrade and his friends were waiting. Sherlock had to grumble again to see Anderson and Sergeant Donovan there waiting for the two to come. They had to argue again and Lestrade stopped him so that the case was resolved immediately and no longer stalled for time. As usual, John also helped Sherlock, who made the deduction to the conclusion of what he saw and got for Scotland Yard.

The case, which was interesting to Sherlock, was resolved in just two days. Lestrade is satisfied to find it and catch the culprit along with Sherlock and John while they are in the field with the suspects.

Those who were about to return found several people approaching accompanied by that figure. Sherlock raised an eyebrow slightly in amusement that the figure had come straight at them without attacking John for a warning. The smile on his face made John feel sick. At the same time that the facts and statements he had to express and he explained there.

Right in front of Sherlock Holmes.

"Finally, you showed yourself."

The figure smiled. "Well, you've seen me in person and know me easily, so there's no other reason for me to attack John Watson for the sake of warning you."

John found him shrug.

"My plan has worked."

Sherlock frowned.

"Your plan?"

The figure just nodded without saying anything else. Sherlock squinted, trying to read and figure out the plan the figure was referring to.

John and Lestrade looked at each other, before nodding. The figure, as if not waiting for the detective's deduction and observation, turned to John.

" _Her_ plan didn't work out but it did work with me, didn't I, Dr. Watson?"

Sherlock turned to frowning John before nodding. John smiled a little.

"I admit I lose now."

The figure smiled with satisfaction as Sherlock winced that John seemed to understand his point as well as his plan. He turned around.

"So, Mycroft and the Scotland Yard failed to capture you?"

"I won't be caught that easily, Dr. Watson."

John found him smiling with satisfaction. "I’m different from every opponent Sherlock Holmes has faced."

The three of them watched as the figure slowly moved away without doing anything but talking to them. One of his men, still standing, took turns looking at Sherlock and John before turning around. John glanced at Lestrade who was staring at him before giving a nod of approval. Even clueless Sherlock saw John stepping slowly.

"What are you doing, John?"

John said nothing and just smiled. He stopped not far from one of his men who was following slowly.

"You did succeed now."

The men stopped when John started.

“You managed to make me an _ordinary_ person who is no longer attractive and boring in the eyes of Sherlock Holmes. You managed to divert his attention away from me."

Sherlock blinked a few times, confused. He glanced at Lestrade who only shrugged. But the smile on the inspector's face indicated that he knew what John meant to say to one of the figure's men and right in front of him.

"John?"

“I don't know how, but you did it. But there is one thing that you may not expect and you judge me far from that."

The man raised his eyebrows.

John smiled. "I'm glad Sherlock is slowly understanding what human feelings and emotions are."

Sherlock widened his eyes now. Lestrade just smiled and waited for John to finish before he could do anything with the figure's men and those who knew he could catch him and catch his trail.

"I'll stay beside him, with Rosie."

Sherlock watched John slowly clench his fists.

"Before you can steal and take him away from me, before he lets go of the hand that was holding mine and reach yours one day, I'll be with him until that day comes."

Sherlock felt his chest ache as John clenched his clenched fists and he could see it shaking softly.

“I don't know if Sherlock understands the meaning of happiness and the meaning of me being beside him all this time. But at least I know he needs me and find my presence pleasing to him. That's enough."

Sherlock saw John staring at him now and sadness was evident on his face. Expressions and feelings that John had not recently been covering up and hiding from him well.

“I want you to teach him the meaning of happiness and the feeling that he is loved, as well as that he deserves to be happy. When that time comes and he no longer needs me."

Lestrade closed his eyes and John smiled at the frozen Sherlock with a surprised expression on his face. Sherlock was sure that it wasn't the smile John used to show. It was a smile of sadness and disappointment directed at John himself and not at him.

"And I'm no longer the one who can teach him all that and hope that Sherlock should be happy no matter what, _Chris_."

Sherlock looked up to find the man looking at John before turning around. He took a step and never stopping. Sherlock was startled when Lestrade tapped him on the shoulder rather hard.

"You're very lucky to know John, Sherlock."

The detective saw Lestrade walking toward John, who neither turned nor stepped towards the two of them.

"Since the beginning I saw him with you, I was sure that he is a worthy person for you."

John laughed and Sherlock found crying marks there. John cried right in front of him but not _exactly_ in front of him. John wiped his tears with the clenched fists. Lestrade tapped him on the shoulder before wrapping it around the doctor's neck.

"Stop it, Greg."

Lestrade smiled teeth.

"I'm serious, John."

Sherlock frowned. He felt both sorrow and something slowly disappearing in his chest. Like an empty hole that was closed slowly opens again. Sherlock saw John's laughing expression with tears still welling up in his eyes. Sherlock gripped his slowly aching chest.

John turned to the detective and Sherlock was sure that the hole had opened again and a void covered his chest. A small smile painted on his and Sherlock was sure he wanted to wipe that smile off John's face.

_“Sherlock, I love you. I want to make you happy and happy with you with Rosie too. Even though I know now, the one you love is not me and the one that can make you happy is no longer me."_

Now Sherlock understands and understands, how John felt when he had to leave and leave him when the detective committed a fake suicide.


	16. Sherlock without John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes and differences occur in flats. John who kept his distance and Sherlock who as usual seemed to ignore him. Until the detective has to freeze like a machine that suddenly stops functioning.
> 
> Chris invites Sherlock to meet at a café. Sherlock also realized an important thing that had escaped his eyes thanks to the ring he was wearing and what the flat owner said.
> 
> That there is no Sherlock Holmes without John Watson.

Rosie knows that her parents are just John and the late Mary. Even so, she already loved and loved Sherlock like her own father. When John came to her that morning and told her what really hurt her, Rosie tried and learned to accept it. Rosie knew that John was trying for her and so did Sherlock. Rosie also knew that it was her father who was sadder and more hurt than herself.

"Rosie, you know daddy really loves you, right?" Rosie nodded. "You know daddy also really loves Sherlock, your papa, right?" Rosie just nodded again. John declared it while holding her two hands that look tiny in his father's hands.

"I know, daddy."

John nodded. “At first we became a couple and a family just for you and for your sake. Until you're old enough and you don't have to think too much about what other people say about family."

Rosie found John staring at her so gently.

"At the same time, we will always be a family."

Rosie nodded again. She found the sadness on John's face and Rosie hated it. Rosie wanted to erase it again and again until it was gone.

"But thanks to your request, daddy is really grateful." Rosie raised an eyebrow. "You made daddy aware of daddy's feelings for Sherlock and how valuable he is in daddy's life and in your life." Rosie saw John staring at her tiny hands. "Also, in Mary's life."

Rosie nodded. She understands that Sherlock and John's relationship can improve and go further with just a little encouragement. They just find it difficult to say and express honestly. Especially after what had happened a few years before Rosie's presence among them.

"We both know that Sherlock deserves to be happy, right? Behind his character like that?"

Now Rosie was making a smile. John was relieved to be able to do it when they had to discuss something sad and hurtful. But that is what John and Rosie vow to each other while Mrs. Hudson to Sherlock didn’t even know. Though possible, Sherlock could find out easily.

"Because of that, now there is a request from daddy for you."

Rosie wore an innocent expression similar to Sherlock's. John was sure he would miss every single thing Sherlock showed him. Only to him. As well as how intimate Sherlock treated him when they were still in a romantic relationship as well as a couple.

But now John doesn't know. After Sherlock liked Chris in a romantic way, and Sherlock no longer give his full attention and noticed him. John was no longer attractive and boring to his eyes.

"Request?"

John nodded. "We'll stay by Sherlock's side. Daddy will still be Sherlock's partner and Sherlock will still be your papa. We'll stay with him." Rosie winced at the sequel.

"Until Chris, good friend of Victor Trevor, comes here."

Rosie felt her father tighten his grip on both hands.

"Until Sherlock brought him here and we can't stay here anymore."

Rosie held back the tears and pain in her chest. Rosie nodded firmly.

"When Sherlock no longer needs daddy, even though daddy really needs him, so does Rosie."

John touched Rosie's soft cheek and it was a sign of tears streaming down her daughter's beautiful eyes. John only smiled as Rosie stopped herself from sobbing and remained strong.

"For the sake of his happiness. Because daddy wants, Sherlock knows, that he deserves to be happy."

John was surprised when Rosie hugged him. Pretty tight. Rosie leaned her head on her father's shoulder as John hugged her back. John stroked the girl's hair.

"I'm sorry, daddy, must include you too into this." Rosie shook her head softly.

The two of them looked at each other now. "Without Sherlock Holmes, there is no John Watson." John smiled.

"And Rosie and mama won't be here."

John cringed and he knew he shouldn't cry when his own daughter was crying. His heart was broken and sad to have to say this to his own daughter, who had just had a whole family but was soon slipping away from her grasp. John loves and loved Sherlock. However, he didn't want to be a hindrance to his happiness.

Even though he had to sacrifice his own happiness, and perhaps Rosie's happiness too.

Rosie hugged John again and John let it be. While stroking his daughter's little back, John glanced gently out the window. The sky slowly looked clear and beautiful accompanied by the warmth of the sun and light, John had a chance to say his hope.

That he hopes that Sherlock will still love and love him and Rosie, even though they will have to part one day.

"Daddy, thank you." John smiled softly. "For granted Rosie's request."

John rubbed Rosie's head again and again.

"Rosie, thank you."

John and Rosie both rested their foreheads. John remembered that his warmth resembled Sherlock's and he was sure he would miss him.

"For made daddy realized how I feel for Sherlock Holmes."

* * *

Differences and changes started to occur around the flat after that day. The day John expressed his request to Rosie, as well as the fact that Sherlock liked someone other than John in the romantic sense known to be Chris. Mrs. Hudson was both sad and disappointed, but she understood and understood it. She also wanted Sherlock to be happy.

John himself tried hard not to touch Sherlock or get too close to him. He seemed to keep reminding himself that Sherlock already liked Chris and that the detective was no longer his. Although their status is still a couple and Rosie's family. Even John's daughter still calls Sherlock papa and her cheerful and energetic demeanor feels different. Not from the heart and as if forced. John acted like a normal flat-sharing friend and like most other people.

Sherlock, who that day went with Lestrade to take care of the case, left John who worked at the clinic and did not accompany him. When he returned, John found Mycroft waiting in the flat. John sighed softly as he put away his doctor's bag.

"Need something, Mycroft?"

"Didn't I tell you that _you_ fit for my brother better than Chris?"

John smiled a little. "Then what's the reason you don't trust Chris as _better_ person for Sherlock than me?"

"You understand the reason, John." Mycroft folded his arms. "This is all for revenge and he will bring Sherlock down one day if you let that happen."

"I know." John sat on his armchair as usual. "But the fact that Sherlock likes Chris is something we can't deny, Mycroft." Mycroft found John glancing at him. "That’ll bring him down and destroy him someday."

Mycroft sighed softly. “You have to stop that. Why don't you try to do it?"

"You think that's easy?" Mycroft found John staring at him. “Feelings are not machines, Mycroft. Unfortunately, I have no intention of offending you and Sherlock as one of them."

John immediately added and explained when Mycroft had an offended expression.

"We can't control it as long as we are human."

Mycroft could see John sighing softly. He combed his own hair and could see both the frustration and frustration on his face.

"I also hope he still cares and loves me and Rosie." John closed his eyes. “But looking at his attitude now, it blew my hopes away. I don't know if my attempt to get Sherlock back from him worked or not."

Mycroft stopped sounding. Silence enveloped the flat now and John took it as a condition that he could feel calm and peaceful for a while. From feeling disappointed, sad and frustrated. He can't cry now. He should feel calm and be happy for Sherlock's happiness and how happy every time Sherlock goes out with Chris.

Mrs. Hudson and Rosie arrive shortly as John prepares tea for him which Mycroft refuses. He didn't move for a moment as if waiting for an answer to make the right decision for him and John regarding Sherlock and Chris. About the relationship between the two that slowly changes from friendship to romance.

The sound of footsteps that were rather quick startled the four who were talking. John rose to find Lestrade striding over what he recognized as Sherlock.

"Greg?"

"You're here it seems, John."

John raised his eyebrows in surprise. He looked at Sherlock who lowered his head and was not excited. At the same time letting the inspector drag him back to the flat.

"What happened?"

"Well, I need his help to solve a case which is quite difficult for me. I managed to get his attention, but not for long."

John blinked in confusion. "Not long?"

“Like a robot running out of battery, Sherlock suddenly fell silent and froze. He neither spoke nor did he move. He seemed frozen."

John winced and grabbed the Sherlock Lestrade was carrying. They let him sit on the sofa when John now switches to doctor mode and starts checking on the detective. Mycroft, Mrs. Hudson and Rosie had both confused and worried expressions.

"The pulse is still there and going well." John touched Sherlock's white cheek. "His body temperature is still there and not changing." John touched the part near his nostrils and felt a gentle breeze from there. "He's also still breathing and quite well."

John grabbed his neck and found the same slow pulse. John began to pat the detective gently on the cheek.

"Sherlock?" The detective was still silent when John called him. "Hey, Sherlock?"

This time John held Sherlock's face in both hands forcing him to look him through the beautiful blue eyes that John had always loved. There John did not find the light of life and as if Sherlock's conscious mind was taken away from him. John slowly winced and worry slowly surfaced on his face and in his eyes.

"Sherlock, please wake up."

John's thumb slowly stroked Sherlock's cheek. Soft and full of warmth. Slowly, John was able to find the light of life returning to the detective's beautiful blue eyes. Before long, those eyes blinked several times.

"John?"

Not only was John breathing a sigh of relief, but Lestrade, Mycroft, Mrs. Hudson and Rosie. When Sherlock came back and voiced his voice.

"Let me make tea for him." They heard Mrs. Hudson made a sound and walked toward the kitchen.

"Thank you." John said with both hands still holding Sherlock's face. He turned his head when Sherlock touched one of them.

"John."

"Yep." John smiled gently at Sherlock who was looking at him. Like a child who got lost and finally met his family. With the person he was looking for. "I'm here, Sherlock. What happened?"

John turned to Lestrade before turning back to Sherlock. "I heard that you who were investigating the case with Greg suddenly stopped as if your senses were taken away."

"Oh, yes, you right." John blinked in confusion as Sherlock's free hand moved upwards. "You can find the culprit among the three witnesses we asked about earlier." Lestrade frowned now. "With evidence that he lied about his temporary absence."

Lestrade sighed softly. "I've been waiting all day to tell me that. Alright, John, I'll leave him to you."

John nodded. "Thanks for bringing him here, Greg."

They saw Lestrade waving before running downstairs and out of the flat. Mrs. Hudson comes with a cup of tea in her hand for Sherlock who is still sitting limply on the sofa.

"At least he's fine now, John."

John turned to Mycroft who he remembered had Sherlock-like abilities and better than him. In controlling him and controlling his feelings compared to his brother. He nodded in relief hearing that.

As John was about to let go his touch on Sherlock's face, Mycroft found sadness on his face. Even so, he immediately returned to normal and allowed himself to accept tea from Mrs. Hudson. Mycroft pulls John to talk when Sherlock is spoken to by the flat owner and John's daughter.

"There's a guess that makes my brother like that, John."

John raised an eyebrow as Mycroft said it quietly in the flat kitchen.

"Guess? Do you know the reason he suddenly stopped functioning like that?”

Mycroft nodded. "I'm sure he has told you the truth of his feelings for Chris." John winced as he was reminded of it, but he ignored the pain with a steady nod.

"And you also stated something related to that and your relationship with Sherlock?"

John widened his eyes. "How do you-" John shook his head, knowing what these two geniuses from the Holmes family were like. As well as their younger sister.

"Yes, I said it right in front of Chris and Sherlock."

John found Mycroft surprised for a moment before returning to normal. He nodded.

"I'm sure you have no intention of cutting off your relationship with Sherlock as a partner until Sherlock himself does..." John waited. "But I suppose, your statement in front of him and in front of Chris had a _certain_ effect on my brother."

John frowned. "A _certain_ effect?" Mycroft only nodded. "What do you mean by that? I didn't state anything that could have an effect-"

" _You_ have a big effect on my brother, John." The doctor blinked in surprise when Mycroft declared it by bringing his face closer. As well as a sharp tone in his statement.

"How?"

John, feeling that he already knew what Mycroft meant, blinked a few times. Until Sherlock's brother stated it clearly in his face.

"That only you can wake up and resuscitate Sherlock who just stopped functioning like that."

John looked away. "I'm sure you, Rosie or Mrs. Hudson can do it-"

"Do you remember when he was too deep on Culverton Smith?" John widened his eyes. He looked back at Mycroft, who briefly gave a smile of satisfaction. "Only you can return him to make him return to the path he used to take to this day."

John felt cold sweat run down his temples. He swallowed hard as Mycroft continued.

"It's true that my brother likes Chris and is in love with him, maybe he also intends to go out with him again until he has sex with him."

John scowled at Mycroft's stern, snappy-sounding statement about his own brother.

“But without knowing it, without _him_ knowing it, he needs you more than Chris. You're the one who always keep him right."

_"John Watson, you always keep me right."_

Mycroft sighed softly as the expression on John's face suggested that the doctor had noticed. That Sherlock did like Chris in a romantic way, but he didn't need him. Sherlock needs John Watson.

John swallowed hard. "I don't know if that's true, other than I heard it straight from Sherlock." Mycroft found John staring at him now.

"But I will believe your statement until I hear Sherlock tell me directly."

Mycroft sighed softly and nodded. He started turning around. "I'll leave him to you, John."

John returned as he watched and seemed to be escorting Mycroft out of the flat and back to his cage. Mrs. Hudson and Rosie turned together.

"Uncle Mycroft's already back?"

"Yep. He said he had something to do." John expressed it doubtfully because he was not used to lying. Even so, both Mrs. Hudson and Rosie don't mind it. John saw the two of them rise to their feet.

"Let me take her to sleep."

"We're going to talk about fairy tales, especially today?"

Mrs. Hudson laughed. "You love fairy tales hmm, Rosie."

“Ng! Papa always reads it to me before bed so dramatically."

John sat beside Sherlock when the two of them had disappeared and went upstairs to John's old bedroom.

"You okay?"

Sherlock nodded. "I also don't understand why I suddenly stopped functioning like that."

John laughed. "You're not a machine, Sherlock." The detective glanced at John. "But well, it's strange too, you who are used to being happy and enthusiastic when you have investigated an interesting and difficult case for Greg and the others look different."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes before touching his chest. "I don’t know." John looked at the detective and waited for him to share something that was a different reason today.

“I just feel empty here. And I don't know how to close that void again."

Sherlock widened his eyes as John touched his hand that touched his chest. John frowned.

"Are you got hurt? But Greg didn't say that-"

"No, John. I’m fine." Sherlock looked away as John asked with a face close enough to him. "I mean, at heart." John raised an eyebrow. "I'm not good at this."

John again saw the blush on Sherlock's face. Even though he didn't pull his hand over Sherlock's hand.

"There's an empty hole in my heart now, John." Sherlock frowned. "I don't know why and I feel it. I don't like it and I don't feel comfortable. Maybe that's the reason why I suddenly stopped functioning today."

John smiled a little. Sherlock winced again as the warmth John gave him through the touch of his hand slowly disappeared.

"Sherlock Holmes slowly began to learn and understand about human feelings and emotions, hmm?"

John found Sherlock snorting softly. "Come on, John."

"I’m joking. How about asking Chris to help you heal it?”

Sherlock blinked a few times. "Chris?"

"Yep." John looked at Sherlock who looked at him in surprise. “You like him, don't you? Who knows, you can go back to normal if you go on a _date_ with him or take him occasionally to investigate cases?"

"No." John was taken aback when Sherlock declared it emphatically. He didn't look at John when he said it. "I'm not sure Chris can help you with the void."

John blinked a few times. "Really?" Sherlock just nodded. John was at a loss for words to continue as Sherlock fell silent. But he was sure, Sherlock was no longer unconscious and might just start entering his Mind Palace.

"Can I help you with that, then?"

Sherlock turned to John, who declared it dubiously. John rubbed the nape of his neck and Sherlock found the doctor embarrassed.

"Well, if I could though."

Sherlock blinked before looking away from him. Sherlock opened his mouth.

"I guess you can." John turned to Sherlock who was touching his chest now. "I hope _you_ can do it, John."

John widened his eyes now. Mycroft's guess was right. Although John is still doubtful about it. He saw Sherlock looking at him, full of meaning, and full of hope. John himself believes that the cause of the void that Sherlock feels is due to his statement.

And who can cover and heal it, is John himself.

* * *

Sherlock's statement has some truth in the emptiness and difference he feels. Sherlock no doubt took John along in the investigation of his case as usual. No, maybe more than usual. John also finds Sherlock quite possessive of something and begins to notice by Lestrade and his colleagues.

"Is he alright?"

"Well, I guess. He should be." John sighed softly as Lestrade asked beside him as Sherlock was busy investigating the victim lying in front of them. Move swiftly as usual.

"But he has indeed changed somewhat since that time."

"Since that time? Ah, when he stopped functioning?"

“Yep. I don't understand myself, neither do Sherlock.” John followed Sherlock's movements as Lestrade waited for the doctor to continue. "He said there was an emptiness he felt after my statements to him and to Chris."

Lestrade blinked now. "You mean that he now likes that guy more than you and he doesn't need you anymore?" John shrugged as Lestrade asked that question.

"I'm not sure he doesn't need me in this condition though."

They found Sherlock finally standing with his usual serious expression. Lestrade shrugged when John only smiled faintly.

"Well, it's a little doubtful that he couldn't let you go and dragged you around together." John nodded when Lestrade's statement was very true. "And that also applies right now, right?"

"Yep."

"Anything to input, John?" Sherlock asked as if ignoring the brief conversation between John and Lestrade.

The two of them glanced at each other before Lestrade asked John to follow the detective's wishes in investigating deeper into the murder victim.

Sherlock explained when John was examining his field as a doctor. John followed and agreed to every statement Sherlock had gotten by the previous detective. Sherlock also sighed softly.

"You heard that, inspector."

Lestrade shrugged after hearing Sherlock and John's almost identical statement. When he was about to move on to discussing it with his colleagues, John's innocent statement was surprising.

"I can't believe it's this easy." Sherlock grumbled as John smiled.

"Well, it looks normal and not like your usual favourite case. But are you sure, this victim's body was found here today?”

Lestrade paused when he found a look of surprise on Sherlock's face. "What did you say?"

"Well, I guess you've noticed," Sherlock looked at John with an expression of hope from the doctor. “As you may have guessed, everything is medically correct. But what is strange for me, is whether this corpse was only discovered today."

Sherlock found John pointing at the body that lay dead. Lestrade walked over as John continued.

"I smelled a somewhat vague embalming that seemed to disguise this corpse's true time."

"So, you claim that this corpse is not _killed_ today?" Lestrade widened his eyes.

“Well, if my nose wasn't wrong, it wouldn't be today. Although it is not clear from the outside and this corpse is fresh enough for you to say that it was found today.”

Lestrade clicked his tongue. "How come the forensic team didn't find it?"

John shrugged. "They're just not thorough, maybe?" Lestrade turned to John, who was relaxed and did not want to underestimate the performance of the police.

"There are times when we don't realize what we are probably used to seeing."

Sherlock winced as he smelled the embalming John said. "John is right, inspector." The two of them saw Sherlock glancing.

"Why didn't I notice?"

"Well, maybe you have a problem with your nose?"

"I'm fine, John!"

John suddenly backed off when Sherlock expressed his frustration without hesitation. Sherlock sighed softly as he looked back at the corpse before them.

"How many days you think?" Sherlock asked without looking at the doctor.

"Two to three days? It doesn't sting so much because of the balm, but more than a day it smells bad enough."

They saw Lestrade's forensic team coming to double-check. Lestrade and John await not only a re-examination but also the detective's deduction.

"Good thing you're here, John."

The doctor looked up as Sherlock declared without looking at him. He started thinking hard and John knew it. "I almost got the wrong culprit we were looking for if I missed that one."

Lestrade who tapped John's shoulder made him blush. "I'm glad I could help."

"Of course, John."

Sherlock rolled his eyes at the doctor's statement. "You know I’d be lost without you."

John just blinked when he saw Lestrade approaching their forensic team. Both wait for results and see the inspector returning.

“As you say, this corpse died about two to three days ago. The scent started to smell after the embalming faded away and especially when John examined it."

"Then the culprit..."

John turned to Sherlock, who nodded firmly. “The culprit is the family driver, inspector. I almost said it was the housemaid if John didn't tell me."

John smiled a little. "Your reputation can go down right." Sherlock snorted.

"I don't need all of that. If it's already done let’s go back, John."

John shrugged at Lestrade who nodded at him before stepping over to catch up with the detective.

"I think his brothers said is correct, John."

The doctor nodded once.

"I'll think about it and let me see the conditions in the future."

* * *

That day was the day Sherlock got a message from Chris to meet up after a long absence. John himself no longer received messages from Chris that managed to win the heart and attention of a Sherlock Holmes from John Watson. Even so, John suppressed his jealousy and sadness as Sherlock left without telling him at all. The doctor found out about it from his daughter and the woman who owned the flat.

Rosie and Mrs. Hudson tightly hugged John who had just returned from the clinic and listened to the story of the two. John smiled a little.

"I'm fine." The two of them stared at John with expressions of surrender to their enthusiasm and support. "There are still you two here."

Rosie smiled her teeth before inviting her to the kitchen. "You know? Papa provides milk for us! Rarely does he do it?"

John blinked a few times. "Really?"

"Ng!"

Mrs. Hudson touched her cheek. "You know, he's really lazy to do it unless after feeling guilty to you or something else happened?"

“Well, maybe he's in the mood for a case on the website, Mycroft or Greg? There could be something he expects from me by doing it."

"So right!"

John was surprised when Mrs. Hudson declared it cheerfully and pointed with her long fingers. Rosie herself was already moving here and there to make something.

"That's why daddy sit on the sofa quietly where we will make something as a present."

John chuckled. " _Present_? You mean my present when he came back to me after dumping Chris?”

John's statement was not met with something that made John regret and retract his words but with a big smile. John raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"That’s very good idea!" Rosie shouted happily.

"You have good sense, John."

John raised his hands in confusion before following the demands of the two women in his flat and Sherlock. He sat up and leaned back in his usual armchair. John stared at the armchair Sherlock used to occupy as he thought, solving cases, receiving clients with him. Good from the start until John was present in his world.

John covered his face. "I can't do this anymore, Sherlock."

_"I can no longer live a life where you are not in it."_

Rosie and Mrs. Hudson, who heard the low murmuring of John, who sat in his usual armchair, looked at each other. Their expressions of sadness and worry were clearly painted on their faces. After nodding, Mrs. Hudson, who is almost never seen sending messages to anyone, until his two favourite men in the flat sent a message.

To Sherlock Holmes.

_"I'm sure you'll regret having to give up John Watson just because of something you just felt now and not the ones you felt with him."_

Sherlock feels odd and uneasy about going out with Chris now. Even though he feels like him as much as he likes John, he also finds out that Chris is the subordinate of the person who attacked John in the flat. There is something interesting and nostalgic and at the same time missing the figure of Victor through him. But after the emptiness that emerged with John's statement to Chris and him, as well as after he honestly confessed his own feelings to John that he liked him, Sherlock didn't understand himself. His own feelings began to grow thanks to the presence of John Watson. Sherlock began studying human emotions and feelings after John's presence meant something to him.

Sherlock feels a clear lack of flaws whenever he goes out alone to investigate the case John usually accompanies and helps him out. Lack every time he has to go alone to visit Molly, Mycroft, until now Chris has become his best friend and one of the other people he likes from the bottom of his heart. Like when he liked John. However, he did not realize that deficiency and he did not feel it every time John was beside him, by his side, and talking to him. Whatever it is and even Sherlock is just listening. Sherlock never knew and realized that flaw.

"Since when did I feel that way?"

Sherlock touched his chest. "No, maybe since when can I feel everything that's interfering with the works of my brain?"

Chris also arrived after asking Sherlock to wait at a café not far from his home on Baker Street with John and Rosie. That day John worked at the clinic and Sherlock solved the case in the flat without leaving until Chris asked him to meet him at a café after a long time, they had not seen each other.

After John's statement to Chris and to him too.

Sherlock knows Chris is the figure's subordinate, but until now, and thanks to a statement from John as well, Chris has not done anything to him. His other men who tied him up, took him forcibly, until the figure himself led him away from Sherlock. Simultaneously shot him in his left arm and nearly killed him by tearing the top of his chest. So, there was no reason Sherlock or John would capture or hate him because Victor Trevor's good friend didn't do something they had to.

Chris talked about something Sherlock had confirmed to be boring, but found it rather interesting because of the way Chris talked about it. Chris is also quite cheerful like Rosie, his daughter now with John. Sherlock unconsciously begins to miss the little girl, who constantly asks for stories to be told every night before going to bed even though she is already seven years old, sometimes experimenting with her while hiding it from John who sometimes asks questions, as well as how Rosie always looks enthusiastic and curious about his work and John as a consultant detective.

Not only Rosie, Sherlock also began to miss his time with John arguing about television shows and how John could easily stop Sherlock who was constantly chattering. Sometimes he and John also argue over the search for data for the cases he investigated together until Mrs. Hudson and Rosie found they had not slept for two days in a row. The two women helped them by providing food and John's time at the clinic was reduced because of this.

Sherlock couldn't discuss cases or things like that with Chris. Without him knowing it, there were limits and hesitation in him to discuss other topics with Chris without bringing a case or the like into it. Only with John, Sherlock could tell him anything without hesitation until the doctor was talking about insignificant things. Sherlock gets additional information and data for the case being handled. Even so, because Chris is the only person who remembers Victor Trevor and loves him as well as Sherlock loved his _first_ good friend, Sherlock hopes that he can remember and remember Victor even more.

Sherlock turned to find a message from Mrs. Hudson was enough to surprise him. He rarely received messages from the flat owner except for direct calls. And he also never got it on his phone but on her landline.

_"I'm sure you'll regret having to give up John Watson just because of something you just felt now and not the one you felt with him."_

Sherlock scowled and mumbled "this is stupid" before putting it back in his pocket. This time he didn't want to miss his phone because it could make Mrs. Hudson and Rosie worry that he will go unheard and are furious with John Watson.

"Now then, Sherlock."

The detective was surprised when Chris touched his face now and looked at him meaningfully. Sherlock was sure, his chest slowly pounding at the touch. "When are you going to cut ties of your relationship with Dr. Watson?"

"What did you say?"

Sherlock saw Chris step back and remove his hand from Sherlock's face. There is a strange warmth that lingers and nostalgia from the touch.

"You know we both like each other and I hope to be your lover."

Sherlock frowned. "Your lover?"

"Yep."

Chris cradled his face with both hands while looking at Sherlock meaningfully. Sherlock realized it as an expression when normal people tried to flirt with the person who caught their attention.

"I wouldn't be able to do it if you were still wearing the ring right?"

Sherlock widened his eyes before turning to his own left hand. There was a beautiful shiny blue ring covering his long white finger. Sherlock blinked a few times.

_"We became a couple... more precisely family, for Rosie's sake?"_

Sherlock frowned slowly, as the memory of John began to flash in his eyes.

_"I know, Sherlock. I know. But I want to try? Well, even though I know that maybe this could hurt the feelings of each of us in the future, especially if we take the wrong steps."_

_"I did it with you, Sherlock, my best friend and loved one apart from Rosie and Mary."_

Not only John's expression, and statement to him, but also John's voice slowly enveloping his own head.

_"I guess we'll have to get used to it."_

_"Getting used to what?"_

_"About us as a couple, Sherlock. And you know very well what that means."_

Sherlock remembers John's jealousy and arguments over Sherlock refusing to be more open with him.

_"You know everything about me but I don't know anything about you."_

_"Mycroft must know everything, right?"_

_"John, tell me where to start telling you?"_

Sherlock moved his left hand and saw the ring sparkle again. Sherlock doesn't remember when he tended and looked after the ring.

_"Then we managed to solve the Rosie case?"_

_"I don't think so."_

_"Why?"_

_“Rosie hasn't heard this happy news. How about we add a ring as a sign so that Rosie can be even happier?"_

_"Wait, isn't it too fast?"_

_"You think it's too fast?"_

Sherlock subconsciously smiled a little bit.

_"I told you, ring."_

_"Where did you get that? Don't tell me you planned it; you dick?"_

_"Yes, My dear John Watson."_

_"Then, where is the ring that you are proud of?"_

Sherlock wore a sad expression now as he looked at the blue ring on his left ring finger. Chris, who was silent when Sherlock didn't speak anymore, smiled.

"I was thinking of buying a ring too."

Sherlock looked up now as Chris looked at the ring Sherlock was wearing. "For the two of us for that." Sherlock winced at this.

_“I don't mind if we state our relationship in writing here according to Mycroft's wishes. How about you, Sherlock?"_

Sherlock immediately grabbed his phone and read again the message sent from the woman who owned the flat. About him, and about John. As well as regarding Rosie as a connector and a link between the two of them deeper.

_"I'm sure you'll regret having to give up John Watson just because of something you just felt now and not the one you felt with him."_

"Or maybe a necklace is nice too-"

Chris was surprised to see Sherlock suddenly get up. The two of them had just had lunch and Chris had just had a serious conversation about a relationship between two humans that is unusual for a Sherlock Holmes.

"Sherlock?"

"Sorry, Chris." Sherlock looked up from his phone. "I can't do this."

Chris frowned. "Doing what, Sherlock?"

"I can't be open and free with you."

"What?"

Chris frowned in disbelief.

Sherlock smiled. "There is no ring between us even though I still like you."

Chris frowned. "So, what-"

"Only John can do it and I can be myself there."

Chris saw Sherlock dart out of the café and put his phone in his pocket again.

"I can only be Sherlock Holmes when John Watson is by my side."

Sherlock also walked upright and confidently after leaving the café. Sherlock wanted to hurry back to the flat, see John and Rosie, as a family. While enjoying life as a consultant detective with John while annoying Lestrade and his subordinates, Anderson and Donovan.

Regardless of Chris and also his feelings after Sherlock's arbitrary departure.

* * *

John blinked his eyes at Rosie and Mrs. Hudson activity finished and he fell asleep unconsciously with the blanket accompanying him on the chair. Smiling at the gentle treatment of the two women in the flat, John turned his head to find Sherlock arriving, gasping as if he'd just run.

“Sherlock? What’s wrong?"

"John."

The doctor rose to his feet while Sherlock was still panting and gave him a meaningful look.

"What about Chris? Why did you have to come back while running?"

"That, erm,"

Sherlock stuttered and John didn't know what it meant. John put the blanket that had covered his body into his chair while waiting for Sherlock, who was still confused for words.

"Is there a case?"

John pressed the detective again while Sherlock was still silent and rubbed the nape of his neck. There was confusion and doubt in his attitude. John began to feel pain in his chest when the thought that Sherlock was about to cut the relationship between the them, he would hear at that moment. Right after Sherlock met Chris at a café.

Sherlock lowered his head after letting out a long sigh.

"I can't do this anymore, John."

John widened his eyes. Without realizing it, his hands were clenched into fists to endure the pain.

"You mean...?"

"I don't want anymore." Sherlock shook his head.

John bit his lip.

When this is the time for Sherlock Holmes to ask him and Rosie to move out and leave the flat that has become his home in London, John will have to become a soldier once again. It hurts more than receiving a shot until you have to hurt yourself investigating a case.

Sherlock closed his eyes and looked up with certainty.

"I can't do it without you-John?"

John blinked a few times. "What?"

Sherlock frowned in confusion now.

"Why are you crying?"

John widened his eyes. His clenched fists slowly grabbed his own face and he felt something flow from it. John recognized them as tears according to what Sherlock had said earlier. That he was crying.

"Why are you crying?"

Sherlock was flustered now, both of his hands-on top confused what to do when John cried for no reason, unlike before which was because he had to let Mary go.

John, who realized that he had failed to act as a soldier, now smiled a little. He started wiping away the tears that couldn't stop.

"Sorry, Sherlock, I don't know why,"

Sherlock winced after hearing John argue that he was crying for no reason. Even though Sherlock didn't know what it was, Sherlock didn't like seeing the tears on John and Rosie's faces.

"Sorry, I didn't hear just now, what did you say?"

"John."

The doctor saw Sherlock looking at him now, with both hands-on John's face as he tried to wipe away his tears. John had to be silent while the tears were still flowing.

_"Why are you crying?"_

John winced after hearing Sherlock's question a third time. John smiled a little.

"I thought you'd say you couldn't do this with me anymore." Sherlock waited. "We become a partner and family to Rosie again." Sherlock widened his eyes now.

"I-"

John shook his head. "Come on, I'm fine, Sherlock." John lightly patted Sherlock's hand that was holding his face.

"Then what did you say earlier? I didn't hear the last one."

Sherlock frowned at John's still smiling despite his circumstances suggesting otherwise. Its broke Sherlock's heart and he no longer wanted to make John sad or cry because of his actions of never expecting someone's care and affection. With the exception of John Watson.

Sherlock feels honesty and innocence from him as well as affection that Sherlock cannot replace in his lifetime like the life Mary gave him to protect John and Rosie.

"I can't do it anymore, John." Sherlock sighed softly but his hands did not leave the doctor's face. "I can't do it without you."

John frowned. "You mean?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “I can't function properly without you. Do you remember when I investigated the case without you and Lestrade that made him have to _drag_ me back here?"

John nodded firmly. "You already know the reason you stopped functioning then?"

"Yep." John raised an eyebrow. "You're not with me, John. And thanks to your statement that time to me and to Chris, something is missing and empty here." Sherlock took John's hand and kept it on his own chest.

"Sherlock, are you alright?"

"Of course, I am."

"But your chest is beating too fast."

"Shut up." John found Sherlock averted his gaze. "It's because I had to hold your hand too long."

John frowned, confused. "Why?" Sherlock rolled his eyes in deliberate exasperation.

“John, I'm embarrassed. You can't just simplify that?”

Sherlock found John blinking in surprise now. At once the tears slowly stopped.

"Oh, your face is red too." Sherlock nodded like a child. John smiled a little. "Sherlock Holmes in love?"

"John!"

Sherlock grumbled as John chuckled softly. He let go of John's hand and saw the doctor wiping his tears.

"So, I am the cause of the emptiness in your heart you mean?"

"Yes, and because I heard the statement that I should just let my blogger go and let go of John Watson who is my partner in investigating the case."

John blinked a few times as Sherlock snorted. The blush was still on his cheeks and the doctor was sure that Sherlock was neither ill nor had a fever.

"Since you intend to let me go, then you feel that emptiness?"

Sherlock glanced at John who asked. The doctor found sadness on his face.

"Without realizing it, John." Sherlock looked at his hands now. "Without realizing it you are what I need for a long time and you are the cause of that emptiness."

John saw Sherlock staring at him now.

"That's why I can't do this anymore."

John winced when Sherlock looked hurt. "I can't feel this shortage anymore and I want you to return me to the way I was, John." Sherlock frowned.

"I don't want to lose you, John."

John bit his lip before smiling. "Who taught you to be romantic, Sherlock Holmes?"

Sherlock smiled a little. "I'm sure it's you, John."

"I don't remember doing it though." John shrugged his shoulders on purpose.

"And the thing that made me realize all of that is this."

John turned his head as Sherlock took grab his arm to make him face the detective. He saw Sherlock raise his left hand which was pinned by the blue ring he had given John too.

"You're still wearing it."

"What did you say?" Sherlock winced as John looked amazed. "Of course. I'm your partner, John. And I suggested we wear this ring."

John smiled a little. Sherlock saw him raise his left hand and the ring was still on his left finger as well, replacing Mary's.

"I know I don't want to give up Mary's existence and her meaning between us." Sherlock waited while John declared it while staring at their blue rings. "But she will always live in our hearts, is that right, Sherlock?"

Sherlock smiled slowly. "As long as we remember, I guess so."

John smiled broader as Sherlock rested his forehead against his. The flaws and emptiness Sherlock had felt slowly returned, as well as the warmth he so desperately needed and that he had been looking for these days.

"John, I want you to help me remember and remember Victor."

"I don't quite understand how it is if you don't teach me how, Sherlock."

Sherlock snorted. "About Chris as well."

John chuckled now. “Sherlock, Chris is still alive and he's not dead. Don't say it we have to remember him like that."

"Oh John, I wanted to forget him."

John raised an eyebrow.

"You don't like him anymore?"

"I like him."

Their two eyes that were closed slowly opened. The two eyes looked at each other with the same sight and meaning.

"But I don't need him."

John sighed softly. "Okay, Sherlock. I will help you."

Sherlock smiled broadly and John saw Sherlock clutching his shoulders now. John realized that it was the usual Sherlock who was full of confidence and courage without being afraid of anything. John was relieved to see him back like that.

Like Sherlock Holmes.

"Ah, John."

Sherlock who called while taking off his outer clothes and John who was about to prepare something for them stopped.

"There is a request from me, I want you to grant it."

John put on a confused expression at the detective. "I don't know if I can grant it, but if you're that sure, I'll try."

Sherlock smiled with satisfaction and they stood facing each other again. The waiting John slowly saw the nervousness on the detective's face. Sherlock's courage and confidence slowly fade away and make John worry.

"Sherlock?" The detective cleared his throat softly.

"Can I hug you?"

"Huh?"

John blinked a few times while Sherlock waited. He seemed to be waiting for John to understand and listen to his request well.

"Well, of course, why should you-"

John widened his eyes as Sherlock hugged him now without hesitation. So tight. It was as if he hadn't hugged John in a long time and that hug at that time had become something precious to him. John blinked before hugging the detective back. Plus, a gentle caress on his back.

"You don't have to ask permission every time you want to, Sherlock."

The detective answered with a soft shake above his head. "Well, it really should be now because it's a sign we're making up?"

Sherlock nodded as John understood and understood their current state. Like a child.

"We also have to tell Mrs. Hudson and Rosie about this."

"Because they prepared a party for us?"

John raised an eyebrow. "How do you-" John sighed softly.

"Well, I don't know which one you observe, but it looks like they're about to throw a party, either for us to make up or we’re saying goodbyes."

"No goodbyes John!"

John smiled as he gently stroked Sherlock's back who was still busy hugging him tightly and seemed to smell John's scent that would no longer be felt on his nose and on his body.

"Now, is there another request?"

"Can I kiss you?"

John widened his eyes at Sherlock's request which he uttered without hesitation. Sherlock gave him a meaningful look and John was sure he hadn't seen him show him that expression in a long time. The warmth, and a lust that normal people feel. John smiled.

"Sure, genius."

John missed the soft touch of Sherlock's breath and his soft lips against his. He didn't know whether Sherlock ever kissed Chris on the lips or no other than Chris kissing his cheek, John doesn't know. What was certain was that his lips and John's lips were right for each other and he didn't mind. He was just happy to feel it again.

"Unfortunately, the only man I kiss is you so don't think about stupid things, John."

John chuckled as Sherlock declared it between kisses. “Well, I don't know since you've been quite far from me these days. I can't read you the way you read someone, Sherlock."

"I have no intention of doing it so don't think about that stupid thing again."

John chuckled again. "I heard that, genius."

Sherlock returned to locking the words that were about to leave the doctor's lips with his. The two of them were playing with tongues and John was now convinced that Sherlock was used to it and even more skilled than before.

"Wait, since when did you become able to do it well?"

John grumbled when the two separated.

"John-"

"I'm sure you've kissed Chris this way."

"Come on, John. Only you that I want to kiss!"

John widened his eyes as Sherlock declared it out loud. Sherlock sighed softly when he had to let something like that run away without him noticing from his own lips.

"Only-"

Sherlock nodded as if he understood John's next statement. "So, you imagined it in your Mind Palace?"

Sherlock blushed now as John touched his temple with his index finger.

"Stop it if you understand now!"

John chuckled before sighing softly. Sherlock looked at him gently as if they finally confessed their feelings.

"We can continue in the bedroom, how about we call them first before bedtime?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"How about now? I don't want any party." Sherlock reluctantly removed his hands from John's waist.

“I only want you now, John!”

"Party with people who loves you, Sherlock."

The detective had a frown on John's liking. "Included as a sign of our make-up."

Sherlock sighed softly. "Yes sir."

John who called the two who were enjoying themselves in Mrs. Hudson also put on a cheerful expression. They unhesitatingly took their first step upstairs to greet Sherlock with a hug and a passion that the detective was anxious to reject. John smiled seeing the warmth of the three in the flat before Mrs. Hudson and Rosie stepped into the kitchen to prepare the party.

John who called the two who were busy in Mrs. Hudson's flat. Hudson also put on a cheerful expression. They unhesitatingly took their first step upstairs to greet Sherlock with a hug and a passion that the detective was anxious to reject. But because of that Mrs. Hudson and Rosie Sherlock hold themselves back to do it very strongly. John smiled seeing the warmth of the three in the flat before Mrs. Hudson and Rosie stepped into the kitchen to prepare the party.

"Looks like the title you said recently was great, John."

"Title?" Sherlock raised his eyebrows as he reached for his favourite violin.

"What? Stop it! Don't mention it in front of him!"

Sherlock watched John flush as Mrs. Hudson stifled laughter as he managed to see that innocent and honest John blushed.

"Let's just use that, daddy!"

John let out a long sigh. "Rosie..."

Mrs. Hudson chuckled. "The title is truly extraordinary huh, with confidence that pays off."

"What-Mrs. Hudson, those are the only words I can think of when you guys intend to throw a party."

"But didn't you win Sherlock Holmes' heart from someone we now know to be dangerous enough for both of you?"

Mrs. Hudson strolled into the kitchen when John sighed again.

"I know but I'm just joking..."

"What are you talking about?"

John turned his head as Sherlock examined the strings for the violin. “Are you pretending not to know or are you playing dumb? I'm ashamed to death here."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Are you talking about me and Chris?"

John let out a long sigh. "It's good if you don't know."

Sherlock blinked a few times. Before a smile of ignorance painted on his face.

"But the title you choose is a good one, John."

The doctor turned again. "I like it very much."

John who saw Sherlock realized it and expressed it with seduction through the wink of his eyes making a blush on his face. John let out a long, deliberate sigh.

"You're lucky I love you, Sherlock Holmes!"

Sherlock put on a gentle expression before the other hand that was holding the string blade moved slowly. A soft and beautiful voice began to decorate the entire flat.

"I love you too, John Watson."

The party ends happily with the title of John's spontaneous statement. Mrs. Hudson and Rosie can only feel relieved to see the closeness of the two as usual and the relationship that no longer seems heart-breaking.


	17. Special - Sherlock's Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock returns to John after realizing that he is what he needs all along.
> 
> John wonders when people don't think him and Sherlock are a couple when they actually formalize but consider them a couple when he denies it.
> 
> Rosie received many gifts as well as happiness from her loved ones on her eighth birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry if it was boring! ~ I'll be back with an even better story and more adorable ideas ^^ It's great to be able to write for the beloved duo, Sherlock and John!

The improving situation between Sherlock and John made some of the relatives who knew the two of them also happy. Especially Mycroft. He felt that he no longer needed to worry too much about Sherlock's condition because John Watson was ready to look after and take care of him as usual. Like from the start they met. Changes and differences that have occurred recently, are a sign that the relationship between the two has really levelled up.

“John! Lestrade's waiting, how long are you going to enjoy your breakfast that long?"

"Yes, yes, I know, Sherlock."

Mrs. Hudson watched John start cleaning up his second breakfast that morning when Sherlock was ready and just waited for his blogger to do the same.

"Be careful, you two."

"Daddy!"

John turned to Rosie who approached and grabbed his clothes. John sighed softly as Rosie smiled broadly. John lowered his head slightly to kiss his beloved daughter's cheek.

"Papa!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes as Rosie did the same to him now. John smiled.

"Who just said we have to hurry?"

John stepped out of the flat first as Sherlock ducked to kiss Rosie's other cheek as John did before turning quickly.

"You started this tradition, John!"

Rosie waved and voiced happily for Sherlock and John.

"See you this afternoon, daddy, papa!"

Sherlock and John's voices were heard simultaneously replying to their daughter.

"We're going now, Rosie, Mrs. Hudson."

Rosie and Mrs. Hudson who exchanged glances smiled. They couldn't hold back the happiness and enthusiasm of the two men who lived with the two of them and were now stepping into a world that only the two of them could see.

Lestrade turned his head to see Sherlock and John getting out of the taxi before entering his police station.

"At least that tradition makes our daughter happy, can you not protest about that?"

"I'm not good at sentiment, John."

“That's what I'm here for. To teach you about it."

"John, you're here to help me investigate cases instead of discussing things other normal people talk about!"

Lestrade smiled mischievously. "Coming at last, Scotland Yard's beloved partner."

“Shut up inspector. I’m not yours and hurry up and take me on the case that interested me."

"Yes, yes."

Lestrade grinned his teeth at John, who shrugged his shoulders as Sherlock first entered the police station. Not long before heading to the inspector's office, they found Donovan looking up from her computer screen.

"Good morning, duo."

Sherlock snorted as John raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you guys have calls for me as well as for Sherlock?"

“Well, you have to know how the world sees you now. Especially with that title."

John sighed softly. "I know you like it but that doesn't mean you replace it on my blog, Sherlock."

Lestrade and John could see Sherlock, who was holding back his embarrassment by looking away. John sighed again as Lestrade just stifled a laugh with a tooth smile.

"Sorry, just this time, John."

Lestrade also explained and discussed the case that caught Sherlock's attention in his room. Every now and then Sherlock was so distracted that John had to redirect him. Although he didn't really mind because his attention was diverted to him and not to anything other than himself and the case. Sherlock himself seemed to have forgotten Chris and his feelings now and their world seemed to go back to when Mycroft had not introduced him to his brother.

"Since you performed so well then, I wish I could hear it one more time."

"What? It was just a coincidence, Sherlock." John winced when Sherlock just smiled. "And you're not focused on the case."

Even so, John followed Sherlock's wish to re-examine the corpses before them as usual.

"Well, now my attention is on you fully."

"Shut up, Sherlock."

Lestrade smiled with folded hands. "So, this is it when Sherlock Holmes is in love."

"Help me do something when he is like this, Greg." Sherlock turned to the inspector who had just commented.

"I can offer advice, but I don't know how I should help you with this." John glanced at Lestrade, who shrugged. “You can do something about Sherlock when Mrs. Hudson until his own brother doesn't know what to do."

John snorted before returning to examine the victim before him. Sherlock blinked a few times.

"What do you think just now?"

Lestrade blinked as Sherlock asked him. "What?"

"My flirting."

"You mean you're trying to flirt with him? We know you're not that kind of person, Sherlock."

The detective rolled his eyes in displeasure at the comment. “Be as usual, and you know the more romantic one is John. He prefers you like that."

Sherlock turned to John, who blinked a few times while looking at the victim in front of him.

"Really?"

" _Yes_." Sherlock raised an eyebrow as John declared it emphatically. "You know that won't work on me, Sherlock."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and winced as if he were trying to come up with another plan. Now John did it while sighing softly.

"I just understood why you looked pissed off, John."

The doctor glanced at Lestrade. "It sounds weird if he's trying to be romantic or flirt with someone like that."

"So, I ask for your help, inspector."

Sherlock stuck both hands into his outer garment pockets.

"Any input, John?"

John explained what he got from the victims in front of them according to his profession as a doctor. Sherlock nodded and found that what the doctor had got was also obtained by him. Until the last statement from John that surprised Sherlock who was thinking about the case that day.

"I'm not sure this time there are inputs from me that can help you." Sherlock was silent and still thinking. "But strangely, why did she force herself to come to a place like this when she sprained her leg?"

Sherlock looked up with the same expression at John. Lestrade looked at the two at the same time.

"What did you say?"

John blinked again. “Well, judging from her ankle, although it's not that bad, this woman actually sprained it. On the feet."

"Don't tell me my forensic team didn't notice anymore?" Lestrade sighed in surrender.

Sherlock crouched down to check what John meant and found that the doctor was right. His eyes widened wide before he returned to his feet.

"Anything else that escapes your eyes, Sherlock?"

Sherlock turned to John. "You're just getting better than ever, John."

"Well, how long have I been doing this with you? Even if there are changes, I'm not sure that's something to be proud of."

John declared with a shrug, confused about what to react to Sherlock Holmes' indirect praise.

"It escaped me because it wasn't obvious on the surface and I didn't examine it in more detail."

John blinked as Sherlock muttered softly. "Well, you can fix it another time and be more thorough than before." Sherlock turned to the doctor again.

"Learn from experience, can we say that?"

Sherlock blinked before nodding. A smile was painted on his face now.

"Very good idea, Watson."

John smiled and nodded now. Sherlock started walking away. "Can you give me more detailed data regarding the three photos that you showed me at the office?"

"Well, of course. Have you found the culprit?"

"Only one more step, I can find him."

"By looking at their photo?"

"Yep."

Sherlock, John and Lestrade return to the police station together. After seeing the photo Sherlock was referring to and being shown earlier to Sherlock before they went to the field, Lestrade found the culprit and made him have to immediately arrest him before the police escaped him.

Sherlock and John, who stood in front of the police station after seeing Lestrade and his friends set off to arrest the perpetrator, heard the detective make a sound.

"What time is it now?"

"Around three."

"Before going home let's go shopping."

"Shopping?"

Sherlock strolled away where a confused John trailed behind.

"I'm sure Rosie will like it. We go shopping after she comes home from school."

John blinked in surprise before smiling. "Shopping with that family she used to dream of?"

Sherlock just smiled when they got a taxi to head to the school where Rosie studied with Elena and other friends.

"Isn't that the main goal of our relationship, John?"

John widened his eyes before smiling. "Oh, then when our main goal has been achieved our relationship will be ended?"

"John, that's not funny."

The doctor chuckled and let Sherlock take his hand in the taxi sailing toward Rosie's school.

"Don't ever think of such stupid things again."

"Hey, I'm just kidding with you, don't be taken so seriously."

Sherlock snorted. "Can't John, you've hurt my heart."

"Can kissing you make you forgive me?"

Sherlock turned around with a surprised expression. "Here?" John nodded. "Are you serious?"

"I don't care what people think of us, Sherlock." The detective saw John smiling with that confidence. "As long as I can be with you, and Rosie, on Baker Street, that's enough."

Sherlock had a wicked smile now. "So now my blogger doesn't care what people think of him, hmm?"

John chuckled again. "You have to care what people think or else you won't have the cases that interest you, Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I still have Mycroft and Lestrade for that."

John just smiled and did not argue on that one. With both hands clasping each other, Sherlock and John believe they can face any world and even if the world must turn against them.

Rosie welcomed Sherlock and John, who came to pick her up with happy faces. It's like that kid just got good grades at school, made new interesting friends for her, and also got a boyfriend. Elena remains loyal with Rosie as a big fan of Sherlock Holmes.

"I am grateful for your improved relationship."

John just rolled his eyes as Sherlock smiled broadly. "I'm very honoured."

"Looks like I have to change the title on my blog."

"No need-"

"I refuse, John!"

Apart from Sherlock, they were surprised that the detective had voiced it out loud. Although it was not unusual for such an attitude, Sherlock only thought of himself more than anyone else. Sherlock cleared his throat softly.

"Consider it the only gift I can get from you, John."

John blinked a few times before sighing. "Seriously, your change is very strange, Sherlock."

"Sorry?"

"But he's really adorable, Dr. Watson." Elena smiled so sweetly.

"I totally agree!" Rosie smiled her teeth in approval of what her best friend had said about her other father Sherlock.

"I know. He is like that. "

Sherlock looked at the three alternately, raising a confused eyebrow. "Are you talking about me?" The three of them turned their heads meaningfully and smiled meaningfully.

"Say yes!"

They laughed as Sherlock grumbled not knowing what the three meant. Even so, Sherlock didn't care and still grumbled at John and wished he could be told the intent and reason they put such an expression on him.

* * *

Apart from working as a detective assistant to Sherlock Holmes, John also did not forget to work in the clinic as another and additional job. There was no way she could let Sherlock pay for all the rent in that luxurious and expensive enough flat because they were living together. Especially with the presence of Rosie among them too. Even though Sherlock didn't really mind and was willing to pay for everything.

"You look happy, Dr. Watson."

"Hmm? Ah, well, you can say it like that."

One of the nurses who looked like Sarah and Mary also smiled at John's left finger.

"Is it because of your lover?"

"Hmm?" John was silent when he saw the nun staring at the beautiful blue ring that shines on the fourth finger of his left hand. John smiled a little. "Although he is quite noisy and chatter incessantly."

The nun grinned as John chuckled discussing his partner with a slight blush on his face.

"What about your partner, Sherlock Holmes?"

"Well, he's fine, I guess."

John blinked in confusion when one of the nurses still had time to ask about the detective. Although most people do not like him because of his nature.

"I heard he helps you take care of your daughter? How adorable."

John sighed softly.

"He's got a little bit of expertise in that."

John chuckled and remembered how Sherlock tried to take care of and accompany Rosie, who was still awake while her parents were fast asleep due to exhaustion taking care of her. Sherlock the detective himself didn't mind.

"Surprisingly pretty good too." John shrugged as he remembered Sherlock's skilful nature and John didn't know what his weakness was but human feelings and sentiments.

"Oh yes, Dr. Watson." The nurse stopped John who was about to do something for the next patient. "Today there is a dinner with other doctors and nurses, are you willing to come?"

"Ah, today?" John frowned.

"Do you already have an appointment?" The nurse frowned at the expression on the doctor's face.

"If another day, I can go maybe." John rubbed the nape of his neck. "Today the flat owner is having a party for my daughter's birthday, I couldn't miss it."

"Well, congratulations then."

The nurse smiled the broad smile that John was used to. But now, he just wished he could see Rosie and Sherlock who were that happy for him.

"Thank you very much." John feels embarrassed to get the best wishes for his daughter and Sherlock now.

"Next time I'll bring you the gift."

John smiled again. "Thank you, once again."

After his day's practice at the clinic, John no doubt walked back to his flat on Baker Street after hailing a taxi. Although the figure and Chris have not been seen in recent days, to do something for John and Sherlock to watch out for, Mycroft agents continue to guard and watch as Sherlock, John, Mrs. Hudson, until Rosie leaves the house. They are under the supervision of Mycroft Holmes.

With some gifts that some of his fellow doctors and nurses gave at the clinic, John opened the door to the flat and walked into his room with the detective. Sherlock looks up from his activities of compiling the extraordinary birthday cake and the results of his experiments.

“John! You took so long!"

"Sorry, Sherlock, my colleagues at the clinic gave me presents to Rosie when I said today, we'll celebrate her birthday."

Sherlock rolled his eyes as John began to store some of the gifts not far from the chairs they used to sit on when handling a case.

"Because I refused to go out, I made a birthday cake for her by myself."

John sighed softly with a smile. "Seriously?" John found the shape of a cake that was large enough and neat in the hands of a Sherlock Holmes.

"Don't tell me this is the result of your experiment?"

"I haven't done any experiments recently." John, pointing at the cake, saw Sherlock keep both hands behind his slender back. "I always tidy it up when I'm done and no questions from Rosie."

John blinked a few times. "I can't believe you are skilled enough and can clean up on your own."

"You are humbling me, Watson!"

John chuckled softly. "Sorry, sorry, if you could do it from the start, I don't think I need to take care of you too much, hmm?"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow as John strolled back into the room, they used to gather to take off his outer garment.

"It can't be, John. There is something only you can do for me and I can't do here."

John smiled broadly. "I'm glad to hear that, genius."

Sherlock frowned now. "John."

"Yep?"

"You have a smell of a woman."

"What?"

John blinked in surprise as Sherlock strode unhesitatingly toward him with furrowed brows that nearly met one another.

_"You have a smell of a woman."_

"Well, of course, the nurses at the clinic are mostly women and-"

"No, there is a woman who hugged you and the perfume is still left on your clothes."

John refrained from feeling embarrassed as Sherlock started smelling him with both hands gripping his shoulders.

"What-Sherlock, that's just a congratulations to Rosie, I don't-"

John widened his eyes as Sherlock embraced him now. So close, like the time he came back after meeting Chris at the café and stating what the detective wanted to tell him.

"Sherlock?"

"I don't like the smell of women or other women around you."

John blinked a few times, confused about how to react. “Sherlock, I know you are blatantly jealous to the point of possessiveness about me, but I didn't do anything and didn't take the initiative. For a hug or anything intimate like the one you're doing to me now."

Sherlock released his hug on John and the doctor found Sherlock winced in worry.

"Really?"

“Yes. I'm glad you showed me it without hesitation now, but really, I had no intention of doing it other than with you now. Okay?"

Sherlock blinked before nodding. "Very good. Because I'm sure that if I told you the truth, you wouldn't like it even more."

John found Sherlock put on the previous sullen expression. "That nurse invited you to join an event between doctors and nurses?"

"Yep." John didn't bother letting Sherlock read and deduce anything to himself when the two weren't together. "Luckily the event is today so I was able to reject it."

"You would come if it wasn't today?"

John sighed softly. Sherlock could see him smiling. "If another day, I will be confused to refuse and how. It's not every day we go out and have a case, right?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Just say that until they get tired of hearing it." John chuckled softly.

"But by the way, why don't they know we're a couple now?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow at the doctor's comment. "Though usually they always say we are a couple until I have to argue with that."

"Before."

" _Before_." John pointed at Sherlock, who was still waiting for his story. "But now no one seems to realize that we are a couple and just colleagues. Do I have to state it openly that you are my lover?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Don't bother, John. There is no point."

John found Sherlock waving his hand as he strolled back into the kitchen to continue his experiment.

"Are you serious?"

"You can argue with it or tell them if they say it again right in front of your face."

"You will help me?"

"Of course."

John turned to find Sherlock smiling mischievously. "I’d be lost without my blogger." Sherlock returns to his homemade cake when John smiles at his statement.

Not long after decorating their flat room and Sherlock finished the homemade cake which made John surprised because it was also amazingly good and found Rosie coming with Mrs. Hudson. John did not forget to invite Mycroft, who strangely came over at Rosie's request, Lestrade who came with Donovan and was warmly welcomed by John's daughter, Molly with her new partner after hearing about John and Sherlock's changing relationship but there was no feeling sad or disappointed at all, Molly happy for both of them, to both Sherlock and Mycroft's parents. They hoped to bring Eurus along, but Rosie got a gift from her in the form of a small violin that was somewhat similar to the one Sherlock used to play.

Sherlock rolled his eyes at the message from Eurus, which seemed arrogant as well as careless as usual. Like his older brother. Rosie herself can't wait to try and learn to play it with the help of Sherlock who is very skilled at playing it. Sherlock also didn't forget to read Molly's lover and, oddly enough, John found that the detective agreed to the friend's relationship in the Barts hospital laboratory with the lover she brought. Molly looked so comfortable and happy with him than when she had to wait for her feelings to be reciprocated by Sherlock.

"I can't believe you agreed to her relationship now, Sherlock."

The detective turned his head as John spoke quietly beside him, holding a glass of wine.

"Well, she's a good woman and deserves someone good too."

John found Sherlock's expression turning soft slowly. "Better than me."

"And you think no one is worthy and good for you?"

Sherlock smiled a little as he glanced at the doctor who did not look at him. "I already have the very best for me."

John blinked before smiling. "Hey, I'm quite normal compared to you who are a genius."

Sherlock snorted softly as John elbowed her in the arm with the hand holding the wine glass.

"But you're attractive enough for _normal_ people who are very ordinary and boring."

John laughed softly at that one. Sherlock himself smiled with satisfaction as he managed to make the doctor smile.

"The only one who can only face you like this."

Sherlock moved the hand holding the wine glass to John as well. " _The only one_."

“Daddy! Papa!"

The two of them turned their heads when they heard Rosie call them. Their guests were waiting for the main cast to start the birthday party that day. Rosie unhesitatingly puts on John and Sherlock's birthday hats. John, who elbowed Sherlock's arm, made the detective clear his throat.

"Well, we are all here to celebrate the birthday of Rosie, daughter of John Watson and late Mary Watson."

Sherlock closed his eyes as if he refused to see the expressions of his guests there. "What is certain that there will always be in our hearts as extraordinary women like her husband."

John stifled a laugh when Sherlock again without hesitation praised him honestly. There was no sadness and disappointment this time, only a feeling of warmth and nostalgia as they talked about the energetic and kind Mary that all those who were there had seen and known.

"But now, with all the honour, at the same time to fulfil the wishes of John Watson's daughter, Rosamund Mary Watson, who we usually know as Rosie, I am Sherlock Holmes, the only consultant detective in the world, to be Rosie's other father, as well as a whole family, with her and John Watson."

They saw John pull Sherlock closer and the detective smiled at his touch and warmth. Rosie just smiled wider.

"We hope to make her happy and see her future growth together until Rosie becomes an adult and becomes a good, smart and extraordinary woman like her mother. With those wishes and hopes, let us congratulate you."

Sherlock raised his glass of wine and became a sign for all the guests there to do the same. Rosie herself did this by raising her glass of juice. A big smile and tears of joy were clearly painted on her face.

"Happy Birthday, Rosie!"

The trumpet sounded loud. Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade bring Sherlock's birthday cake that has been accompanied by a candle on top of the eight to the birthday daughter. Rosie grinned at the design and looked up at Sherlock.

"The design is exactly the same!"

Sherlock shrugged. "You should be proud to get it straight and special from Sherlock Holmes, Watson."

Rosie smiled teeth. "Thank you, papa Sherlock!"

John saw Sherlock endure both embarrassment and pride by clearing his throat softly.

"Now, state your wishes and hopes before blowing the candle, Rosie."

"Ng!"

They waited and Rosie opened her eyes with enthusiasm and enthusiasm. With a big smile too, John's daughter blew out her birthday cake candles. Mrs. Hudson also helped her to cut the cake, and distributed it to John and Sherlock most of all. At the same time hugging both of them as a sign of gratitude. After that he distributed it to the guests, starting with Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, Mycroft, Holmes's parents, to Molly and her lover. Do not forget to Donovan who accompanied Lestrade even though she was reluctant.

"Speaking of being a couple," Lestrade voiced and made everyone there turn to him, accompanied by the duo who became parents to the birthday's daughter that day. "Have you guys made it official?"

Sherlock and John exchanged glances. "Official what you mean?"

"Well, written as a partner or lover in a document or something?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes as John smiled faintly. John's statement was interrupted by Sherlock’s brother who was now enjoying a piece of cake from Rosie.

"What are you talking about, inspector?"

Lestrade turned to Mycroft, who sat casually in John's usual chair. "They were married in the documents I recommended to both of them."

"What?!"

The situation in the whole room immediately changed when he heard his brother's statement. Mrs. Hudson herself just chuckled where Rosie smiled broadly while enjoying Sherlock's cake that she really liked.

"Since when?" Lestrade blinked in disbelief.

"Well, mostly because I'm wearing gloves so you can't see them."

Sherlock raised his left hand which had a shiny blue ring embedded on the fourth finger.

“But not for John. You're just not being thorough."

John raised his left hand that was holding the wine glass innocently showing the same ring the detective was wearing.

Lestrade blinked a few times. "You're right, why have I never seen it?"

"I'm not trying to hide it." John shrugged. "But as Sherlock stated, you're just not being thorough."

Rosie blinked several times after the two pieces of cake she had eaten were gone. "But they've been a long time, wearing the ring." Lestrade turned to John and Sherlock's daughter now.

"Right after the two confessed their feelings with each other, papa Sherlock gave daddy the ring!"

Sherlock looked out the window where John only sighed softly. He knew Sherlock was holding back the embarrassment that only his ears were now turning red.

"And of course, with my help in selecting his ring because Sherlock is not used to anything sentimental."

"You’re not too, Mycroft." Sherlock grumbled and they knew now that was Sherlock's usual trait.

"Well, I quite like it."

The detective turned to face John, who was smiling meaningfully at him now. "Thanks, Sherlock."

Sherlock frowned before snorting. Even so, his embarrassment hadn't diminished as his ears were still red.

"My pleasure, John."

The party ends with Rosie opening up nearly all of the gifts she has received, from guests there to gifts from doctors and nurses at John's clinic. Sherlock watched her daughter open the presents while hugging John and grumbled that the doctor was too close to the woman so he smelled her scent on his body so he tried to erase it with his own scent. Donovan, who commented that Sherlock acted like a dog, was given an annoyed look by Sherlock and invited another laugh on Baker Street.

* * *

The jealousy that Sherlock felt and showed was never ending and he showed right in front of anyone, let alone seen by them. Sometimes, though, the detective does it every time John comes back from the clinic and he finds that there is a scent that leaves something that doesn't belong on the doctor's body and clothes. Rosie and Mrs. Hudson herself only felt happy when the detective did it, which John wanted so much for Sherlock to restrain himself. At least a little bit.

Sherlock sighed softly after successfully explaining to the inspector and his colleagues the murder that time and the case was over with no flaws until an accident. He smiled after being satisfied to finish it well and as expected.

"John, let's hurry back-"

Sherlock widened his eyes as he saw Lestrade put his arm around John's neck before tapping him lightly on the back.

"Let's go have a drink next time."

John only smiled a little when Lestrade invited him with a chuckle. Anderson and Donovan who were there nodded simultaneously.

"John!"

The doctor turned his head. "Ah, you done?"

"Inspector! Since when can you can ask him out without me!?”

Lestrade laughed as Sherlock now hugged John without hesitation where the doctor sighed softly at his return like a puppy.

"Maybe once in a while, freak. We won't take him away from you." Donovan said with a wicked smile on her face.

"You just take him away from me by inviting him to go without me!"

John chuckled as Sherlock growled. "I wanted to ask you along, but don't we know you don't like events like this?"

"With you, I can make an exception, John!"

John blinked in amazement at Sherlock who still had a childlike frown on him.

"Really?"

"What do you take me, Dr. Watson?"

John shrugged his shoulders in confusion. "Well, if you intend to make an exception, _for_ me too, I'm willing to ask you to come along."

Lestrade patted John lightly on the shoulder. "That's a great idea!"

Sherlock growled as he looked at the inspector again. "Next time take me in on your _insignificant_ conversation, inspector."

"Yes, yes, Sherlock. Sorry."

They laughed as Sherlock sighed. There is satisfaction there and John can only smile seeing his behaviour now. Lestrade also allowed the two of them to return to the flat and promised to bring in many cases that could attract the attention of the detective consultant again.

"Well, since I thought you were going to refuse and were not interested at all, I didn't discuss it with you." John said as they got out of the taxi.

"Oh John, I'm not _interested_ and I really want to refuse it, but knowing you often bring something else and _sometimes_ surprise me, I made an exception recently."

"Wow, I can't believe I've become more interesting to you, Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I never get bored about you but I’m too distracted from you because of something that interests me more than you."

"Ugh, I was hurt to hear that." John deliberately touched his chest as if his chest was throbbing with pain.

"So, this is what you mean by not being able to be free and be yourself when it is with me, Sherlock Holmes."

The two of them turned and found one of the figure's men standing again with the same appearance and wild eyes staring at the two of them. Sherlock was without hesitation standing right beside John and so close to him that John could feel his warmth from there. Although a lot of people walking around Baker Street which is their favourite place. The two of them now recognized the man as Chris in a voice that Sherlock also knew well.

"There you go, Chris."

"I'm sure you owe me an apology." He said without hesitation and was so clear.

"I'm sure I already apologized at the café." Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "And I don't regret taking that step and decision, Chris."

Sherlock and John found him snorting. There is resentment there. "You are not afraid that I will hurt the people you care about? Or is it my employer?"

John widened his eyes. "Rosie-"

"Unfortunately, my brother and my little sister are too noisy about that, and even without even asking, they've created a protection that will make you regret that you did something to them."

John blinked in surprise as Sherlock interrupted him. “Mycroft and Eurus? What did they do to Rosie?”

Sherlock waits as John stop. "and to Harry?"

"Oh, just a kind of protection, John."

He looked at the doctor with both pride and ignorance on his face. "And you know very well what that means."

John blinked again before sighing softly. He rubbed the nape of his neck as Sherlock just smiled broadly awaiting the doctor's statement.

"Okay, well, that's a very, well, good idea." Sherlock chuckled. "I was confused how to react to that."

"To compliments I can hear as much as I can in the flat." John turned back to Chris who seemed to be holding back their irritation in front of them. "But now, we take care of what is in front of us right now."

John smiled. "You're right." He moved his hand back as Chris held up the gun cocked.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "You don't need to touch your own gun, My dear Watson." John turned to Sherlock who just looked straight at Chris who aimed the gun at him.

“We still have Mycroft’s agents who aimed the same thing at Chris. More than one."

Chris widened his eyes at this as John began glancing here and there to find the agents. However, not all of John's agents found it when Mycroft's younger brother knew better.

"You have to know what my brother will do if danger hits me, John. When you and I can't handle it."

John sighed softly. "He will interfere even if we don't even ask."

Sherlock smiled broadly. "Obviously."

Chris clicked his tongue. "So, your allegations that I approached Sherlock Holmes for revenge are proven correct."

Sherlock shrugged. "At least my brother and John expected it first." John glanced at the detective again.

"I was too complacent with my nostalgia about Victor."

John saw Sherlock looking at the palms of his own hands. "But I no longer need to be nostalgic about him with you." Sherlock looked up and smiled softly.

"I have John, Rosie and Mrs. Hudson for that. We'll remember him better without you, Chris."

John raised his hand with the gun at Chris. "As well as showing our daily lives and things that Victor can enjoy together."

"We hope Victor Trevor will know about it."

Sherlock glanced at the voiced John. "That Sherlock never really wanted to forget him and will always remember him."

John shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe asking Eurus to apologize for her treatment could also reach your friend."

Sherlock smiled and John was sure it was the smile John wanted to see every day on the detective's face besides the smile he used to show the world.

Chris gritted his teeth before lowering the gun aimed at him. "You won this time, Dr. Watson." John and Chris looked at each other now.

"But don't you think you've succeeded."

John smiled slightly and lowered the gun which was aimed at the man as well. "You know where to find both of us."

Chris found John turning his head at one of the flat on Baker Street, which was right next to Sherlock and John standing now.

"We will serve you if you come as our client or enemy, Chris."

Chris snorted softly but John was sure he was smiling behind the mask that covered most of his face except for his eyes. Chris put his gun back in before turning around. The man took a step while waving at the two of them. Before disappearing into the crowds and crowds of people in the middle of London.

John turned to Sherlock who was sighing softly and his hands in his pockets.

"Time to reminisce about good memories, My dear Watson?"

John smiled. "Very good idea, my dear friend."

They turned and walked towards the flat door which had been waiting to be opened by the two of them.

"By the way, can I get a kiss as a token of thanks for asking the Mycroft agent to look after your sister?"

John laughed. "I can't believe Sherlock Holmes asked for anything close to human sentiment and human feeling."

"If I ask you, why not?" Sherlock declared in a playful tone as he opened the flat door for them.

"I heard your request then, consultant detective."

"Oh yes, Rosie has also been able to play several melodic verses that I teach at the same time is your favourite."

"Seriously? Looks like one kiss isn't enough for you.”

Sherlock smiled with satisfaction.

"I really want to hear that."


End file.
